The Ancient
by TishPhoenix
Summary: NM, but with a twist. Lil' do they know they are being tracked down but by who? What happens when they inturn find bella instead? Soon they'll have bigger problems to worry about than this mysterious creature! AU/OOC, Non-Canon pairings Vamps and human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *disclaimer: i dont own our claim any rights to the twilight charecters ;) they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie meyer! the charecter is all my own tho.**

**i hope you enjoy the story its a lil' OOC. This is my first fan fic and i hope you enjoy it, feel free to review! thanx~ Tish**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**The Ancient**_

So long have i been searching for the one that called to me such a long time ago. In all of my mundane existance I have never met a being of such compassion and conviction. I remember so clearly when i saw him. It was not his blood that called to me, but his soul.

When that young man found the coven i was curently using to ease my bordem. My first thought was '_damn what a foolish man!' _ however I was quickly taken back by what i saw in his eyes. I knew that instant there was something more to him. He was meant for MORE.

Soon chaos insued as i took my normal stance to just observe. In my long meaningless existance...hell let me just be blunt about it i was bored out of my mind. That was until i saw one from the coven charge at said man .

I don't know what came over me that instance in the street but knew he was destined for more than a brutal death at the hands of the vile being. I lept from the shadows in which i was hiding and grabbed the vampire off him, turning the vamp to ash instantly.

I know first hand how dark our kind can be but there was still no reason to be so dare i say ... cold?

I looked down on the poor man bleeding out in the street and my cold dead heart ached for him. I knew if i didnt act quick everything i sawin him would be a waste. I haven't bitten anyyone in so long but knew my bloodlust was long since a concern for me, but it still tore at me causing such a soul pain.

Hearing more of a commotion i knew i didnt have long to save him. i leaned down and apologized, and proceded to bite him in all the strategic places pushing as much of my venom into him as possible. I knew from my senses the coven would be coming back soon and with him in full swing of the change knew they couldn't harm him.

I had to run before it got out who and what i was. Hoping for the best i left him there changing. I still feel like in my haste to hide it was the worst thing i have ever done. I knew he was ment for more and HE WOULD SURVIVE!

Now, so many years later, i regret that one thing and am searching desperately for him. Hoping nothing has happened to him.

I have come across more and more of _my_ kind as the years have past. In many ways i know what they do is natural, but a part of me sees only _my_dark and twisted children. How i long for things to be different. Were we not once human with familes and loves hobbies and so on???

None of my said children bother me more than the sadistic group that "try" to rule our kind. I have come across them numerous times. Always careful to keep things shielded from them. God only knows what those power hungry maniacs would do or say if they knew what & who i was. They were the prime example of what i didnt want from _my _children.

At least from the brief encounter i have had with them i found the most important clue to finding my speacial child. They knew of a speacial man, one they deemed quite strange and outlandish. A man i knew deep down was the one i was talking about. I still didnt have his REAL name but knew one he went by

_**Stregoni Benefici**_

This lead will take me to the child I gave up so long ago. I have a strong clue to whom would know more of this man and thus leads me to where i am now. Moldavia. Romania. To two men i know would help me... wether they want to or not.

I still must keep my true identity hidden for now only harm can come from it in a world driven by power crazed mythological beings. Nothing good could come from it. I prefer to not us my wills towards anyone but with this issue im not above anything.

I checked into my hotel room, grabbed my bag and found my contact case. God how i hated these damn annoying things, but as it is i cant risk my kind seeing my stark blue eyes knowing it may give away who i am. I grabbed the blazing crimson ones and placed them in. Now all i have to do is wait to catch them out at dinner time. The perfect time to get my answers and not have to worry about...my wills.

** xXx**

Dressed to the 'T' i stepped out of my hotel building and searched my senses for them....Ahhh 4 blocks down, perfect. I walked at fast human pace to the next alley turn down it as i check for any one watching. Seeing now one, I take off for them.

As i approach closer to where they will be i slip into the shadows and wait for the perfect moment to make myself known. I soon see them dragging two young women into the dark alley way. It was obvious they would be there dinner. However, not now, i need my information and im determined at all costs to get it. Little did those poor girls know how lucky the soon would be.

Slowly i ease out of the shadows chuckling darkly at my own sad joke and hoping to instill a lil fear into the unsuspecting vamps. If they thought they were menacing...Ha! They have no idea who they were about to mess with.

As if on cue Stephan droped the panicing girl and called out to me.

"Who is ther?! Show your self!"

I materialized infront of him quickly and picked his terrified prey up from the ground and cooed her into a relaxed state. I dusted her off and told her to run home.

Stephan outraged at his lost me caught me off gaurd and grabbed my neck unknowingly at how little he could do if i didnt want him to. i didnt fight him at first. lord knows i didnt want to raise suspicion to anything just yet. That didnt mean i couldn't taunt him for some fun first...

"Ha! do you really think your barbaric ways can scare me off Stephan, think again!"

I quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him off of me and onto his ass.

"Call your brother away from his prey and over here NOW!"

"Vladimir drop your shit and get over here now!"

I'm sure it was supposed to be his dark dracula menacing tone but i was bored with it already. Within seconds Vlad was standing near stephan hand ready to help him up but snickering at his brothers predicament.

"What the hell, Stephan!"

"Vlad, i didnt fall i was knocked down by that bitch!"

At this point vladimir noticed i was standing there clearly not amused and seething at the dumb ass stephen. Wrong move buddy!

Within a split second i had them both by the throat and crashed them into the nearest wall. Lifting them both off the ground. I was growing impatient with their twisted views of who they where and the better than thou attitudes. When i next spoke i spoke firm.

"I have no qualms with you, but deserve more respect. I'm searching for someone and know you two can lead me to him. A man of our kind with exceptional compassion. Sometimes he is refered to as Stregoni Benifici..."

Both were still in some shock that i was able to capture them both so easily but i did't stand down. Vladimir was first to speak.

"Why should we say shit to you. You can't come into our territory, cost us our meal than make demands! What makes you think i shouldn't tear you limb from limb!"

At that i laughed. They always have to try to be such creeps, but they forgot one critical thing...

"Do you two seriously think you are in any position to thraten me?! It is i who have you both at my mercy & i suggest you quit your macho b/s unless you really want to piss me off!"

With that i decided to show them just a bit of what im capable of

I sent my senses and powers crazy. All too soon the wind picked up and began to howl and an erie fog rolled in around us. i knew my eyes would glow about now and was the catilyst to show them im not one to mess with. All threats aside I calmed and stated firm again...

"Stregoni Benifici.... you know where i can find him or not!"

after a few seconds of silence Stephan spoke up.

" I may know of who you speak, but may I inquire why you are looking for him?"

"I just need to find him"

Vladimir was quick to speak next

"What are your intentions with one such as him?"

" I don't plan to harm him if that is to what you are refering. I believe he is a....long lost friend."

They both looked skeptical to my statement and i was growing tired of the games i quickly sensed the weaker minded one and used my will to coax him into talking.

"I believe he is now residing in Forks,Washington with his family"

Stephan gasped at his slip his hand quickly covering his mouth. Shocked to say the least that he said anything.

"Thanks" i muttered darkly still agitated by their attitude

"YOU WONT HARM THEM" Vlad roared in my ear.

"Why do you care"

I responded in kind. I never would harm them but wondered...

" The man is strange i give you that, but we respect him. Many of us do. Those of us that aren't jealous of him"

that last part vlad barely whispered, if i wasnt who i was im sure i would have never heard it.

"_WE..."_

"Many covens show loyalties to him as well as many nomads..."

"of course... I asure you i mean him and his family no ill will."

Still weary they both hesitantly nodded.

Stephan was quick to speak next.

"i trust you for now just know any harm and many of our kind will hunt you down and dance around your pyre!"

"understandable!"

With that i released them from my hold and they fell to the ground and walked back to my hotel, on my way i called the airline and got a flight from london to washington. I grabbed my bags and checked out early. Once out of sight I ran at twice the normal vamp speed, normal to me but a blur even to them. I arrived in london with a few minutes to spare befor my flight to the americas and undoubtedly my child.

**xXx**

I arrived in washington before _even_ I realized. and set off in search of my child. It wasn't long until i came across a two smells in the forest one a vamp and the other a...._Human_ ?! The humans heartbeat was staggering and once again my curiousity got the best of me.

I ran for them as quick as possible. I hoped it wasn not another twisted tale, but what i saw there was even more strange than i had imagined. A beautiful male vamp and a rather angelic brunette. The Adonis like creature apeared to have some sort of relations with the human. Not that i cared mind you. One can't help who they love. However the next thing i knew was that he was telling her she was pratically a pet to him.

That made my cold heart ache much the same as it did when i first saw my child. She tried following the poor boy but only found herself lost and alone. i was at war with what to do. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and comfort her but new now was not the time. As a strange new sent came to me i realized to late what was coming and left in search for my child.

Not much later i came to the adress that was supposedly where he resided but much to my disappointment no one was there. i was at a stand-still. When i realized that i might have to converse with the poor girl seeing as how she seemed to know the residing vamps, she may be my only lead.

I'm close, i can feel it. For now tho, i watch and wait for me to make my presence known. The girl was a catatonic mess. Her love for him was unbelievable to say the least. It bothered me even more at how dark my children can be. She didnt deserve her pain. I came to a conclusion then, to protect her. To watch her silently from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: **Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and subscription alerts! you guys have made my day. like i said before this is my first fan fic and your feed back has helped greatly. i was originally going to do other POV's first but decided that maybe Bella would fit better so here is her first chapter. I hope you enjoy my story so far

***Disclaimer* ****The original charecters are property of SM! only the Ancient is mine. **

**Enjoy ; )**

*****************************************************************************

**BPOV**

_'I don't want you' _

_'I don't want you' _

_'I don't want you' _

_'I don't want you' _

_'I don't want you' _

_'I don't want you' _

Thats all i seem to hear anymore is those painful words, over and over in my mind. The night Sam Uley brought me home I was nothing more than a catatonic mess. That night I passed out simply from exhaustion. My body was too weak to keep up with my mind.

Today isnt much gaping hole in my chest is almost to painful to bear. It has been hasn't even been a week since that fateful day when I lost everything. My love. My friends. My family.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and Renee. Phil is great. However, when the cullens came into my life, it was like a dream. They were the ideal family and with them i felt liked i finally found my place in this world. I knew i was plain and lucky to even have them in my life for as long as I did. It take me completely by surprise when Ed- _HE _said i wasn't wanted.

I always figured it would happen one day and when _He _said it, it only made it that more obvious. What is a plain, klutzy human to a goup of god like beings such as the Cullen family.

Part of me wanted to hate them for just up and leaving like i never was but still i love them all too much for that to ever be. Sadly they were everything to me, but i cant find it within my self to regret any of it.

I miss them all Carlise and his compassion and warm smile. Esme and her gentle love. Emmett... My goofy ass brother bear and his child like dimples and booming laughter. Alice and her pixie like nature always floating around. Jasper and his natural calming nature, despite what happened on my birthday I don't blame him. I knew that was there nature and tho i wasn't afraid at the time. I know when He threw me across the room the gash from the plates only made it worse. It wasn't his fault He left, tho even he decided to leave with him with out a second look back. I would even give anything to have the sneering Rosalie back. even if it was to come with her bitching.

I would give anything for them. As soon as that thought hit i felt the hole in my chest tear open again and sobbed desperately into my pillow, begging for this to end. I have been in this bed for 5 days now, not talking to anyone. I can't even bring my self to look anyone who comes over in the eye.

I know surely if I do they would see into the now empty shell that I am. That would only cause more pain for those around me. They are all helpless in what happend and completely clueless. I can't really talk to anyone. What am i going to say _' oh, i just feel dead inside because my vampire boyfriend told me i meant nothing to him even when i was willing to give up everything for him' _yeah that would go over so well. _Hmpf _! Right.

Today is going to be another bad day, im already sobbing and it isn't even 7 a.m. Hopefully Charlie will take initiative and call in for me. There is no way I can face all this and school right now. I just need to Just go back to sleep. Even with the nightmares its better than being awake with this pain.

I laid there until i heard Charlie leave for work and walked into the bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet above the sink I opened the box of over-the-counter mild sleep aids. God, i hate having to do this but know I'd never fall asleep my self. After being up over 24 hours crying your heart out you think it would be possible.

I took two and headed back to my bed waiting and staring at the ceiling for sleep to come my way. All the while crying tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Soon the pills took effect and I was falsely lulled into darkness.

**xXx**

At first my sleep was uneventful, that is until i had _the_ dream. The one that was different from the rest simply because they didnt envolve _Him. _

___I was running in the forest a dense fog was settleing in and the only sound was my heavy breathing. Even i could hear my own heartbeat_

_I kept running tripping and scratching my self on rocks and twigs knowing something, someone is chasing me. Only for it to seem like im going nowhere. Everything was moving around me, like the ground was moving under my feet with me never going any where._

_something compelled me to stop. A Feeling perhaps... I'm not at all sure what it is but I know its not my own. I stoped and looked around i haven't moved and see noting. i realize now im in the same spot where _He _left me. I lower my self to the ground and sob. _

_All too soon I hear a twig snap and the rocks on the forest floor crunch I open my eyes to see im no longer in the place I was. Rather I was in the baseball field in which i first saw James. I stand up and look around wondering what is happening and why. _

_As soon as I stand up the Fog comes in again. A fog unlike any i have every seeing. A rolling skin tingling eerie fog._

_the night sky is bright and clear for Forks and the moon is shining brightly from above. The fog shouldnt be here._

_Just then something catches my eye. From being with the Cullens I know what that tale tell blur is. I turn to follow where I saw it moving. As I look into the trees I see nothing at first. Then out of nowhere I see the strangest pair of eyes. Stark Blue, Glacial. Any lighter and they would be white. The face wouldnt come into complete view but from the purple undertones beneathe the eyes I know to look for. I know exactly what it is. Vampire!_

I woke up then, sitting straight up with a cold sweat over my body. Not screaming is a first. Nightmare have plaqued my dreams since they have left and my days are spent sobbing. At time I don't even realize im Crying. I only register the pain.

I look over to my clock and see it's 11:40 p.m., wow atleast I finally got some sleep. I tore the blankets away from me and got up. I went to my dresser and pick out a pair of my flannel pj bottoms and a tank top. I Grabbed my my bag and went to the bathroom to shower.

When I got out I got dressed, grabbed my brush and went into my room. I slipped on my slippers that were near my door and walked over to my mirror. Even I saw that I was not the girl I used to be. Only a shell of my former self.

My eyes are dull and even look a lil' more sunk in, my hair even freshly washed looks dull and lifeless. I havn't ate anything since that day and already my petite frame is showing the effects. My once fitted clothing is now almost hanging from my body. More proof that I am not good enough, too plain for them.

I mindlessly pick up my brush and start to brush out my hair befor I climb back into bed. Not even looking at my own reflection. Whats the point. After a minute of brushing a hear an all to familiar creak from out side my window.

I close my eyes knowing my mind must be playing tricks on me. I raise my head and look into the mirror once again. Thats when from the corner of my eye i see the reflection of my Window. Its what is at my window that captivates me

A beautiful face unlike any face I have seen before, more ethereal then even the Cullens. Pearl like skin. Dark flowing ebony silk for hair. Facial features I know all too well, but even for them _perfection_. Finally the last thing I saw before i blacked out, the thing that terrified and calmed me...

_Stark. Blue. Glacial_ eyes staring back at me! Eyes full of emotion. Curiousity,strength, and _Sadness???_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**sorry the last chapter was a lil short compared to the first i wanted to establish her mind set here is the next Chapter hope you enjoy! thanks to all those who have reviewed and subscribed to my story! You have all made my day!

****************************************************************

**The Ancient's POV**

Something about that girl reminds me all to well about myself. Not my now imortal side but my humanity. Unlike most of my kind I remember my humanity all too clearly. She reminds me of who i used to be. Always too aware and curious of my surroundings. No doubt the vampires she was around was the effect of that.

No vampire would knowingly in their right mind exspose themselve like that to a human now-a-days. Espeacially with the power hungry Volturi. She had to figure it out her self and confronted them. A bold move but stupid if she didn't know them in some sort of manner.

As im hunting i run into the same fowl smell i ran into when i found the girl that fateful day. I figure I should run knowing just what that smell should be, but not this time. They should have some answers for me and if im to find out more and have to stay hear it would only make sense for me to talk to them sooner rather than later.

I run up to the nearest tree and jump to the top and perch on a branch waiting for it to come into view. I close my eyes and use my will to clear the skys and allow the stars and moon to light the area around me so the being can seen clearly. I take out my contacts and wait

Within five mintues i notice two horse size wolves step into the clearing. and watch in awe as they are pacing dumbfounded by the small scent trail i have left. With my age my scent has all but left and if not wise enough on how to find it, one won't. I notice soon enough one grows quite irritated at my abscence, both in being and scent. He phases into his human form.

"Sam what the hell is it, this is ridiculous! we smell it but only faint and than it ends?!"

The large black wolf soon transforms into its human form to reply.

"Paul you know as well as i do what it is just keep your eyes open! its not as strong as a normal leech's scent and im not sure if thats a good or a bad thing"

They start to wander in a circle. Oblivious to my presence and my proximity. For Shapeshifters that hunt our kind they really have no idea. I find it quite humorus really. As the saying goes 'know thy enemy'. Which is exactly what i plan to do.

I hide myself in the shadows and before I call out to them. From their conversation and formation in the search for me, I gather Sam to be the leader. I should speak to him before i make my self known physically.

"Hello Sam"

They both look startled and freeze in their spot. Their eyes search frantically for me.

"Silly boys, you wont find me unless I want you to"

With that the leader franticly told the other, Paul, i believe to change and call another. Perfect. More Wolves. More of that putrid smell. Oh well, need to get this over with. Better to be out in the open and preferably in peace especially if i tend to watch over the girl and eventually get more information from her so i can find my child.

"I assure you Sam, i mean you and your _Brother_ no harm or ill will"

"How do you know my name _leech_"

"Were you not just having a conversation with your _brother, _about me no less"

"What are you? Why are you here _leech_"

"All in do time dear boy, all in due time. I allowed you to find me to inform you that I intend to be here for the time being. I will give you this. I am not... Typical...for my kind in age, apperence, and behavior. I have more knowledge and wisdom than any of my kind. A skilled advisary or a worthy ally. You choose which you want me to be and I will make my self known to you."

"How do i know we can trust you _LEECH_"

With that Paul returned in his wolf form. Whimpering to Sam and growling out at the trees still unsure of my exact location. Sam quickly responded to Paul in his native tounge to stay phased. Like it really matters. No creature has ever not been effected by my will, and i doubt any one ever will. Still this will be much easier to just call a truce with them.

"Simple. Have I attacked you? Have you had any disapperences recently? Noticed the scent of human blood or traces? No. I don't sustain myself like many of my kind do nor do I have the same mindset as them. I'm not against using my abilities. However I will not use them in an unjust manner. I have respect for your kind as well as humans. More so than i do to those of my own kind. Most are barbaric an cruel. I am not."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm....searching"

"For what? Who?"

"That isn't important right now all will come to light in due time. I can help you, but thats your choice not mine. So cut the shit and tell me. Ally. Or. Foe."

"May i converse with my brothers about this before i give you your answer? Where will i find you..."

"I'm not really staying anywhere at the moment. I'm sure i can come to you. When you are ready, howl. I will find you."

With that he nodded and phased and was soon joined by another wolf. All were still weary about my presence & were scanning the area in a tactical manner. Looking away from them and at the moon. I began to plan on what to do and how to do it.

I knew the girl was heart broken to say the least. Its so very rare to find a human with emotional ability to rival ours. I longed to help her almost more so than finding my child. However that will never be. He means more to me than myself. I will find him and in turn be whole again. She is the key.

With that I jumped from my perch and set off to find her. Hopefully I can watch and find out what I need with out making contact. She's had enough for one lifetime to deal with. Adding me to the mix...I doubt that would do her any good.

**xXx**

I quickly picked up her scent and it led me to a quaint white house. It has been a couple days since I last saw her. I hope that she is doing better than the first 3 days. She was completely un responsive to any one including her own father. I feel for her i do. Heartache this strong isnt a walk in the park and i know she doesnt deserve that.

She has been going to school on an off but as nothing more than a shell. Today was too much for her. It seems all she does is cry and Sleep have a nightmare and cry some more. She wont eat or talk. She wont look anyone in the eye.

It was starting to take toll on her body. She looks more like a shell than what she could be. True I haven't seen her happy but even now her beauty is true and natural. It's obvious she doesn't see herself clearly.

She reminds me of an angel. Only a human of a pure soul and an amazing heart can accept our kind like she did. Like Family. Unlike those Fools who work for the volturi, she did, not for what she could gain but give. That was apparent.

I Qucikly climbed the tree near her bedroom window and watched her. She was beyond mesmerizing. She was Calm for a moment and Suddenly was having a fitful sleep. She was clearly Sweating and having a nightmare of sorts. I wish I new what she was dreaming about.

Normally she would dream of the vampire that left her. Talking in her sleep, begging him not to leave. She would scream his name and Wake up sobbing into her pillow.

Her father, tho I don't doubt his love for her, doesn't know how to help. I doubt anything could help short of them coming back for her. He rarely checks on her but i can see hes torn at what to do. He is hurting for and with her.

Tonights dream seems different. When she awoke she didn't scream. She didn't even talk during. She awoke in an eerie manner. Tearless. She got up gathered some things and went into her bathroom I could hear her showering. I sat there perched on her window sill waiting to see her once again. Debating on how to help and gain the info that i need.

I can't come across as brash like i do with our kind and I cant come at this like i did with the wolves. I will have to gentle and kind. Maybe be-friending her would help after all. As I was deep in thought I didnt realize she was now in her room.

She was standing now at a full length mirror in her bedroom. Obviously taking in her physical changes. Her eyes showed she didnt like seeing her self in the form she was in now. She slowly lowered her gaze. I can only image what she is thinking right now. Probably something along the lines of her not having worth. I wish she could she her potential like i can.

It was then That a piece of the window sill creaked under my wheight. I glanced quickly at it making sure that it was still stable enough for me and no major damage was done. That would give me away without a doubt. When i looked back up, I saw her Staring at me. She was obviously taking in my apperance. Before i could even move i saw her eyes cling to my own. _'shit!'_ I forgot to place back in my contacts before coming here.

It was then that she blacked out. Obviously from sensory overload and emotional ties that no doubt came from the other vamps. She Fell over landing with a thud on her hardwood floor. I almost jumped when my cold heart got the better of me.

I couldn't leave her there. I slowly raised her window to make no noise As i enter her room I took in my suroundings. She had a very simple and slightly femine room. Her scent, sweet freesia, permiated the whole place. I crouched down beside her and cradled her up in my arms.

I looked down at the poor girl and she was a sight to behold. Sweet. Angelic. Strong. I knew then i would try to be friend her but I couldn't be there when she awoke that would only frighten her more than I probably already did. I would find the perfect time to introduce my self.

I must be cautious tho until I get word from the pack. The last thing I need now is for them to jump to conclusions. I laid her down gently on her bed and covered her up. I set her alarm in case she flet up for school in the morning. With that I jumped out the window and closed it behind me and ran into the forest to think about what to do next. In a few hours she would wake up and decide wether or not to go to school. Depending on her choice and actions I will know how to introduce my self to her.

I can't tell her everything. That would be hazardous to her, but now that she saw my eyes i dont have to worry about those damn contacts bugging the hell out of me and obviously i won't have to worry about that with the pack.

It was then that I heard an earsplitting howl in the distance. Ah, the time has come where I find out if they are my allies or my foe. Lets hope for there sake they made the right choice. I dont want to harm them, but this is bigger than all of them can imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* **once again i dont own the main charecters only the ancient, SM does! : )tho the plot and story line are my own.

**A/N:** thanks again to all my readers! i hope im not disappointing any of ya so far. There will be swaping from bella to the ancient POV for a lil while longer before i get to the cullens. Tho those are already set up.

Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews I have recieved on this. You kind words me so much. Don't be afraid to p.m. me if you have questions. even corrective criticism. its all good to me. :) thanks again and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**************************************************************************

**BPOV**

_'beep beep beep beep'_

God i really need to get a new alarm clock. That has to be the most damn annoying one out there... Wait a minute i didnt set my alarm....

I awoke that day in my bed, when the last thing I remeber was standing in front of the mirror. Thats when the nights events came back to me. The dream. The eyes. Cold Sweat. Eerie Vibe. Mirror. HER! ME blacking out.

She must of came in and set me in my bed to rest. Who the hell is that. I would of guessed a vampire by her striking beauty and features but her skin and eyes are so different from what i know vampires to be. I must be losing my mind.

First the dream in which i see those same damn eyes watching me in the forest to a being with said eyes watching me from my bedroom window. What the hell is going on with me. First all the emotional crap from them leaving me now this. If Charlie knew an ounce of what was going on in my life he would have me locked up for sure.

I looked over at my alarm clock and shut it off. Looking at it I saw it was 6:17 a.m. enough time for me to get ready for school. Could I even go there today? Be surrounded by memories of all that was. All that is. I'm already losing friends left and right from this mood I have been in. I'm sure Charlie is getting fed up with it.

I feel so bad for what I'm doing to him. I know he is hurting because of me. I just can't face all of that yet. I'll go to school and force my self to be, but thats it. I'll exist nothing more.

I got up, went to my closet picked out a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. I grabbed my bag and took my Shower. When I was done i went downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the table with a paper and coffee.

"Good morning Cha-Dad!"

Hopefully sounding enthusiastic but doubt it. He wasn't expecting me, let alone be dressed and ready for the day. He jumped from my greeting and spilled his coffee. I went to the counter and grabbed the dish towel helping him clean it up.

"Uhmmm.... Mornin' Bells... You... ah.. Going to...uhm... school today?"

He was obviously shocked and tounge tied on what to say and not make me cry. I feel so bad for bringing my strong and idependent father to that. I would at least try for him. I need too.

" Yeah, Dad. I think Today will be a good day."

"Yeah? ..."

I knew he was doubting this but i had to do it.

"Yeah!" I rolled my eyes at his incredulous look. I can do this!

"Uhm okay than Bells, I'm off to the station. If you need anything, anything at all... call me. okay?"

"sure thing Dad, Have a good day"

" Okay Bells, you too, Bye"

He called out to me as he was closing the door. He was obviously trying to avoid things with me. Thats my dad for ya though. Loving yet doesn't hover and never good at the emotional things in life.

I grabbed my bag, wallet and keys and headed out the door. It was an odd day in forks once again sun shining thru the clouds. A warm day for Autumn even. I got to the last step and wouldnt ya know it, I trip over air and go flying to the ground. Knowing this time stong cold arms won't catch me I brace my self for the fall and clench my eyes shut.

Once I hit the ground with a thud I examined my self. Sore but nothing broken. With that I broke down. Missing once again those Cold marble arms that used to save me from myself.

I decided I'd still try today. I have to be Strong for Charlie. I made my way to my truck through my tears and set off to school. I had to face them someday. Hopefully this will go over smooth enough & for once I wont be the center of attention.

**xXx**

When i arrived at school i knew my eyes were red and my cheeks were tear stained. I had cried the whole way there. when i parked my truck and turned off the ignition, i looked into my visor. Just what I thought. I opened my glove box and got out the paper towels i kept in there to try and clean my face off. I coudn't soothe my eyes until i went inside and had cold water at my disposal.

As soon as I started wiping my eyes and face I heard a tap on my window. I could of handled Angela, Jessica, or even Lauren. However, the person at my window I really didn't want to see. Now that _He_ was gone, I knew exactly what would being going on in his mind. Ugh!

I opened my door & hoped out. I leaned across my seat and grabbed my bag as a glanced over my shoulder what I saw about made me sick. Here he was, NO hello, NO how are you... nothing yet but a tap on my window and he was checking out my ass!

God he is vile. I'm in no mood for this shit. I have always been nice to him but he obviously can't take a damn hint! I turned around and watched him eye me up and down one more time. OK. Seiously this shit is disturbing.

"Hey Bella"

NO dobut he was trying to sound seductive but coming from him it made me nauseous!

"Hey Mike, look-"

"So Bella, the cullens left... are you and Cullen trying that long distance relationship or are you free to date again if so I was thinking maybe i can pick you up Friday and..."

God! does this idiot really have no clue! Time to end this. He just won't stop and i really can't take him cutting me off again.

" Yes, mike. The Cullens left. No we are not together anymore. No i don't feel like dating anyone. Personally we were cool as friends but thats it. There will be nothing else ok! Now if you'll excuse me i have places to be."

I left him standing there dumbfounded at what to say next. True my tone was cold but I couldn't stand his presence any more. The fact he brought up the cullens were bad enough but then he brought _Him_ up. I know I had to escape before I broke down infront of him.

I rushed passed him and into the building. Making my way quickly to the nearest restroom I avoided all eye contact. I knew I was close to losing it and couldn't look anyone in the eye. I Pushed the doors open and threw my things on the ground. I quickly turned on the sink, took a handful of water and splashed me face. Once. Twice. Then grabbed some paper towels and dabbed my face dry

I looked up from the sink and into my reflection willing myself to have a lil bit of strength for the day. It can't get much worse. Could it...

**xXx**

Morning classes seemed to fly by and now its time for lunch. I knew from the morning this would be the worst part of school again. I paused at the launch room doors taking a deep breath to steady my self. Once I opened the doors I could feel all the eyes on me.

I quickly made my way to the line and picked out a salad and a green apple. I Don't know when the last time I ate was but knew I would at least have to try with so many eyes on me despite my lack of hunger.

Once I paid for my lunch I spotted Angela and made my way over to her. Time to face the music. Undoubtedly they whole group, sans Cullens, would be sitting there soon. I knew Ang wouldn't press the issue. She has always had a kind heart and was just as observant as myself. She would see I'm in no mood to talk about them.

"Hey Ang!"

"Oh, hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm... here."

I scoffed

"Bad day I take it..."

she trailed off not knowing what to say

" You have no idea. I really don't feel up to talking about it tho... its just one of those days"

"Its ok Bella, I understand."

"Thanks"

I tried giving her my most apologetic smile but not sure it didnt look more like a grimace. Just as that was said the rest of the group showed up. Mostly just ignoring me. Which in all reality was fine with me. I didnt really feel like dealing with them.

As i was finishing up my salad i glanced outside and noticed a faint glow coming from the trees. As I looked closer I realized what was making the glow. Her. She's watching over me. I sat there frozen for a minute and didnt hear the bell signaling the end of lunch.

It wasn't until angela snapped her fingers in front of my face that I realized I was frozen in place.

"Hey, Bella the bell rung.... ya there?"

" Huh? yeah... sorry lost in my own thoughts."

" you ok, Bella? "

" Yeah... I'm good"

giving her the best smile i could

"Yeah.. ok bells. know I'm here for you though ok. You'll always be my friend no matter what."

With that she caught me off gaurd and hugged me tightly. I did my best to hug her back tho it was slightly awkward with her arms bracing mine to my sides. It ended up being more of a pat than a true hug. I know she was there for my but there isn't much she could do. It's not like i could tell her anything really with her not able to know the truth.

" thanks, Ang I know."

After lunch the rest of the day passed pretty uneventful. As the ending bell rang i gathered my things quickly and headed to my truck. All the while feeling like i was being watched. I climbed into my truck and headed home. If I was being watched by whatever this being was I'm sure they would head to my house as well. There I would try to find out whats going on or meet my doom either way... It didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: **Thanks again for all the love love and support. Your feedback means the world to me! if you have any questions feel free to pm me:) i will answer to the best of my ability

As always the amazing charecters are not mine and belong to Stephanie Meyer, the plot here and the Ancient however are mine

i will provide a link to the top she is wearing in my profile.

Hope you Enjoy this chapter ~Tish

******************************************************************

**The Ancient POV**

As I took off running I used my senses to find them. All too soon their scent hit me. I quickly cloaked my self in the shadows preparing for whatever may come. I soon saw them and they obviously didnt notice me yet. For one they werent purposely Searching for my scent like earlier. Two, they were talking amongst themselves. There were Three like before.

I recognized Sam and Paul easily, the other however I hadn't had the chance to formally meet yet. However I remember his wolf form being the third wolf Paul called for at our earlier meeting. Hopefully this will all go over well. I keep my self hidden and jump again into a tree and perch like i did before to take in my suroundings and to get a feel of what I am heading into.

I really hope this all ends well. I truly don't mean them harm and understand their natural animosity towards our kind. At times I feel that myself and don't judge them for that. I understand all to well what my _children_ are capable of. Of that I am not proud. In some ways I wish I could take some things back. Alas that is not in my power. To change that would change the few good things that have come from my existance.

Most of my kind have come to this life underst horrid circumstances and harbour bitter feelings. For that some harness that for the better. Others use it to lash out at the world and are corrupt in the power this life gives them. Those of my kind like that have no sense of compassion and are saves to their emotions. Corrupted in the truest form.

Don't get me wrong, I love the things this life can bring, but to be alive for so long to see as much as i have....That truly brings everything into a new light. Hence my respect for humanity. True some humans are dark, darker than even most of my kind in a sick and twisted way. However as a whole they have the ability to change that more so than my own kind. Vampires need something dramatic to happen to change in any way shape or form. We are prisoners to our own selves in a way. Never changing.

Part of the reason I need to find the child is for the sheer fact that he was my changing factor. His soul was pure and im sure that followed him into this life if the rumors of him are true. For so long i was a prisoner to my bordem and lack of anything challenging. Nothing interested me any more. I have seen it all. I cared for humanity then yes, but more out of a sense of obligation. I never intteracted with them. It was when He should up as brave as ever that I saw the fire in his soul. I knew from that moment I would forever regard him as my true child. One i could be proud of.

As i was lost in thought I heard the conversation below me. Paul, I believe, was getting heated that I wasn't there yet. Or rather that I didn't make my self know. These shapeshifters were really ignorant when it came to our species. It was obvious they didn't know much about what our kind is truly capable of. If i was their ally i could teach them and in turn forge a friendship that was sure to come to aid in anything i did. Once again I heard Paul roar out and knew it was time to make my self known.

"Where the hell is that damn _leech_, she's the one who initiated this shit, you'd think she'd show up when she's the one who gave us the signal to use!"

"Who says I'm not here Paul! You have alot to learn, _boy_!"

"What the hell! Are you ever gonna show yourself, Bloodsucker, Are are you too afraid!"

"Like I said before boy, All in due time." I turned to direct my voice to Sam "I assume you and the tribal elders have came to a decision for the matters at hand?"

With that Sam stepped forward signaling the other two to step back. Obviously using his alpha status to deter a situation with the volitale pack member. When he spoke next I could tell he was hesitant from not knowing the full details of my intent. From that I gathered there was more to this situation.

"We have come to a stand still, we know so little to your intents. This will not be the first treaty of sorts that we have made with your kind. However with the situation as it is and us not even physically meeting we cannot with good conscience accept anything with out more information."

"What is it that you are asking from me Sam. It is for you and your safety that I do not divulge all of who I am and i hope you can understand that"

"I dont understand completely but being what I am, I see your point. The elders and the pack are requesting a meeting with you. To tell us what you can and we can go from there. Will you accept this so far? You will have to actually show yourself this time"

"Of course Sam, I will do & say what I can. Like I said before I have no intent to harm anyone, nor do I feel any animostiy towards you. "

With that I jumped from my perch in the tree. I decided to play with them a bit. While I was still cloaked in the shadows I cleared the usuall cloudy sky that forks has to allow the moon and stars to shine. I walked a ways away from them to prepare for my grand entrance. Hell, if they aren't going to be my ally they might as well have a taste of what I'm capable of.

I hear the three wolves gasp as they saw the sky become clear._'HA! If you thought that was a feat, well then just you wait'_ I thought to my self as i got far enough for my effect. I focused on my will and called forth once more the eerie rolling fog. I willed a light breeze to flow through my hair which in turn caught my Floor length leather coat , and caused it to ghost out behind me.

The top I was wearing at the moment was very form fitting & made out of a very smooth material and was dark grey. It was almost modern gothic. The shirt's solid material had a very low V neckline. The remainder of the shirt was a sheer grey material that allowed me to show a bit of cleavage with out being completely exposed. My pants were a tight fitted flare leather that zipped at the side, thus createing a flat front. My shoes were my favorite heels. Basic pump in style with a 4 3/4 heel silver-ish grey based leopard print. Not too shiny or extravagant but sexy non-the-less.

Once the fog was sufficiently covering the ground I put my plan in action. Slowly I allowed myself to materialize as i made my way to them. It was almost as if I appeared out of the fog it's self. I made my self comepletely visible only a matter of feet from them. Knowing they haven't seen any like me(and for good reason), soon i would get the collective reaction I always got. Within Seconds I got it. Simultaneous Gasp! _'Ha! I still got it' _ Leave it to Paul to snap out of it first when I stopped looking each one dead in the eye.

"What the hell are you?"

he said in a hushed and shocked tone, quite different from his normal boisterous and obnoxious way.

"Like i said earlier dear boy, all in due time." I turned towards sam "So where is this thing supposed to go down"

"Just over a mile from here on our res. Currently we are at the boundry line that was formed from our last treaty. Since we are meeting at our cliffs i must inform you that with our people in mind you are not allowed to venture away from me, Paul, or Jared. We are to be with you at ALL times."

"very well I understand anything else I might need to know before I go into the wolves den so to speak" I turned to the new wolf and laid it on thick "Its a pleasure to meet you Jared" with that his mouth gaped. _'Ha! score 2 for me'_

"There will be two others joining us three tonight. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. They are the ones that asked to speak with you tonight. They asked that you give us any info you can before they make a decision on the matter. Are you willing to compy?"

At that last line I simply rolled my eyes and scoffed. If I wasn't they wouldnt be standing here right now.

"Lets get this show on the road boys"

At that we took off towards the cliffs

**xXx**

We quickly arrived at our destination. Once we made our way into the clearing on the cliff I noticed the two men sitting by a bonfire. Both men had a wisdom about them i respected, and both appeared aged beyond their years.

"Hello gentlemen!" i called out before they realized we were there. Both men jumped

"Sam, Paul, Jared thank you once again for your services in this matter I hope things went smoothly" the man on the right said and approached Sam shaking his hand

"Its what we do Harry, think nothing of it" Sam returned a lively smile."She came as i expected she would, after all she asked for this"

Okay, that shit is annoying.

"Hello, I'm right here." I rolled my eyes

It was then the man named Harry took a look at me and gasped...

"Billy get over here, you need to see this"

Billy was talking to Jared during this conversation and walked over. He looked at harry expectantly wanting him to continue and elaborate what he meant when he called him away from Jared. Harry simply nodded his head toward me. Billy quickly took my appearance in. When his eyes met mine he too gasped.

"Please come sit" Billy gestured toward logs that were gathered around the fire. I followed his gesture and the pack followed me. Paul and Sam flanked me as Jared sat behind. The two older men, Harry and Billy sat in front of me.

"Our boys told us that you mentioned to them you sought them out and asked if we were your Ally or Foe am I correct?"

"Yes Billy, I new the first day I came here your kind was in the area. With my business here I know i will be around for a time and new that would go over smoothly if I made contact with you."

"What is your business here?"

"I have been... searching. I told your boys this the other day. I came across some information showing ties to this place and knew i would find what I need here."

"What are you?"

"I'm what you expect and what you don't. I'm different from all my kind. Instead of _'sparkling' _in the sun my opalescent skin glows, In a way. My feeding tho in basic principle is the same but different. I dont drink from humans, never have actually fed from them for that matter. I can sustain myself for longer periods of time than others like me. Does that about cover it."

"What about your eyes, Most of your kind have red and those we know of that feed from animals have golden eyes...why are you different"

"I'm sorry that would lead to things I can't talk about, I hope you truth is from what you already know, if any of our kind drank from humans they would have red eyes. I do not. I too drink from animals however because of ... things I can't mention... my eyes are different. That is all i can offer you on that matter."

"what is it that you have to offer us, that which you are using as your batering tool in this situation?"

"That is simple my dear man, my knowledge and wisdom. I can help train your boys. Your tribe has basic knowledge from what I've seen but there is much more your boys could learn. I am willing to help. Like I told your boys I have no ill will or animosity towards your kind. I hope you can grow to trust me like I trust you. I know there are many things I can not discuss right now and with the exception of that I will answer anything I can"

"Whats your name dear?"

"My name is Amara"

"Well Amara, I dont know why but I feel there is something bigger at work here than just us. You seem set in your ways and I don't doubt your intentions are truly pure. Even I am wise enough to know there is no such thing as perfection. One can always learn. You said you are willing to pass some of your knowledge to us and help our boys become more adapt for our cause? Will you object to helping us protect as well as train?"

"Yes Billy, I can help you. Tho you must be willing to learn and see that there is an acception for our kind. Not all of us are heartless. I will do what I can to help in any way."

At that Billy closed the distance between us and Harry followed. He grabbed my hands and shook on soon followed suit as well as the pack.

"When do you think you can start, Amara?"

"When ever you think would be good. I can't divulge all my time here but i promise you wont' be disappointed in whati have to offer."

"Hmmmm...."

"I tell ya what Harry, Billy, How about we meet at night, at first beach to be exact. I will start then and give you any Knowledge you seek. I will train as best as I can and when which should maybey take a week at most. Does that sound fair to you all?"

Sam was quick to speak next

"what about our watches we can't just abandon our duties to entertain this _leech_!"

"Listen Sam and listen well. All of you. First off, there are things out there even you can not imagine. Our kind has many things to which you know nothing about. I am running a grave chance in even sociallizing with you let alone teaching you what I know. Secondly, If I didnt want this there wouldn't be an alliance. I'm worth more to our kind than even you can fathom. I will say this once more. I hold you all with respect. We are all apart of a bigger picture than even you can imagine and I expect a little bit of respect, the same I have shown you. So please refer to me by my name, which you're lucky I even gave you that, or you will call me Miss. Anything appropriate for a lady as myself. Not Leech. Not Bloodsucker. And anyother slur you can come up with. Got it?!"

At that Harry and Billy both chuckled while the pack and Sam looked dumb stuck with their jaws slack. I closed the distance between me and Sam too a single finger and closed his mouth.

"Your going to catch flys dear boy. Do we understand or are you going to back out. If so now is the time."

"I understand, Miss." Sam sneered at me and narrowed my eyes

"Good boy. Now the other part of my deal is that once I deam you boys fit. When you have all the knowledge and training i can give you. That part of the deal is off even if i still need time here. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get what I need. I promise tho, that you will bot be disappointed. I will not object to being escorted when Im in your territory and during training, however I will not allow myself to be followed at all times. When it is time for us to meet I will meet you at the boundry line you mentioned earlier. Deal"

"Thats understandable Amara, I'm sure our boys will co-opperate with you from here on out. If any more of our boys change and follow suit of these three I ask you spend time with them as well. I'm sure Sam can take a major part of their training once he is trained, so only minimal time will be needed from you. Is that sufficient ?"

"Yes Billy that is fine. Lets go boys you have alot to learn and the night is young."


	6. Chapter 6

***disclaimer* these original charecter don't belong to me, they belong to Stephanie meyer. Only the plot and the ancient is mine. AND for future reference this applies. I dont want to keep writing this and get on with the story :)**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the bit of insight you got from the ancient. she will divulge more when she meets her child ;) here is her training and so on than we will get back to bella

Thanks again for all your kind words and subscriptions you have made my day :)

enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************************

AmaraPOV(The Ancient)

We took off for first beach. I running at a slower than normal speed the the pack phased behind me. Once we got there I gathered up some stones and driftwood. I piled the driftwood and set the stones around it. Then I waved Paul over, being he was the closest one.

"Paul you got a light for this or what?"

"You, want a fire?"

"It will give better light for what i am doing you guys had one earlier did you not?"

"Sure, Sure" he lit the fire "there ya go _Miss_" he sneered and sat down knees up to his chin ankles crossed watching me from the corner of my eye

I was surprised to say the least when the two elders I met greeted me the way they did. Maybe in some way he sensed things were okay with me, or would be, if they indeed became my allies. I'm definate that I will continue to get a bit of shit from the boys of the pack. In due time tho i'm almost positive we will reach a mutual understanding and respect. Tho I doubt you could ever call us friends.

I walked down the beach a lil ways to a large tree that was now driftwood and picked it up. To the packs amazement I carried it towards the fire and set it down. As I sat there i motioned for the other boys to come and sit too. Sam weary like Paul sat in the sand while Jared tooke the other end of the tree.

"Okay, where to start. I know how about you Ask a few Questions first and we can go from there. We'll go in a circle and start with you Sam"

"Okay, can you tell us how old you are?"

I debated for a second knowing if i tell them my true age it might get out... that would be the last thing i needed.

"I was changed when i was roughly around 18 years old. There isnt much left from my time and our technology was crude compared to now but like I said roughly calculated I would of been 18"

"No, I mean how long have you been around?"

"That is one of the things that could be dangerous if you knew and you must swear if you still want to know this that it doesn't end up in any of you tales, my age that is. I know this alliance is a first for you. Given its terms. No doubt somethign like this will end up a major part of your history many years from now and passed down like your other legends. do i have your word?"

"Sure, Sure." and he shook my hand

"I will hold you to that!"

"Okay i got it. Spill it!"

"Fine," I eyed them all carefully as well as our surrounding and opened up my senses to search for anything unwanted in the area, nothing there. Here goes nothing "I'm almost a decade over six thousand years old"

Oh. My. God. HA! there reation was perfect. Each one's heads shot up and looked me dead in the eye and their faces went considerably pale and their jaws gaped. Isat their waiting for them to regain their composure. Soon the got it back and Paul asked his question.

"Why cant you tell us certain things but are willing to discuss others? Whats the big deal?"

"Paul, like I said before there are things out there you have no clue about one of which is the Volturi. They are a group of vampires set to rule our kind. They are masochistic power hungry beings that will go to any means to get what they want. The leaders of the said group are odd men. One of which is almost as old as i am. He was born around 1000 b.c. and changed a lil' after he was 20. He will do anything to 'collect' our kind for his 'gaurd' to use however he deems fit. He specifically searches out those of our kind that are talented and will do anything to get them to join. They have set rules that we all must follow. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want them setting foot in this area."

"what do you mean by talented?"

"Paul, you witnessed tonight my talent, or gift if you will. I myself have a heighted senses, I'm faster and stronger than any of our kind. My power, if you want to call it that, is the power of will. I have a strong sense of will that can pretty much enable me to do almost anything. I have a select few other traits that allow me to do things. As you saw earlier I can blend myself into the shadows and utilize the elements at my disposal. All without a second thought. Pair that with my knowledge and well like i said before Im a worthy advisary to any who oppose me"

He sat there taking it in and I motioned for Jared to go next. It seems for a while they were all taking in what I had told them so far. Finally Jared turned to me and asked the question I was hoping they would get to.

"In what ways do you plan on helping us that our legends can not already?"

"Since my age has given me exstensive knowledge. I plan on using it to inform you of what I can't show you. What I can show you however is a better way to fight. Pair what you know from our kind what i know is effective against our kind add in some other fighting styles and you have your self quite the little package. I will be teaching you some martial arts fighting styles of your choice tho I have my recomendations."

"what would those be?"

"Well we can star out with Judo and than the next could be Shaolin Kung-Fu, Hapkido, Jiu-Jitsu and even a lil bit of Taekwondo. That is if your up to it? I will also teach you different forms of meditation that can help with the emotional baggage your life can have. I know all too well that all of you will at some point wish to stop phasing and I'm sure that will help enable you to settle down when you are ready"

with that I turned to sam wordlessly asking him if he's ready and what he want to do next.

"Right, Come on guys lets get to it. There's alot we have to learn apparently"

We all stood up. Paul and Sam dusted themselves off whil Jared stretched and we made our way a bit down the beach to start their training.

**xXx**

With only an hour left till I had to meet the girl I dismissed the boys and went to wear I stashed my bags. I quickly changed into my true religion wide leg jeans and my favorite longsleave top. It was Black and skin tight and looked as if something had clawed slits around the chest and down the sleaves. I followed that with me favorite pair of demonia boots. They were a flat black lether platform boot that came up high on my calf with a total of eight buckles on the side i slipped back on my leather coat from before and when to check on the girl.

When I got there she was already making her way down the porch steps. Obviously she had made up her mind to try to day. It was warm to day compared to what it has been and the sun was shining. This had to be a factor to her getting out. This however will be stenious on me. I would have to watch her from afar. and hope to god I don't get seen.

When she made it to the last step she tripped over her own to feet. I almost made a dash for it to save her from herself but knew as soon as i thought of it that it wasn't the time for that. Almost imediately she began to cry. I could tell that she wasn't hurt physically but something triggered a memory that she wasnt quite ready for.I thought for sure she would get up and storm inside, but what she did next surprised even me.

She got up dusted herself off and made her way to her truck. All the while sobbing and mumbling to herself somethign i couldn'y make out. As she drove off I followed her to her school on foot staying in the shadows.

When she arrived she fumbled around in her truck looking for something when a blonde boy came up to her window. She wasn't too happy with his sudden appearance.

As she crawled out of her truck i saw the boy eyeing her up and down like she was meat. Her reaction to him surprised me.

She was blunt and cold. Obviously she was reacting to something the boy said. I gathered from the conversation it was when he mentioned a family named Cullen. She was fighting her own emotions and rushed out of there.

I got a little more info than I thought I would today. Obviously more so from the boy. The family that left her were the Cullen family and no doubt was the vampires I was looking for here. I still need a lil more info to find them and I swore to my self to help her before I leave. Its the least I could do for her in exchange for any info she could give me on them. I went into the woods and perched on the closest tree that would keep me hidden in the shadows while I wait to see her again.

**xXx**

When I saw her next it was time for their lunch. There weren't many people in the cafeteria when she entered. As she got to the food she looked downright disgusted. Obviously she still wasn't eating and it was due mostly to her emotional condition. She grabbed a couple pieces of food and made her way over to a table that had quite an innocent looking girl sitting there.

While they made small talk I saw her trying once again to hide her emotions from the other. I gathered from their conversation the girl's name was angela and the one I have been watching was named Bella. It wasn't long after her conversation ended that a group of kids sat down with them

Most were completely ignoring Bella with the exception of Angela she was quite observant herself and knew Bella was hurting. As i watched i didnt realize i was stepping more and more towards the edge of the forest that lines the parking lot.

It was then that Bella once again looked up and saw me. I know from my proximity to the edge that I was slightly glowing but i couldn't find it to care. She had a look of recoognition on her face and almost a serenity about her. after a few short moment of us staring at each other Her lunch bell rang and I hesitantly backed away but still watching. Anglea was trying to snap her out of it and once I was out of view she came to. She gathered her things and left.

I knew now she would know how to find me and she would make the first move in contacting me. I rushed out of there and headed to the woods behind her house. If she was as observant as I thought she would come to me.

Within a matter of minutes I arrived at her house. In only a few short hours school would be over and she would come home. What i wasn't especting was a tan boy with long black hair to arrive and wait for her. He was in an older model car. One that he obviously fixed up himself. At a better glance at the boy I noticed a striking resemblence to the Quileute boys I made the alliance with. No doubt he would soon under go the change himself he was just as big as sam and obviously still growing. I could tell he wasn't going anywhere and decided to wait still. Hopefully Bella would give in to her curiosity and look for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: we are finally back to Bella's POV. I hope you have enjoyed the bit of insight on my character more is to come I assure you. Much thanks to **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy **for helping me on this.! her stuff is amazing so check it out! Also many thanks to **Jeanita** as well. I'm stoked to have you both on this with me!

Enjoy! : )

~Tish

*********************************************************************

BPOV

I sped off to my house hoping that I would be able to find this creature somewhere. If she was indeed following me and she knew where I lived she would no doubt know what was going on with me. What her intentions are exactly I do not know. However if she took the time to watch over me maybe she wasn't that bad after all. She obviously took the time to take care of me when I blacked out that has to count for something. Right?

As soon as I pulled into my street I saw Jacob parked in some car in my drive. I pulled in the drive and saw Jake leave his car before I did mine, with the hugest smile on his face. I got out of the car and met him at my tail pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't....breathe...Jake"

"Oh... uh... sorry Bells. How was school?"

"It was great. Not that I'm not happy to see ya but what are you doing here? Who's car is that and why are you driving are you a lil young for that?" I rambled on

"That's good to hear Bells it's about time you got out and about. Your dad called on his lunch break and said he had to work over and wanted us to come and check on you or something since you went to school today" He rolled his eyes at an attempt to lighten the subject."As for your other questions. That is my car I just finished her and I'm legal bells. Like it would matter anyway I've been driving for a lil while now. It's not like your dad has ever given a shit."

At that I had to laugh. My dad and Billy had always been friends and once I became friends with Jake my Dad showed him even more favoritism compared to everyone else I knew. I must admit my dad calling them to come and check on me was a little bit insulting but I knew he meant well. At least it was Jake that came by.

Now that I think about it Jake has changed I noticed he was at least a foot taller and even more built. He reminded me of that Sam guy that found me in the woods. I haven't seen him since but heard him, Harry and Billy talking from time to time when I was in my room. One time in particular struck me as odd. They were talking about the boys of La Push getting together to celebrate something. There was supposed to be huge bonfires on the cliffs and tons of food. Harry and Billy were going to be story telling at the end. Most likely there legends. When I heard my dad ask what there was to celebrate they mentioned something about the Cullen's.

Even with my dad's apparent hatred for _Him_ he still had a soft spot for some of the other Cullen's. Especially Carlisle. Just thinking about it made the hole in my chest begin to open once again. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around me chest to hold myself together. It was then that Jake took notice

"Hey Bells... you okay?"

"Yeah, .. I... was just thinking"

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while before I picked up where I left off in thought. Why were they celebrating them leaving. They couldn't possibly know what they were... could they? I thought I could ask Jake a lil' more. Maybe I could get more out of him. This seems so off.

"Hey Jake"

"Yeah..."

"You remember those legends you told me that day at First Beach? Can you tell me more. I really need something to distract me?"

"Uhm.. yeah..sure. There isn't much more to tell. That was basic story of our tribe. We were descended by wolves and our mortal enemies are the cold ones. You know this story. Why do you need me to say it again. Let's change the subject or something...how about we go see a movie in Port Angeles tonight that should help, right?"

"Honestly Jake I'm too tired for that. I'll probably head up and go to bed a little early tonight."

"You sure you are okay there, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake. It was just a lot today. I had to swat away Newton like a fly and then at lunch I just felt distant. Nothing more than that. Thanks for stopping by Jake, I'm gonna go ahead and go in. I'm tired"

I finished off the line with a yawn and tried my damn best to make seem realistic. In truth _She_ was still on my mind. He didn't catch onto me earlier. I sure noticed his slip though. A quick change in topic & I knew wasn't for the sake of me forgetting. I knew something was up.

"Jake, are you alright?"

"Yea-No. Do you remember my friend Embry?" I nodded him to go on "Well a couple days ago he got really sick. I'm worried shitless, he's never been sick! Anyway. I tried calling and everything to check up on him. I got short answers, than no answers. Next thing I know he's hangin' out with Paul, Sam, and Jared today. He's completely ignored my presence with one exception. For some reason they are all watching me like a hawk. Personally it's fucking creepy! I don't know what to do. I have this weird feeling that something is happening and I'm next. Like they are waiting for it"

"Have you asked your dad about this, expressed your concerns and voiced you opinions. I'm sure he'll listen."

"Shit, Bells. Do you think I haven't already tried that? He brushes the whole issue under the rug. Many people see Sam's gang as a blessing and treat them like their fucking gods or something. It's the most irritating thing in the world!"

"I'm sorry Jake. I'll try speaking with dad about it or something. Everything will work out for the best you'll see."

"Alright Bells, I'll go ahead and leave your looking tired. Take care ok. Know if you ever need me I'm here for ya,k! I'll never leave you"

"I know Jake"

I leaned forward and gave him a hug. It was then that I realized how hot his skin felt. I back away from him slowly and looked him in the eye when he returned the look. I was worried.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Jake? You're burning up."

"Oh, yeah that. I have been that way for a while now and felt fine but now that you mention it. I don't know. Maybe I should go home and rest myself."

"Okay Jake take care. Call me."

"Sure, sure. Night Bells"

I waved bye to him as he pulled away. I sat there on my porch steps trying to place all the clues he gave me. I stood up and went to the stairs in the back to face the forest and think. it was starting to get late and the sun was going back behind the clouds

If his tribes legends were true about the cold ones. What else was possible. Men & wolves. .God! Werewolves. Could Jake be some strange descendant of werewolves. Not to mention this strange sickness Jake mentioned, the same illness he might be fighting. Could it be? If so did that mean that there is now a pack of wolves going around these woods?

I sat there contemplating this whole ordeal when an angelic voice called out to me. A voice more lovely than even forks non-resident vamps.

"How are you really doing today Bella?"

"Who... what... where are you?"

"Over here"

I stood up moving closer to the woods behind my house. That's when I saw her again. I kept my distance at first. Something in me told her she wasn't a threat. I know, no sense of preservation.

"Why are you here if you don't mind me asking? And who are you, you know my name it's only right I know yours."

"Ha ha. You got spirit kid I'll give you that. My name is Amara. You fascinate me, I've been watching for a while and I want to help. You don't deserve this."

"Okay... you didn't answer my first question though"

"I originally came here looking.... for something I haven't seen in many years. That's when I saw you. Your different but in the best way. You don't deserve that kind of heart ache. I was thinking maybe we could be friends. I've been alone for such a long time"

"Uhm.. ok... So, I'm sorry if this sounds strange, I can't believe I'm even asking this myself but what are you?"

"what do you think I am?"

"Vampire."

She raised her perfect hand and tapped me on my nose "Bingo!"

"The only vampires I have ever known though have had red or gold eyes. why are yours so stark blue?"

"I will get to that in due time sweetheart, know you have nothing to fear from me. I don't feed from humans. I'm gonna be in town for a while now and I'm gonna need a place to stay and some wheels would you like to join me? I will probably need some new clothes as well."

"Sure, why not. With the weight I lost I will probably need something myself. Let me grab my purse and keys and leave dad a note. Where are we going?"

"I figure we make a run to the nearest Audi lot there is a great car they have on display I heard about I'm thinking about getting it. We'll be quicker at this if we run there, would you mind?"

"Uhm... No... I guess not. Be right back."

I ran back to get my purse and keys. I wrote a note to dad telling him I went to the mall with a friend and if he needs me to call my cell. I locked up the house and went around Back to meet back up with Amara.

"You ready to go Bells?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Brings back memories does it?"

"Yeah, it does a lil"

"Alright enough of that sad stuff. Let's get going you're in some serious need of some girl time"

I hopped on her back and we took off into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Okay guys this is the last one like this that im gonna do i hate these things lol In the stroy i have gotten a bit detailed with her outfits and what not like i will some in this chapter a bit like with her car its a concept that i saw and thought would fit her style perfectly :) any way hope you like the story so far only a few more to go before we get into the cullens! Thanks again to Jasper's Darlin' kathy for being an amazing beta! be sure to check her out her stuff is great!

Enjoy! ~ Tish

*********************************************************************

BPOV

Within no time we were in Seattle and at the Audi dealership she was talking about. As soon as we stepped in the door the salesmen flanked us. Obviously attracted to her beauty. While she was working out who was going to help her I saw the most amazing car I have ever seen. It was sleek and looked fast as hell.

In awe of the car I didn't hear her come up behind me. Hell I wouldn't of heard her anyway. I was ghosting my fingers along the sleek lines of the car when she spoke.

"Gorgeous isn't she"

I about jumped a foot I'm sure

"Yeah it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it"

"You wouldn't it's a working concept car. She's what we are here for"

"This is the car!" I almost shrieked at her, knowing this car would cost a fortune.

"Yep, what's the deal? It's perfect"

"It has to cost a fortune, that's what the deal is"

"It's not like I can't afford it. I don't have much any way a nice car like this isn't going to harm. Normally I don't drive, not that I haven't before on many occasions I'm just faster my own worry okay"

With that she winked and set off for one of the manager to get the car. How she did it and how much it cost I didn't think to ask knowing I'd most likely flip again. When she came back she was twirling the keys to it on her finger.

"Ready Hun?"

"Uhm yeah...I guess"

She went to the driver's side door and got in. I stood there dumbfounded while she turned her on. Two sales men came out and opened the large salesroom doors for us to exit. She rolled down the window leaned over to me.

"You coming or you just gonna stand there all day"

With that I got in the car and we took off the the mall. For only a short while we were in a comfortable silence. That was until I remembered what happened with Jake before I met Amara. I know I agreed to go with her rather quickly but I felt like I was doing the right thing. Maybe she would know some of what is going on with the boys in La Push. How do I go about asking her though?

"Just go right out there and say or ask what ya want, I won't bite"

At that last part I chuckled a bit. It for some reason reminded me of something Jasper might have said.... 'Wait why I was thinking about him' .Time to get back on track. La Push.

"I don't know exactly how to word this? You remember the boy I was with before I talked with you outside my house? Do you know what's going on? He seems to have some suspicion with a few of the other boys from the reservation. I'm a lil concerned is all?"

"Well, Bella... Do you have any theory to what is happening?"

"I don't know why but it seems strange to me."

"What's strange?"

"Well simply put their legends, stories, whatever you want to call them is what led me to the world of the vampires. Is it so ridiculous that the other half of the legend is true as well?"

"What would that be?"

I knew she was starting to act coy and innocent at that last comment. She knew more than she was letting on. I figure from how she is taking this that she wouldn't out right tell me but would answer truthfully if I stated the truth flat out.

"They're Werewolves?" I meant it to sound more convincing but it came out more like a question.

"Not really they are similar but not quite"

"Okay..."

I just got the info I was looking for and didn't know where to go. I sat there contemplating all the things that landed on my lap in the past few days. Wolves, New Vamp, old vamps leave. Depression. Seclusion. I could make the list go on but to spare myself any more quilt I quit there.

"Bella, if I can be totally honest with you, I know more about this world than most can fathom. Even things about the Quileute's. They are protectors of their people. As I'm sure you know they protect their people against vampires. I've made it so that I could stay here in a sort of alliance with them. Helping them to be more effective in what they do. It honestly doesn't bother me doing so for the sheer fact that I know my kind can have a demented and twisted side. There are few in this world unlike that. I respect life in all its aspects, mortal or immortal. I want you to know you can ask me anything whether or not you think it is a 'dumb' question. I certainly have my own for you"

"Wow, uhm... okay that's a lot to process. You said so much without really saying anything. I do have a few questions for you though..."

"Go ahead, Bella"

"Okay can you tell me you age...both?"

"Like I said to the boys, that is a dangerous question because of who I am exactly and I want you to think a second and then tell me if you still want to know that answer..."She pulled the car over onto the side of the road and turned her body toward me " Do you know of who the Volturi are?"

"Yes... He mentioned them once. The Royalty of your kind"

"Yes Bella, they are quite the force to be reckoned with while I don't personally fear them I rather not deal with them either. They are the epitome of evil in our kind. They have secrets even from each other that would and could eventually tear them apart. That's a different story though. They are collectors of sorts. They live to hunt down powerful vamps and force them one way or another to join them. They abuse the trust our kind has instilled in them. If they knew even the slightest bit about me I'm afraid things won't be pretty for those around me as well as for them. I have spent most of my life avoiding them knowing the gifts they posses and keeping myself hid from their maniacal grasp. Knowing more than you do about me already has its risks Bella. You are a smart girl and I will leave that decision up to you"

"I don't care seem to be the only one that has shown some sort of honest concern for me. Knowing someone to talk to about everything makes it all so much easier for me and I can only imagine what it must be like for you. I know the truths as much as I was allowed to know about your kind and honestly I'm not in shock by anything. I want to know more about you Amara. I now the cost and it's worth it"

She sat there for a minute looking at me with a shocked expression that quickly turned to awe. I could feel my cheeks darken slightly. and tried hiding my face in a curtain of my hair. It was then that she slightly grasped at my chin tilting my face towards hers. She looked me in the eyes before she spoke next.

"You are an amazing creature Bella. There are some things that I can't say just yet but I promise you won't be in the dark for long. As for your question I'm Six-Thousand-nine years old. I was changed roughly when I was 18. I have never in my existence drunk from human blood. Though some civilizations I came across in my early years tried the whole human sacrifice thing I could never do it. Most of the people I knew personally could be on that altar. I... Just couldn't...ya know" She shuddered slightly at that confession.

"I find that very admirable, Amara. It is within your kinds nature to drink for mortal beings and the fact that you fought that for so long is an amazing feet. I have only ever known one of your kinds so compassionate to restrain from that."

I saw a faint glimmer in her eye before it subsided and she spoke again

" I know this may be hard for you but could you tell me about them?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tilted my head to the side. Resting my head on my knees I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what was to come. She has shared so much with me it's the least I could do

"When I moved here last year I met them. The first one I came into contact with was... Ed-Edward" I stuttered out gracefully " I had biology with him when I entered the room the look he gave me was one of disgust. I was self-conscious thinking I smelled horrid to him when in turn it was the fact that I smelt too good to him"

I paused in looked her in the eye when I heard La tua cantante come from her lips. I looked quizzically at her in hope for her to elaborate. She realized she said it loud enough for me to hear and elaborated like I hoped she would.

"La tua Cantante, is a phrase that many of our kind use for people whose blood sings to us and draws us in. It's almost impossible to refuse the call to drink. Most don't"

I nodded, closed my eyes again and started where I left off

"Essentially he was gone for days. When he came back he acted like he wanted to talk to me but didn't at the same time. That only got worse when he saved my life from my friends van in the parking lot from school. I saw what he did and knew it wasn't normal. I researched on it with the clues Jake gave me and after a night in Port Angeles where he had to again save me I called him on it and his gift. I told him I didn't care. We began dating and I met the rest of his family."

"Carlisle & Esme are the paternal figures. Carlisle was the one you remind me off. Esme has a gift of love much like Carlisle's compassion. Though it is not like the gifts of his other children. Edward was telepathic, Alice his sister and my supposed best friend had the gift of pre-cognition, and Jasper the newest member to the family and the one who had the most difficulty with the 'vegetarian' lifestyle was an Empath."

"Emmett had no active powers but was incredibly strong. Rosalie was exceptionally beautiful. The only being in my opinion that has ever exceeded her beauty is yours"

I blushed a bit at my compliment to her it felt ridiculous voicing my twisted observations out loud. they were all Gods to me.

"I used to think of them as having god like beauty. Rosalie was by far the most beautiful being I have ever saw, though she had issues with me even being allowed around and wasn't scared to voice them. Alice was like a pixie with ADHD and a serious shopping problem. Jasper was the southern gentleman and usually very quiet."

"Emmett was essentially my brother bear. Big as hell with the darkest curls and a dimpled smile that just didn't fit his stature. He was the goofy ass of the family. Ed-...Edward was my personal Adonis. Eventually the family warmed up with me and we went to play ball one fateful evening. Some wandering nomads were around and heard them playing. When they came they soon realized I was human."

"Edward stepped up to protect me and the family flocked in as well. He was a tracker a damn good one at that. It came to the point where I decided to step in and save all those I love human and vamp. I met James alone and ended up having a major artery torn broken leg and he bit me. Edward had to suck the venom out. I wanted him to just let me change but he refused"

I paused to take a breath. I looked at her and saw her taking this all in.

"Bella you said he bit you, Edward was able to suck the venom out of his singer and stop. That was an amazing feat. Do you have a scar?"

I lifted up my sleeve and showed her the crescent shaped mark stroking it numbly. I could tell she was fascinated by it.

"What happened next, Bella?"

"All was well till my birthday approached. I protested it vehemently. I of course couldn't win. In the process of opening my gift I got a paper cut and the smell set off Jasper. It got worse when Edward threw me back into tons of crystal and they broke slashing my arm. I never blamed Jasper still don't. I hope he isn't either. Carlisle stitched me up and within three days he was gone telling me I wasn't wanted and wasn't good enough. I always believed in some way that was true but for him to speak such things aloud confirmed my deepest fears. there was so much more to that night but right now, if I'm to keep myself together I doubt I can go any further than that"

"Thank you, Bella that took a lot I know." She started the car again and took off as we got closer to the mall she looked over at me wickedly " Ya know Bella, the best way to get around this and over the pain is to essentially renew yourself. Create a new you to go with the new emotions and mindset. what do you say? shall we give it a go.?"

I looked at her like she was crazy for a minute. Then it dawned on me. She was absolutely right. It's time for a new me!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ok people lot of things going on so far in the story I hope you are all enjoying it... I plan on trying a wolf POV to help clear up things I have a few albums set up on pb for visual reference. if ya like to have the url to these I will post links on my profile hopefully they work for ya.. MANY THANKS to my wonderful beta Jasper's darlin' Kathy. Go check out her fics if your lookin for some great jasper stuff! sorry for the delay in getting this up (FF fail LOL)

okay this is the chapter where Bella becomes new. soon we will see the cullens enter! :P

Enjoy!

Tish

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

Within minutes we were at the mall. Amara excitedly got out of the car . When she realized I was following immediately she stood outside my door and crossed her arms. I sighed, a bit dramatic I know, I may have agreed to this but I'm still hesitating about it. Unsure of what to do and why to really try doing anything.

I slowly got out of the car and walked over next to her. She looked me up and down circling me slowly. Taking in every inch of my appearance. I of coursed blushed at her careful eye. And tilted my head down encasing myself in a curtain of my hair. I soon felt her cold hand on my chin gently lifting my face to meet hers.

"You really are beautiful Bella! You don't see yourself clearly. That is why I want to do this. I want you to feel like you have the new chance at life and at love. You deserve that. We aren't changing personality. Just mixing things up a bit adding some flair so to speak... How about we stop at the salon first. Change things up a bit with your hair. Enhance its shape and color to bring out the beauty that's already there. I promise it won't be too extreme." She added the last part when my eyes went wide on her.

"Why my hair? I know I agreed to do something's but that is almost too much..."

"Silly Bella, that's part of a makeover. It won't be anything that won't grow back quickly for you. I already have a cut and style in mind"

"Fine" I sighed knowing I couldn't back down now

We quickly made it to the high end salon. I sat down in one of the waiting area's chairs and huffed out my aggravation at this whole mess. Amara glided over to the receptionist and I saw her mention we wanted to be seen as soon as possible slipping the woman a few hundred dollar bills. The woman quickly agreed and went to get the stylist.

When she came back she was with a young man with dark hair. He had dark skin and was almost too flashy in style and personality. Amara Quickly walked over to me and discussed what she wanted to be done with my hair the man cooed and nodded several times at her. I really just toned them out.

I was led back to his station and he placed the wrap around my neck and washed my hair. That was probably the only thing good about this whole situation. I loved that. Once he was done he wrapped the towel around my head turned me away from the mirror and went to the supply room. I sat there and closed my eyes.

When he returned he had too many supplies for me to count. Soon he began to cut and layer my hair. When he was done with that step he applied something to my hair and wrapped the pieces in foil. He set a timer and went to do who knows what. When he came back the timer went off and he unwrapped my hair. He put a simple mousse like substance and blew dry my hair. All the while Amara was sitting across from me with a smug mile on her face. Excitement was evident in her eyes.

The stylist finished what he was doing and took a step back. Even he had a smug smile on his face. He crossed his arms and Amara joined him. They shook hands and I saw Amara slip him more money. Her doing that crap is getting annoying this cut and style better be worth it. She noticed my glare and turned to me. She slowly bent down to my face.

"You look damn good girl. Ready to see for yourself what we all see?"

"Sure, Sure"

She turned me around turned me around slowly. I clenched my eyes shut. I tried to steady my breathing. I really can't believe I let her do this to me. I slowly opened my eyes.

OH.

MY.

GOD!

My hair was layered around my face and wispy. It was fuller than it ever has been and was the closest thing to 'sex hair' I have ever seen. My natural coloring and red tones were brought out but not in a over dramatic way. I had bangs now but not a traditional style like Amara. They were easily apart of the layering or pronounced like he styled them. Currently they were whipping over one side of my face and were almost chin length.

"Wow!"

I was speechless. Amara and the stylist just smiled. The next thing I knew we were walking out into the the mall and headed toward many store. As soon as I walked in and looked at the clothes in the store she chose my jaw went slack. I stood there in the entrance way gaping like a fish I'm sure. Amara turned around and let out an exasperated sigh. stomped over to me dramatically and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Bella, seriously these clothes shouldn't scare you like this."

"Look at em all they are so much more than I'm used to. I don't think I can pull these off Amara. I'm not you."

"Don't start that shit girl! You can and you know it. This trip is about you and developing your sensuality. Bringing you out of your shell. Trust me, please. I know it's not like we have been friends for a long time or you even know me that well but I hope you can see my sincerity when I say you are amazing. We only have to play on that a bit. I won't make you wear anything that you don't feel comfortable in but the point is to push the boundries a lil. There is so much this store can bring you." She turned around once we reached a rack with several tanks and looked me in the eyes "Please, trust me and have some fun. envision what you must. This will turn out great I promise!"

I huffed, she had a point. I agreed to this and it was about time I stepped out of the funk and get my ass in gear. I turned to the rack and found several sexy yet demure and alluring tanks many were corset styled one was a gray silk with ribbon and the other was a sheer blue lace over a blue fitted section that looked sweet yet pushed a little on the sexy side. The last I found was an amazing white was scrunched up and baby doll like.

I quickly went to the next rack and found a coral baby tee like top to match the white tank. A turquoise deep v neck wide strapped tank. A corset style lace up top with laced ribbon detain in a rich purple color. A couple sweaters that were my style and even some fitted flannel tops. I even found a top that was a tank layered with a cropped flannel in a rich burgundy color. I found a dressy hot pink top that was corset like with sleeves that flutter around my shoulders.

Once I had all those things gathered, Amara came back with several pairs of jeans, four pairs of True religions a couple dark wash and fitted a wide led and a light wash tie up fly. Those were amazing to go with some of my flannels I picked. out. I went into the dressing room. As soon as I started trying things on and looked into the mirror I was shocked to say the least. Sure everything was a lil' more fitted than I normally wear but even I had to admit with my new hairstyle and these clothes it was like a new me was staring me in the eye. I gasped in surprise.

"Told you Bella you're badass!"

Amara called from the other side of the dressing room door

"How are things going, ya like what you picked out? The jeans good?"

"Wow, Amara I can't believe this person is me. I luv all of this!"

I was shocked those words came out of my mouth but with Amara I finally had confidence enough to say I looked damn hot. Well at least to myself. I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and handed Amara the clothes I tried on. She rushed to the counter to pay for 'em. She didn't even wait for the lady to give her the total and handed her the card. I walked up to her as she was grabbing the bags.

"Next stop dresses!"

"What!!!"

"Oh, c'mon Bella they aren't that bad. Ya never know what can happen and you will want a few for later I'm sure."

"Fine." I huffed.

I followed her shamelessly into the next store the dresses fit the style of the clothing in the first. Some were really extravagant and some were way too revealing to be even comfortable for me. The fist rack she went to had a jersey cotton style dresses that were form fitting yet had this flowing sense to them. She picked up this beautiful turquoise dress that was more fitted around the thighs and had a cut out back with flutter sleeve. It came mid thigh to me and reminded me of a sexy t-shirt. It was perfect really.

The next dress though shocked me . It was a form fitting tube dress made of denim. It had a figure flattering empire waist (not doubt to enhance the bust line), princess seams in a contrasting tan stitch, silver accented buttons. The "skirt" piece was flat but accented with a belt and silver buckle. It was basically mini. I huffed about it to Amara but she just shoved me into the dressing room with the two dresses.

Again she was right they were Bad! I made up my mind to go ahead and get em though I doubt I would wear them anytime soon. She called out to me then through the door.

"Bells I have another dress for you. Before you complain and see it I was gonna ask you to join me tonight in going out to a club to celebrate the new you..."

"Sure Amara, you haven't been wrong yet on this stuff. Let's see it!"

She flung the draping material over the door and it landed on my head.

"thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

I looked at it it was a gorgeous black wrap dress that gathered to the side and was asymmetrical off the the shoulder style. On the part that covered the bust and shoulder there was intricate detail beading that glistened. I went down mid thigh and was baby doll esque. I was amazing to say the least.

"Oh. My. God. Amara its perfect I love it!"

"Great hun, here is something more"

She handed me a gorgeous cream sweater dress with a crotched cowl neck and bell sleeves. It was stunning. After that I got dressed and we headed out to the shoe store. Knowing this is gonna get difficult now. I sighed defeated. She was gonna get me heels, I know it.

Thankfully when we got to the store she was too bad about it. All the shoes she showed me were mules or wedges that I figured I could walk in a bit. I got brown suede boots with a slight heel to wear with the sweater dress. Shoes with gems in a "T" strap that matched the color of the turquoise dress. Suede ankle wrap wedges and a denim and tan leather wedge peep toe mule.

The worst were the next few pairs. One was a blue leopard print heel in a deep blue fashionable sure, and it would match one of my Pac sun sweaters, but the heel scared me. She got a pair of basic black heels and black almost glitter heels that matched the heels of the leopard print ones the last heel she got me was a basic silver that had jewels interwoven up the top of the foot and around the ankle the heel wasn't bad on them. (The should be in lower case.)

Thankfully I got a pair of tennis shoes out if it all. They were feminine without to glam or glitz. There were pastries brand and blueberry something or another. In all actuality they were basic tennis shoes with light blue accents and light blue laces. Basic and comfortable. All I need. I was shocked when we reached the last store of the evening and good thing to the mall was getting ready to close. It was none other than Victoria secret! I stood there gaping at her.

"Last stop bells, we need to get you something a bit more feminine to wear underneath all this great stuff."

I groaned as we entered the store. She told me to look around and find something I liked. To get what I need but try to get something that is also sexy to represent the new me. I huffed at that. True I thought there was a major change in who I was. But sexy?

I found two matching bra and panty sets one was a silver floral lace with cheeky boy shorts and the other was a coral silk and lace balconette with bow detail and matching lace cheekies. I also picked up a basic white angel bra and some stretch lace v-string panties in a variety of colors we paid for them and headed out.

We left the mall packed down. Amara carried most of the boxes while I got many of the bags, though she even helped there. As she was packing the clothes in the trunk she found the dress and glitter heels for tonight and took them out. She also grabbed some dress I didn't even see her try on and some gladiator gold sandals for her. I ignored her and hoped into the car utterly exhausted. She opened the driver side door and handed me the outfit and shoes that were to be mine.

"Change."

I looked at her like she was crazy

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Change silly, we have a club to get to. You don't have to worry about your hair and you sure as hell don't need make up and what I have with me in my purse will do on you... Hurry up girl!"

"You want me to change in the car? Out in the mall parking lot? Are you crazy?!"

"If I used my speed will that help you get over it? No one could see me doing that for you. Hell even to most vamps I'm a blur!"

"Uhm...uh…" I looked at her and she was serious "Sure, sure. make it quick though please."

As soon as I said that she changed me into my dress. I was dumbfounded. She was seriously quick. Faster than even Edward! She quickly changed into her dress. It was a slink material with metallic swirls of bronze, gold and a deep red almost in an animal swirl print. It was a halter style dress no back low dip neck line and a tight mini skirt (if you could call it that) portion was form fitting and barely covered her. She strapped on her sandals to her fee and buckled them up her calf.

I was in awe she decided to wear something. Her dress made mine look like it belonged to a nun! I opened the shoe box and placed the heels on my feet. I warned her.

"You know your gonna have to help me I will be able to walk in these let alone if I drink anything!"

"Don't worry your pretty lil' head about that hun! I'll take care of you the whole night. You're gonna dance your ass off and witness firsthand the effects of the new you!"

I sighed not quite ready for this whole thing but knew that this was necessary for the new me. I held my head high as we made our way to the club. This New Bella will be a force to reckon with.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Many thanks once again to my amazing Beta, **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy** as well as the amazing Jeanita for all her help and feedback. You guys are amazing! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know it's mainly been fluff the past few chapters don't worry there will be getting more on track with all of it soon. The deal with the wolves and so on...I have plans for all that ^.^

Here it is the first Cullen chapter this will describe what's going on with them after the b-day, what's important anyway...

Enjoy

~Tish

******************************************************************

_**Meanwhile.......**_

**EPOV**

The day I arrived in Denali from Forks, I was a certifiable wreck. I lied to her and broke her heart, probably beyond repair. All was for the best she will see. She will find someone new and have a family grow old and have a life. I won't subject her to danger and more nor will I damn her soul.

I parked the car outside our new cabin like mansion and walked in everyone sans Jasper was in the living and Esme were curled up next to the couch near the fire they built reading Emmett had Rose on his lap watching some movie I really wasn't Interested in and Alice was sitting on the floor with her knee pulled up to her chest, her cheek resting on her knee. They all gave me the same look. It was the kind of look that you see when someone is questioning your sanity.

They have been here for three whole days while I stayed behind to tell Bella. They all looked up and gave me sympathetic looks except Rose. Go figure. Carlisle and Esme placed their books down at the side table while Em paused the movie. Alice didn't move she simply moved her eyes to look at me. Carlisle was first to speak as I just stood there.

"My son, how did things go?"

"Hmpf! How the hell do you think they went Carlisle? Just peachy!"

"Son, language! We are all hurting in this" Esme scolded

"Sorry Esme...Carlisle"

"It's ok son. I can only imagine what you're going thru right now. I don't imagine I could do the same in your shoes with Esme. I'm too selfish, I simply need her"

"I feel for ya too bro, I'd be lost without Rosie!" Emmett squeezed Rosalie into a vice hug gathering her dress some in the process and splitting a few stitches. Earning a Hug back from Rose and a whack to the back of the head after.

"Watch it Babe!"

I scoffed at her vanity and trudged up the stairs. I entered my room and put Debussy on repeat. I perched myself in the window seat staring at the night sky. Contemplating all I did and what I would do with the rest of my existence. I wanted nothing more than to follow her wherever she will go when she leaves this earth. Doubting only because of how it will tear even more at Esme and Carlisle.

Their thoughts have all been the same. 'Why did we listen to him', ' I feel his agony and despair I don't know how much more I can take', 'I'm worried about him'... Blah Blah Blah! Like they have even an idea of what I'm going though. The thing that got me was mostly the thoughts that came from Jasper. His remorse and guilt was plaguing him but even more so he was questioning his relationship with Alice. He wants and needs her by his side but she is denying him this level of comfort. When I probed deeper into his thoughts I found out he has been alone this entire time she won't speak to him. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Edward..."

"What do you want Alice"

"How are you holding up?"

"Hmph"

"Right... Wanna talk, go for a run, anything?"

"Not really Alice... why are you asking me anyway?"

"I'm bored, depressed… Hell misery loves company." She

laughed humorlessly.

"Why don't you go and see Jasper and not me..." I was eyeing her suspiciously, from what I got from Jaspers mind something is off

"Figured you could use it. You can't hold yourself up in your room, ya know"

"I can do whatever the hell I want Alice, why are you pushing this? Have you seen something?"

The whole house went still

"That's just it I haven't seen anything in a long time... I don't know why really... stress... maybe..."

She still acted like she was hiding something but this new info was now top priority. Once she said this, the rest of the family was in my door way... Great there goes me being alone...

"Are you sure you're not getting anything Alice?" Carlisle asked concerned

"I'm sorry I haven't come to you all sooner with this I haven't seen anything since..." she stopped mid sentence knowing better to mention it again

"Why don't you try again Darlin'...Look for something... Anything"

"Like what...I can't even get a clear picture on us and more Jazz"

"What are you saying Ali?"

"Everything has been blurry. Like white noise. That's the best way I can explain it..."

"Ok Alice just keep trying to see something I'm gonna go research in my study on what could cause this. I'm at loss right now and if I can't come up with something myself I'll try calling Aro and see if he has any knowledge on this." Carlisle stated and left for his study with Esme.

"Ali, Darlin' ya still wanna go for a run?"

"No and Yes. I think I'll go alone I need some time to think."

When she said this his face fell. I don't quite understand what's going on there but something aint' right. Jasper turned and walked back to the room and slammed the door behind him. Than Alice left leaving Rose and Em behind. They both were at loss for words at it all. With Alice's problems, Jazz and Alice's relationship visibly taking a hit and my wonderful mood. They gave me a sad smile with questioning eyes and left.

I sat there for two days perched on the window seat looking out at the Alaskan sky. I knew I needed to hunt soon it has been such a long time since I last went. Those two days we didn't even socialize with the Denali Coven. Everyone seems so lost. I can't seem to place blame anywhere but on me. I know I did what was critical for her. I had to be the bigger person and do the right thing. My world seems darker now. No matter what the sky may show I have lost my stars. My life was dark.

I can only imagine what would be said if they knew everything. I figured they would with Alice but with her gift on hiatus, I doubt they do. Once again I was hit by their thoughts

_'Man what is going on with the family! It's not the same without her'-_Emmett.

_'I just don't understand this why is she distancing herself from me? Does she blame me for everything, has she fallen out of_ _love with me figured I'm not worth it. since that fateful day something in me snapped and I changed I will always owe that to Bella she changed me, I'm stronger now though I hate it had to happen at her expense...'-_Jasper.

_'Damn it! He tore the dress after all jus great... That's it grizzly... no more s---'- _Rosalie. I quickly blocked all that knowing where it was headed

'_He needs to hunt. We all have been twice already. I know he's in pain but you that doesn't warrant this urge not to feed_. _We can't risk it'. I feel for him. This whole ordeal is tearing the family apart. I shouldn't have agreed to this and we would all be whole again..._ – Carlisle.

_'What is happening to this family? I have to fight for this, I will not let my family fall apart…'-_Esme.

_'What do I do now... could it be...I can't keep thinking this way...I can't fight this either...'-_Alice

That last one caught me off guard what is she thinking about and why is her mind clear to me one second and blocked the next and so on. What is she trying to hide? The others thoughts were full of remorse and concern mixed with heartache. I can't stand this much longer with all their thoughts primarily on me and Bella, this family falling apart and love lost... I can't take it. I would be only that much worse if they knew the truth...

I jumped out of my bedroom's window and called out to them letting them now I was going hunting and for a run. It was Carlisle who responded in thought to me.

'Thank you Son, I apologize for all this it's hard on all of us. I can only imagine what you're going through please come back when you're done.'

I ran and ran till I found a small clearing with a few torn down trees and sat down to think.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Here I am still sitting in the same clearing I ran to. I'm sure it has been a couple days from the sun. I can't believe it has almost been a week without my love, my angel. I can still envision her scent flowing around me. The sweetest freesia with a hint of strawberry. I could hear hear bubbly laughter and see her beautiful deep eyes. The color of pooling chocolate.

I don't know why I torture myself like this every time I think of her and the wondrous being she is, I relive that fateful day. Seeing her eyes lose that sparkle and life they once held. Torture. Pure torture. But I deserve it to say the least.

I know I did the right thing, it's what I had to do. She wouldn't have let me leave if I didn't. Forever I will see the look in her eyes. That will forever be my curse. She will have a better life than I can offer her now.

'You're and idiot.'

"Jasper!" I jumped in my place & I yelled out in instinct shocked he was there

I didn't even think anyone followed me out here. Damn, I'm losing my touch. How long is this gonna continue. Ever since I arrived in Denali it seems I lose myself to my own thoughts too often.

"What do you want, Jasper?"

'Did I honestly just shock him?! '

"I was lost in my own thoughts is all... "I lied.

"MmmmHmm"

Of course I couldn't fool the damn empath!

I motioned for him to sit down and we sat there quiet for the most part. Him internally debating something and myself simply feeling lost. That was until he spoke.

"Look, you seem to forget I feel what you're going thru, and I don't know what to do to help, I blame myself for so much, however, I can't say I agree with what you did. I can't fathom what it would be like giving up Alice nor would I ever want to. Bella isn't stupid but never sees things clearly and from your emotions these past few weeks, I take it you have something there deeper than what you told all of us..."

"What do you want me to say Jasper?"

"How about the truth, both to me and yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jasper..."

"Cut the shit Edward, you can't lie to me or feign innocence. Just talk to me"

Damn, now what do I do... would telling him what I did to her, how I broke her, help any? I seriously doubt it. Nothing could. Nothing but my angel in my arms... NO I can't keep thinking that way. What the hell it couldn't hurt... could it.

"I... don't know where to begin, Jasper. I broke her I know it. But it was for the best."

"What do you mean, you broke her..."

I could tell he was getting aggravated and weary... but why? I stood up and started walking back to the house he soon started following me. Waiving for me to continue. By the time we got closer to the house I finished.

"I lied to her Jasper and she believed me. I told her essentially that I didn't love her and I was playing around. That I was trying to be something I'm not that I'm not good for her and vice versa. That her mind being human would soon easily forget me and things would be a clean break it would be as if I didn't exist... and ran off"

He stopped walking not even a mile away from the house. I turned to face him as he slowly approached me and he spoke softly yet firm.

"Wait, wait, wait. You told her she wasn't essentially good enough for you and in turn us. You practically called her a pet or a toy and left her. What do you mean by you ran off..."

"When she got home we went for a walk in the woods and talked it out there and I couldn't take looking at her heart breaking so I ran."

I shrugged looking intently at my shoes. I may as well not tell him I took her things and hid the as well. When I looked up his eyes were pitch black and I slowly started feeling his emotions leak from his hold. He has always had a decent hold on those and these past few weeks even his blood lust has been under incredible control. What the hell is going on??? Why is he blocking his thoughts...?

**JPOV**

What the hell. How could he do that to her? Was it not enough that I scare the hell out of her but for him to literally take it there? He knew she always felt as if she wasn't enough but for him, to play off her insecurities like that...

It was bad enough we all followed him and his dumb notion. Then he goes and leaves her in the forest knowing just how danger prone she is and how alone she must feel... and for him to allow her to feel like none of us love her. Hasn't she been thru enough! That stupid asshole! I knew I had to vent soon. I can feel my own emotions flowing freely. What a better way to vent than to use this self imposed martyr.

"Oh, Edward!"

He looked up from his shoes again and I swung before he could catch my thought and got a solid right hook to his jaw and tackled him to the ground.

At the sound of us fighting all the family rushed out of the house. Watching to figure out what was going on. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"What the hell is your problem Jasper?"

He yelled dodging a second punch but I knew how to get him. I tackled him to the ground again and went at him un-relenting.

"Well Edward..._punch_...first off.. _punch_... how the fuck could you do that to her! _punch_ "

"I did what I had to do Jasper."

"Edward, she deserved the damn truth, not an emotional beat down from a masochistic vampire who thinks he's right all the damn time! You had no right asshole!"

I went to kick him straight in the gut when Em grabbed me from behind locking my arms to the side as Carlisle went to Edward.

"Do you care to explain what is going on my sons?"

He said while helping Edward to his feet. I could tell Edward was about to open his mouth and try playing the holier than thou martyr role but I beat him to the punch.

"Why don't you tell them what you did to her Eddie" I sneered knowing he hates that nickname and continued with my rant

"Tell them how you emotionally beat her down, how you pretty fuckin' much called her our damn pet and a toy!"

At that Esme and Rosalie gasped which the last one surprised me but I didn't question it then. I would have guessed Alice to react more to it than Rose!

"Tell them Eddie! You told her she wasn't good enough... good enough for you & good enough for us!"

At that Esme looked appalled and Carlisle was in a state of shock. Rosalie looked like she was about to sob and Em, well he was starting to get just as irate as I was about it all. What shocked me was the strange feeling I was getting from Alice I couldn't quite pinpoint it but it seemed a lot less than I was getting from the others... I didn't say anything then. I continued my verbal assault on my dear brother. Spilling his lies to the family.

"We all loved her, she's family and deserved the damn truth just like we all did, but no you had to lie to us all and break an angel in the process. Maybe it's a good thing that you left her. You don't deserve an angel like her. You couldn't even be Man enough if you lived a thousand more lives Eddie. You are certainly no Gentleman either. Quit you Martyr B/S and live with the decision you made. She won't forget this Eddie you know that. This is too big of a thing. We were a part of her life, as Vampires and a family and despite you notion on humanity, Eddie, that is something one isn't going to forget that easily dumbass."

With that I stood up and ran to my and Alice's room and slammed the door. Trying to drown out the commotion downstairs I turned on my stereo and blared Incubus' Stellar. Not too much longer I heard a knock at my door and knew right away who it was.

"Come in, Em!"

"Man I can't believe it! You know she's probably not taking this well and its probably effecting her more-so being human. I don't know what to do. She was my lil sister. Hell even Rosie is torn up by that!"

"I know exactly what you mean, bro. I adore her and after her birthday I felt like I let everyone down her more so. I actually care for her Em, probably more than I should. I digress...No matter what she didn't deserve that no on deserve that shit!"

After that we sat there in complete contemplation on where to go from here and what both of us lost in thought till Emmett spoke up once again.

"Do you think we should check on her or something, I don't know what else to do? I doubt we could make things any worse than they probably are for her."

Ever since the family left sweet Bella no one has been the same esp. Em! I feel for him. He was able to have more contact with her than even I did and knew of his sentiments toward her matched if not trumped my own.

Esme and Carlisle have been no doubt mourning like they lost a child and Rose has even been acting like she lost a sister despite. Her attitude toward her while we were there, she admired Bella for having all she never had and was in turn jealous of it, hence her attitude. Lately, however, she has been acting like she lost something b4 she even got a chance to have it. Alice... Well... that's what confuses me more she was her best friend and denied a goodbye. She was more than a best friend to Bella she was a sister. Recently things have been off with her I don't quite understand her emotions and she's all over the place. We have been quite strained and have been even losing a bit of our emotional connection we had. There's more to it I feel it and quite honestly its unsettling.

"I don't know what we should do, Em. This is one big damn mess! It's unsettling to say the least"

At that he scoffed and we went quiet again. That was until we heard Rosalie's deafening screech.

"You. Stupid. Bitch!"

We both sat up and ran to see what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks you all so much for your amazing reviews! Many thanks to my amazing beta,** Jasper's Darlin' Kathy**, for everything! be sure to check her out sometime I highly recomend her stuff...btw... i will have a wolf POV up soon that will offer a lil' more knowledge to things as well as a lil bit of a twist :) here is the next chapter... I didn't want to do the typical brerak away and more on this will come later on in the story... the juicy stuff will begin with the upcoming club scene!*winks*

hope ya enjoy :D

**~Tish**

*************************************************************************

**APOV**

At the sight of the two men I care for most fighting I felt uneasy. I knew I had to keep my thoughts & feelings on lock down for the most part and from living with them for so long, it wasn't that hard to do. However, that didn't help my situation any. I felt torn between what I knew and what I saw from my visions. I was getting less and less as time passed since we left Forks. The fact that my gift was faulting had me worried.

As soon as Jazz left and ran upstairs Carlisle and Esme confronted Edward. He looked like death and it tore at my un-beating heart.

"Son...I...Why..." Esme looked at a loss for words when Carlisle commented next.

"I don't understand... why would you tell us one thing and do another son. I thought you were going to tell her the truth. You know what that could do to her physically and mentally. All on top of the emotional pain this would have already have been... please explain..."

His words were soft yet scornful, he lost a daughter in this whole me. He was never violent and always compassionate but dutifully protected our family fiercely.

"Carlisle... she wouldn't let me go. I... didn't know what else to do. We aren't the company one should keep, you know that."

Esme was the first to reply

" For her to now question all our love for her is unbearable for even me to think about, my child thinks I don't love her. When it couldn't be farther from the truth. I can only image how she feels right now."

She tearlessly sobbed into Carlisle's shirt.

"Son, I can't even begin to get you to understand the gravity of what you did. I supported you in this and still will but something has to be done to correct this issue."

Carlisle stated knowingly unsure of where to go next.

I sat there watching everything unfold Rosalie unsure of what to do and say stormed upstairs to their room. Carlisle and Esme soon followed looking depressed as ever. I walked over to the couch Edward was sitting on with his head in his hands hunched over. I sat down contemplating my next move...

He looked so down and that was the last thing I wanted for him. He may have went about things in a bad way but this was better off. Especially for me. I had to make my new feelings known. I care too much about him to let him hurt like this. I sat down on the cushion next to him and stroked his thigh right above his knee waiting for him to respond to my presence.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

"Edward, I know you didn't mean for this to happen this way and it tears me up to see you like this. I know you think this is gonna be hard but maybe you should just try to move on like you told her to do?"

"Alice, she's everything to me and the only reason I left was for her own safety."

"All you need is a lil' help with that... Edward you are loved and worthy of it if only you could see what's in front of your face"

He leaned back a lil sitting straight up obviously taken back by the whole conversation

"Alice, what are you talking about I thought she…"

I cut him off there by quickly turning myself around and settling myself onto his lap, I grabbed his face between my hands and spoke softly. (I added a period after softly and added a coma after lap.)

"Edward you left her and you need to take your own advice for once... move on"

With that stated I leaned in and brushed my lips softly against his. He didn't respond like I wanted him to at first. I moved my hands to his hair and pushed myself closer to him kissing him more intensively. I let my tongue graze his bottom lip in a sensual manner and finally he responded with a wonderful moan and opened his mouth to me. He grazed his hands up my back holding me to him splaying his hands across my shoulder blades. All too soon he let out another moan and I thought I had him now as mine. That was till he moaned again and this time he moaned her name.

As soon as he did this he stiffened and pushed me off of his lap and onto the floor. I sat there in shock and tried again but he just stared at me like I had sprouted a third limb.

"Alice what the HELL!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL?! You were enjoying that as much as I was!"

"Alice, NO.... Never again! I can't do that to Jasper let alone Bella! Leave it at that! I thought you were supposed to be her friend. What kind of friend or sister even does that?!" For the first time in a long time I saw him look at me like a true vampire.

"I am a friend to her Edward, I do care. You know all too well how our kind works. It takes a lot for us to change! Seeing you like this has changed me, I'm falling for you Edward. You know how things have been since the birthday incident with Jasper and Me. It's you I want. I care for Bella but you yourself left her. You are no longer hers and vice versa get over it already and live with your choice. Know you have a better option open to you. You don't have to live in heart ache and you can live with love!"

At that moment I realized Rosalie was standing at the end of the stairwell in shock and seething. I knew then she saw it all.

"You. Stupid. Bitch!"

She screeched at the top of her lungs and began to charge at me. Edward quickly stopped her. At that moment Jasper and Emmett came running down the stair soon followed by Esme and Carlisle.

**JPOV**

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward restraining Rosalie from Alice. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight. What the hell happened?

"Rosalie, you have to calm down or I won't release you as much as I don't like what she did or know why, this isn't going to help anything... Jazz a lil' help."

I looked at Edward with a look of sheer confusion I'm sure but sent a wave of calm out to the room.

"Care to explain what's going on this time, Kitty?"

Carlisle and his nickname for Rosalie, _ugh!_... but truth be told I want some answers my self

"Why don't you ask that VILE backstabbing cheating bitch. I bet she has been planning this who deal from the get go. First not seeing Jazz and the birthday party to just now getting caught forcing her tongue down Eddie's throat!"

'WHAT!'

"What is Rose talking about Ali?"

"Jazzy, you know how things with us haven't been going good and well I have been finding myself drawn to Edward. I hate seeing him hurting like this and thought I could help, love him. I do..."

The way she stated that calm and coolly just sent me in a state of rage it was nothing that she did this at all. If all the rest was intentional wasn't clear but this bullshit now was! (I added that to make sense.)

"What the hell, Alice? You're concerned so much about him that you throw away our relationship like that. Are you trying to tell me that if she wasn't there you would have gone further than that?! I ... I don't.. Oh. My. God"

I was disgusted with this whole thing. No wonder I have been getting weird reads off of her. Oh what a twisted web we weave!

"Edward what do you have to say"

"Jasper, I never intended this nor do I want this. The only one I have ever wanted was Bella. As soon as I realized what was going on I Pushed her off of me. God, this is all such a big mess! I need to get out of here for a while. I'm sorry everyone for everything but I need some time to myself. I will keep in touch... but... I just... need to go ... now"

He was in full on panic mode. As was I. I couldn't stand in her presence anymore and I needed to remove myself from all this bullshit. I turned to go to the room when Alice stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Jazzy....?"

"What do you want me to say or do Ali? There is nothing you can do to help this situation. Frankly I don't want to hear it either! I thought you were my guiding light. I...Look... just... don't, Alice, ok! You want to pursue him than go, because we" I gestured with my hand to me and her "Are over. Do whatever you want but leave me alone. I may be able to be your friend again, eventually, but right now I'm too pissed and hurt to say anymore to you and still be considered a gentleman. Now if you don't mind Let. Go. Of. My. Arm!"

With that I stormed up to my room grabbed a duffle bag from the back of the closet and started to pack up some of my things. I grabbed a lot of things and just shoved what I could in my bag. My vests relaxed button down tops including a few flannel I knew Alice would freak over, several dark fitted wide leg jeans, My Black faded cowboy hat and my snake skin boots and converse.

Once all packed I went down to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on their door. I told them I had to leave for a while and that I was sorry. I didn't know yet where too but I would contact them and would eventually return. I hugged them good bye.

I stopped at Em and Rose's room. I saw the door was partially open and heard Rose sobbing relentlessly. I cracked it open and sent a wave of calm to her.

"Oh, Jasper I'm sorry you know no matter what your apart of this family. Don't. You."

"Yeah Rosie, I know. I won't be gone long, I just got to get away for a while is all. Is Edward still here?"

"No, man. He Left while you were packing."

"Okay, Em. I know it wasn't his fault she was a bitch!"

"Do you know where you'll go?"

"Now that you mention it Emmett, I think I do."I smirked at my idea "Everything is so messed up right now and I just want things fixed. I know just where to start!"

"Bro, are you saying what I think your saying!" He was bouncing more than Alice usually did!

' WOW, ok he's just a lil' too excited for this'

"Yes Emmett, I think I am, you coming?"

Rose finally caught on and jumped off the bed grabbed a duffle herself and stuffed clothes haphazardly into it. I never in my life saw her this excited for anything.

"I'm going too, and I'm gonna get this whole situation fixed! I want our family whole again whether she forgives him for this or not she's family now and we need her! "

With that Emmett packed his bag.

We said our goodbyes once more to Esme and Carlisle, promising to keep in touch but not telling them exactly where we were going. We walked outside Em and Rose hopped into his jeep while I glided over to my new baby! A 1967 Z-28 Camaro fully restored and tuned up (by Rose of course) for optimum performance. It was jet black with gun metal stripes and black leather interior. I climbed in, put the keys into the ignition and heard her roar to life. God I love this car!

I quickly pulled out of the drive and onto the highway heading back to Forks for the family we left behind determined to earn her forgiveness and trust. Rose is right she is family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N****: **Okay everyone here is the _**wolf**_ pov, hopefully this will help clear up a few things in the story so far and help things mesh more :)

as always i look forward to your feedback. If you have any questions you know what to do. As always i own nothing, and all charecters belong to Stephanie Meyer! the ancient and the storyline are mine however :P Hope ya enjoy the new chapter... Club scene coming soon. first section is Sam's POV...

~Tish

****************************************************

**SPOV**

After all this time i didn't think i would every see the day that the tribe woulf forge such a new alliance after the cold ones aka the cullens. Something is different with Amara. None of us elders or the pack can place it but feel that this is something bigger than us. Know thy enemies and all that shit.

When we decided to meet with her after i talked to the elders I knew Embry wouldnt be able to control things yet. It wouldnt be a great idea to invite a new wolf to the meeting esp. when they barely control things guided that decision. One, an attack then wouldn't help our cause in knowing more and two, a new wolf has little to no control if embry was to phase then he could cause harm to everything possibly even the elders.

There wasn't much left to do but leave him with harry after he phased back. I trusted all would be well. Harry knew enough to control things. I just hoped Embry would be ok. With him now a wolf I Know there is a chance that he could be my brother. I don't know how many more will Phase and what will happen... Its up to fate I assume.

After the training and meeting things went better than i could have ever imagined. Even I would say she is an amazing creature. All of us were gobsmacked when she told us just how old she really is. I don't know exactly why things are urgent to her or seem dire. Only time will tell. I still cant believe it 6009 years old. No wonder she knows so much, but why help us. what is her objective.

As I made way back after patrolling all day it was getting dark and soon Jared would be out for his rounds Paul was helping watch Embry. I made my way out of the woods to see Jake gettign out of his car and run inside. The smell on him only made my senses go haywire. He would soon change himself. I heard Billy say something to Jake and the growl and howl that came after I knew what was goign on. Billy yelled out for me. I burst through the doors.

"Jake, calm down. I know this all seems a bit strange for you but I can help. Calm your self down and relax so you can phase back and we can talk"

He was whimpering like crazy and I knew this was gonna be the most difficult one of us to deal so far. He wasn't going to take any of this well. Now I have two pups to deal with. All the better I guess with a new vamp in town and an Obviously powerful one at that.

Within minutes he was phased back. I was shocked to say the least with him. Most of us it took 's no doubt he was able to control this so well. Its in his blood. He is meant for the alpha after all.

"Jake, do you have an idea of whats going on?"

"What the hell do you think Sam, Hell. No. I. Don't!"

"Jake, calm down, think back to our legends Jake you already know"

I could tell he was thinking through every thing and was starting to put the pieces together. He started to shake and his eyes grew wide

"They are real?!"

"Yes Jake as are we, We are the Quiluete protectors, Wolves to be exact."

"The _Cullens_ are the cold ones after all... all this with Bella? OH, GOD! Do you think she knows... I...Uhm...well.."

"Yes Jake, they are the ones and only and as far as Bella goes we have no proof and we can't really say anything to her in case she doesn't know. Treaty and all."

"She may already know Sam, She knows our legends and stories. I need to talk to her. She dated one Sam."

"No Jake you will do no such thing. She can't know about us or anything of the sort. That is an order" I spoke in my alpha voice and saw him cringe a bit "I'm sorry Jake I know your friends with her and everything but she must never know. that could very well start a war with our kinds and that would be bad not only for us but for Forks as well"

"I understand I can still be her friend tho right?"

"Sure, Sure. Just stick to the rules Jake. there will be a bonfire soon that will explain more. Old stories and new bonds. there is so much going on right now I really need you to work on Phasing and control."

"Sure, Sure. I can handle this Sam. Don't really like it but I can handle it."

"Okay Jake I need to go to the others and let em know whats going on get some food and some rest we'll talk in a few hours"

He yawned and quickly made his way to the kitchen. I looked at Billy to make sure that things were gonna be okay while I left and he nodded towards the door. I quickly made my way to Jared's house. Kim was there and so was Paul and Embry. Perfect.

"Hey guys "

"Whats up" they said in unison watching a movie. Many pizza's were out on the coffee table I grabbed a slice and sat down

"Got some news for everyone."

the pack knew my tone all to well and turned toward me kim oblivious to the tone kept watching

"Whats wrong Sam did the leech contact you?" Paul sneered he really didnt like the whole idea.

"No, No. It's Jake"

That time kim turned and paused the movie. She knew enough about us to be interested.

"He phased"

all three guys eyes went wide

"How did he take it? Is he okay, why didn't he come with you?Is he gonna try to take alpha now? " Embry asked

"No, Em. Hes eating and gonna take a nap for a while. He's a natural. He doesnt know of our alliance yet but knows of hte treaty with the cullens he was bothered most by that and Bella. Other wise he took it really well and phased back in record time. He's a natural"

"Yeah, I figured as much he thinks he is in love with her. I don't doubt he loves her but he's not _In Love_."

"I understand all that. I plan a bonfire to explain more to you and Jake,Em"

"Okay just lemme know time and place. I gotta go into Forks to get a book for school here soon. I'll probably go pick it up early in the morning being its Saturday and all"

"All right em, Jared go with to make sure all is ok, Paul you patrol arent meeting with Amara tonight so..."

"What?! Is he gonna take one of my shifts than?" Paul exclaimed outta no where. Typical Paul.

"Yes paul. dont worry your poor lil' heart about that"

"Fine"

He got up and stormed out, soon we all heard a howl. He was always one for dramatics and all that b/s.

"Alright guys I'm gonna check on Jake and head home order a pizza and get some much needed sleep, be careful tomorrow Em, Jared. Night Kim."

"Later" they said in unison.I headed over to Billy's and all was well. Obviously from the breathing they were asleep. I went home ordered a pizza, ate and went to sleep.

_Next Day..._

**Embry's POV**

I got up early and went to Jared's Kim stayed over and made us all breakfast. We got into his car and headed to forks. We quickly made it to the Library and I went in. I had some dumb repport on the civil war and needed a book to write it. Ugh! I hate reading.

It was then I spotted her the most lovely creature I have ever seen. She was crouching down in an isle and was crying I quickly made my way over to her and sat down beside her. I threw my arm over her shoulder and rubbed her back with one hand while she sobbed into my shirt.

"You ok?" I asked.

I realized she was clutching her cell. Jared came around then and gave me a wierd look. I shooed him away and went on comforting the angel in my arms. She soon realized that I was holding her and she sniffed to try and control the sobbing.

"I'm sorry, thanks for the shoulder..."

"It's alright, you ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah thanks... I just got a text from my boyfriend he broke up with me... he wants to date one of my friends instead..."

she spoke thru sniffing to control her sobbing.

"His loss!"

she looked up at me thru her tear glistened eyelashes and smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Thanks. I'm begining to believe that as well...You look familiar..." she looked at me strangely tilting her head to the side. Then her eyes widened... " I know who.. your one of...What's his name again... Jake... thats it... you're one of Jacob Black's friends right?" I nodded my head curious to how she knew him "My friend knows him you remind me of him somewhat. perhaps you know her...Bella Swan?"

"Yeah all us boys at the rez. knows her and the chief. I'm Embry by the way. Hey what would you say you come to a bonfire we'll be having there shortly?"

"That sounds great! I'm Angela."

"Pleasure to meet you Angela. I hate to run off like this but a buddy of mine just brought me here. I have to get going lemme see your phone and I'll give you my number you can call me anytime. Seriously. Any time, k."

She gave me her phone and I entered my number and handed it back to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed beautifully and placed her palm over where I kissed on her cheek and smiled at me.

"Call me, K? I'll talk to later Angela."

And I walked away. I knew right away what happened and apparently so did Jared he ran up beside me but me into a head lock and ruffled up my hair.

"Wolf boy's found his Imprint!"

he said in a tone only us wolve would hear. I pushed him off me and made my way to his car he got in and headed back to Sam's. It was still in the morning but almost noon when we got back. It was then that I realized something...

"Damn it!"

"What man?"

"I forgot about the damn book!"

He got out of the car and laughed his ass off. Hearing the commotion Sam stepped out of the house with Emily.

"What's going on boys?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Our boy here IMPRINTED, than forgot the whole reason we went to the library in the first place!"

"Shut it Jared!"

Emily and Sam laughed silently at my expense. They were all having a good laugh at this whole thing whenwe noticed Paul in the woods howl. We turned to look and saw him on the edge of the forest. He quickly phased back and looked dead serious. Sam, Jared, Jake, and I looked gobsmacked. He looked terrified and angry at the same time his next words tho got us all on edge. He growled out angrily at a decibal that only the pack would hear...

**"**_**They're back!!**_**"**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **: here is more for ya! hope ya enjoy! Many thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy on being a great beta! be sure to check her out! A New Love is GREAT! hell who am i kidding all her stuff is, so check her out,k :P this chapter is back to the cullen POV...

hope ya enjoy!!

~Tish

*************************************************************************

**JPOV**

It's only been a short time since the Cullen Family left Forks and here some of us are returning to the little town. If it weren't for Bella the place would bother the hell out of me. She means so much to this family. I can't believe we all left her like that. Edward and his dumb notions! If Bella was my girl I would never do something so cowardly..._'Wait where the hell did that come from?!'_

I know I haven't had the time to really get to know Bella since Edward always seperated us. One thing i did know about her was that she was an amazing girl. She had won all our cold dead hearts and changed us all. The family of vampires that are seemingly unchangeable. She even Changed me. Since that dreaded day, I have done nothing but change my outlook and curb my blood lust. Granted Alice wasn't at my side during that but I did it.

I used to think of her as my world and now...I don't know what to think anymore. Do i hate her for this? I can't. She was my light for so long. Do I understand any of it...NO. I don't see how she could throw what we had awaylike that..._ugh!_

I can't keep thinking like this. I reached back behind my seat and got out the case of music I stored in my car. I found a random mixed CD and put it in. The song that came on was Nickleback's_ Far Away_. It seemed perfect for my situation. Alice is no longer my wife. She wanted to comfort my _brother_ and love him while I'm still with her and behind my back no less! I'm racing back to my _brother's_ ex-girlfriend with my brother and his wife. I've changed in the short time we have been away. I won't go back to that and I'll help her see thru dear _Eddie's_ lie.

I can see every moment with the family that she has spent with us like it was yesterday. The moment we spent in the hotel. I told her she was worth it and she still is. _He_ had to tell her otherwise! I can't believe he did that to her. I would do anything to help her believe other wise while we are her. I can only hope she doesn't mind.

If I was in her shoes and the family did that to me I don't know what I would do, how I would act. I couldn't and wouldn't go back to what i fought so hard to get away from.

I hope against everything we aren't to late for her. I can only Imagine what she is going thru. Will she trust us once again? Will she be afraid of me? How will she take to Rosalie coming back for her? They were never close for reasons that are all Rosalie... Will she even want us back after this? Will she even want me back? I don't know what I'll do if she is afraid of me.

Where did that come from? Why am I thinking that? She's like a sister to me...Right?

I wouldn't be surprised if she was. I don't want her to be. I want a chance with her in my life. Alice may have found me and guided me to this point in my life but that one action as gruesome as it could have been changed me. She helped me where Alice couldn't. I would make it up to her if it was the last thing I did.

All too soon we arrived in Forks. We quickly made our way our old home. As soon as we pulled in the drive Em hoped out and went to get Rosalie out of the Jeep and grabbed both bags. I pulled up behind them, grabbed the bag from the passenger side of the car and shut the door. As we made our way inside I noticed a foul smell. I quickly checked around looking everywhere. Nothing came up but I was still wary...

"Bro, What are you doing?"

"Nothing Em, get your tank ass in the house already."

I shoved him inside and closed the doors. Everything had sheets on them and nothing looked like home anymore, Nothing felt like it with out her.

_'Damn it Jasper what the hell are you thinking that way for'_

"C'mon boys we need to get this place presentable if we are gonna get Bella over here!"

Rosalie called out to us from upstairs. We Quickly took the cloths off the furniture and paintings and cleaned a bit to make things look like they used to. Well the best we could do without Esme. After all was said and done we all sat in the Living room and thought about how things were gonna play out. I could feel they were wary and unsure about how to do things. Hell, I was too.

"Alright how are we gonna do this?"

"I don't have a clue, Bro! Your'e the military man you come up with something..."

_'whack'_

"She's not some damn thing to stratigize over Em! She a woman we have to keep that into consideration..."Rosalie hit Em in the back of the head before she sighed again.

"She's right Emmett....I say we just go over there and she if she's home and if not than we will have more time to figure this whole deal out. If she is home than we wing it. Em, you'll probably have more of an effect on her and should probably be the first to say something..."

"Yeah ok, whatever...If not than what?"

"I dont have a clue. You?"

"Nothing let's just do this already, I miss my baby sister!"

With that we headed outside. We stopped and looked at our cars

"Run or Drive Rose?"

"Drive...?" she said unsure of her answer.

"My car" Em and I yelled out in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. Anxious as it was, it was good to laugh again.

We finally decided on my car and Em, of course, decided to pout the whole way.

"It's just not the same, Jazz! Its so damn small and enclosed!" He whined and pouted as he wrinkled up his nose in disgust. I glared at him and Rosalie once againg hit him upside the head.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! How dare YOU! This is a classic!!" Rose shrieked and glared.

"Em, If you weren't such a damn tank you'd fit more comfortably in my car. Don't blame my baby for your b/s."

He rolled his eyes at me and I glared back at him from my rearview mirror. In no time we were at her house. I decided to go to the door. Charlie was home and I didn't know what to expect there. I slowly walked up to the door with Rosalie and Emmett in tow. I knocked twice and waited as I heard Charlie scrambling to come to the door. Shuffling his feet as he walked heavily. He started opening the door polite and curtious like than he saw Em, Rose and I.

"Yes how ma--- Oh, It you, Carlisle's kids right?"

"Yes, sir. My name Is Jasper Hale Cullen" I pointed to Rose over my Right shoulder"Thats my sister Rosalie Hale Cullen" and Pointed to Em on my left " And that brute there is my brother Emmett McCarty Cullen. We were wondering if Bella was home"

"Why do you care? He isn't here is he? I swear..."

I know what he was feeling and guessed what he was gonna say next but cut him the chase.

"No sir, It is only us. We were concerned about her Sir. We only recently found out the truth to how things happened and wanted to apologize. Make things right again so to speak. Our parents would of come as well but they were tied up at the moment and couldn't leave. As for _Him" _I sneered in referance to Edward "I hope he stays away for a while otherwise he will have us to deal with"

Em and Rosalie nodded their head in agreement and I'm sure one if not both look a lil murderous. Charlie backed up a bit and I'm guessing it was from our expressions when he was mentioned. He looked as if he was thinking things over and I soon felt resolve. He slowly backed aways from the door

"C'mon come in can't have ya kids standing outside. Lets talk."

At that we slowly entered her home none of us ever being here looked around in awe. It was a small Place but quaint. It felt home like, Minimal yet comfortable. No wonder she is such a simple girl to please. We sat down in the living room. Charlie had a game on and he quickly turned it off. We sat there is Silence waiting for him to speak.

"So... _**let's talk**_"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** OK this chapter will be a lil short but I hope this chapter will help things out a bit on the mystery that is Alice... as well as more..see if you can you guess lol. Many thanks to my amazing Beta, Kathy! I'm working on the teaser chapter (club scenes) now and its gonna be broken into three seperate chapters instead of one long one (we'll see how that goes) hopefully you will enjoy that. after that will come the lemon :D okay on with the chapter.

Enjoy!

Tish

*************************************************************************

**APOV**

As soon as Jasper said those dreaded words to me I knew I had to leave. I slipped out of the house just after Edward left. None of the men I care about wanted me now. I ran till I came acrosse a small clearing in the woods. I knocked a fallen tree completely to the ground and sat there on it think f all that happened. My lack of clarity when it came to my gifts. I sobbed relentlessly. Life like this with out love is just existance. nothing more and that bothered me worse than before.

I tried one more time to get a vision and sure enough I got one a short glimpse

_It was a clear cool night, looked like seattle Rose, Em, Jazz all jumped out of Em's Jeep and made their way into a club. I look around for a sign what club they were at and couldnt pinpoint the name. As they entered the whole club started talking under their breathe about the gorgeous people that just walked in and how much they looked like the two girls that came in not even a half hour from them..._

The vision then skipped to another point at night after going spastic. at least it didn't screw up completely again

_I saw Jazz Em Rose as well as to other women on the dance floor a Brunette human lovely girl looks familiar but I cant quite grasp who it is.... The other was an ink haired beauty, one whose Beauty is even beyond that of vampires but the resemblence is striking and WHITE EYES! _What does that mean?!

_Jazz was dancing with the brunette when she started to dance in a more seductive manor and he tensed before he relaxed he placed her hands on her hips and splayed his fingers out grasping her and pulling her into him. Grinding themselves into one another. I saw the hooded eyes of desire on Jazz as he leaned in and softly kissed the bare skin on her shoulder just below his ear... wheh I heard him whisper in her ear. "Come back to our house tonight Darlin'?"..._

OH NO! I don't want to see that I shook that off Quickly and tried for something else... It was then that I got something more clear than I have ever gotten in my life...

_The area seemed rural and un civalized yet had some modern technology and equipment. It was a small town that had farms and primitive tools, houses, and a blacksmith. I saw a girl with the most gorgeous cream almost light tan skin exit a small house. she went to a small building and grabbed a horse and hopped on it bare back and trotted to the forest on a small path. She kept looking behind her for some reason as if she was watching if she was being followed. Finally she made her way to a small clearing with a path no bigger than a human and tied up her horse to a tree. She walked forever it seemed till she came across a small cave. She entered the cave cautiously. Intrigued like she didn't know it was there. _

_The cave was wonderous and reflective. She continued her descent into the cave and came apon a small underground eden. It was beyond beautiful. A whole 'nother world. There was a small body of water in the center like liquid pearls and sliver yet it was stikingly clear and you could see the bottom of the pool which looked like it was crusted in crystals. She sat down at the waters edge and lightly touched the waters edge and rippled the water the liquid stuck to her fingers but smooth like silk. _

_She untucked her feat from underneath her body and placed her feet in the water like substance. Soon the water became a bit more clear and she saw a large sparkling yet chared like rock in the center of the water. She was curious and intrigued by it._

_She plunged herself in the cool water substance and dived for the item. She brought it to the surface, she heaved it out of the water and climbed out. The rock like item, small but dense, cracked as soon as she got near. She was in awe of the interior. Brighter than any opal in the world it shone. She reached hesitantly for it and as soon as she touched it she cut her self on the rock. she froze in shock and pain. Soon she looked at her hand and saw her blood quickly changing to a clear like substance she grabbed the rock again on the outside where she knew it wouldn't cut her again._

_She stetched her legs out and placed the rock on her lap scrutinizing its every pore. Her vision becoming more clear. She then stretched her hand out over it. It had a slight heat to it. She spread her fingers and placed her entire hand against the stone and it cut her again up to her wrist. As soon as it did she removed her hand but it was too late._

_She was bleeding out yet her blood looked similar now to our venom. She licked at her own wound and tossed the stone aside. As soon as the substance reached her tounge she sighed in delight...???_ What!

_Immediately after that she started writhing in Agony._ She seemed to be experiancing the same pain one does when they change...What is going on and why am I seeing the past?!_ I saw her writhe in agony for five days. Her features changing before my eyes and looked almost vampiric but more lovely than even Vampires!_

_She awoke with a scream. It echoed thru the cavern she was in. She was unsure of everything and taking in her surroundings. She was in a state of panic but resolved and determined. She went over to the Rock and place it in a bag like item she had carried with her. It was night out by the time everything happened. As soon as she exited the cave she saw a giant cat not sure what the animal was exactly but it was definately a carnivore and it growled a menacing growl. She gasped and a hand flew to her throat. She soon lunged at the creature and drank from it. she quickly made her way back to the village. Her horse was gone but she was quick so it didn't matter. She was but a blur to me. _Faster than a vampire?!_She went and broke into a small building. It looked to be some sort of metallurgy or blacksmith shop. She grabbed a tool and went to hack at the stone. It broke the tool. Frustrated she hit it and it broke into several shards. She quickly found some spare metal in the shop. Bronze like metal. she quickly fashioned a bracelet necklace and ring from the shards and left before daybreak._

I came out of the vision in a daze! What the HELL! I become inhibited than i see this. Never had I gotten a vision of the past before. Why now? Is my power growing? I tried again and again for more. I got nothing on the past. I was on my way back to the house as Jazz, Em, and Rose got into their cars and sped off. I took one more step and was thrown into another vision. This time it waas static again and i couldn't make it out completely.

I stumbled to the ground and sat there in a weakened state when another vision came on assaulting me again.

_I was in forks again. It was the Same baseball clearing as we met James in. Everyone seemed to be there playing in the snow. Soon a tall figure, entered the clearing with a few other our eyes met and I was captured by them and the vision went black!_

What the hell! Black?! I tried again and nothing in any way shape or form came to me. Did my gift fail again. I ran inside and called Carlisle down from his office and told him of the occurence tonight. He was shocked to say the least. He went back to join Esme in the study and I went to hunt. When I came home they were packing small travel bags and looked somewhat frantic.

"What's going on Carlisle, Esme?! Where are we going Carlisle?" I was in a state of panic now. Carlisle looked at me with a small smile and said only one word before leaving the room.

"Volterra!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: here is the next chapter as always I don't own anything...

thanks for all the support and feedback to my story. It being my first fic, it only means that much more:) Many thx to my amazing beta Kathy, as well as Jeanita for all your help so far...

this is the last chapter before the club scene where things start to heat up. Like I said earlier, I had to break it up into several chapters starting with ch. 17, but I promise things will be worth it :D

Enjoy!

Tish

*********************************************************************

**JPOV**

"okay, _Lets Talk_" Charlie stated confidently and even a bit menacingly. I knew this conversation would be one where we would have to prove ourselves. Emmett was the first to say something, surprising us all.

"Charlie, I don't quite know exactly what Bell-"

Charlie cut him off quickly "Are you honestly tyring to say you don't know what she went thru? Stop stating the obvious! You all abandoned her. While I don't quite know you kids, I know what your whole family meant to her. She still isn't the same. She was lost in the woods after that _boy"_ he sneered"took her out there to talk and didn't come home. The whole town went looking for her. She wasn't seen after school by anyone but _him_." his voice and emotions showing nothing but disgust "Thank God that Uley kid found her. She was close to pnuemonia and soaked to the bone covered in god knows what and looked like the life had been sucked out of her"

We all flinched at that statement but it went unoticed to his eyes and he went on with his rant.

"She was barely able to form a coherent word let alone walk. Dr. Gerandy checked her over and she was almost completely in a comotose state. She quickly excused her self to her room and I could hear her heart wrenching sobs down here with all the commotion of the search party still here. She was like that for days. She wouldn't, no couldn't, go to school like that. She seemed to have horrid nightmares, waking in cold sweats and screams calling out his name and other incoherent things. I tried at first to help but was lost at what to do. I contemplated sending her off to live with her mother and the next day she put on a front and went to school. She is obviously trying for me. Bless her. However she is trying and Im not sure what this" he gestured to us on the couch" will do to her. Obviously I am in no condition to help her she can't even say his name and flinches if anyone brings your name up in the conversation..." He paused in deep thought. I could see his eyes welling up with tears he was fighting to control. His Emotions were everywhere. Sadness, Despair, Longing, resolve. He closed his eyes and a stray tear left rolling slowly down his cheek.

Rose looked at me at the same time Emmett did and we still didnt know where to go with this information. We just wanted to make it right. I for one will not sit back and let this happen to her. She is by far the bravest human I have ever seen. We both looked down at the the floor gathering our thoughts while Charlie still contemplated everything he was feeling. It was obvious his love of her and it hurt him that he couldn't help her. If I could than I would. I had to. No I _need_ to.

She was a wonderful young woman that didn't deserve that. She was always so selfless and caring. She was always wonderful to be around what little I was around. Her emotions were so pure that she rivaled those of our patriarch. What I told her in the hotel not so long ago was right on target. She was worth it! I would do anything to make her see that. Hopefully with righting the wrongs toward her could start righting things in our family as well. I would not could not be a part of a family that didn't have her in it in some way and I knew Rose and Em felt the Same.

I hated Edward right now for all he has done. Not only to the family but to this wonderful girl. The emotional climate of the room was starting to rise and I tried what I could to send serenity and comfort out, but with my own emotions I was finding it difficult. Rose glanced over and realized I needed help with things or I would have to make a run for it.

She climbed off of Emmetts lap and crawled over to Charlie. She Placed a hand ontop of his own, which were resting on his knees rubbing them vigorously, to stop him. He opened his eyes and looked down to her sitting on the floor. She placed a hand on his cheek and spoke softly to him

"I am so sorry for this whole mess! Hell, we all are. We had no idea what went on and how things were going to happen. When we left our family too had a rift in it. She is a part of us that will never change. He had lied to us all. Carlisle and Esme are at a loss right now with everything he did. I feel like I don't know who he is anymore. He's an asshole,Sir. Excuse my language."

He nodded his head graciously at her and she continued. "We all knew something wasn't right. It was Jasper" she signaled with her hands to me behind her "That finally got the truth out of him, and when he did, I would say he would of made you proud. They got into a huge fight that took the other men in our family to break apart including my Emmett. Let me tell you it was no easy thing to do."

She was laying it on thick now and Em was eating it up she was building us both up to him. Em plastered on his shit eating grin as she continued.

"Emmett here is one strong S.O.B and if he had trouble breaking things up you know He got what was coming to him. Hell if Jazz here didn't do it I would of." Charlie looked warily at us all and she knew thenshe would have to reassure Charlie more.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't condone such behavior, Sir, and I assure you that the rest of the men including these two here are perfect gentleman. Some of the most honorable I have seen. However Bella didn't deserve what was done to her and He didn't deserve to get away scott free either. Jazz here made sure he didn't" He was taken back at first but I could tell he only wished he could of done it himself.

"Thank you hun for that. I can tell just from looking at all of you that Her feelings were mutual. She is Family to you just as you are family to her. She Isn't here right at the moment she went out with a friend of her's...Amara, I believe the note said her name was. Tho I never met the girl, I'm glad she is making new friends. I trust your intentions are honorable and hope with all I am that this doesn't hinder her progress but allows at least closure" Charlie responded in a dazed state. Good ol' Rosalie got us an in.

"I asure you,Sir. Our intentions here are honorable. We care deeply for Bella. I assume some of the family will come back here at some point." He was starting to feel livid "He" I sneered" will stay away for a while if he knew what was good for him. No matter what sir, we can't and won't let this happen again. Bella is a intricate part of our family. She changed us for the better. She is the reason we are here. What she needs, wants and doesn't is all that matter. We will make this right" I told him sincerely and I felt his resolve and hope.

"I know you will son, I believe that with my whole heart. I'm sorry she isnt here right now and I doubt a reunion of this sort is one to do over the phone. I believe I have your old number still is that where you will be staying?" I nodded my head "Okay, I will inform her of this all and talk to her and either she or I will get back to you. I hate to cut this so short but this was a trying day. More animal attacks, Large wolf sightings and now all this. I can only imagine what tomorrow will bring and I really need my sleep kids"

"Thanks Charlie. Have a g'night." I stood from the couch as he did and shook his hand. Rose got up from the floor and pecked him on the cheek. He raised his had to it in awe not sure how to respond he nodded to her and she said good night. Em clapped him on the back and winked at him than said in his ear "Just imagine if those lips can make your cheek feel like that imagine what else they can do" he laughed his booming laugh and Rose looked like the cat that ate the canary. I shook my head at them. Charlie blushed the same way Bella does and I knew I had to say something to ease his mind.

"Don't mind him Charlie he's a lil rough around the edges but has a heart of gold."

He just laughed nervously and shook his head as well and responded.

"Oh, I remember what it was like to be young, no worries kids be safe and you have a good night as well." He walked us to the door and waved as we left.

We arrived home in no time and entered our home at a human speed. The ride home was quite as we were still mulling over everythign Charlie told us. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Damn, he really fucked her over didn't he."

"Yeah Em, I think he did. This is gonna be dificult for us to approach. I dont know exactly how to go about this. What if she doesn't want to see us. I won't make the choice for her like Edward did. I hope she can for give this. On top of everything else that happened she must really hate me..." I trailed off feeling hopless if she choose that unsure why but i need her. I feel a pull to her and I must make amends. I wasn't paying attention and my despair and resolve was projecting and Rose spoke up quickly.

"Jasper, you need to knock that shit off right now. That isn't Bella and you know that. You know she forgave you as soon as that shit happened and still didn't think badly of us. So knock it off as for those feeling of reslove you got a plan or what!" she ended exasperated

"No, Rose I don't have a fucking clue as to how to do anything. However I do know that I have to fix this at all cost and make it up to her."

She eyed me warily and nodded her head and went ot sit in Em's lap. We stayed quiet for some time before rose spoke agian.

"Okay enough of this mopping around b/s we need to do something. Lets go out to a club or something." I looked at her like she sprouted 3 heads. where the hell could she get an off the wall idea out of no where "Jazz you single now and away from the devil incarnate, so you could have a bit of fun! come on what do you say?"

"whatever Rose, fine lets go get ready"

I huffed and stomped my way to my room to get ready.

I grabbed my favorite pair or true religion jeans, distressed worn yet Wash. a white button down and black vest. I left the vest open and rolled up the sleeves just a but. Next I dug out my Snake skin black Cowboy boots and made my way back down stairs. Em was there already wearing a Tight fitted blue t-shirt and fitted wide leg black jeans. I knew what he was up to in a get up like that he wanted to play bait and with his mischevious feelings swirling all over the place I knew tonight was gonna be crazy.

"Whatever the hell you think you have planned Em, forget it"

"I don't know what you mean brother."

He raised an eyebrow to challenge. I didn't reply and he changed the subject.

"Man, couldn't you for once leave the shit kickers at home"

with that said he kicked my boots. _'Damn Him!!'_

"Damn it Em!" I wiped off the scoff mark his damn shoes left on the toe of my boots and smirked at him "Your just jealous, dear brother, that these babies" I kicked him in the shin just hard enough for him to get the point but not tear up the boots " Help with my natural southern charm. There is no way in hell you could pull that shit off, bro. With my gift, natural charm and southern style and accent If I wanted I could get the whole damn bar wrapped around my lil' finger"

"Wanna bet cowboy?" Damn I goaded him right where he wanted me and he knew it. Fine.

"Bring it on lil' brother."

At that moment Rosalie made her entrance and I felt the Lust spike. _'Damn it Em, its bad enough I hadn't done anything like that in a while let alone I'm going to a club where the atmosphere is only gonna be amplified!'_

I punched him in the arm to signal him to cool it and he walked over to her. She was wear a short red dress that was form fitting yet scrunched everywhere with a sweetheart bodice._'God, I've spent too much time with Alice! Man up Jasper'_

We climbed into Emmett's jeep and made our way to the club in Seattle.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here is the start to the club scene.I was gonna update like regular but I wanted to give you guys a lil more to look forward too :)

there are a total of 4 club chapters

Thanks for all your feedback and reviews! Your kind words and ecouragment doesn't go overlooked!

Many thanks again to my wonderful Beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for all your help and wisdom on my lil' venture here!

Hope you Enjoy ....

Tish

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

We got to the club in no time at all. The club was ominous to say the least. I have a strange feeling about this and I can't put my finger on it something really good or really bad was coming. I can only imagine tripping over my two feet and causing a mass casualty with a vampire in the club. 'Just great'. No, I have to stop that train of thought now and just live in the moment. I can do this. Amara can help. I don't know why but I trust her so easily.

I would have never imagined coming to a club like this let alone not being with the Cullen's. Especially Alice. There I go again thinking about them. Tonight is for the new me and I will show the world tonight that I can live. He'd be damned! Amara was staring at me quizzically waiting for my reaction I'm sure and I once again took in the club before us. There was a huge line at the entrance people dressed much like Amara waiting to get in.

The place was adorned with black windows and light blue neon. Mirrors strategically placed here and there and many girls were surrounding them waiting for entrance. As I looked to the door I saw a large man, obviously the bouncer ignoring a couple of girls that were throwing themselves at him. No doubt trying to lure him into admittance. I looked back to Amara she had one brow raised in question to me. I threw her look right back at her. She nodded and got out of the car. We were parked about a block down but still had a clear view of the club. I slowly opened the door and glided my legs across to step out. Once I found my footing I stood up and backed away as I closed the door. I held my head high and looked to Amara. Resolved in my new self and what I had to do I raised my brow to her and she replied.

"Let's do this, Swan!"

I smiled a bit at her exuberance and walked ahead of her slowly. As long as I concentrated on this new me I hoped my balance issues would stay on the backburner for at least tonight. I heard her laugh lightly and she ran up to me and hooked her arm in mine.

"You look like a cat striding toward her prey girl! You would think you were the vamp here!"

I smiled at her and replied.

"Tonight." I paused trying to sum up my feelings and thoughts. "Is mine!"

I saw a twinkle in her eye and she nodded her head in agreement. We made our way finally to the bouncer and she sashayed her hips up to him. He was certainly slack jawed at her presence. She raised one of her hands and dragged it down the muscular blonde's chest. Then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. I watched with my hands on my hips just waiting for her game to end. _'Damn dazzling Vampires!'_

It was then that I heard the faint gasp come from a couple feet down the line.

"Bella Swan" someone sneered

I turned to see Lauren and Jessica standing there looking more or less classless, with an awed looking Mike Newton. It was Lauren who spoke.

"Well, hello to you too Lauren." I replied bored in a flat tone.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella? This isn't your element. I doubt you could ever fit in a place like this; even with the Cullen family at your side."

At that moment Amara returned to my side and whispered in my ear.

"You ready, or do you need help with this one?"

I gave her a look letting her know our actions will be words enough to put her in her place.

"Well it was nice to see you again too Lauren, but I better get going. Hope you don't freeze out here but then again you got Mike to keep you warm. Bye ladies" and waved my five fingers at her as I walked past the bouncer he winked at me and opened the door for me and Amara.

With that we entered the club. The Place was amazing and different levels with neon and a recessed dance floor with mirrors above it that looked like it was a starry night. Above the Bar was a neon sign that said Aurora in a swell of colors of blues and purples that seem more like they belonged in a sunset than in a neon tube light.

The music was loud and clear. Drop by the Ying yang twins was playing as we sauntered into the club. Soon I noticed we had quite a bit of attention. I refused to let their stares and attention get the best of me and held my head high. I heard several hushed whispers as we made our way to the bar. Most were that of awe, which surprised me a little bit. Surely Amara was capable of getting this kind of reaction with little effort on her part but that some of it was about me... Well that wasn't expected. Amara hopped onto a stool at the bar's corner and I hopped on the one nest to her.

The Bartender made his way to us quickly.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for ya?"

"A water for me what would you like Bella?"

"Hmmm..." I looked at the bartender from under my eyelashes. Even I had to admit he was quite good looking but nothing compared to that of the beauty I was used to. I made my mind up to flirt a bit. It couldn't hurt.

"What would you recommend, handsome?" I batted my eyelashes as I spoke.

"That would depend on what type of things you like, and your personality, doll. Let's see stand up for me?"

I gave a look to Amara and slid off the stool and stepped a couple steps away from the bar. I decided to play things up a bit. I let my legs stand a small distance apart and placed my hands on my hips, tilted my head and bit my lip while I cocked both my right foot and head to the side. He eyed me up and down. Once he got to my eyes again his was hooded in lust. I rolled my eyes and sauntered back to the stool.

"Well what do you think?"

"Definitely not the frou-frou fruity types nor the can't hold your liquor types... though innocence pours off you. Maybe a shot of something sweet yet strong? Whaddya say?"

"Sure thing!"

He left our side quickly and Amara elbowed me in my side as she leaned into me

"Where the hell are you getting this shit? You have them eating out of your palm!"

"I decided tonight is for me. I need to change and put myself out there. It still hurts don't get me wrong, but if I am to ever be happy again I have to open up and let the bad in with the good. If I can find the good again I'm sure the bad will be worth all of the bull that comes with it."

I turned to the Dance floor and watched the crowd dance. True it looked somewhat crude but I could see the sensual side to the movements and the passion. That would be my next venture for the night.

The bartender came back while I was watching and slid my shot glass to me inside was a thick pink like substance. I looked over to him and nodded towards the shot in question.

"It's Tequila Rose. Strawberry, crème, and tequila. Try it."

I grabbed the shot and let my tongue taste it a bit before I took the shot whole heartedly.

"Thanks that was perfect keep em coming,k?"

He winked at me and left. I returned my gaze back to the dance floor. Amara caught my gaze jumped off her stool and hooked her arm with mine.

"Let's show them girls out there how to really make the boys squirm!"

I rolled my eyes at here. She is really a piece of work sometimes. I wonder with all she does and how she acts is she doesn't have a split personality. At the same time I sense she is doing things a bit much to help me break out of this shell of a being I was. I went with her without putting up much of a fight, not like I could any way. She made her way over to the DJ quickly and I saw her pass him a few bills and rolled my eyes. Soon Come to me came over the speakers and she sauntered back quickly. I stood there a lil' unsure of what to do she came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulders leaned in and whispered in my ears.

"Just relax hun and let the beat guide you, seduce you. I'm here and I'm gonna help. Just go with what you feel okay?"

I nodded my head and waited for her first move. I felt her dancing slightly behind me and she placed her palms on my shoulder curling her finger onto my collarbone and sliding them down my arms. When she got to my hips she placed her palms on my hip bones and griped them tightly and slowly started to rock my body slightly dipping my hip on the return. I easily caught on and started swaying and closed my eyes. Slightly dipping and moving to the beat.

**JPOV**

We made it to the club quickly and Rose jumped out not waiting for Em. We both followed behind her as she made her way to the bounce. Em placed his arm over my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Bet's still on bro? You pick the prey and we'll see who gets to her first."

I quickly grabbed his arm and punched his shoulders as Rose hissed in warning before she got to the bouncer.

"Don't think Rosie likes that idea. You may as well consider this null and void otherwise your ass won't be getting any anytime soon."

I raised my eyebrow in questioning at him and he scowled at that till he caught Rose's warning glance proving me right.

He huffed his replied fine and made his way over to her once the bouncer looked at her one too many times. He threw a protective and claiming arm around her waist and entered the club with me behind them. We quickly found a table in a secluded area. We heard the humans humming about us. It was the fact that when we passed the bar and caught two scents that me and Em stiffened slightly. We all sat down at a secluded booth that was in the raised area overlooking the dance floor and Em leaned in to me.

"Did you catch that scent too?"

"Yeah I did, faint but pure. Only a scent like that could come from an ancient. What else got me was the strawberry and freesia scent mixed with it... You don't think..."

"I don't know bro, keep a look out."

I nodded in response and Rose eyed us both before putting her piece.

"No fighting tonight guys okay, if someone else is here we handle this in a way that would make Carlisle proud. As far as her scent goes you know better than that she isn't one for places like this. Chill okay!"

The waitress came by and we all ordered beers knowing we wouldn't really drink them. I stood up and glanced out to the floor below when I saw them. A beautiful human girl in an innocent yet alluring black dress and what seemed to be a vampire with ink black hair. I nodded Em over and pointed out to them for him to look. It was then that the Ink haired beauty looked up and into my eyes and scowled.

She quickly pulled the human girl off the floor. I stiffened. I never saw a vampire with eyes like that but something in me wanted to protect the human from her. They were dancing rather close and in a sensual manner; which only confused me more.

I signaled to Em and Rose to follow me and I went down to the floor and tried to track where they went. I followed their scent to the women's restroom and listened carefully to their conversation.

"You have to listen to me; I caught a scent and overheard them. There are some of my kind here. Though they don't have red eyes something about them bothers me. We should leave."

"I'm not running anymore Amara. If they have gold eyes than nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it. I'm not giving up tonight for nothing!"

"Fine! Have it your way just stay close to me okay!"

"Sure, sure"

Where have I heard that voice before? I got my answer soon enough. The door flung open to reveal the one person I never thought I would see in a place like this. Rose was wide eyed, Em was gaping like an idiot and I was stunned. She seemed no better at the moment. I was the first to break from the trance.

"Bella?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **here is the second part to the club scene hopefully this goes over well. Many thanks to my amazing Beta, **Kathy**! Thank you so much for everything! Here is another club chapter hope ya like it :)

As always no copyright infringement is intended. please reveiw. Corrective critisim is always welcome. Keep in mind this is my first Fic as well as my first smut/lemon. Thx :D

Enjoy!

Tish

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

The music was filling all my senses. In no time was I letting the beat move me. I could feel Amara gliding behind me in response to my own movements. I am sure that we had an audience and refused to open my eyes. No matter what I said about tonight being mine that would have been a bit much even for this new found gusto I have been feeling.

All too soon I was pulled from my inner monologue by a stiffened Amara. I went to turn around to see what was wrong. Before I could move she grabbed me by the crook of my arm and led me off to the bathroom. She shoved me inside and spun to lock the door. When she turned to face me, I was wary to say the least.

"Amara, what's going on?"

"Bella, I have to be honest with you and let you decide your path. I will help you in any way it's your choice though one may be more dangerous than the other. Please hear me out and we will decide together."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You have to listen to me, I caught a scent and overheard them; there are some of my kind here. Though they don't have red eyes something about them bothers me. We should leave."

"I'm not running anymore Amara. If they have gold eyes than nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it. I'm not giving up tonight for nothing!"

"Fine! Have it your way just stay close to me okay!"

"Sure, sure"

With that I spun around her unlocked the door and threw it open. It was then that I was face to face with 3 pairs of golden eyes that I knew all too well. I stood there shocked and Amara was vibrating with a low growl as she pressed herself against my back. We all stood there for a moment before someone broke the trance like state we were all in.

_"Bella?!_"

I blinked away the images of the ill fated night in my head that came rushing to me with the sound of his velvet voice. A voice the sounded so much like His.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" I tried my best to make my voice not waver but wasn't successful. They all grimaced by the hurt that was still in my voice. I wasn't their responsibility anymore and couldn't fathom the fact that they were here in the same place as me let alone the same town when they were supposed to all be gone.

I pushed passed their shocked states and headed to the bar followed by Amara. I sat down quickly and signaled the bartender to bring me another. He quickly brought me my shot and I threw it back right as Emmett came up behind me and my head knocked against his chest.

I looked up at him once I swallowed it completely and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Please don't hate me lil' sis."

The big oaf looked like he would cry if he could and that face didn't fit well with me. He should never look like that. I slammed the glass on the bar and turned toward him I jumped up from my stool and into his arms.

"You big oaf, I could never hate you!"

He gave me one of his signature bear hugs as soon as the words left my mouth. I was gasping for air in no time. Before I could get a word in to remind him the human had to breathe Rose came up and pried open his arms and swept me up in her own hug. I was shocked! Never once had Rosalie Cullen ever given me the time of day. I wanted to respond to this monumental moment but my arms were pinned to my sides. So I just awkwardly patted her arm that embraced me. She sat me back down soon enough and whispered in my ear.

"Bella I know we don't have much to go on, but I never hated you. I was envious of you for so many reasons. Most of which I look back as being trivial. Please forgive me?"

I nodded my head in response before she finished.

"Our family is nothing without you. You have changed us all. I can never thank you enough for keeping the joy and light there; it's the very same one that made me fall for him, in Emmett's eyes. You are truly apart of his life now weather you want it or not" she laughed the last bit and a smiled in response before adding my piece.

"Oh, I know. Who wouldn't want their own personal brother bear anyway? I count myself blessed Rosalie. I truly do."

She smiled and sat down in the stool next to me so I was flanked by Amara and Rose while Em stood over me smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. After taking in my surroundings I saw him there in the background watching with a careful smile on his face. Jasper was always so misunderstood. I raised my eyebrow at him before I spoke

"So do I by chance get a hug from you as well?"

I didn't realize it till it came out but it came out more seductive than I meant it too. He smirked as he walked closer; but still not as close as I would have liked. We never had a chance to get too close, but I still loved him and respected him as much as I did Carlisle or Emmett. He stopped just out of reach before he spoke.

"Are ya sure, Darlin'? I may bite."

"Now Jasper, who said that it was a bad thing? It sure as hell wasn't me." I flirted in a shameless manner to lighten the mood. I knew all too well what he was referring too.

He laughed. God, it was beautiful. He never laughed like that so freely. I made it my mission then to hear that wonderful sound again soon. He closed the distance and hugged me for all its worth. He tucked my head under his chin and caressed my hair while whispering.

"God, honey I am so sorry for everything. I can't believe that you're here right now allowing me this moment. I swear to you I won't forget this. Please forgive me Darlin'?"

"Now Jasper, I'll have none of that. It was forgiven and forgotten the moment it happened. I never blamed you for a single thing. However if you must hear it I forgive you. Promise me one thing though?"

"What's that Bells?"

"Don't dwell. Go on with life and know that I love you all. Feel for yourself Jasper. I don't fear you and never will. Whether you want me in your family or not I consider you all family and love you all as such. Always remember my love."

He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes after I said that. I looked up and got caught in his gaze. I automatically was lost in him. It was even more intense than Edward. It wasn't long till we broke from our trance by someone clearing their throat. Amara looked at us smug as ever.

"Don't you want to introduce us Bella?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys this is Amara, Amara this blonde goddess is Rosalie." I waved at Rose. "This brute is my brother bear, you can call him Emmett." I pointed at him and he gave me his dimpled grin and a wink. Then I looked back up to Jasper's eyes."This fine southern Gent Is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all."

They all replied to her with a nod.

"So how do you know Bella?" she asked inquisitively


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: don't fret there is more to come! :)

Thanks again to all of you who left wonderful reviews.

They have made my day!

Many thanks as well to my wonderful Beta, Kathy!

Enjoy!

Tish

***********************************************************************

**BPOV**

They all froze and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at them and turned in Jasper's embrace to reply to her. He kept his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as I faced her.

"Remember when you said you first saw me? The guy I was with then was their brother for all intents and purposes."

She leaned into me and said warily.

"They are a part of the coven that left you like that?"

I rolled my eyes once again and nodded. She responded with a growl that was cut short and she stood stiff appraising them all. Jasper was eyeing her up. No doubt her emotions were all over the place. But what he said shocked me even more...

"What are you doing here and with her and secondly why are you blocking my gift?"

Stunned I looked frantically between Jasper and Amara.

"Don't worry your lil' heart about that, no powers of our world work on me. As far as why I was here; I came looking for someone and saw what was happening to Bella. She reminded me too much of my own self and I couldn't let that spirit break."

He nodded at her answer and the others seemed sufficed with that information though Rose was being her normal standoff self towards Amara. It brought back memories that I can honestly say I feel fondly about. Jasper turned his gaze toward me and smiled adoringly at me in response to my emotions no doubt. Soon another throat being cleared broke us out of our trance.

"Ya think you're gonna let go of her anytime soon bro, you're probably freezing her out; especially in that." He paused waving his hands up and down my dress, he finished in mock disgust. I thought he was serious for a moment before Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry Darlin' you look positively sinful tonight, he is only trying to embarrass you, look."

I turned to him and saw his smirk. I thought for a second on how to show him his antics won't work on the new Bella before I sauntered my way over to him. I raised my hand and dragged my index finger methodically down his chest while pouting slightly and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"What you don't like it?" I feigned innocence and disappointment.

I chanced a glance at Rose to hope she'd be okay and knew I was up to something. She winked at me and I knew I was in the clear. I heard Amara trying her best to reign in her amusement at it. Em looked gob smacked. He stood there gapping like a fish. Opening and closing his mouth in hopes the right words would come out. Jasper looked as if even he was enjoying me putting Em down a notch; that was until Em shifted slightly in his seat and Jasper growled. I looked over at him trying to figure out what made him react that way so quickly and was rewarded with only seeing a slight movement of his lips and hearing a slight thud. I turned around to see Em rubbing his head.

"What she is?!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett and he sat there pouting.

"Who knew you had it in ya!" I looked over at Amara and she was grinning ear to ear. Looking much like the Cheshire cat I'm sure. I escaped from Jasper's embrace and hopped back onto my stool.

I smirked at her and summoned for another shot. I threw it back quickly. Wait a second. If they are back are the others as well? I began to panic slightly before Jasper came to my side and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Are the others here as well?" I didn't think I could handle seeing him just yet.

The others got stiff again and Amara was once again observing them. It was Rose who answered my question first.

"A lot has changed in the short time we have been gone. Esme misses you like crazy. Em and I felt like we lost a sister and as for Alice..." She trailed off and looked to Jasper. He finished her statement for her.

"We are no longer together darlin'. She made her bed and now has to lie in it so to speak."

"What? Is this because..."

He placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "The fact that she and I are no longer together has nothing to do with you. Like I said she made a choice and now she has to live with it. None of that loathing shit okay?" I nodded my head weakly at that; part of me wanted to believe that. Another part knew if I wasn't the clumsy weak girl then this wouldn't have happened. 'Stop That' It's not my fault. Jasper is right. If anyone is to blame it's Him! Whatever Alice did it had to be something grand for her to throw away so easily the bond she had with Jasper. Whatever she did hurt him. I can see it in those wonderfully expressive eyes.

I called over for another shot and threw it back quickly than Looked over to Amara.

"Want to finish what was so rudely interrupted?"

She got a mischievous look in her eye before she responded.

"I think I'm good for the moment but I'm sure one of these fine ass men would love to join you out there..." She trailed off looking at the two males sitting around us in a suggestive manner. It was Jasper who stepped up and took my hand. Kissing it lightly on the knuckles before speaking.

"What do ya say Darlin'?"

"Sure thing Cowboy, follow me." I finished off by dragging my index finger under his chin and walked off to the dance floor. As I reached the edge of the dance floor I caught out of the corner of my eye Rosalie and Amara at the DJ booth; soon after I heard Ne-Yo's Sexy Love start to play. Just great; God I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I sauntered to the center of the dance floor and wiggled my fingers to Jasper to join me as I started to sway to the music.

He stalked towards me in a manner that got my heart beating erratic. He came up to me and turned my back to his chest and started to sway with me. I closed my eyes feeling the music and letting go. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist as I let go and raised my own arms above my head. I swayed up against him in a rhythmic manner before dipping my body lower to the ground. He followed my every move perfectly synchronized. I wound myself back up pushing harder against him. I lowered one hand to come around his neck and let my fingers slide through the hairs at the nape of his neck. I moved my other arm slowly down my own body ghosting over myself before resting it on his arm around my waist.

Abruptly he turned me around and placed a leg in between mine while raising my other arm around his neck as well. He clasped my hands together behind his neck and slowly ghosting his hands down my arms, over my shoulders. They ghosted down my sides barely grazing the sides of my chest down to my hip and pulled me roughly into him. I whimpered at the sudden proximity he just gave me and closed my eyes. He began to sway my hips back and forth while creating the most delicious friction with his leg against my center. For a moment I was lost in the new sensation.

I let go and just let myself feel. It was then that I unclasped my hands. I held one securely in place at his neck weaving into his silken locks while the other trailed slowly south over his chest. I let it rest playfully at his abs. My fingers made quick work of tracing every delicious line in his body. I tilted my head up and caught his gaze. His eyes were the most beautiful onyx and I knew it wasn't his blood lust that he was battling at the moment. He slowly started to dip his head in toward mine. He eyes were darting back and forth from mine to my lips.

When he was close to my lips I hear him whisper my name. I closed my eyes and felt him pull me closer to him. It wasn't close enough. I wrapped my hand around his torso and caressed his back lovingly while I tugged his hair and pulled him closer still. His lips than ghosted gently across mine. It was then that I felt the pull once again. Electric and strong, stronger than I ever felt with Him. All consuming and yet undeniably freeing. He pressed his lips harder soon against mine and I sighed against him.

I started to feel a slight vibration coming from him. An amazing purr like noise and feel to it. The fact that I was having any kind of effect on this amazing being was beyond me. I opened my mouth slightly and used my teeth to drag his lower lip slightly into my mouth. The low growl in response sent a fevered response straight to my core. I licked over where my teeth were on his lip and he shivered in response. He kissed me with and intensity I haven't ever felt. Rough passionate and sensual. Soon he had his tongue caressing my own lip and I gasped at the sensation. He didn't falter and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Our tongues didn't battle each other but caressed each other.

It wasn't long before I forgot to breathe. He reluctantly pulled away trailing kisses along my jaw down my collarbone, up the side of my neck to right below my ear. He placed open mouth kisses along the crease of my neck then blew lightly, causing me to shiver in ecstasy. He chuckled darkly in which cause even more reaction to my core. He pulled me tightly against his leg and whispered in my ear.

"Breathe, Bella."

I gasped in a ragged breath. When we locked eyes once again his were hooded by lust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before growling again lowly and grinding harder against me.

"God, Bella. Not only do you look positively sinful tonight you smell sinful as well!"

I ducked my head and allowed old Bella back as I blushed ten shades of red. _'Damn enhanced vampire abilities' _I mentally cursed. He reached up placing my chin in his hand and raised my head to look me in the eye.

"Don't be embarrassed Darlin'. Here I am a creature who by nature is supposed to be able to lure those to me, but it is you who is luring me in. You are amazing, Sexing & Beautiful. You have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen. You're emotions are so pure and you're always so selfless. It's..." He trailed off looking into my eyes before he tucked his head and kissed me passionately once more. He held me tight against him and poured into me awe, adoration, longing, lust, and ... _Love_?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** okay I know there was a lot of the club scene chapters but I swear that this is the end of that and the start of more BxJ POV and romance. Hope you all enjoyed the chapters so far. Bear in mind this is my first fic let alone anything juicy. So keep your feedback coming and let me know what ya wanna see as well. Ya never know.

Many thanks to my Amazing Beta, **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy** for all her help and wisdom. Be sure to check her out as well as her colab story With **Cullen818** under the penname:

**Jasper's naughty girls** titled _'You'll Be Mine'._

Alone their work is great but together they are one hell of a team!(darksper story) Another Story I would like to recommend if ya haven't seen it yet that is

_'The Dartmouth Diaries'_ by **Clurrabella.**

The wonderful line at the end is all her so many thanks hun!

Okay on with the story, hope you enjoy.

Tish

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

I pushed into the kiss and tried to convey everything I was feeling in the moment. I was rewarded with another low growl that caused another wave of moisture and heat at my core. He slowly broke the kiss before kissing both of my cheeks and pulled back to look me in the eye.

His eyes were heavily hooded from lust as I'm sure mine were as well. His eyes were slowly returning to the lovely shade of topaz that all members of my special family have. Strangely enough I find comfort in them. Jasper's more so. I don't know if it's his ability or if it's him. However with them I am at peace. I'm where I belong.

He smiled down at me with the most breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful smile I have seen bestowed on his handsome face. I never took the time to really look at him. True when I first met the Cullen family I saw them as being god like beings among men. Greek gods no doubt. Jasper had this peace about him that was an undercurrent to his own self loathing and self conscious nature. I may not know all about him but I can't help but see the amazing being he is.

He is strong and not only in the physical aspect. He is kind and loving. A tortured soul perhaps. A beautiful soul non-the-less. I'm drawn to him for some reason I can't explain. I never felt this pull not even with Edward. I would be lying if I said my attraction and pull to him was just an aspect of the soul.

Fully clothed you could tell his body was god-like. Every muscle was defined. He was perfectly balanced. Not as bulky as Emmett or as lean as Edward. Though I guess there is a big difference there. Edward is eternally a teenage boy where Jasper is a man in every sense of the word. I could feel the evidence of this against my thigh. The proximity and thought of what he could do sent a shiver down my spine. He smirked and winked at me and I knew he read my desire. He cupped my cheek and straightened himself out and slightly away from me.

I whimpered involuntarily at the loss of contact, but he only smiled sweetly at me before he broke the comfortable silence.

"Darlin' why don't ya go ahead to the ladies room and freshen up a bit, less ammunition you give Em the better." he chuckled and winked at me. Again my traitorous blush appeared and he ran his thumb over my cheek bone before he kissed me teasingly chaste to what we just shared a moment ago.

I turned on my heels and started to walk away when I was rewarded with a smack to my backside. I kept walking but looked over my shoulder and winked ever so coy at him before he headed toward the rest of the group. I made my way swiftly to the ladies room and after checking for others, finding no one was in there, I locked the door. I made my way over to the sink and splashed cold water into my face and patted it dry with the paper towels before looking at my reflection.

What the hell was I doing?! This Is Jasper Cullen we are talking about. True he is a God, but still... He is my recent Ex's brother and my supposed best friend's former husband...I'm so lost. Not that long ago I was still pinning over Edward and now this? What the hell is wrong with me? Why this, Why now, Why him?!

"Argh!" I cried out in annoyance and desperation all the same

"Why does this have to be so damn confusing?"

I breathed in a few deep breaths to calm myself and look back into the mirror, and into my own eyes. For the first time since Edward left I see them gaining life back into them. This is different right? The chemistry between us had never had a chance before with Edward to develop, but now there is something there even I can't deny.

It's so much stronger than I could ever imagine. Does he even feel this way about me?! Oh, hell. What am I setting myself up for? I closed my eyes and the stress of everything came crashing into me. All I was feeling felt like a ton of brick but at the same time new and lifting. A single tear rolled down my cheek and as I was about to wipe it away there was a knock at the door.

"Bella sweetheart, its Amara open up, I swear I'm alone. Please?"

I trudged my way over to the door knowing if she really wanted in she could break it down. As soon as she opened it she saw the tear I failed to wipe and rushed in closing and locking the door back behind her. She turned slowly and opened her arms to me she held me there for a min before speaking.

"Sweetheart, if there is one thing I know from all my years is sometimes you have to just go with what you feel. Love is a dangerously wicked thing. So easy to fall and even easier to break. The saying 'better to love and loss than never love at all' could never be truer today as it was when created. Follow your heart hun. Don't over think it. I know you're hurt and confused. Just go with it. Even with the chance of being hurt its worth that risk"

"I don't know if I can survive that kind of break again, Amara. I'm not strong enough."

"Now you listen here. I have only met a soul such as yours once. You are courageous, Loving, Humble and pure. There is a strength in you that is so rarely seen. Don't judge yourself and give up before you even have a chance. If you live for eternity or a few decades, an outlook like that would only lead to one existing. Life is too short or in an immortal's case too long to live like that. Follow your heart. Giving in isn't giving up. You deserve this chance. C'mon now let's clear up this face of yours and fix your make up so you can get out to the hot lil' Cowboy you have waiting for you." She winked at me fixed my makeup and before opening the door she turned to me.

"Everything is gonna work out just fine. You wait and see… Oh, by the way, you should call dear ol' dad and tell him you're staying with me for the weekend and to call you cell."

I quickly made the call to him and being tired enough didn't ask too many questions thank God. We left the ladies room and made our way to their table. The booth was U shaped and there were only two spots available for me to sit. Amara sat first. She was next to Rosalie, Emmett was in the middle of the booth with Jasper on his right. The only available spot was next to Jasper. Even with all that happened it was a bit awkward in front of the other two. I sat next to him sighing. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Darlin, You alright. I know what you're feeling but I don't know why? I didn't make you feel uncomfortable did I hun?"

I turned to look at him and once again I was lost in his Gaze so much of his own emotions showed in his eyes. I was lost in it all. He looked at me with such love that I knew I would easily get lost in him. I knew from that single look that I would at least let things go. Amara said I just got to go with the flow. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I saw Jasper smirk when he obviously felt my resolve and content.

"I'm gonna be just fine, Jazz."

"Gonna be?"

"Yeah truth be told things weren't great for me when you guys left, but I'm starting to see clearer skies ahead."

He smiled and nodded his head before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple. I saw Rose give me a strange look as he did this. Emmett was of course the first to respond

"Bells that was some dance you gave Jazz out there." He said with a mischievous smile on his face I knew were this was going and decided to cut him off at the quick by throwing it right back at him.

"Yes it was Em. Just thinking about it gets me hot all over again." I winked at jasper and crossed my legs while looking seriously At Em. "In fact, I was hoping for a encore what do you think Jazz? Care for another dance?" He gently placed a hand on my thigh and the feeling of it sent fire thru my veins. God, what he does to me with the simplest of touches. Amara took my silence to speak up.

"I don't know if it could have gotten any hotter girl. I doubt Rose and Em could top that"

Rose of course was in tune with her game.

"Ya know I think you're right Amara; that was hot as hell. I don't know where this new Bella is coming from but damn it I love her." She gave me a sweet smile that was completely out of her character but it nice to finally be close to Rose.

"Hey! You know damn well we can top that weak display babe."

She patted her shoulder.

"Whatever you say,Grizz"

"You know what let's show em' how it's done Rosie!" he growled lightly in her ear.

"Fine one more dance than we should get going soon."

Jasper picked me up and placed me into his lap my legs crossing over my seat in the booth. He brushed my hair away from my neck. He started trailing kisses from my shoulder to the nape of my neck and I moaned softly before I felt his breath on my neck next to my ear and shivered.

"What do ya say darlin' wanna give them one more show for the road?" he nuzzled my ear and kissed my neck once more before I answered.

"Let's go then."

I jumped up off his lap and started towards the dance floor. He was still in shock at the booth. He quickly regained himself and started to follow. Amara found someone to dance with herself. Em and Rose were all ready grinding by the time I reached the floor. As soon as I stepped in spot near them Closer by Neyo started playing. I started swaying to the beat, calling Jasper over with my index finger.

He came up and twirled me around pressing his chest into my back. He started swaying with me. His hand went up to my hair and gathered it into a makeshift pony tail and he began to trail open kisses along my shoulders and neck while his other hand trailed down my sides. Slightly grazing over my breasts his hand finally rested on my hip. He let go of my hair and repeated his previous actions with his free hand. He gripped my hips roughly gathering my dress in his hands as he shoved me into himself. I started rolling my body against him and arched my back a bit resting my head against his chest. He lowered his head and started kissing my shoulder and collarbone. I felt him grasp my hips again before releasing slightly trailing his hands lower onto my thighs as we dipped in unison.

Without warning he spun me around facing him and I placed one arm around his neck and the other on his chest. He placed one leg between mine and pulled me against him roughly once more. That's when I felt him and all his glory pressing into my lower stomach as he gave me the most delicious friction with his leg. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.

"Jesus, Bella." He moaned in return and started to kiss my neck, to my jaw tracing his way up to my lips while we grinded against each other. His hands exploring my back started to lower till he caressed my ass and pushed me against him at the same time his mouth came to mine. Not waiting for entrance he went right to passionately tasting and caressing me with his tongue.

I slowly trailed the hand on his chest down to his jeans and traced along the waist band with my finger before grasping it and pulling him closer to me. His hands lowered from my ass to my upper thigh and continued the descent. Soon his hands found my bare thighs. He slowly worked his way down before cupping his hand behind one of my knees and hitching it over his hip and he rolled himself into me and I could feel his entire length against my overheated core. He growled lowly into my mouth and repeated his action once more before lowering my leg and placing his hands on my hips. He slowly released my mouth from his and I groaned at the loss. He chuckled lightly and rested his forehead against mine.

I slowly opened my eyes to find his still closed. He looked Beautifully at peace and had such a simple and lovely smile on his face he opened his eyes and placed a gently kiss on the tip of my nose and a sensual yet chaste kiss on my lips before he wrapped his arms around me holding my body to his as if I would run at any moment. His breathing was ragged as was mine. Never before had I felt so much. Surprisingly though it didn't change anything and I was relaxed about it all. Once he breathing was calmed he pulled slightly away from me. I felt his hand relax and he splayed out his fingers giving him a fuller grasp at my hips. I started to sway again against him in a more sensual manner and I felt his evident arousal and it only spurred on my desire for him. He tensed and I felt him lean in and kissed me right below my ear before he whispered.

"Come back to our house tonight Darlin' ?"

"What about Amara?"

"She is welcome too. I'm not a man to beg but I'm not against it right now, please come? I swear I'll behave, but we just got you back in our lives and I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

"Neither am I, Jazzy. Who said you had to behave anyway, where's the fun in that?" I finished with a pout.

He leaned in and took my bottom lip in his mouth while pushing me tighter against him. He growled low and the vibrations sent a wave of heat to my core. I moaned at the sheer ecstasy of it. He licked lightly over where he had locked onto my lip before passionately kissing me. I could never get enough of his spicy and sweet taste. I was falling fast and falling hard. I knew I was setting myself up for potential heartache, but couldn't find it in me to care. When he pulled away I saw his eyes hooded with Lust and desire and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on...

"You're playing with fire there Darlin'!"

"Then burn me, Jasper!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Okay everyone here it is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. I hope it meets what you were expecting. There is a short explanation and overview in JPOV at the beginning to help explain some things. There is major **smut** and a **lemon in this chapter **be forewarned. Feedback is always helpful but please be kind seeing as how this is my first fic as well as my first attempt at a lemon. Hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to my AMAZING beta, Kathy!

Tish

*********************************************************************

**JPOV**

I still can't believe she is here of all places. When she opened the door I was stunned. She was different than the shy girl we encountered not so long ago. Hell she was different in attitude as well from what Charlie had mentioned. I don't think any of us had prepared for this new Bella.

What seemed to shock us all was the fact that she had befriended another vampire. God, does this girl have no self preservation at all. She is truly a danger magnet. The vampire behind her growled in warning at us all before we spoke. Though I was wary about her; she seemed to want to protect Bella just as much as we did. That definitely earned her some points in my books, but I'd watch her like a hawk

Em was the first to talk to Bella conversationally about everything. She was drinking on top of it all. 'Who is this Girl?'

We all went through our apologies and of course Bella forgave us... Introductions went as best as could be hoped for with the new vamp and I'm not quite sure what to make of her. Something was off. The glint in her white eyes had me suspicious.

When Bella introduced us she was a spitfire. The fact that she called me a _'fine southern Gent' _didn't escape my attention either. For some reason when I saw her something clicked in me. There was something that I have never felt before. It was strong and magnetic, charged with almost an electric feel. I had to touch her and keep touching her in some way. That's exactly what I did. She was always in my arms and it felt so right. When Em commented on this though I got protective and the animal within was about to rip his head off. I reprimanded him for it of course, that and his overbearing lust that came when Bella stepped up her game. Funny as it was I didn't appreciate it.

All he managed to say was _'sorry man but for a human she's hot as fuck' _of course Rose got him for that comment but not before he spoke to where anyone around him could hear _'what she is?'_

Bella of course caught on and looked wary about the exchange. I tried to easy her insecurities the whole night. She has definitely changed but there is still that shy sweet girl behind the steel facade she places up. Damn, if I don't like the new confident side of Bella.

She stepped out of her element and danced with me. 'Damn, that dance! I have never been more turned on in my entire existence.' and before I knew it we were kissing. By the time the night was over I was in a desperate state. Feeling love, lust, and desire pouring out of Bella. However it was her statement at the end of the night when I warned her that threw me. As we walked out of the club that was repeating in my mind. 'Then burn me, Jasper!' She called me out on my game and my own desires was beginning to come to life the closer we came to leaving and that right there sent me over the edge. I would have this wonderful woman as mine, come what may.

**BPOV**

After the last dance we all headed for the doors. I was still reeling from the experience with Jasper and our mutual desire. My skin was heated and my mind was buzzing. (Not sure if that had something to do with the alcohol or the events Jasper) The weather had cooled off some being as late as it was but with my skin still burning it was welcomed.

We exited the club in pairs. Sans Amara of course, who was walking ahead of us all confidently. Behind her was Em and Rose. Apparently their dance was lil hot and heavy as well. She was walking curled into his side whispering something in his ear causing low growls to be heard. His growls weren't the only response though as I saw him start to lead her to his Jeep not by the small of her back but by his hand that was placed on her ass cheek.

I shook the image out of my head and closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore of that. I had my arms encircling Jasper's waits tightly as he had one arm draped over my shoulder possessively pulling me into him occasionally kissing the top of my head. His other arm was fisted in the pocket of his jeans. He was obviously trying to hide his current state of arousal, but it was working so well for him. I could almost make out every bump and curve of it.

I was lost in thought when he stopped and turned me to face him. We were parting ways to our separate cars. I wasn't ready to let go quite yet and held a firm lock with my arms. He brought his hands up and caressed my upper arms and sighed as he kissed the top of my head. I kissed his chest in response. He was about to say something when Amara beat him to it.

"Hey Jasper? Why don't you take my car with Bella back to your house and I'll ride with Em and Rose?"

"Really?!" the shock was evident on his face and from what I remember about the Cullen family, their cars were not easily shared.

"Why the hell not? Just don't hurt my baby, they are limited. Plus I wanted to talk with Rose anyway to see if she could possibly help modify it for me."

At this Em groaned and Rose perked up. She looked like a kid in a candy store while Em looked defeated. All previous thoughts were out the window and she was on a completely different mindset now. Thus giving Em his reason to groan. I chuckled at the sight of him. He almost looked like someone kicked his puppy. Seems he had planned for things to go the same direction I had for tonight.

Those thoughts brought me back to the present. Jasper was still holding me close and I only longed to be closer. I hoped that the fact that I had drunk a bit tonight didn't waiver his resolve. I wanted this more than I thought I would and I hoped I would have this with him.

Amara threw him her keys and she made her way to Em's Jeep. Rose and Amara hopped in the front while Em sulked in the back. We quickly made our way to Amara's car. When we got there Jasper followed me to the Passenger side. I was about to open the door but he stopped me. He gently removed my hand and brought my knuckles up to his lips before placing my arm around his neck. He closed the distance between us and pinned me between him and the car. He lowered his face and gently but passionately kissed me. I felt all of him up against me and it set my skin on fire once again.

He wasn't afraid to touch me and that sheer fact made me fall for him even more. Hell who am I kidding?! I have already fallen and fallen hard. When he released my lips he pulled away slightly bringing me with him and opened the door for me. I climbed in quietly. He soon followed and started the car. Once we were on the road he grabbed my hand and held it in his lap.

I sat there looking out the window at scene flying by before I turned to look at him. I took the moment to really study him. I noticed some in the club, but in the moon light he had a whole other presence to him. I sat there and stared at his features. I did this for some time before he caught my eye and smirked. No doubt from the desire he awoke in me. _'Damn Empath!'_ He chuckled lightly and resumed watching the road. We made it back to the Cullen residence in no time.

We made it inside and threw myself down on their pristine couch. It may be late but I was far from tired. Now that we were home from the club I found myself bored. Everyone was sitting around the living room chatting. I sighed dramatically and stood up. I made my way over to the stereo system that was a part of the entertainment system in the living room. I found a station and a song that I loved from the club. 'Release' by Timbaland was blaring thru the speakers. All vampire eyes were now on me and I could care less as I started dancing by myself.

"What are ya doin' Darlin'?"

"What?! I'm bored."

With that Jasper stood up and walked over to me stilling my hips with his hands and pulling me close to him. He lowered his head and swept my hair to one side before placing kisses down my neck and shoulders. It was then I noticed Rose and Amara were talking shop and headed toward the garage. Em looked over at us from the theater seating with a mischievous grin. Before he could get a word out Rose called him into the garage. He huffed and mumbled something under his breath before he left. He didn't leave without offering a wink directed at us before he entered the garage.

"So..." I trailed off turning off the stereo.

"So you're bored huh? I think I have a way to solve that. What do you say about coming for a walk with me, sweetheart?"

"Where would we go at this hour?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles before placing his hands back on my hips.

"Don't you worry your pretty lil' heart about that. Let me grab some things and we'll head out."

"Alright, I trust you" I winked to finish of my statement and he grinned mischievously. I had an idea I might be in trouble and Jasper was going to punish me. _'Get it together, Bella! Empath remember!'_

He rushed upstairs at a slightly faster pace than humans were capable. I sat back down and stared at my hands in my lap. If tonight went as I hoped things would go much farther with Jasper than they have ever gone before. I won't regret this. If it had to be someone I'm glad it could be him. Hopefully he would feel the same way.

He returned in no time at all with a black duffle bag over his shoulder. I eyed the bag and raised my eyebrow in question. He chuckled before responding.

"You never know Darlin'."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"How do you feel about running there? I have a great place in mind but the only way to get there would for you to ride along."

I smirked; he set himself up for this one.

"I'd love to ride ya Cowboy." And winked to finish it off

I was laughing on the inside at his shocked expression. Then he scowled feeling my mirth. He knew I did it to get a rise out of him. He came over and threw me on his back mumbling something about me being 'Almost as bad as Emmett.'

I laughed at him then. He turned his head and winked at me before he took off. I couldn't help but compare this to the other male vampire I last ran with. Edward was fast sure and I used to get dizzy as hell with him. Jasper was different. He almost floated over the objects as he ran. It wasn't jarring or frightening in the least. It was exhilarating! I realized I was laughing at this point and Jasper was smiling his thousand watt smile. I couldn't believe this was happening and I could share this with Jasper.

We came to his destination quickly. It was a small cavern in the side of the mountain. The walls reflected the moonlight and looked like they were dusted silver in the moonlight. Jasper sat me down on my feet and entered first. I followed him slowly into the semi dark cavern. He started gathering some dried leaves twigs and branches breaking them into a pile that he encased with stones within the cavern. He reached into the duffle bag for some lighter fluid and took a Zippo from his pocket and lit the fire.

Once it was lit I saw the cavern more clearly it was gorgeous. The glow from the fire and the light from the moon reflected from its damp walls. There was a small soft flowing waterfall toward the back of the cavern flowing into what seemed to be a hot spring. The steam from it made the air somewhat humid.

Jasper than reached in the bag and pulled out several blankets and pillows. He arranged them neatly before standing up taking in the atmosphere. I walked over to the spring and slid my foot out of my shoe before letting it graze in the warm water. The feel of it made me think of the many things we could do in there. Hell in this cavern period.

Jasper stood then and his back was too me. I could hear him inhale deeply before he did this purr like growl. He turned to face me. The look on his face only spurred my arousal more.

No doubt the Humidity was only strengthening that for him. His eyes were pitch black as he stalked towards me stopping right before we came into contact. He closed his eyes raking his hand threw his hair and inhaling once again deeply.

His power and beauty was only spurring my desire for him. He closed the distance between us and backed me into the wall of the cavern. He placed both hands on either side of my head and still had his eyes closed. I closed mine then and inhaled letting his aromatic scent fill me. My eyes slightly roll back from the spice scent he exudes. I opened my eyes slowly and tilt my head up to catch his gaze thru my eyelashes.

"I thought you said I was playing with fire Jazz. Quite frankly I don't know if you're anything more than hot air." I tried stating innocently while spurring him to let go. My desire for him was thick in my voice though. Lucky for me he took the bait.

He responded to my taunt with a menacing growl that sent a wave of heat and desire to my core. He captured my lips in a heated kiss. His hands started roaming my body. One of his hands slowly caressed my side down past my ribs and hips to the crease of my leg. He grabbed my leg and hitched it over his hip and grinded his into me roughly into the cave wall.

He moved his hands quickly to my back and moved down to cup my ass before lifting me up to him fully. I fastened my legs around his waist, grinding back into him desperately seeking the much needed friction. He hissed in response before taking my wrists into his hands and drawing them above my head. He kept them locked there with one hand. He took his other hand and skimmed the back of his fingers from my wrist to collar bone before speaking.

"I wouldn't assume anything yet Darlin'." He whispered huskily into my ear before flicking his tongue over my neck and lobe of my ear. "By time we're thru your screams will be echoing off these very walls."

I bit my lip to keep the moan from escaping. He leaned down and kissed me roughly again drawing in my bottom lip before licking over where I bit.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella don't you dare. I want to hear every lil' sound you make tonight Darlin'."

I moaned aloud at his promise of what was to come then. He trailed his fingers from my collar bone to the shoulder strap of my dress. I soon heard a slight tearing and my dress fell around my waist.

**JPOV**

I could feel her desire spiking more and more. I had just successfully just ripped her pretty lil' dress. It pooled at her waist and revealed the most succulent breasts I have ever seen.

I brought my hand down from her shoulder slowly down her sides. I grazed the side of her breast before swiping my fingers under and back up her sternum. I leaned in and kissed her neck at that most wonderful spot where her life flows freely. I trailed my way down to her chest and in between her breast before I let me tongue flick over one of her hardening nubs. Drawing it into my mouth with my tongue before circling it and tugging it lightly with my lips.

"Oh, God Jasper." She moaned and panted I let my free hand go to her other breast and palmed it before dragging my fingers lightly over her other nub tugging it slightly while my tongue worked the nub in my mouth.

"Please..." she whimpered.

"Please what Darlin'?" I looked up from her chest to her beautiful face writhing in ecstasy against the cavern wall.

"I don't know... just please…"

She was speechless and I continued my ministrations on her switching breasts to worship her entirely.

I let go of her hands and they fell onto my shoulders. She was so warm and pink. I took my newly freed hand and slid it achingly slow up her thigh. Caressing her softly as I went till I reached her core. I dragged one finger over her covered slit.

"God, Bella..." I moaned uncontrollably. "So wet, so warm."

Her hands came over my shoulders and started to unbutton my shirt and ended up tearing off a few buttons in the process. She slid the shirt off my shoulders with her fingers grasping at my skin.

I let my hand cup her heated mound and caressed her with my palm. I slid her lace panties to the side and swiped my fingers over slit before finding her clit in between my index and middle finger circling it before lightly pinching it earning a delicious scream from her in the process.

"Jazz!"

"What do you want Darlin'? Tell me."

"Please quit teasing me. I _need_ you."

I slowly slid a finger into her waiting core. I hissed at the experience.

"So _hot_, so _wet_." I groaned "So tight." That's when I felt it. I slowly pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, I think you need to tell me something?"

She bit her lip and looked at me under her lashes.

"What do you mean, Jazz?"

"Hun, have you ever been with a man before? I know you were never with Edward, but..."

"No, I haven't." She looked down at her feet losing some of her confident streak. Her emotions went from guilty, resolution, determination, desire, longing and a slight hint of... fear? She couldn't be afraid of me after that could she? I tilted her head to look me in the eye.

"What has you afraid Darlin'? If you don't want to do this I would never make you-"

She cut me off quickly.

"No. God, no. I'm not afraid of you Jasper like I said I trust you. I was only thinking now that you know, you wouldn't want me. Hell, I'm nothing compared to what you're used to. I doubt I can compare to that."

There it was. The shit my S.O.B. brother did to her. She quickly came over with self loathing, worthlessness and slight despair.

I placed her head in both of my hands and looked into her eyes. I let everything flow from me that I felt for her, into her. I was in awe at the beauty that was in front of me. If anything I am unworthy of her. However I'm a selfish creature and will take whatever she gave to me.

"You're right. You're nothing like what I have had before. You are a dream come true Bella! They all have nothing on you and your beauty. If anyone is unwilling of this wonderful gift it is me. I am a selfish bastard though, hun. I will take whatever you want to offer me and cherish that forever. I'm not rejecting this. It only means certain things are to be taken a bit more slowly. Come on." I sat her down on her feet and led her over to the makeshift bed near the fire. I pulled her close to me and kissed her, filling it with every ounce of desire and love for her I had. She became weak in the knees and I sat her down slowly.

Her head rested on the pillow beneath her and her hair splayed out. She looked like a Goddess lying before me. She took my breath away.

"God you are beautiful!" I said breathlessly. I leaned over her and kissed her softly yet still sensual caressing her tongue with mine. I propped myself up on my elbow and knees while I caressed her body. I would worship her tonight.

I let my hand travel back down to her core ghosting over her pert breasts and tight abdomen before I reached her hot, waiting center; creating a fresh wave of arousal from her.

"God Bella you smell so divine. Let me worship you tonight?" I slid a finger into her core. "Let me show you how much of a goddess you are to me." I let a second follow stretching her out for what is to come.

"Oh god, Jasper! Please stop teasing me"

I slowly kissed my way to her jaw down her collarbone licking and nipping at her breasts as I passed. I trailed my kisses down her abdomen and nipped and sucked at her hip bones before placing a chaste kiss onto of her waiting mound. She Jumped and opened her eyes moaning.

"Jasper!"

"Just relax baby I want to worship your body."

I flicked my tongue out and licked up her glistening slit before I let it flatten out at her clit and pressed it into her throbbing nub.

"Oh... my… God!"

She panted.

I twirled my tongue over her waiting nub as she cried out again. I lapped at her wondrous folds tasting every inch of her.

"My God Bella! You taste so sweet!" I drove my tongue into her waiting core lapping her juices up like a dying man with his last meal. I could tell she was close her legs were trembling and her scent was more profound.

"God... don't stop… please… Just don't stop." Her eyes were clenched shut. I continued lapping her up. Her desire was thru the roof. I let out a growl from her taste and emotions that were taking me over. She trembled fiercely from it.

"Open your eyes Bella; I want to see you while I make you cum for the first time." She slowly opened her eyes and they were hooded with lust as she watched as I went back to my haven. I slid my tongue back up her folds, twirling it around her slit before flattening it out against her clit and growling lightly. With that she came hard and I lapped up her amazing juices. She started bucking her hips and I held her in place with my arm and continued working her clit while I placed two fingers into her waiting core. I pumped her slowly curling them as I did working her into another orgasm.

"God, Jasper I need you please. Stop teasing me and Just fuck me already."

I chuckled at her and quickly stripped my clothes. She gasped at the sight of me.

"I promise to make this exceptional for you hun. I won't lie to ya, Sweetheart; the first time that a woman usually goes thru this it can be a bit painful. I will do my best to take away that pain. You will only ever feel like the beauty you are at my hands."

I lied down beside her on my side and stroked the side of her face.

"Are you sure about this?"

She looked at me with the most admiration I have ever seen. I noticed her fingers were tracing along a grouping of scars on my bicep and she only felt awe.

"What are ya thinking, sweetheart?"

"I'm not blind, Jasper. Though I do not know the extent of why, I can tell you went thru a lot to get here. I'm in awe by you. You have fought so hard to be the man you are today. I could never regret this moment with you. Despite all that happened not even that long ago, I..." She paused and bit her bottom lip. 'God, if she only knew what that did to me!' "I'm falling for you Jazz."

She looked like she just said too much. Like I could never return those feelings little does she know how wrong she is.

"I feel the exact same Darlin'. Feel for yourself." I let go of everything I felt for her. The last to hit her was my lust and desire. She looked back up into my eyes and crashed her lips into mine. I weaved my hand into her hair and placed one on her bare hip to hold her close to me.

I gently rolled her onto her back again and placed myself between her legs. I brought the hand that was on her hip up her side and cupped her breast. Pulling and twirling her hardened nubs in between my fingers. She moaned from the contact.

"Please Jasper don't make me wait any longer. I want you. I need you!"

I grabbed a hold of my cock and placed it at her slick folds sliding across her clit watching her writhe beneath me. I leaned back down over her and kissed her swollen lips delicately to prevent further problems.

I started trailing my kisses down to her pert breasts. Licking and suckling her into my mouth. She arched her back into me before thrusting herself against me causing the head of my dick to enter her waiting core. I hissed in pleasure from the heat and tightness of her. I immediately thought she hurt herself but she was looking at me intently and nodded her head once. She was ready for this. I slowly inched myself into her.

"More, Jazz....God... Please…" She moaned.

I let myself inch further into her heat. I soon felt her barrier. I stopped and looked at her, she had a slight sheen of sweat on her body and her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted panting for me. She was beautiful.

"Bella, look at me."

She opened her eyes and they held so much in them I felt weak for once.

"Y...You...You ready?"

She bit her lip and again and rolled her hips against me. I groaned from her movement. I grabbed her hip and stilled her.

"Yes, Jazz."

I poured all the lust desire and love into her as I thrust the final inch to fully sheath me inside of her. I stilled as I heard her gasp. As much as I hated to hurt her I could deny her nothing. A single tear escaped her eye and I kissed it away. I kept pouring everything I had to her while kissing her with as much sensuality I could.

Soon enough I felt her move against me. I slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in deep.

"Yes Jazz. More...please more"

I gave in hesitantly. I had to keep myself at bay and concentrate on her. I entered her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"God Deeper...JAZZ! Faster!" She cried in ecstasy.

I leaned back on my shins and grabbed her leg in one hand while thrusting in her core. I placed her feet onto my shoulder and started thrusting into her at almost an inhuman speed. Any faster and I feared I'd break her perfect form.

I leaned back down some resting my weight on my hands as I thrust into her. The new angle made her even tighter.

"Bella you're so tight. So fucking hot...OH god" I moaned.

She was panting and mumbling incoherently now herself and I wasn't doing much better with my grunt and growls. I felt her walls start clenching painfully around my cock. I knew she was close. Hell I was too. I reached between us and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. She reached down from my shoulders and started palming her own breasts. Twirling her hardened nubs with my fingers. I leaned down on my elbow and flicked her hand away letting my mouth continue where she left off.

I rose up slightly to look at her beautiful face again.

"Bella, look at me I want to see you eyes when I make you cum for me."

She opened her eyes as I latched onto her nipple. I placed my hand back into the rock below us and felt my imminent release coming.

"God, I'm so close Bella." I started rubbing her clit faster. "Cum for me Isabella. Cum for me now!" I encased my teeth with my lips and bit down slightly on her pert nipple.

"Jasper!" She screamed like I said she would. It echoed off the walls of our Cavern. The walls of her core crashed down on me milking my cock. With that my release came and I kissed her moaning into her mouth as my release wracked shutters through my body. I continued thrusting through our orgasms. When we were both spent I rested myself closer to her and looked at her face. She was the picture of perfect bliss.

"You okay there Darlin'?"

She opened her eyes and looked into mine nodding slightly. The smug bastard in me gloated at the fact that she was breathless and speechless. There was more to this moment though. The depth of her eyes was fathomless. I realized I would give anything to keep her like this forever. To just be there for her however she wished. As long as she wanted me I would be there for her. I was selfish enough to want this. I would not make the mistakes my brother did. I was truly falling for her. Hell, I already fell. Who am I kidding? It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was _in love_ with Isabella Swan.

**A/N: Okay this was my longest chapter by far almost 6k long! I figured I owed you this from the four teasing chapters that preceded this one. Hope you enjoyed this, as always reviews are helpful :) let me know what ya think!! Tish**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

I laid there tucked into his side relishing in the moment we just shared. It was nothing like I expected. True to his word he worshiped me and I was basking in the bliss. I leaned forward a bit to rest my head more on his chest and kissed over his unbeating heart. I rested my head back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. There was a comfortable silence with us at the moment.

I was lazily drawing circles with my fingers trailing down his pecs to his impressive abs. I kept trailing my fingers lower on him unconscious of my actions. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist as I inched my fingers to his golden curls.

"Darlin', unless you stop now..." he trailed off swallowing loudly.

An Idea hit me.

"Jazz?"

He eyed me suspiciously at my tone and emotions. I just looked at him innocently till he responded.

"Isabella…" his tone somewhat warning in nature.

"I'm curious, can I please try something?"

His faced remained stoic before he nodded in reply. I lifted myself off my side and he let go of my wrist. I continued trailing my fingers in his curls. I sat up more and moved over him at his knees. His unneeded breaths hitched for a moment. I dragged my hands up his thighs before letting my nails graze back down. On the way I let my thumb ghost against his shaft.

I slowly lowered myself as I did this. Biting my lip as I went looking into his eyes the entire time. I started kissing his hip bones than moving them south with his trail. I skipped over his now erect cock kissing his thighs letting my hot breath trail over him, teasing him. I moved my way back up to his cock letting the tip of my tongue trace the veins under his hardened shaft. When I made my way to the tip, I sucked it into my mouth with a pop. He gasped and bucked his hips into my mouth trying to move himself deeper.

"Fuck...Bella... Shit!" he moaned for me.

I moved my head slowly back up to his tip twirling my tongue around it before licking at his slit. He responded with a hiss and reached for my hair. He twisted his hands into my hair and rested it there never forcing me.

I moved back down as far as I could and encased what I couldn't fit with one of my hands moving it in rhythm with my mouth. I moved my mouth back down his shaft and relaxed my throat allowing him to go deeper, than I swallowed.

"Oh, Shit... Sooo... Good. So damn hot!" he grunted. It only spurred me on more. I moaned around him and created more suction, while I moved my mouth back to his tip. I moved my other hand off his thigh and stared caressing his balls while I continued my downward stroke.

"Damn, Darlin' how the...._fuck_?!" he groaned in response.

I looked up at him through my lashes as I continued my motions. Once, twice, and at the third time I let him fall from my mouth with a sounding 'pop'.

"Cum for me Jasper, I need to taste you" I said as I licked his sweet juice budding at his glorious tip. I slid him back into my mouth and took all of him in. I let my teeth slightly graze his shaft on my way back up. That was all it took.

"Shit! Bella, I'm..." he trailed off to grunts and groans as his cold, sweet seed filled me. I lapped it up and continued working him thru his high. When he was done he worked his hands under my arms and pulled me into a searing kiss. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue greedily till I needed air.

"Damn! Baby, how the hell do you know how to do that?!"

"Jasper, I was a virgin. Not deaf, blind or mute. I'm glad that I could do that for you though. By your response I take it I did quite well?"

"_Well_ wouldn't describe that hun! That was fucking amazing!"

I giggled at his breathless panting. He looked at me with his devil may come smirk. I knew I was in for it now. He stood up and flung my naked form over his body at a vampiric speed and walked over to the hot spring.

"What do ya say sweetheart care to join me?" he said as he lowered me to my feet and walked into the pooling spring. He found a small ledge inside the water and sat down on it. He waved me over.

I slowly lowered myself into the hot water. I felt my muscles relax from the earlier workout I had received. I moaned in satisfaction. He stood from his spot; the water coming slightly higher than his waist, then latched his arms around. He dragged me over to his previous spot and sat me in between his legs. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them and my neck. I couldn't help the groan that came out of my mouth. The cold of his body, the heat from the spring and the surrounding humidity in the cavern was strangely therapeutic.

He leaned down and whispered in my ears.

"Keep that up and those lil' moans of yours will take on a new meaning." he licked a trail over my neck and kissed when he stopped right below my ear.

I turned around in his arms and straddled his lap.

"What if I say I would love them to, Jasper. What are you going to do?"

He got and evil glint in his eye as I felt his hardened cock twitch against my thigh. Next thing I knew he positioned himself at my entrance and slammed me down by my hips fully sheathing him inside my core. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. His hands started working me up and down on his shaft as I was still getting used to his thick member.

"God, Jasper!" I groaned

"Like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes...God please!"

I raised my hands to his shoulders for an anchor as he gripped my hips tightly bringing me down on him roughly again and again.

"Please what Bella?" he growled at me sending more moisture to my heated core.

"More ... harder... please... Jazz!"

He started raising his hips in sync with what his hands were leading my hips to do. My hands went to my hair slightly pulling it before trailing lower to caress my own breast. He growled at my actions.

"Damn, You are so... so sexy!" he grunted before latching his lips to one of my hardened nipples. Twirling his tongue around it before flicking it with his tongue. He then sucked it into his mouth and slightly bit down.

"Shit Jasper!!...let…let me…" I trailed off unable to form a coherent sentence. His own desire and pleasure was projecting out and it only intensified my own. His right hand slid from my hip and found my swollen nub. He began rubbing it with his thumb stroking in circles around my sensitive nerves before pinching at it.

"I'm so... so close Jazz!"

"Cum for me Bella, Cum with me! Now."

With that we came together reaching a new high for the night. I could feel my body tense for all we have done. The water in the spring was starting to cool slightly from his body temperature. I was hunched over him at the moment panting trying to regain my breath. My face in the crook of his neck. I could feel his ragged breath on my back and it sent a shiver down my spine and desire once again it my body. He chuckled, no doubt feeling my emotions and sent me a wave of calm.

I pulled back and looked at him quizzically. He ran his hands up my arms, to my shoulders before resting on my cheeks.

"You are insatiable my Bella. There is more time for this I promise but first you must sleep. I need that gorgeous body rested for what I have planned for later. Come on let's get out."

He pulled me out of the water with him and brought me to our makeshift bed. The slight breeze from the movement made me slightly shiver. He leaned down and pulled out a large towel. The bath sheet size in a gloriously soft 750 G.S.M. weight Egyptian cotton in a wonderful chocolate color.

I wrapped myself in it and wrung out the ends of my hair. I looked over to him and he had one hung low on his hips. I saw his defined 'V' and that wonder trail of golden hair. He caught me eyeing him and spun for me.

"Like what ya see hun?"

"I think you already know that. Damn empath." I muttered the last part but he heard me none the less. He rushed over to me and encircled me in his arms before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier about my gift Darlin." he smirked.

I lowered my head and my betraying blush crept in. He glided his knuckles over my cheeks.

"So Beautiful." he whispered.

I looked up at him with his hand still on my cheek. I gazed in to his topaz eyes and felt all the love he had for me. It made me weak in the knees. I don't doubt that at one time Edward loved me now but he didn't love me equally. I could feel the equality in Jasper's love for me. The strength of it was incredible. He lowered his head to mine and embraced me with the sweetest, most passionate and sensual kiss. He pulled away slowly chastely kissing me once, twice and a third before he looked me in the eye again

"I... I love you Bella. Don't ask me how so soon, but I do. I'm a selfish creature by nature Bella and I want all of you. I will be whatever you want from me, but please don't exclude me out of your life for this..." he trailed off.

"Jasper, I don't know what to say. This has all happened so fast for me." He looked pained as I said this " Don't get me wrong, I could never regret what we have, and as strange as this sounds I feel it too Jasper." His eyes lit with hope was again but was masked again by something I couldn't read.

"Darlin' there is something I must tell you, and please don't hate me." he begged. It was odd to see the strong man I know Jasper to be, beg. I nodded him to continue.

"Darlin', when we left we followed Edward's stupid notion. He told us one thing and did another. When the truth of what he did came to the light. I ...well I beat the shit out of him..." he laughed mirthlessly. I stood there wide eyed and gaping at his expression.

"The whole family was appalled by his actions. Not even a week went by and your absence affected us all. One thing you must know now Darlin', before this goes any further with us was what he said to you was a lie. We all love you." He paused before continuing "Now though, there are two Cullen men _In Love_ with you."

I blinked at his confession. I didn't know what to say. If this was true than Edward didn't have enough faith in our love. In me. Amara's presence in my life, though it may have been short, taught me something. I am worth the love if I would only let myself have it. I didn't deserve what happened or how he treated me. I see how much difference there is in Jaspers love. Hell if I don't love him in return even more for it.

"Jasper, I must thank you for telling me the truth. It doesn't matter to me. You're here with me. You are the one who chose to love me enough to be with me. You are the one who had the strength to love me and love me equally. I can only say that I love you more for it. Jasper... I'm in love with you too!"

His smile grew at that moment he picked me up in his arms and spun me around. He sat me down and kissed me again.

"My beautiful Bella...What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said into my hair.

"Jasper you are the most wonderful man I have ever known. You fight against every natural way that there is for your kind and the fact that you had/have to fight that even more than the others only shows how large your heart is. Your past is no matter to me. Everyone has something they are ashamed of. You have grown from this, whatever it is. I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you!"

He looked at me in awe. He kissed my forehead in response. At this point my night caught up with me and I yawned.

"Come on my beauty let's get you to bed." he led me over to the makeshift bed by the fire. He pulled over the duffle bag and pulled out a beautiful pair of flannel pajama shorts in a purple and pink plaid with a light purple baby tee. He unwrapped the towel from my body and placed a kiss over my heart. He slid my top on me and then slid on my shorts. I snuggled in close to him and he pulled the two blankets he brought, besides the three under us, over me as I lay my head down on his chest.

"Sleep now Darlin'. Tomorrow is a new day." he kissed my head. I fell into a deep sleep but not before I heard him whisper into my hair "I love you."

"I love you too."

He sighed in contentment.

I mumbled and clung tight to him. "My love."

"Forever Darlin'! Forever."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Thank you all for your many reviews and kind words concerning my last two chapters! you all maade my day and i'm glad they went over well. I hope I don't disappoint with the coming chapters. Lots of things going on, and soon things will get a lil interesting... thats for sure. I'm posting this chapter a bit ahead of schedule, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. A big thank you to my** AMAZING** Beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy! _

_As always I own nothing lol._

_Enjoy!_

_Tish_

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

_Meanwhile..._

When alice came back that night and told Esme and I what happened with her visions, it was all too strange for me to dismiss. I knew I would need more material to find a cause. When she went out to a hunt I called Aro, surely he could offer us some help. The call was quick and Aro was more than happy to oblige. Tho a part of me knew going there was a risk. However great the risk it is better to know what is going on with my family and their safety than to not know. When alice came back I already had a private jet waiting for us to Take us to Volterra. We had to hurry.

We made it to Volterra in no time thanks to the chartered Jet. When we walked thru the large doors to the main area we were met by Aro's secretary, Gianna.

"Welcome Carlisle, I will inform Aro and the brothers you are here. Please wait here" She motioned to the sitting area.

"Thank you, Gianna." I tipped my head in thanks

Alice and Esme soon went and sat in the plush black leather chairs in the Area while I stood against a pillar. The place was active today. Many Vampires were traveling the ominous halls. Most would look on at us in disgust while others looked on cunfused and intrigued. We didn't have to wait long for Gianna to deliver the message to the brothers but it was Jane and her twin, Alec, who came for us.

"Master Aro will see you now" her lips sneered up in disgust at us.

I fought the need to roll my eyes at the devilish child. Her reputation did not falter on her attitude. Her brother seemed a bit less enthused by it all. She led the way to the meeting hall. Two ornate carved doors were waiting for us. She used one hand to push open the door way and her dark mary janes clacked on the dark marble flooring.

"Master Aro, I have brought them too you as you asked"

"Thank you my child. You are dismissed if you please."

"Thank you sir, however I wish to stay."

"That is fine child. Alec?"

The young boy nodded his head and joined his sister on the sidelines of the room. Renata was close by as was Felix and Demetri.

"Renata, dear, please go summon my brothers, let them know an old friend has arrived."

She looked surprised at his request but bowed out to him. Aro recognized her wary glance.

"Do not worry, my dear. They are no threat to me here, go now."

His attention cam back to me.

"Ah, Carlisle. It has truly been a long time since we last met. It is a pleasure to see you again. What exactly did you need my assitance with old friend?"

"Thank you Aro, this means so much to my family that you meet us today. I am afraid my child here is having difficulties with her gift. I have done some research at my home, however I have come up enpty handed as to what might be causing this. I wonder if by chance we could have access to your library, as it has quite more information than what i have at disposal."

He walked over to Alice and looked at her quizically.

"Child tell me what is your gift, dear one?"

"I had the gift of precognition,Sir. Tho it has been faltering than it completely disappated like there was nothing. Icould for see human and vampiric paths yet for the past few weeks they have been almost like static, then after a couple of visions I had in the woods it went completely black."

I looked on at Alice as she mentioned this new information. I was under the assumption that this was a rather quick turn of events but again there is a half truth. She knew she couldn't lie to Aro. She passed me a apologetic smile. I nodded in response. I would get down to the bottom of this. I looked around then and realized that Caius and Marcus had returned with Renata.

"Ah, my brothers, Have you heard this young ones story? what is your opinions on this"

Marcus looked somewhat bored with the entire conversation. Caius was stoic

"Why should we bother, Aro. She had visions no she doesn't. A vampires gift doesn't just go out like that. Couldn't we gather from this that it entails she will soon cease to exist in our world since she is seeing nothing?"

My eyes widened at his blatant disregard for my family.

"That is why we are here, Caius. I will not allow such fate for my family if I can stop it. There is nothing like this we have seen before. I hope you archives can help. We seek this assitance from you."

Marcus perked up at our conversation. Ever since he lost his wife Didyme, he was somewhat a lost soul. Nothing seemed to interest him.

"There is something strange about you child. Something I have never seen. Could it be you have been playing with fate due to your gift. That it is trying to reclaim something from you?" He paused his speech and walked over to her. Everyone was silent. In awe of his broken silence. Aro himself was looking at him slack jawed. He got to her quickly and circled her once. "I suggest, dear girl, that you go back to the place you had your last _true__ &_ _clear_ vision, as well as the place where your visions started to dissapate. Start from there and see if you have over looked something. There is a tie I see within you but there is something missing with it. Maybey you overlooked this. Perhaps if you set things right and find this bind your sight will return. A word of warning tho my dear, It is one thing to offer help with your visions it is another to manipulate them into your favor. Learn from this." He walked away and sat in his designated throne. Before regaining his stoic presence.

Caius scoffed at him, and rolled his eyes but remained silent. Like he wouldn't even grace his statement with a counter argument. Aro once again looked at him in wonder and question before his attention focused once again on us.

"Well, my brother seems to be onto something. I suggest taking his words in heed. You may still have access to our archives,Carlisle. I suggest you try this first. Before you go tho my dear, may I?"

He reached his hand out to Alice, I looked on in horror at what was likely to be seen. He would see the human girl we left and it could mean our certain death for exposing our selves. He grasped her hand and his eyes widened as he gasped.

I am not sure what he saw but he backed away from her like the plague. He quickly went back to his throne to join his brothers and I knew something was up the way he was scowling at Alice. something he saw made him wary. I'm sure however what ever it was had nothing to do with Bella, for sure it would be greater than her or we would be ash by now. He dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

We quickly made our way out of Volterra and back to our Jet a single day has passed and we had little information to go off of. When we settled in, I looked over to Alice.

"Alice, where was the last place you had clear sight and when did it start to distort?"

"Both were in one place, Carlisle. Forks."

I sighed as I knew what this meant. I would have to call the family together. Edward would have to come home. We would need everyone. I only wished I called him to come with us to meet Aro. He surely could have set my mind at ease with his last reaction. I knew I would have to watch over my shoulder now and this could be damaging to my family. I would do all in my power to prevent this. I told the pilot of our new destination and we set off for Seattle.

_**Aro POV**_

When Marcus spoke he shocked us all. His words held some truth tho. It concerned me though as to what this would mean for me. As our time with the Cullens came to a close I knew I had to see for myself exactly what this young girl was going thru. For _Insight_? _Yes Insight_, _thats was it. _When I touched the girls hand I felt a powerful pressence and pull. Than I saw one of her last visions but for her to have precognative skills it would be unlikely of her to get sight of the past unless it was put there. Could that have been the pull, I wonder?

What I saw was almost terrifing. It could mean so much. A danger or a mighty ally for us. The original vampire. The Ancient as our scrolls describe. A being with the most potent venom, unheard of skill and wisdom. A connection to all of our kind on a cellular level. Gifts unsurpassed by any other. Senses that allow her to control so much. She is the epitome of power. She is our mother. I returned to my thone heated. This could get interesting.

When the Cullens left I shifted in my seat heated and anxious for this. If we could get her to join our ranks we could be infallable. Supreme in power. Now to only find her. My sire was the closest connection to her. He himself was turned by her and was one twisted bastard even to me. The last I saw him wasn't long after the fiasco with Marcus and my sister. He was the one to inform me of the news. He also left me with one vital clue.

I saw everything tho and even with the fact that they exposed our kind, it was unimportant to the news I was about to share.

I turned to my brothersonce more taking in their expression, than looked on at the gaurd.

"You are dismissed, I need to converse with my brothers. Leave!" I roared to them all. They were gone within a blink of an eye.

"My brothers I have some interesting news."

Marcus had returned to his stoic nature. It was trying my paitence. Caius seemed on edge as always but looking for a bit of fun. I scowled at them both, irritated by their lack of intrest

"It seems, my dear brothers, that she has seen the one thing that has escaped our grasp for centuries."

"What in the hell are you talking about Aro. Get to the damn point already, your games don't work with us. What did she see that has your wicked lil' heart in a twist." Caius barked out. and I growled in response.

"Ultimate Power!"

They gaped at me like I lost my damn mind.

"You do realize brother if we are on the same page as to what you speak of this could be bad for us?"

_Marcus_. I am bored with him even more. His pessimistic attitude is draining.

"The risk is worth it my brothers."

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked wary of my intentions

"Call in Westley. We can use him to keep an eye on things."

Within seconds he appeared before us.

"My treasure! Thank you for coming. We have a mission for you of grave importance."

"Not those damn Romanians again, I hope. They are quite boring brothers." He scoffed

He nevered bowed to us and had a terrible attitude towards authority. His power tho was useful to us. So we often let his little slips like that go. He was the perfect tool for espionage. His gift allowed him to be unseen to our kind. With no smell, great sense of tracking (tho he was no Demetri when it came down to it) and invisibilty, he was destined to be apart of our gaurd. Many have nicked name him Loki for his sense of mischief and lack or respect. I would not acknowledge that new name. Jane rushed into the room when she heard his voice

"Loki!" she jumped into his arms. He had a soft spot for the little demon child. She was always at his side like a dog. If she respected anyone besides us and our power it was him. He wasn't against using her. He had little respect for anyone. However he kept her by his side. Marcus smirked at their eschange. I would have to watch them carefully. I can not have history repeat it's self.

"My _pet_. It is _lovely_ to see you again." he sneered as he placed her on her feet and she latched to his arms

He returned his attention to us

"What is the mission." he growled in impaitence

"You are to follow the Cullen family find out if there is anything we should be aware of. A human should be involved but the information I am looking for is more crucial. Is there anything we can offer to help you in this?"

"I wish to take my _pet_ with me she could prove benificial to me on this mission if things go a haywire with her offensive power."

"Fine. Hurry now and report back soon!" with that he left and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Soon, my brothers. We will have her. We will have reached the pennacle of our lives. It has been centuries since she last surfaced on our radar and she will not escape this time! Our collection will be complete. We will be unstoppable!"

Even Caius looked at me like I was demented. I knew tho that this was worth it. Even if it meant their lives, _I will have her!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**BPOV**_

I started feeling the warmth of the sun on my face and my eyes fluttered open. As I gather my surroundings the previous nights events came crashing down to me. I was snuggled into the side of a wonderful being who loved me completely. It was astounding and slightly overwhelming.

"Good mornin' sweetheart."

I sighed in contentment at his accented velvet like voice. He was a dream come true.

"Good morning, Cowboy." I said my voice still thick with sleep. I tried to sit up a bit and winced slightly. My body's reminder of the amazing passion from last night.

"Are you ok Darlin'?"

"I'm fine Jasper. Just a bit stiff. What time is it?"

"its a bit past ten in the morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smug smile

"Like you don't know." I glared at his smug expression"I did, it seemed my body was worn out. I wonder why?" I finished off a bit sarcastic.

"Do you need a reminder Darlin'?" he growled and rolled ontop of me pressing his hardened member into my thigh. He hands trailed over my body and past the waistband of my shorts. As soon as he touched my swollen folds I winced.

"Damn." he muttured

He raised his hands to my face and kissed me slowly.

"Seems like you still need some time Darlin'. Lets get you back to the house. The others are waiting. Apparently Amara wants to talk to you as well."

"How do you know this?"

"Em, called once the girls got to intoall their shop talk and was tired of being used as a jack. He got bored and called me to play some video games with him, but I told him that my time was currently occupied and I just couldn't seem to get away at the moment"he finished off a bit exaggerated

"Nice." i replied and rolled my eyes

"C'mon sweetheart. lets get you dressed."

He pulled out some extra low rise jeans, a fitted tank, and a cropped flannel top that all matched. He handed me a pair of my boots as well.

"Where the hell did you get this? I only got it yesterday."

"I know. It was in the bags Amara brought in from her car. She sure is fast as hell."

I rolled my eyes in rememberance at her cunning speed. Edward would love that. We quickly got dressed and gathered the other belongings from around the cave. Jasper placed the pillows and blankets in the bag. I walked around and found my new lace boyshorts and dress ripped. I picked them up on my finger and walked over to Jasper.

"What do we do with these, Cowboy?"

He looked up at the tattered remains of my clothes and snatched my underware and shoved them into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow and shook the dress in his face. He snatched it from my hands and threw it in the fire.

"What the hell?"

"I'll get you another dress Darlin' and as far as these go..." he took my underware out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger. "These are now mine." he replied in all seriousness.

I rolled my eyes at his now trophy feighning annoyance. truly tho I was amused he wanted a momento form our night. Like they were some form of treasure. He came from behind me and ecased me in his arms.

"They are a symbol of the best gift I ever recieved. They are now one of my most treasured possesions."

I smiled lightly at him. He kissed my nose and went back to packing. When he was done he doused the fire with slight remains of my dress still intact. He slung the bag over his shoulder, then me. He took off for house. We arrived there quicker than last night. We went to the back of the house and he jumped into a guest room's open window. He set me down lightly before placing the bag down.

The room looked something like out of a fairy tale. It was neutral in respects but almost royal. Golds creams and silks with a four post canopy bed with thick translucent sheers as the canopies that could encase the bed. It was fit for a princess.

"Rose me and Em set this room up for you I hope it isnt too much. Most of the things are antigues and have been in our basement for a while. with the exception of the new pillowtop memory mattress. It supposedly has aloe interwoven in the fabric. I hope it's ok?" he asked nervously.

"Jasper this is so lovely and too much. Im not a princess hun."

"No, you're not. Your my Goddess, I live to worship you sweetheart and plan to often" he whispered huskily in my ear bringing back memories of how he worshiped my body last night. I shivered in response.

He chuckled lightly before backing away from me slightly.

"C'mon sweetheart. They are waiting for us downstairs. There is a bathroom there if you would like to use that before you come down. I'm gonna go start you some breakfast. what would you like Darlin'?"

"Thanks Jasper. Some fresh fruit and coffee sound good. Do you have any peaches pineapples and strawberries. Those sound divine." my stomache growled in agreement.

"Yeah darlin I think we do. Go ahead and tend to your needs than meet me downstairs." He pulled me into a heated kiss before he left me to my human moment.

I entered the bathroom and saw my hair was a wreck. I wetted the brush on the counter and pulled my hair into a pony tail and washed my face. I wouldnt be doing much today but lounge and rekindle my relationship with the other cullens. I freshened my self up a bit more and ran downstairs tripping on the last step.

Em of course was the one to catch me. How he caught me tho was unconventional. He had me by the waistband of my jeans. My face a few inches from the ground. great.

"Still the same clumsy girl huh, Bella?"

"Bite me, Em!"

His laugh bellowed through the house and he sat me right on my feet. Effectively pulling my jeans higher than they should go. If that wasn't embarassing enough he had tried to comment on last night.

"So Bella..." he had his mischevious glint in his eyes and his dimples were out full force.

"Emmett." I warned as I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Your so cute trying to be fierce. Its like a lamb trying to be a lion."

My eyes widened at his response. Jasper felt my mood and rushed in.

"Em, shut the hell up! Everything alright there, hun? Those are some pretty strong emotions your letting off."

"Yeah, it was just a memory Em brought back that im not sure I want to remember"

"So, Bella... Little Sister. Tell me. Did our boy hold it down for the vampire world. Your obviously in one piece still, how ya holdin up?"

Ugh! I didn't want to have this conversation with him right now.

"Believe me Em. He is a God! Way to state the obvious caveman."

He laughed as I entered the kitchen with Jasper in tow. There was a bowl of fresh diced fruits of all kinds as well as many berries on the island. I sat down and began to eat as Jasper got my coffee.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Uh yeah do you have the vanilla coffemate liquid kind of creamer and two sugars please. If not milk or regular cream is fine, thank you." I hated the powder, It was almost too bitter.

He nodded and filled my request. He sat the cup down as her inched his arms around me from behind. He leaned in and kissed the back of my neck to my ear.

"So... I'm a God huh?" I felt him smirk against me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his question and continued eating while being peppered with kisses. Kisses that caused a trail of heat on my skin. If he kept this up I would surely jump him. His hands inched down my stomach and his fingers splayed before I felt one enter my waist band. My hand jumped to cover his.

"Whoa, there cowboy. Continue this and there wont be much talking and socializing going on." I felt him smile against my neck and inhale. I was rewarded with a delightful purr from him. He backed away tho feeling my resolve for a break.

I finished my breakfast quickly and made my way into the living room. Amara, Rose and Em were all waiting for me. Rose and Amara all gave me knowing looks while Em looked like the cat the ate the canary.

"So whats up?" I Asked as I sat on the sofa. Jasper joined me and pulled me ontop of his lap.

"Rose helped me modify my car. Hopefully that will help in my search."

"What exactly are you searching for, Amara?" Jasper questioned

"More like someone." She replied hesitantly.

"Who than?"

"I am unsure of his actual name. I met him while he was human it was brief but i read in him something that I dont see often. If he is here and Like the stories tell than he would be living proof of something that I need to confirm. He was my last child. The only one I didn't..." she trailed off not willing to give any more information

"What information do you have and how did you come across it?"

"I have been searching a lil over 300 years for him. I would come across nomads and other covens and hear tales of him. I finally found that the Romanina coven,Stefan and Vladmire had information on his whereabouts. It led me here."

"What is the name Amara?"

She watched them all carefully before she spoke up

_"Stregoni Benefici"_

Jasper, Em and Rose all gasped at this information.

"Do you know of him?" she asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Know of him, shit he is mine and Rosie's sire. He is the head of our lil' Family. Why does he concern you?" Em replied quickly earning glares from Jazz and Rose. He shrugged them off with wide eyes knowing he said to much for their liking.

"No worries My children I am not a threat to you or your family. I must find him tho it is crucial that I do. I will let you all discuss this but please I mean no ill will to any of you. I must be off now I have things to do today I am afraid. Bella im happy for you and hope we can remain friend with after all this I stayed to help and they have seemed to help you more than I ever could. Like they said tho, as a species we rarely change and you have brought more light to my life just knowing you. Can we still be friends?"

"No Amara. We aren't friends, we are family. Trust that. Thank you for everything. Will I see you again?"

"Yes dear, I'm not leaving yet I have certain obligations as well as a couple of errands to attend to. I will be back tonight. Enjoy your time with your family."

With that she left the house and drove away. Jasper, Em and Rose all set there stunned.

"What do you think we should do?" Rose asked in a cautious tone. Jasper was the one to reply

_"We call him."_

**A/N:** I hope you are enjoying things so far. Thank you all for your support and feedback. Many thanks to my amazing beta, Kathy. Let me know if ya want more Jasper Bella time:D!!! Another Amara chapter is coming soon to provide some insight as well as Angela and the wolves. Thanks again to all of you! you make my day!

Btw: check out **MaitresseStAndrie** and her wonderful story _'Unbreakable Road'_its a wonderful JxB fic. Her Bella is definately a Bad Ass... I luv it, check it out :D


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ Okay here is the next chapter gives some more insight on whats to come hope you enjoy. :) next up is bella again :D

Sorry for the delay in updating, lots of things happened here on my on this end should be a lil more regular now.

Tish

*********************************************************************

_**Amara POV**_

Amara POV

I can't believe after all this time I have my chance to meet him again. My precious child; the wonderful soul. I had my suspicions concerning the relations these new vampires have with my child from the club. It was all stipulation when I saw the bronze haired vamp with Bella in the woods that day but no proof. I heard Jasper say he would call him and I couldn't be happier. I figured things may end up this way. I knew of the seer in his coven and projected my memories to her in hopes of her searching for me as well. Now that seems almost obsolete.

I have a lot to do today. First I have an appointment with a small jeweler in Port Angeles. He offered to loan me his workshop, for the right price of course. I hope my gifts will be received well. I have a connection with my child and one is beginning with Bella. I see her soul is just as bright as his and if she wishes, I would love to strengthen the bond.

She mentioned we were more than friends. We are family. I know soon I will have to explain everything in depth to them. As I am sure they all want to hear it. My past was once bright and hopeful but that all changed with Lucas and Melia. Once they were my friends. Their stories are hard to tell even now. That will definitely be difficult on me. If only I knew then what I knew now. If I only knew myself better. Before I knew it I was in Port Angeles and in front of the Jeweler. From our phone conversation the day before, Mr. Teodoro told me to meet him in the Alley entrance behind his store. I parked my car and walked to the back door.

He was a strange old man, eccentric at best. Italian with a thick accent. Pepper grey hair and a thick mustache. He wore a silk suit with pocket square and all. When he saw me he pulled out a rose and presented it to me

"Ah, Tesoro, thank you so much for your generous offer. I hope you find my shop to your standards?"

He was trying to be smooth and I didn't have time for this anything would do really. He reeked of cheap cologne and he kept wiggling his eyebrows at me. Imagine, Italian hollywood stylized mafia meets Groucho Marx. If those two came together and had a kid, it would be Tesodoro. Cigar smoke and cheap cologne filled his store. I almost didn't want to do this. I had to do this myself though. It was an art I learned from my uncle before I turned. It was at its prime. Metallurgy.

I had to reshape them and strengthen what I had done so long ago as well as mend from where battle marks had damaged them slightly. I figured I would make one piece more masculine. I pulled out the lock box from my bag and sat it on the counter and opened it. They were still beautiful to me even to this day. Once they represented a troubled time in my life now they could resemble new bonds for my new family. I was in awe of the glow they still give. It was then I saw his hand snaked out to touch them. I smacked his hand away quickly.

"What are you still doing here, Tesodoro?!"

"My, my. Aren't we feisty! These are quite beautiful, from a private collection I assume? What period are these from? Are they yours my dear? These could be worth quite some money." He paused quickly to grab his loupe and placed it over his eye "These are remarkable. A new stone perhaps?"

"Get over yourself old man! It is time for me to get to work. You being here was not part of the agreement. Go." I all but roared at him. Panic stricken his eyes and I could almost taste his fear.

"I'm sorry my dear but I can't leave you here alone."

"Then go somewhere else, the front of the store perhaps and leave me be here this should help you for your trouble" I threw A grand on the counter in 20's and he left swiftly.

I opened the box once more and pulled my necklace out. It was on a thickly woven gold chain. The stone was fashioned into a teardrop shape roughly 5 carats in size. The other two were smaller but not much. The cuff was woven gold with the oval shaped stone inlayed nicely but the band was broken and needed mending. The next was a ring it was somewhat feminine and needed to change. They would also need a coating for protection over the stone.

I started with the cuff and made it more feminine in nature but strong and comfortable for a woman to wear with a clasp to keep it together. With all my experience in this I knew how to make things strong. I brought all my own metals with me and worked quickly. I finished the band off with a white gold. I replaced the stone back in and applied a lacquer over to seal it from human hands. Next was the ring. I reshaped the stone with my nail to be more of rounded square and added more metal to solidify the rings base it was simple and I finished it with a brushed finish. I applied the stone back into it setting and lacquered that as well. I hope they will be pleased with this.

I finished the whole bunch by strengthening my chain and my rocks setting finishing it too with white gold and lacquer. I walked to the front of the store after I was done and nodded my thanks to Mr. Tesodoro. It had taken me 6 hours to do this at a human speed since I was being watched by that creepy man. I had a meeting with the wolves in an hour and I would have to drive there. I need to call Sam. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number

"Hello?" he sounded groggy and a bit anxious

"Sam, its Amara. I will have to drive onto the res. for our meeting tonight."

"What, why?" he barked out at me, I could almost envision his shaking form

"Enough already calm yourself. I'm not a threat to you or your people. I will meet you or your delegates at the line to let you or them follow. There are things I am sure you are aware of and we need to talk. Bring the whole pack to the meeting grounds. Its time I met everyone."

"Amara as much as I respect the fact that you convey this information to me. I ask you to show a lil more respect and tolerance when we speak." he responded curtly

"Sorry if I seem short with you. I had a bad experience with a creepy jeweler in Port Angeles. Will those terms be okay? I must meet with you all?"

"Sure, sure. Was the jeweler Mr. Tesodoro by chance?"

"Yeah, ya know of him?"

"Yeah he is a creep. Almost as creepy as you leeches."

"Excuse me?!" I yelled

"My apologies Miss." wonderful, sarcastic, and short.

"Look we meet at five, Be there all of you!"

With that I hung up without his reply and drove to La Push. I arrived with time to spare. I exited my car and leaned against my door facing the woods. They were already waiting for me. Jared and Paul... Lovely!

"You ready boys?"

They nodded and phased effectively shredding their clothes. I got in my car and started her up. I followed the wolves to a tiny red shack with a garage twice the size of the house. I pulled up and received a few whistles from inside obviously because of my car.

The boy from Bella's house was outside and made his way over to me. I believe his name was Jake. He walked around my car and soon was followed by the other boys of the pack. The pack had grown, there were two more to train. When the boy was done he let another low whistle escaped his lips.

"How the hell did you manage this leech?"

"The name is Amara! If your alpha didn't explain the conditions to you I will. I won't tolerate any derogatory slur toward my kind, boy! Your alpha knows this." I finished with a glare toward Sam and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Your name?"

"Sure, Sure. I'm Jacob Black. I'll be civil with you but don't expect me to get all la-de-da about this."

"Like this is a walk in the park for me." I turned to Sam "Where are we doing this?"

"Come on lets go guys. You know the drill, Amara. Flank her." he used his alpha tone at the end of his statement.

I was immediately surrounded by teenage werewolves or shape shifters. Whatever you wanted to call them. We quickly made our way to the designated cliff. The boys started a fire. I didn't notice before but Sam had a basket of food with him. They all started to cook the food and sit by the fire. There was a new boy there as well. He looked about the same age as Jake. I turned to him and smiled what I hoped was non-threatening.

"What is your name hun?"

He looked shocked I was even talking to him. Despite his natural animosity towards my kind he was rather respectful.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Embry Call."

"It is a pleasure to meet ya hun, My name is Amara." He nodded and went back to his food. I sat there on a log and waited for them to finish. The smell was putrid to me and if I still had a gag reflex I would be in trouble.

"So what is the news on your end?"

"We noticed the resident vampires are back and Embry here has imprinted on a girl named Angela from Forks. As well as Jake here. He is the newest of our pack... why?" Jared called out next to the fire as he was roasting a hotdog.

"That is part of why I wanted to come to you tonight and talk. I know the Cullen family Is back. Only part of them are home now but I suspect more will be coming shortly. I ask you to try to make amends with them. They are quite wonderful beings. Honorable in fact."

"Why would we do that? Paul sneered.

"Simple really. Someone which you all love and trust or connected to in some way for some of you, their fate is now intertwined with theirs. The connection is astounding. Without one the other will cease to be the same. Nothing can mend a break that would occur if they were to be ripped apart by some silly feud. You have worked well with me. Can't you try with them?"

"Who is this that you are talking about anyway?" Embry asked.

"Isabella Swan" I stated firmly with conviction and my voice took on its deep and resounding tone in response causing the boys to shiver slightly at its strength. I looked at them a bit smug. I love the first time people hear the power in my voice.

Jake looked horrified at this as did Sam. Jake was the first to announce his feelings on the matter.

"HELL NO!" He yelled as he jumped over the flames at me like I was the threat. He had his phasing under control but just barely. The boys all jumped away from the fight. I quickly Jumped from him and used my pull to make him fall to his knees. My powers are simple and yet complex. I can control things on a cellular level as well as the elements of the earth and nature. I froze the rest of the pack in their spots and bent down to Jakes ear.

"I would advise you to think twice before you attack me boy, I am a formidable advisory to say the least. I am more powerful than any of my kind. I am faster and my gift is ultimate. My poison is ten times as strong and works faster than you could imagine. I could kill you all and leave before you could even fathom what was going on I suggest you get your temper in check and learn some respect!" I growled out.

I moved back to where I was sitting originally turning my back on Jake and looked at the remaining pack members.

"I take you heard all that, I hope you understand I still mean you no harm but if I am attacked again I will not cease to warn any of you again of what I am capable of. That is your warning." I waved my hand and they all stumbled to the ground.

"Shit." I heard the collective gasp of the boys they all sat around the fire and their eyes bore into me.

"What do you suggest we do, the treaty with them is finite?"

"You foolish boys. Nothing is set in stone. Besides if your legends hold true, in every aspect, than one of you pack has already violated the Cullen family is aware but never seek out justice for this. That alone shows their lack of ill will to you and your people. They know what you protect and respect you and your land. They go against what is in their nature to live better lives and help others live better as well. Doesn't that speak for itself?"

"Wait! Who and how, first off." Sam looked furious at this new information

"One of you who told a human in forks your legends which led to said human finding out that the Cullen's are Vampiric beings. This being said they also now know of you but by their own reasoning's."

"Who told and who knows?" Sam asked stricken by this new information.

"Why, you haven't figured it out yet? Bella Swan was told of these things by your newest member, Jacob Black. All she had to do was flirt with the poor boy and he spilled. He tried to brush it off as folklore, which he honestly believed at the time I assume. As well as the Cullen's. She did her research and confronted one about it."

"She knew what he was and dated him anyway and now she is tied again to them?!" Jake asked incredulously.

"Indeed. As you know though it was not him who returned but his brothers and one of his sisters. Though I suspect they all will return shortly. My business might come to an end here soon as well, though I'm not sure completely on that issue. I will still offer your training." I paused knowing they needed more "You should also know that Bella isn't afraid of you either. She accepts you all as well. You are just as much family and friends to her as me and the Cullen family."

They looked in awe at first, than narrowed their eyes on me.

"How do you know Bella?" Sam asked

"I saw what happened in the forest that fateful day. I was about to act but I noticed you were coming for her and left. I simply watched over her for a while. She reminded me so much of my human self. I couldn't let her suffer alone, even if she didn't know I was there. The other day we went to Seattle to a club. She received a whole new wardrobe and style. She isn't the broken girl anymore. She has found a new strength in herself and the Cullen family that returned had some to do with that. She has light back in her eyes. She is happy. If that is ripped away by your animosity she will break and this time nothing could fix the damage done." I sighed toward the end. Bella has truly went through hell and back and I just hope the boys don't cause her any more trouble. She deserves so much more.

"Fine, we will talk to the elders but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, Sam, for your consideration but please stress the importance of this issue. They are respectable people. Trustworthy. I wouldn't be here now speaking so highly of them if I didn't believe that. Hell they don't even know I am here."

"Why haven't you told them yet?"

"I have told them as much about me as I have you. For the same reason I can't tell you everything I can't tell them. Safety."

Jake eyed me nervously before he spoke.

"If you are this all powerful leech, than what is there to be worried about?" I growled at him but let his slur go this time.

"Jake, I am but one being. I can't be everywhere at once. There are members of my kind that are the epitome of evil. Collectors and manipulators. They try to govern our kind. They are the largest coven to date and have many powerful vampires on their side. That is a force I wish down on no one." He nodded solemnly letting the information sink in. Soon they all finished their food chatting amongst themselves.

"Alright boys, let's get this under way it's been three hours you still have an hour of training before I have to go." I stood up and motioned them to follow.

We made our way to our secluded beach spot and began sparring. They were learning fast, soon Sam could teach those new to the pack everything they need to know. If I can actually stay here longer, than I can help more. That all depends on the Cullen Family now. I can only imagine what they will say once they know everything. There was one thing I would do no matter what the outcome. I needed to be done.

I knew I had to convince them to reform their relationship with the Cullen's on Bella's behalf or her new found relationship with Jasper could be over before it started. If my child is the leader of this coven than they too are worth this. Bella and him will always be my main priority. They are my true family. I have been alone and ran long enough! It is time that I established a home for myself. He and Bella are my life and where ever they are, will always be home to me.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

As soon as Amara left I was looking at the Cullen's for answers. Whatever she said had frightened her to the point where she thought we would no longer speak. I am at a loss. So she is looking for Carlisle. I don't quite understand the problem she is trustworthy. I don't know why I feel so strongly about her, but I do. I would trust her with my life.

They were acting like they were in full blown panic mode and it was starting to get on my nerves. The conversation after Amara left turned into a vampiric one that my ears couldn't hear and that just pissed me off more. No more secrets, No more lies. I am an equal in this if I am a part of this family.

"What is all of your problems? You act like this is a bad thing maybe Carlisle needs this. I know Amara does. She is not a threat. I would trust her with my life just like I would with any of you. Oh, and by the way. Your lil Vampiric convo is starting to piss off the human!"

With that they all stopped where they stood and looked apologetic. It was Jasper though that commented on this.

"I am sorry hun. It's not every day a strange vampire we know nothing about is out searching for another. Many covens out there and even nomads know of us from our lifestyle. Carlisle has quite a few friends that consider themselves loyal to him. It is astounding that any information was given and word didn't get back to him. There is more to Amara than she is letting on. We are only trying to insure that nothing happens to this family including you. We will converse with you as well on this, I'm sorry for leaving you out hun. We got a bit ahead of ourselves."

"Like I said I think so too. I can't explain it but there is something with Amara that I know I can trust. I don't feel like she is using some weird power or anything over me. There is something bigger here than us. Believe me please. Have a lil' faith. If not in her than in me?"

"I will try Darlin'." he kissed my forehead and went to call Carlisle.

I was sitting alone on the sofa when my own cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Ang.

"Hey Ang!"

"Bella? hey. I was just calling to see how you were. At lunch you seemed out of it." she sounded a little off. Like she has been crying. I hope she is ok...

"Yeah I'm fine it was a lil weird really being there after everything, and the gossip, but I'm good."

"You sound it. Hey would you like to come over for a min I kind of need someone to talk to myself?" I knew it.

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"K, Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as I hung up with Angela, they came back into the room.

"So what did Carlisle have to say?"

"Apparently the night we left Alaska, Alice had some visions then they completely failed on her. She lost everything. They had to go to Italy. They are actually on their way back. All of them. They will be here in a few hours, between 7 and 8 tonight"

I looked at him stunned. Edward was coming back to as well as Alice. What will they say about me and Jasper? Will they accept us? Will there be trouble and the family split more because of me. Amara is just the cherry on top. I realized I was gasping for air when I felt a familiar calm

"Thanks" I whispered with a small smile to Jasper.

"You want to tell me what that was about Darlin'?"

"What wasn't it about Jazz?! I'm not ready to see him. I really don't want to either. And Alice... Oh my God, this has the potential to get bad. I can see it now."

"That's what I am here for hun. Don't worry so much. I won't let anything happen to you. If you don't want to be around him that's a lil tricky but we can work around that ok?"

I nodded my head focusing on my breathing.

"Who called your cell hun?"

"Oh, yeah that was Angela. She wanted me to come over for a lil while. She sounds kind of down really. Do you think I have time to go there and come back for this whole get together?"

"Sure sweetheart. How are you gonna get there want me to drop ya off?"

"Yeah that would be great thank you" I raised up on my toes to place a kiss on his lips. What I intended to be chaste turned passionate quickly. His lips moved against my sensually. His tongue darted against my lip asking for entrance and I gasped. He seized the opportunity. All too soon we were cut off by Em.

"Damn that's hot as hell!"

Smack!

We pulled apart and I grabbed my purse from the side table.

"Ready Darlin'?"

"Yep."

I got out side and we made our way over to his vintage Camaro. Hit was a sight. I don't know much about cars but his was beautiful.

We climbed in and made our way to Angela's in a comfortable silence. We arrived in no time at all. He stopped the car and turned it off before turning back to me. He leaned over and kissed me roughly. I loved it. Before I realized a moan escaped my lips and he pulled back.

"Darlin', we keep doing this and you won't get to see your friend. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up ok?"

"Alright." I said as I was making my way out of the car I had one foot out the door when he called out to me.

"Bella..."

I turned back around and saw the love in his eyes. The look that made me weak.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

I smiled in response and his grew tenfold. I left the car and watched him drive away before I knocked. Angela was home alone. She answered the doors and I could tell she had been crying her eyes somewhat puffy and red. Her face was blotchy.

"Oh, Ang! What's the matter?"

I said as I walked in and we sat down on her sofa.

"Ben broke up with me thru a text message." I gasped. At least Edward broke things off face to face. Shit, poor Angela.

"Oh, just wait there is more. I was at the library that morning and I met this guy as soon as I received his message. He was so sweet. He held me as I cried in the Isle. I think you may know him, Embry Call?" she asked.

"Yeah he is one of Jacob Black's friends..."

"Well last night there was this bonfire and he invited me to it. I went of course trying to get my mind off Ben. They told their legends, Bella."

She looked at me pointedly and my eyes grew wide.

"What's the problem than Ang. I don't get it... too soon. what?"

"How did you deal, Bella? This whole new... existence? It changes everything!"

"What are you talking about?" that's it Bella play dumb...

"I know Bella. Please don't play dumb I know you do too you dated him." she sneered in reference to Edward... Shit! She knows.

"Be blunt Ang..."

"Bella. I lost a boyfriend I thought I loved. Meet this new guy I feel drawn to like we are soul mates. Go to La Push and find out 3 things. ONE, Said new boy is a werewolf. TWO, He imprinted on me which explains the pull to him. We are supposed to be Soul Mates. Finally the kicker. Vampires Exist and live in Forks to top it off! You dated one! Did you know this whole time, Is that why it was so hard on you? Please help me find a way to deal with all this!"

She was hysterical now. I knew she knew without a shadow of a doubt. What do I say to her?

"Angela. I don't know what to say. Honestly I'm kind of glad I have someone to talk to." I laughed mirthlessly" Truth is yes it was hard when he left me. I had no one to talk to about it all. I knew what he was because of Jake's hints and I did some of my own research after Tyler's van almost killed me. I know both sides of the Vampire world a lil too close to comfort. The Cullen's though, they are amazing and nothing to fear. Really! In fact last night I was at a club with four Vampire 3 you know and one you don't. Maybe your fears can be lessened if you get to know them like I do. I love them as my family. When they left I didn't just lose Edward. I lost a mother, Father, sister's brother and a best friend. Now with last night. There is even more confusion added to this mess."

"What happened last night"

"Well... I got with Jasper Cullen."

"The one that always looked pained?"

"He had a lot to deal with. It wasn't easy being in school. The emotional climate was too much"

"How does that have to do with anything?"

"Vampires have abilities from time to time. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath. He can control and feel the emotions around him."

"God, I could use him about now. I'm a wreck."

We both laughed long and hard at that. She was finally loosening up about the Cullen's. Once our laughter died down she looked at me solemnly.

"What am I supposed to do or deal with this whole important thing. It's almost like I have no choice in the matter. I just broke up with Ben. It doesn't seem right."

"Ang, I felt the same with Jasper. All I know is sometime you just have to go with it. Live a little. Give it a chance. What's the worst that can happen? You can't help who you love. Go for it."

"I'll think about it. Do you think they will be mad I know?"

"The Cullen's?"

She nodded.

"I doubt it. You were told because you are an imprintee of the wolf pack they have a treaty with. They should know and I am sure that they wouldn't mind easing you fears a lil bit. I'll talk to them. k?"

"Okay Bella, I appreciate this. I didn't know who to talk to. I don't know these other girls that are imprintees since they are all in La Push. I figured you knew more than you were letting on. I had to talk to someone but didn't want trouble."

"I get it, believe me. Why don't you go take a shower and a nap. Jasper will be back soon and I'll have to leave anyway call me tomorrow and I'll arrange a meeting for ya... Just don't let the pack know I'm sure they will through a bitch fit!"

We both laughed again. She only confirmed what I heard from Amara. Now the wolves are back. I wonder if they know. Add two more notches to the shit going down tonight. Great, just great. This is gonna be fun.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Okay since you all have been fantastic and I got another chapter done I am updating ahead of schedule for you all. Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews and feed back they mean the world. Many thanks again to my wonderful Beta, _**Jasper's Darlin' Kathy**_. You are amazing Hun, I count my self lucky to work with you. Be sure to check her out for amazing Jasper fics! She has a collaboration going with _**Cullen 818**_ called, _Y__ou'll Be Mine_. An amazing Darksper fic, I _highly _recommend!! I am also helping beta a fic by **_MaitresseStAndrie_** called _Unbreakable_ _Road_, Sto p by and check out her fic as well. Its a wonderful JxB fic! As always I own nothing. ;p Enough of this annoying a/n...

Here ya go, hope you enjoy! :D

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It wasn't long after our conversation ended that Jasper showed up at her door. She was a bit frightened I could tell. I shook my head at her and hugged her tightly. I told her there is nothing to fear and to call me later if she can't sleep or just needs someone to talk to. I walked outside with Jasper following as usual. We got into the car and drove back to his house to wait on the others.

The car ride was silent but not completely comfortable. I had everything weighing on my mind. Jasper was trying to let me deal with them all. If only he knew all the information I know now. That it wasn't just this new reunion that I was fretting.

He pulled up outside the garage. Ever the gentleman he came around to open my door for me before I even realized. I grabbed his hand to get out and he pulled me into him

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise. Whatever comes we can deal with. If things get heated though with Edward please stay out of the way. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt hun. Then add Amara to this whole ordeal and well..."

I knew what he meant but at least he wasn't trying to sugar coat things to me. I respected and loved him for that I tilted my head up to him and he leaned down for a sweet kiss. It was then that we heard a terrible sounding growl. When the kiss broke Jasper was torn away from me.

It was Edward. He had lunged at Jasper and had him by the throat on the outside of the garage against the brick wall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He yelled.

Jasper just laughed at him and caught his arm before throwing him away from me. He turned to me.

"Sweetheart you might want to go inside now." he said before he crouched in a fighting stance to counter Edward. I wanted to move and knew I should but I was frozen in my spot.

They lunged at each other again and jasper threw him a few feet away. They were moving so fast I couldn't make out a single thing. I was unaware that I also had a visitor at the moment and when their cold arms surrounded me I screamed.

The boys stopped and the arms around me were shaking lightly with laughter. Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the house and Rose giggled. I turned to see Esme and Carlisle. I was in Esme's arms. Carlisle was trying to hide a smirk. The boys were too confused and worried about me to find anything funny. They both rushed to me. As they got to they both growled in warning to each other

_"Damn vampires always having to mess with the human." _I muttered under my breath causing Esme to laugh lightly and Carlisle's smirk to grow. I smiled at them both and turned into Esme's arms to embrace her.

"It is good to have my mother back." I sighed and inhaled her comforting clean scent.

I looked up into her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry if she could.

"I missed you so much Esme. _Never_, _ever_ do that again!"

"My sweet Bella. I missed you too and I promise. Never." at the end she looked at Edward. I wiggled out of her arms and flung myself at Carlisle. He caught me in the air.

"You either big guy. I missed you just as much promise me!"

"I promise Bella." he laughed lightly "It is good to see you too."

He sat me down and Edward came forward as if he was going to embrace me as well. I looked at him pointedly. He stopped mid stride.

"Edward" I said curtly before grabbing Jasper's hand and went inside. Edward was too shocked by my reaction to him to move. I went into the living room and saw Alice on an ottoman in front of the T.V. staring at the floor.

"Alice" I nodded toward her and said in the same tone I gave Edward.

"I see things have progressed well for you two. I am happy for you." she said quietly. She truly didn't look like her bouncing pixie self. It was sad really but I didn't know what to do. To hell with it. I can't live in hate. I let go of Jasper's hand and ran to her. I plopped myself in her lap and hugged her probably tighter than I should have. I would have bruises in the morning. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"You're not mad at me Bella?" Her voice seemed as small as she was.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by all of you in some way. But it almost hurts even more to see you like this. Where's my pixie at?"

She smiled a sad smile and looked back down to the floor. Okay, enough of this! I'm so sick of the brooding vampire bullshit.

"Damn it all to hell Alice. Knock this shit off! Where is my fashionista?! My god you have to see my new wardrobe! OH! I should be offended you haven't even commented on my damn hair!" I slapped her arm playfully. There is another bruise.

She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Who knew you had it in ya?"

"I keep saying you vampire always underestimate this silly human girl. Really, though, this was mostly Amara. You'd luv her! I can see it now, between you two, and by the time the year is out I'll know the mall employees in Seattle by name" I grimaced.

And she laughed harder.

"Who is Amara?" Carlisle asked.

I climbed off her lap and over to a chair by myself. First things first.

"Before we get to that there is something you all should know."

They all joined me and sat in the living room. Jasper took the spot at my feet and I played with his hair working up the courage to tell them my news.

"Before you got here, I got a call from Angela. She was depressed and sounded off. I couldn't place it on the phone. When she answered her door her eyes were swollen, puffy, and red. Her skin was blotchy and she was going thru a tough time I could tell. We got into the living room and we sat much like we are now. She told me she got dumped by Ben thru a text message. Hell at least Edward had the decency to do that shit to my face." I scowled at him. "Any way. She told me a boy came to her aid when she received the message last night the boy took her to a bonfire."

I took a calming breath."What she found out that night was that the wolves are back. Amongst other things." I whispered the last part.

I lifted my head to see all the faces looking at me wide eyed. Carlisle regained his composure first.

"The guardians of La Push are back? What else did she find out, Bella?"

"Carlisle, it turns out she is a wolf imprint, their soul mate. In turn she was also told about..." I took another breath and closed my eyes. "All of you."

"What?" Rosalie screeched.

The others grimaced.

"Carlisle the pack broke the treaty once with Bella and now..."

"Rose, every imprintee knows of your kind. Kim, Emily, and now Angela. I found out through flirting when a boy told me his tribes' legends. I put two and two together after the van and contact with Edward. It wasn't hard to figure that out. She is sworn to keep this secret. Believe me she will. She was terrified. Hence her call to me. She knew I was a part of this because of Edward. She is quite observant. She would also like to meet with you all." I ended my statement a bit breathless.

They were all in deep thought about this for quite some time it was almost nine o'clock according to the grandfather clock's chimes from the hall. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"Hell yeah! Another human to play with! I'm game." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Em, be careful with her okay she is a bit more reserved than even I am."

"Even better."He smirked mischievously.

Esme looked at him with a disapproving gaze and turned to me.

"We would love to talk with her Bella; perhaps I can make her dinner as well. Do you know what she likes?"

"I have no idea, just tone down the 'Cullen' flair and it should be fine" I said quoting Cullen with my fingers and she smirked

"Lasagna then; a nice garlic bread and salad for you two sound good?"

"Sounds fine Esme."

She hugged Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle smiled and nodded as well. We were silent for a bit before Carlisle continued on.

"Right, now that issue is dealt with, who is Amara and what's the issue with her?" At that moment the front door opened and Amara walked in. She had changed her clothes and looked rather interesting to say the least. She was wearing a white string tank that wrapped under her bust three times down her stomach and tied in the back with a light wash jeans and white heel that looked like it was faintly dusted with glitter but it wasn't highly contrasting and looked rather soft for her. He skin looked darker even in the white and her eyes a bit more blue. Her perfect ink hair was once again down but parted towards the end and into bushy pigtails which lightly curled. It was a somewhat innocent look especially for her. She had an old leather bag in her hand that was slightly fraying. It was worn and old. She walked over to Carlisle and faced him.

"I am Amara, my child." She closed the distance between then and embraced him. "Excuse me for being a bit out spoken but God, it's good to finally see you again!"

Esme looked a lil' pissed and Carlisle looked confused.

_"I am sorry, do I know you?"_


	28. Chapter 28

_**BPOV**_

Amara looked a bit heartbroken by his admission. She gave him a sad smile and sat down on the ottoman near me and Jasper. I took her hand in mine and squeezed lightly trying to convey to her that I am here. She lightly squeezed back and smiled in response. She looked toward Carlisle and Esme before she spoke.

"Please forgive me. I have been searching for some time for you. Don't worry Esme. I am not after him that way. Come sit and I will try to explain some things." Both Carlisle and Esme sat and waited for her to start.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Edward scowled and sneered at her. Quite frankly he was pissing me off.

"Edward who the hell do you think you are? Cut your shit and let her speak." He looked shocked at my outburst as well as the others. Amara was looking at me with pride. I nodded at her and she continued.

"There wasn't a set calendar and record keeping wasn't as good as it should have been so the age at which I was transformed was around 18. My village was in what is now considered ancient Crete. I am Minoan in heritage. I was born in a time where civilization was coming into its own. I was trained in Metallurgy by a family member and was quite rebellious for my time." She looked at everyone letting them take that in before she continued.

"Our culture believed in equality. My mother owned the land we lived on and my father sold his when they were married. Men and women held equal status in society. Spiritually, we had many deities. By far was the feminine Gods of our culture. My village paid homage to them more so than any male figure. They were always portrayed as pale and perfect. There were a few elders who also passed on the knowledge that there are sacred caves in which our Goddesses would use as sanctuary. Some people in my village blew that information off. Others believed. I was curious." She sighed at the end.

"I had a few of my friends that raised herds scout the area for me while I was tending to things for my mother and father. Soon enough I had enough information to investigate and on a spiritual holiday of sorts were all my people would gather in the temples, I decided to go out on my own. I took my horse from the stable and rode into the forest. I knew there was talk of a cave nearby, deeper than most men were willing to venture. Nothing scared me. A few of my friends told me it was near some of our sacred grounds and I rode as far as I could before I tied my horse to a tree and continued on foot after taking my old bag off the horse." She pointed to the leather bag at her side.

Alice looked up and gasped. "That was you?"

"You got the projection I take it?" Alice nodded.

"I will explain that later. Now, where was I. Oh, I walked for a little ways before I came across a cave. It was closer than my friends led me to believe. I decided to check it out. As I entered the cave it looked rather unimpressive at first but the deeper it went the more amazing it was. It was impressively reflective and wondrous. It wasn't dimly lit either. I continued further and I came across a small Eden. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. There was a small pond in the middle that almost looked like liquid pearls or silver but was clear as well and I could see the many crystals at the bottom. I played with the substance before I saw a large rock in the center of the pond. Its outer surface looked charred. And was somewhat out of place with the other gems. I decided to go in after it. When I returned to the surface with it, it cracked open." she pulled her bag to her lap before she continued.

"I sat with the stone. The first time I touched it slightly cut me the second time the cut was deeper and my life changed. I felt ill at first than I began to writhe I felt my skin burn alive. The small stone fell to my side as I went thru 5 days of agony. When I awoke from my torture it was night I took the stone and left the cave. I broke into the workshop and fashioned a few pieces of the stone into Jewelry. I threw the rest and scraps into the pyre. The melted quickly before turning to ash. I knew then whatever happened fire would be something to stay away from."

"So you are saying this stone created you?" asked Edward.

"Yes. There is more you should know as well."

"I came out of the workshop not knowing where I should go. I went back to the cave. As I was walking there I came across a child of the moon. A true werewolf. I learned then I was venomous. I had a few wounds but they were healing quickly. I stayed there for weeks sobbing at my new existence. I had changed and there was no way my family would accept me now. A month went by and I was encountered by the same friends that found out about the cave. They came across this new one and heard me sobbing. When they saw me my friend Melia and her brother Lucas were at my side immediately. The talked me thru my hysterics and wanted to be like me. I should have known then from Lucas' glint in his eye at my power and Melia's glint for beauty it was a bad sign. I changed them. Their change was somewhat difficult to hear. Their change lasted shorter than my own. When they awoke though their attitudes were different. I gave them the pieces of jewelry as a symbol of our new bond."

"We traveled around for a while. They were sadistic now. They thrived on their new found abilities. They attacked humans for substance while I took the occasional animal when the need stuck me. I truly thought we were monsters. Their deeds became my pain. My responsibility. After a few thousand years of depression and their antics they split. Melia went west and Lucas stayed in Europe. He was by far the most vile of the two. I followed him and watched as he too changed people and terrorized the land. I believe you all know a couple of people he changed. Each person he changed took a part of him with them. I went thru and destroyed the maniacs one by one. His treasured possession though he kept in close contact with and I couldn't get to him. I regret that now."

"I finally had enough of his shit. I couldn't live that way anymore. I couldn't let him terrorize life. I respected it. He gloated like he was God. We fought and I destroyed him. I took back the cuff that adorned his arm and left. All but one of his pets were eradicated and I went after Melia. I hoped she was in better shape than he brother. I was quickly proven wrong. She had a pet with her as well and she was just as sadistic as Lucas. Power hungry. I found them in the US. Terrorizing tribes of natives and living like gods. They would travel throughout the Americas but stayed mostly where it was warm. I fought her too after I witnessed her many killing sprees. Unfortunately her pet escaped me as well. I took her ring back and wandered the earth in a drone like state. Nothing excited me. I felt like I had nothing to live for and I couldn't die. I came across several covens and would stay with them for a small amount of time before I would move on. I didn't try to hone my powers or anything I just barely existed."

"One night while in old England I came across a small coven. I witnessed that night a group of humans come after them. I watched from the shadows until I saw a man. He was incredibly brave and my senses went crazy. I could see into his soul and felt connected with him in some way. I knew he would amount to greatness. I wanted him to run away but it was too late a vampire came after the man and I attacked the vampire. I connected myself to him and he turned into ash instantly. The damage was done. He was in bad shape he bit but didn't inject any venom. I knew he would die if I didn't help him. I sunk my teeth into the wound and injected him with a small amount of my venom. I knew it was potent and I couldn't let him suffer anymore than I knew he would. I heard more commotion and at the time I wasn't merely existing I was running you see."

"I ran from the man I bit in fear. I didn't often let my kind know me. Let alone my story. You are the first to hear it entirely from me. I knew my companions pets would love to get their hands on me and I was constantly trying to escape them. To lead their trails away from me. I wondered daily how my child was. It was when I heard rumors from nomads of a strange vampire who was incredibly compassionate and whose diet a disgrace because his choice was unconventional. I knew it was my boy. I searched forever for a trace of where he was. I gathered any information I could. The last piece of information I gathered was from Stephan and Vladimir. They told me he was I got here I witnessed the incident in the woods" she growled lightly at Edward and I smirked at her loyalty to me. Edward rolled his eyes at her. She turned to face Carlisle again.

"You, see my child. You are the one I was looking for. I knew I had to at least see for myself that you were what I saw. I know now from my venom potency that I have to be careful with whom I bite. I haven't changed a human since you. I hoped in finding you I would find where I finally belong. I apologize for leaving you like that. That is by far the thing I regret the most in my life. Please forgive me?"

Carlisle was speechless at first. Hell everyone was somewhat stunned by her story and life. What her story would entail was she was the first of their kind. I don't know if the others got that from it or not. I cannot fault her for not being open with her with all she shared with us I felt like there was more.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well there you have it, between Alice's "Vision" and her own explanation, that is The Ancient's Story. More to come on here yet....Jasper's story is coming up soon as well as to a lil' insight on Bella...And Dont forget The Volturi and a soon a familiar face and scenerio will happen as well. PLease R&R and tell me what you think so far :D Thank you to all of you Who have reviewed as well as my Amazing Beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. Be sure to check out her collab with Cullen 818 'You'll Be Mine' under Jasper's Naughty Girls. Its a Darksper tale that I'm sure you'll luv, I do. Thanks Again Everyone.

Tish


	29. Chapter 29

_**BPOV**_

I was now focused on Jasper's hair letting the story sink in with the others. I knew I had questions and I bet the others did as well. Esme was unsure of how to go about all she knew from Amara. I could tell her possessive nature was kicking in. I briefly thought about Jasper and me. What kinds of fun we could have with him in that mode. That was my train of thought until he turned his head up to look at me with a devilish smirk, I knew I was caught. I shook my head and rolled my eyes letting him know I would talk about it later.

Our exchange escaped everyone but Edward. He growled in warning from his corner at Jasper. I lifter my head and glared at him before speaking. I was seriously tired of his holier than thou attitude. He always thought what was best for me and I had no say. Now I will.

"Say it."

"I think you know very well what is wrong, Isabella." he responded emotionless and cold.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong now?!"

"I left you to have a normal life, a healthy life. You deserve more than this." He gestured with his hands to everyone in the room, "I left to protect you and you go to get with the one vampire that has the least amount of control! Are you insane, do you have any sense of preservation at all?! He is a killer, Bella!" His rant was replied with a growl from Jasper. I placed an arm around his collar bone and kissed his cheek. His growling came to an end as he looked me in the eye. I could see his shame and loathing in his eyes. Whatever Edward said hurt him and I was pissed.

I turned with an arm still around him."Edward, you have no right to make my decisions or question my judgment! You all have blood on your hands in some way, I'm sure. Humans can be monstrous. Even more so than this very family that I consider my own. Of that I am sure. I see more compassion and respect for life in this family than I see in the rest of the world. Despite all your implications about them. Do you know what I see? Have you even tried to see what anything from my point of view? Let me explain that now." I ended by looking at Esme. I stood from the chair and Jasper took my place watching my every move. I made my way over to Esme and opened my arms to her. She stood and hugged me fiercely. I turned with an arm still around her.

"You see Edward, my whole life I took care of my parents more than they took care of me. Esme is by far the most wonderful mother figure anyone could ask for! I know there are many people in the world who would give anything to have a mother as devoted, wise and loving as Esme! Her loving nature is a gift. More wondrous than yours I assure you! I love Renee, but she is more like a friend than a mother. Esme is more a mother to me than her; and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. She is a beautiful being in every sense of the word. She is the mother Bear. Protective when she has to be. Strong and wondrous and not because she is a vampire but because of her soul!" I glanced back at her and she looked like she would be crying if she could. I hugged her tightly and went to Carlisle. I sat on his lap and hugged him as well. He looked down at me with pride while stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and relished in his love before addressing Edward again.

"Carlisle, God how can you not see the wondrous being he is, Edward?!" I glared at him "He is beyond understanding and wise. He is fun, loving, and gentle. Respectful of all things. Constantly working for harmony. He is the foundation of this family. The base for all of you. Each of you have received something from him whether he was you sire or not. Blood does not make someone a father, but their love for the child and vice versa. He is just as much my father as Charlie in my eyes. I count myself lucky to even know a being as amazing as him." He hugged me tightly before he released me and I went over to Rose. I sat on the couch in between her and Em and grabbed her hand. My eyes never left hers as I spoke again.

"When I met Rose the first time I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by her more than anyone else." She looked down and I placed my hand on her cheek getting her to raise her eyes slightly to my own. "I was amazed at her fierce protective nature and beauty. She was by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her beauty radiates from within. Yet I see so much more in her, Edward." I glanced back at him." I see her strengths in the family. She is a lioness. Fierce, loyal, loving, protective, and beautiful. She has pain in her life, sure, but it doesn't dictate it. She is this family's protector. I love her for that Edward. I never saw her like you did. I understand her a bit more than you think. She is my sister." I gave her a hug and faced Emmett.

"Emmett!" I smiled widely at him while he waited wide eyed and grinning, dimples and all. "He may at times seem to some of you as the big dumb oaf, which he can be." They laughed lightly at that. "But that is a part of his charm. He is the spirit of this family. He is easy to love. The big brother I love more than anything in this world. I never thought I was one for siblings with my parents, but once I met Em, I knew what I was missing. His soul is light and loving. He is protective and fun loving. His spirit for life compliments Rosalie's perfectly. He doesn't see this life as a curse. He lives. I know now that if he left I would be lost. He is my brother just as much as he is yours Edward, if not more!"

I got up and went to Alice and sat beside her.

"Alice, she is a bundle of energy that at time most of us will complain about, but we wouldn't have her any other way! We all have our faults and regrets and I am sure she knows this more than any of us could realize. She is but the light in this family. She is an amazing being and I love the light she brings to my life."

I made my way over to Edward and sat beside him on his piano bench.

"Edward, you play the brooding vampire stereotype so well. You would make Hollywood proud. Despite my feelings about things I still see you better than you see yourself. You want the best for everyone. You may let it cloud your judgment, but you mean well. You are protective of this family just like Rosalie. You view yourself as a monster; your past haunts you so much. You think you don't have a soul because you aren't human, but I assure you that you all do. How can any of you not see that? The fact that you all love with your whole heart is proof enough for me. Can't you see that you gave me a gift I can never repay? You brought me my family. This isn't a bad thing no matter what you think. You were my first love and I will always have a place for you in my heart. However you must come to terms with your choices in this. My heart will no longer belong to you. You will forever have a place in it like the others. Don't doubt that." I went to Jasper and sat on his lap.

"Last but not least, my Jasper." His eyes shown with something I couldn't place and I stayed there trapped in the depth of him, "You may think of Jasper as the weak link. Edward, he is not! He has a past he is not proud of, I can tell, and he fights against that daily. Can you not see the strength in that?! The humanity? He constantly tries to make himself better for himself and all of you. He is just as loyal and fierce as Rose. He has such a deep soul similar to you Edward. He has the ability to love greatly like Esme and just as caring and wise as Carlisle. He is just as fun loving as Em and brings more light to my life than Alice. He is a beautiful soul similar to all of the family yet uniquely his own. He sees the beauty in the simple things. He has to face so much daily and barely gets to be himself. When he is though, he shines brighter than the sun. I know this is early but he is everything to me. His past made him the man I know today. Whatever he went through has made him stronger. I don't know about him but I wouldn't change a thing in my past. It led me to him. Everything in my past was and is worth that. He is worth everything to me." I leaned into his embrace and let everything I felt for him out. He tightened his arms around me before pulling me back. He looked deeply into my eyes and I was lost in them. Not dazed, but caught by his soul.

"Thank you darlin' you have no idea how much you mean to me!"

I smiled at him kindly and turned to face Amara.

"I'm sorry we got a bit of track, I have some questions. Can you answer them now?"

"It's alright Bella and I see no harm in this now that you all know."

"Your old companions, you said they had treasured possessions. I take they were people since you said some of us knew them?"

"Yes they were. Lucas found a young man. Once turned he was just as maniacal as Lucas. Power hungry and force to reckon with. I met him once and knew there was something wrong with him. It was during his change. I left but watched Lucas carefully without their knowledge. That is a part of my power, which I will show you all later. He never met me after his change though Lucas told him about me. He is the main reason I ran from Carlisle in the first place. He is a collector of sorts. He is powerful by association but has nothing on me. If he were to find me though, I fear for those around me. Hence why I never told my story."

"What is his name?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Carlisle, you consider this man a friend but he is indeed an enemy to us all. He is none other than Aro of the Volturi."

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all gasped. Em, Rose and Jasper were stunned into silence. Edward looked enraged at this.

Edward was quick to respond.

"Lucas is Aro's sire! Do you know what this means! What have you brought down on us?!" He looked at her with disgust and yet something else shown in his eyes I couldn't place.

"I will handle that in when and if it comes. It doesn't and won't concern you if I have anything to do with it!" Her tone was deep, almost a roar. The others went wide eyed and visibly paled at this. Even for vampires they looked truly afraid. Rose finished my question for me.

"And Melia...?"

"Ah, I have dealt with her toy already. She was just as power hungry. Because of Lucas and Aro she was given reprieve constantly of her actions. I caught up with her in the 70's; she was going to visit her cousin so to speak. It was effortless when her time came and she is no more. Her victims finally have justice. When I met one of you I could tell there was a connection to her from the scent."

"Who is she and who had the Connection to her?" Emmett asked lost.

"Jasper, I know you haven't discussed this yet but know that she will no longer be a force to reckon with. The south has changed some now and hopefully this will continue. All that keeps this from fully changing is Aro, himself. I doubt he knows I disposed of her." She said in a flat tone as Jaspers eyes widened.

"She is gone?" he asked mostly to himself, "What does this say of me? Her venom is in my veins?!" I jumped slightly at his tone. He glanced down at me with so much sorrow. I replied quicker than Amara could.

"Jasper, did you not listen to me earlier?! You are not a monster! Your sire may have been but you aren't! You fought for who you are now. I love the man you are now. Don't doubt yourself because when you do you will doubt my love for you. I can't go thru that. I won't survive that." I looked at him pleadingly. I couldn't take another Edward on my hands right now. I know if he doubts himself even slightly he would doubt our love and everything that goes with it.

"I could never doubt you, Sweetheart. You don't know my past and your views may change once you do."

"How can you even say that Jasper? Please don't choose my life for me like he did." I was on the verge of tears.

"I am not my brother and I won't make his mistake. As long as you want me Darlin' I will be by your side. C'mon it's getting late why don't we head upstairs for a bit? I will explain things to you I promise."

I stood up and realized we were alone. I looked out the window and saw everyone was outside at the farthest end of the Cullen property, near the edge of the forest. Jasper came up behind me and let his arms wrap around my waist. His chin was resting on my shoulder. I was wrapped in his love and embrace. He spoke softly once feeling my curiosity.

"Amara is showing them a few things about herself, giving us some time alone."

"What about the wolves in the woods, Jasper"

"Our actual property line is a bit further out. We own a few miles more in each direction. The treaty states they aren't allowed on our land and us on theirs. There is nothing to worry about Darlin'. I promise. C'mon let's get upstairs. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**_A/N:_** As always I own nothing and all rights to anything. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next is Jaspers story bits and pieces to things are embelished as well as changed. The main facts are still the same, so no frets there... If you have any questions feel free to PM me, I would be happy to answer them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :D Thanks to all of you who have and made my lil fic a part of your faves and alerts :D that means the world to me. Many thanks as well to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. My Amazing Beta! be sure to check her fics out as well as her collab with Cullen 818 under Jasper's Naughty Girls. Its an outstanding Darksper fic. So much is happening now, I'm on the edge for more lol.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your kind words have meant so much to me, It keeps me on my toes to keep this going.

Tish


	30. Chapter 30

**_BPOV_**

As soon as he said that he threw me over his shoulder and ran up stairs before I could make a sound. When stopped Abruptly infront of a unknown door I screamed, sure it was a delayed reaction.

"Oh my god, Jasper. Put me fucking down" I started to kick but stopped when I felt his hand come firmly against my backside. I gasped.

"Now, Now, Isabella. A Lady doesn't use such language." He scolded tho I knew he had his signature devil may come smirk.

"What the hell Is lady like, Jasper. I'm not a damn southern belle. Now put me down!"

"Hmmm..." uh oh, I knew he was contemplating too much. He opened the door to the room and closed it with his foot. I was a simple masculine room. Tans and browns as a color scheme with simple touches that were essentially Jasper. A single wall was an inlayed bookshelf and one wall a wall of glass. It was covere with dark brown suede curtains. A few items layed about from his human life. A few old pictures were scattered about on his dresser. It seemed he also had a few pieces of antique Jewelery as well all in picture boxes on the walls.

There was a shelf high on one wall with a few Hats and Boots adorning it. There was a bathroom slightly off to the left of the main door it was only cracked and I couldnt get a good look in there yet. Knowing the cullens it would be extravagant. I let my eyes wonder pack to his hats and boots and got the strangest desire to see how much of a cowboy he really is. At my rising desire, I felt his hands wonder up and down my thighs. Gently squeezing the closer he got to my heated core..._Wait! That Ass! I knew exactly what he was doing. Damn Empath!_

"Don't you even think about it, what ever it is you are thinking get it out of your damn head! Stay focused Cowboy. We need a chat." I tried to sound determined and authorative but in my lust induced haze I doubt it did.

"Yes Ma'am." he chuckled. Damn him and his southern drawl. I quit squirming momentarily lost in my own lust and he smacked my ass again. with a lil more force and placed me on my feet. He walked over his corner desk and sat in his leather wingback chair. He sat legs spread slightly and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. His head hung lightly. I stood there and crossed my arms waiting for something to happen. The atmosphere quickly took a serious note. While I wasnt uncomfortable, I was unsure what to do. Jasper took that moment to lift his heas slightly and signaled me to come to him with his finger and a sexy smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before I made my way over.

Once I got to him, He wrapped his arms around my hips and rested his head against my stomache. I wove my fingers through his hair, gently and lovingly massaging his scalp. We stayed like this for a few moments before he looked up at me with the saddest eyes that I have ever seen grace his face. I hated it. I brought my hand to his face gently letting my fingers trace his gorgeous features. I finished off trailing my thumb lightly over his lower lip, I bent down and replaced my finger with my own lips. Hoping every ounce of love and trust I had for him showed in that single kiss.

His embrace lessened and he moved his hands to my hips. He swiftly lifted me of the ground and sat me on his desk. I sat there keeping my hands on his face peering into his amber eyes.

"Jasper, what ever it is know my love for you, this bond I feel is nothing I have ever felt before. I don't care what happened in the past. Nothing can change my love for you."

"You may say that now Darlin', but you have yet to hear my story. How I came into this life. I wasn't brought into a lifestyle like the cullens at first Darlin'. Did Edward tell you anything about himself, his past?"

"Some Jasper. Why?"

"Do you know of his rebellious years, as he called them?"

"Yes, I believe so they happened not long after Carlisle found Esme correct?"

"Yes, Darlin'. From those years he considers himself a monster. You see, Darlin', what my past envolves is far more dark than even those years of his. If those years make him a monster, what would they make me?" he asked more to himself, but I couldn't let him sit there and degrade himself. None of them are monsters. I believe that with my whole heart.

"Jasper, I never want to hear the word monster and any reference to yourself in any form from you again. You are a great man. I said it once and I'll say it again, Nothing and I mean nothing, will change how I feel about you. You have to see yourself clearly please. You are a fighter by nature. Not by being. You fight for whats right and love in an amazing way. Your strength doesn't lie with what being you are but in your soul. I know some of you don't believe you have souls, but how could I not? How can any of you love so intense and so profound then not have a soul...Please dont doubt yourself again." I started my statement strong but finished in the faintest whisper. It tore at me to see him so down over his past.

His eyes held an unknown emotion to them and he held me fiercely.

"Thank you, Bella. To have a creature so loving as yourself love me...I don't know what I did to deserve your love Darlin', But I promise you now I will do nothing to make you regret your love for me."

"Nothing ever could hun, now tell me your story. Please?"

"Darlin' I dont know how else to say this but I will start at the beginning. I will tell you what little I remember from my human life. I will spare you the details as much as possible but I will not hide myself from you ?"

I nodded my head to continue then squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I used to live in southern Texas. My family owned a small ranch. My favorite thing about our ranch was horses I remember that much. We had three. Two black mares and a painted stallion. He was my favorite. Papa didn't want to break him fully. He said it was a shame to take from such a free spirit. I was the middle child. My brother, Caleb was older by two years and my sister, Catherine was 3 years younger I remember I called her Cat. I rememberher looking up to me like I looked up to Caleb. I don't remember much about my mother, what I do remember is she was a caring soul. Everyone in town loved her. Her name was LilyBelle everyone called her Miss Lily. I don't remember my father's name but I remember he called her Lil'." He paused. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was deep in thought, trying to picture his life.

"We lived in a small two room home. It wasn't much but it was home. Me, Caleb and Cat were always running around causing trouble. No one minded really because of our mother. My older brother, Caleb decided to join the civil war. Papa was so proud and out mother worried somethin' awful. I looked up to him. I wanted to be him. A year after he entered the war we got post telling us that he was killed in battle. Mama was heartbroken. Papa remained stoic and I had to comfort both my mother and Cat. Even with what happened to him I feel like I wanted to follow his footsteps. It was the right thing to do. To fight for our loved ones." His faced looked tortured now. He took a few calming uneeded breaths and continued.

"I faked my age and joined the war at 17. By the time I was 20 I was a major. Papa and Mama were proud. Cat called me her hero. I was in a small town helping to gather the women and children in the area when I came across a woman who looked injured. I went to her and wanted to help her. It was then That I noticed two others came by her side once she was up off the ground. They asked me my name, and being the southern gentleman I was I replied 'Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am'. It was then that the three attacked me. Each of them draining me. It was the dark haired woman who stopped first, screeching at the others to stop as well. I remember her yelling at them that I would be useful to her. The pain hadn't kicked in yet, but I was close to blacking out from how much they drained me. Next thing I knew my legs were out from under me and I was being dragged through a wooded area. My head and limbs were hitting rocks and limbs when the pain kicked in. I burned some before they arrived at their destination" I wanted to cry for him.

"They threw me into a dark room and left me there to burn. I was in pure agony the entire time. When I woke from the burn, I was in shock. The silence didn't sit well with me. I sat there forever with a burn in my throat that made me feel like I wanted to die. It was hours maybe even days later when The dark haired woman came back in. She brought a human with her and threw 'em at me. I drank greedily. When I was done and realized what happened, she spoke to me. She told me her name was Maria. She said that her and her sisters were involved with a war of their own. One for dominace. Territory and power was all she cared for." I could tell this woman was no good and it pained me even more to see how much she had hurt Jasper already. She was pure evil, I loathed her already.

"She told me I was to help her in her quest. She trained me violently and I became her confidant. We never seperated. We fought for our territory. The more ground we covered the more battles we won the larger feeding grounds we had. She would charge me with changing and commanding her army of vampires. When a threat arrived we fought." He opened his eyes and looked at me briefly before looking to the ground.

"Do you remember seeing the fait scars Bella?"

"The ones like mine" I absently stroked the scar left by james

"Yes Bella. I have too many like that to count. I battled newborn vampires relentlessly. When the threat was gone, Maria ordered me to dispose of them. After a year if we kept them that long and they weren't gifted to her liking she disposed of them anyway. I was the one she charged this task to as well. I was cold hearted and didn't care. If I did my job well, I was rewarded..." That last part confused me. Jasper looked into my eye before he elaborated.

"Maria would grant me an extra feeding or would reward me by offering her self to me for pleasure." Oh...I didn't know what to make of that. Feeding I could understant that is the original nature of a vampire. I can't really look down on that. Its frightening sure, but what am I supposed to say. The sex reward tho my my stomache turn. I was jealous and pissed something so vile got to have that with him. She didn't deserve Jasper, even then. After allowing that to sink in He continued with his story.

"It was a few years later that I turned Peter. When the time came to erradicate the weak he came to me. He had fallen in love with a newborn that was to be eliminated. Her name was Charlotte. I let them run and was punished for it. My emotional state deteriorated not much later. Maria had killed her sisters in a fight for power. She was withdrawing her self even from me. He state wasn't helping mine either. After a couple years Peter returned and told me of another life. One free from war. I left. I traveled around for a while, but lost my will to feed. I could feel the emotions as I fed and it took its toll on me. I was wondering around and came across a dinner. It was storming and I knew at the time, me wandering around in this weather would only cause more attention to my self. I came across a dinner and decided to go in and rest out the storm. When I entered, I met Alice. She told me I kept her waiting" He chuckled lightly at that.

"I she told me of her gift and of the Cullen family and I followed. You know the rest. I was a vile creature that lived off and hunted humanity. Hell, I participated in a war that claimed humans as if they were cattle. I didn't experiance anything emotionally. I used my gift to torture. I felt nothing for decades. I just did." He finished his story looking down at the ground.

I didn't know how to respond to all he was telling me. I stayed silent but kept ahold of his hand. I felt overwhelmed at it all. He has fought against so much. It disgusted me that his maker was ruthless and cold towards him. The fact that she created him for that purpose saddened me. The fact that he had to go through all that pains me in the worst way. He fought it tho. His sould fought against her evil and fought everyday since to be better. His strength is astounding! I will forever be in debt to Peter and Alice for helping him escape that hell. He is a good man. I only wish he could see this him self.

"Bell" he sighed "I felt your loathing and disgust, the despair and hatred. I understand I do. Please just..." he broke down into a quiet sob before I could comment. I moved forward and climbed into his lap. His hold on my was strong but he kept his distance. Like he was wanting me near to him, to hold onto me but feared my reaction. He wouldn't look at me at all. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Jasper" I said softly,"Please look at me. Don't hide your eyes from me." He slightly raised his head but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Jasper what you felt when you read loathing was that I loathed Maria for what she put you thru, I was disgusted by her treatment of such a fine gentleman" I said the last slightly softer than the rest, " As far as t he despair goes, it was only an understanding of the despair you went through and the hatred was for Maria again. For her doing all she did to you and all she still does. You question yourself because of her. Didn't you feel anything else from me? Can't you see how proud of you I am?"

"Proud?" she scoffed, "Isabella there is nothing to be proud about, I..." I cut him off quickly

"She taught you only one way and no other, Jasper. That was all you knew. You were forced into that. As time went on your soul fought against all she was teaching you. You fought against so much and you know what? Look where you are now. The fact that you fought against her for so long." I sighed in wonder of the man before me "Against all you knew, deep done there was always hope. You came out of that marked Jasper, sure. You must know that those marks aren't a symbol of her and the evil she forced upon you, but of the battle that you fought against all that. It is a symbol of your true strength to overcome the worst of all evils. Those hardships formed you into the amazing man you are now. The strength, Hope, and will you had to overcome this. I am in awe. I am proud of the man you are today. You are fierce, loyal and know from years without, how much each blessing in life is truly worth. Because of this you are able to love deeply and I am lucky to be the one to recieve such intense love. My god Jasper, I love you so much!" He grabbed me fiercely and pulled my body tight to his while he sobbed quietly against my shoulder. I held him as tight as I could whispering my love and devotion to him.

I knew this was him finally letting go of all that haunts him. We sat that way for quite some time before he calmed. Once his body had stilled he continued to hold me tightly. He pulled back slightly and place his hands on either side of my face before speaking.

"Never, in my whole existance has anyone seen my story like you have. I have never felt that level of devotion Darlin'. I still don't understand how you can love me after knowing all that, but I can't question it. I won't. I don't think I could love you more than I do now. I couldn't survive with out your love now that I know it, please don't take that away from me."

"Jasper, nothing could take my love from you. My love for you is timeless. Your stuck with me now handsome, deal with it!" I tried to lighten the mood slightly with a little humor.

He chuckled lightly at my comment. I leaned down slightly and kissed him in the lightest most intimate way I could. I hope in that kiss he could feel everything I felt for him. When he sighed into the kiss I knew he did. I broke the kiss leaning my forehead against his and basked in the bliss and love. Then an Idea struck me. I repostioned my self on his lap and made to get up. His grip tightened slightly.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"Jasper, please let me do this real quick you won't regret it I promise. Just give me a few minutes ok." I pleaded with him.

He hesitantly let go of me and I made my way into the bathroom. It was grand in every way. The shower was an open area with multiple heads in every direction. It was further back in the bathroom past the large jacuzzi tub that could fit at least three of me and the enclosed toilet area. The tile around the shower was a dark brown granite looking stone while the rest was slightly lighter in shade. The granite counter top on the dual sink was the same shade as the shower tile. Dark brown seemed to be a continuous theme in his room. I walked over to the tub and began to fill it with the hottest wate possible.

I set a few candles on the sink counter and laid out two towels. I found under the sink a bottle of warming massage oil and placed it near the tub as well as his shampoo. When I turned off the light it was dimly lit but perfect. I cracked the door open and noticed he was gone at the moment. I quickly went to my bags and found my new red, v-neck, silk chemise. Then I grabbed my true religion faded and worn jeans and a flannel top with a tight fitted baby tee. I grabbed my new black lace balconet and matching lace boyshorts and my small bag before heading back to his room. He still wasnt there. Hmmm? I put my clothes and bag at the foot of his bead before making it back into the bathroom. The tub was filled by now. It was almost scalding to me but I knew it would relax him some.

I place the silk chemise in the enclosed toilet area hanging on the back of the door. I stepped back out and called for him.

"Jasper?"

I placed my head out his bedroom door and yelled for him again.

"JASPER!"

He came up on my quickly and I jumped back in suprise. As I jumped back I lost my footing and began to fall. He caught me and pulled me close with one arm.

"Sorry Darlin'." His face was only a few inches from my own. His scent was intoxicating and I took it in greedily. I closed my eyes relishing in him. As I opened them slowly I saw his smirk. He knew all to well what I was doing.

"Where were you Jazz?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I went downstairs and thought I would bring you back something." He pulled out the biggest blood red rose I have ever seen. It was beautiful in every since of the word. It was nature at its finest. I couldn't help but compare it to Jasper. It was wonderful and a beautiful symbol of nature. It was alluring and soft but with a hint of danger. _The thorns_. I touched one too roughly tho in my awe of it. As my finger dragged acrossed it, I bled a single but large drop of blood. I stared frozen at my finger for a moment forgetting I was in his arms until I felt him pull me closer to him. He grabbed my wrist and I looked into his eyes abrutly. They were _pitch black_.

* * *

**_A/N_**: So what did ya think so far? as always I own nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: _**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You wanted more Jasper Bella time well here you go. ;}

Many thanks again to my amazing Beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy! Go check her out, you won't be disappointed. :D

_**LEMONS BELOW BE FOREWARNED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

His hold on my wrist was firm but not rough. Even though his eyes showed his inner battle, I couldn't find myself to be afraid of him. I knew deep down that I could trust him. I knew my cowboy. He brought my wrist up to his face and his tongue darted out to my finger before he used his tongue to drag it into his mouth. I could feel the him sucking on my finger and the slight pressure from it. I knew he was sampling me and I found it slightly erotic. He was tender about it. He slowly pulled it out of his mouth before placing a chaste kiss over the small wound. He closed his eyes and sighed. I stood there in his arms unafraid and in awe of him for several minutes.

When he opened his eyes again they were golden with a slight red tinge on the outside of his iris. One would have to be in close proximity of his eyes to notice. He smiled softly at me then leaned in and kissed me passionately. I felt his lips tug at my lower lip before his tongue brushed across it. I moaned at the sensation, granting him entrance at the same time. We didn't fight for dominance and I could feel his desire and love for me in his kiss. He broke away leaving me gasping for air after several minutes.

"Thank you, Bella. After all that has happened between us. You felt no fear of me. I could feel your trust and love radiating off you in waves."

"I trust you with everything I am Jasper. I love you more than words can express. I desire you in every sense of the word. I know my blood is tempting, more so if it is in the open. You have more control than you think you do. If I am honest with you I found that slightly erotic." He growled at my response to him.

"While I can now say your blood is divine, I must admit that it is second to the taste of you while you cum on my tongue." His face was only inches from mine. His cold breath ghosting over my face leaving me stunned.

My knees went weak and I was breathless at his words. God, I love it when he talks dirty like that. His voice was husky and his southern drawl came out more prominently.

"You liked that did you?" I could only nod in response.

He brought his hand up to my face, his finger tips ghosting down over my cheeks and jaw. He swirled his fingers over my collar bone and breathed deeply.

"Yes, you did Bella. Your smell is intoxicating. It alone makes my cock twitch with need for you. I am anxious to be buried deep in your tight, heated core." He pulled me abruptly to him and I could feel his hard length pressing into me.

"Oh god." I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. He chuckled at my response and began sucking and kissing my neck and collar bone. The sensation from that on top of his words sent more heat to my already throbbing core.

"I'm not God, Darlin'. Far from it." His tongue darted out and traced the life giving vein in my neck before whispering in my ear huskily, "However, you my dear, are my goddess & I will gladly worship at your altar" With that he dropped to his knees pulling my hips towards his face. He started to caress my hips. His thumbs drawing circles on my hip bones while he nuzzled my stomach. His actions were causing m shirt to rise. Everywhere he touched my body felt alive with heat despite his naturally cold touch. He began placing open kisses along my waist line. His hand slowly moved towards his face. Before I knew it he had my jeans unbuttoned and the zipper was down.

He hooked his thumbs into my jeans and slid them down. His fingers were splayed out and they grazed over my thighs down my calves. I stepped out of them slowly. His hands caressed his way back up my legs till they were once again resting on my hips. His face nuzzled up my legs in sync with his hands till his nose slightly grazed my lace boy shorts. I felt his tongue flick out and lick my lace covered slit.

"You are already so wet for me Darlin'. I plan to worship you completely tonight, but I don't think I can go as gentle as before."

"Jasper, I don't care. Take me. I need you. I'm yours any way you want." I was desperate for more from him. If I was being honest with myself I wanted him to lose a little of his control. I liked the forceful side of Jasper. The fact that he was a southern Gentleman and a bad boy stereotype at the same time thrilled me.

"That's right Isabella you are mine." He growled lightly against my core and I shivered in response. His hand went to the sides of them and ripped them from my body all too soon he had one of my legs on his shoulder and his fingers were tracing my folds, teasing me mercilessly.

"Jasper, please. Don't tease me anymore. I need you!"

"No need to beg Darlin'. I will give you anything. Tell me what you want Isabella." He commanded at the end. Two can play this game.

"I want you to fuck me with that magic lil' tongue of yours." I growled myself while grasping a handful of his hair. He gasped and looked me in the eye. Shock and awe was evident in his eyes while his smirk was again plastered on his face. Before I could register what was happening he had both of my legs on his shoulder with his hands kneading my backside effectively pushing me closer to him.

His tongue was flattened against my folds while he nuzzled my clit with his nose. He was having too much fun torturing me.

"MINE." He growled against my core. The vibrations almost sending me over. He was now thrusting his tongue into my core at an inhuman speed.

"Shit, Jasper! That's right, All yours! Take me!"

His response was a growl against my clit and I felt a hand leave my backside and two fingers curl up inside of me. He knew my body all too well already. I could feel the tightening of my walls against his fingers and knew I was close. I was panting now. My moans and mewls were incoherent. He was purring into me now. I opened my eyes and he looked up at the same time our eyes caught each others' gaze. That was my undoing as I saw the love in them. He sent out pleasure, lust, desire and lastly love as my orgasm took over my body.

I was shaking from it and he wasn't letting up. He brought me drown from my high lovingly licking up my juices and massaging my folds with his tongue. When the shaking subsided he set me back on the floor and stood, catching my lips with his own. So much was held in his kiss. I focused on the Love in it and set myself back on task. He reached down to take off his Jeans. He had already managed to take off his shirt during our kiss. Damn Vampire Speed!

"Nuh-uh, Jazz. It's my turn to worship you." I said as I placed my hand over his.

"What do you have in mind Darlin'?"

I walked over to the bathroom, as I reached the door I looked over my shoulder. He was standing there a bit stunned.

"Care to join me Cowboy?"

He rushed over and swept me up in his arms entering the bathroom. He halted his plans taking in the sight before him. He looked lovingly down at me and I smiled softly in return.

"What is all this, sweetheart?" He placed me back on my own two feet gently, but kept me in his embrace.

"This is me catering to you. Now get in the tub before it gets too cold for me to join you."

He smiled softly doing what I said. Once in, he sighed and I could see him visibly relax. I climbed in behind him. The water was still somewhat scalding but knew Jaspers temperature would soon cool it for me. At my wince he turned slightly.

"Bella, what are you doing this is too hot for you yet?"

"Shut up and relax Cowboy. I'm not done with you." I said as I grabbed the warming oil and placed some in my hands before reaching up to his shoulders. I began rubbing his marble body the best I could. His moans and groans though told me what little I was doing was getting to him. I loved the feel of his muscled under my fingers. His Pecs and biceps flexed each time I grazed over them.

"You have no Idea what you are doing to me." He reached up and placed a hand over mine. I leaned in and kissed his shoulder blade before murmuring into his back.

"I love you, Jasper"

"As I love you Sweetheart."

I grabbed his shampoo and began washing his hair while massaging his scalp. He managed to slide his body further down in the tub resting his head against my chest. He turned his head and kissed over my heart. It was a simple gesture that meant more that words could convey. I rinsed his hair completely and when I was down he grabbed me a place me on his lap. He wrapped me in his arms tightly and I returned the gesture. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and planted sweet kisses on it.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella? I will never do anything to make you regret your choice to love and trust me. I love you more than anything in this world. I would go anywhere for you do anything for you as long as you are happy that's all that matters to me." He whispered almost too soft for me to hear.

"I know Jazz. I love you too! It seems so weird to say like it's not enough to convey what I feel about you."

"I feel exactly the same, Darlin'." He said before leaning up and capturing my lips sensually. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated. I reached in between us and placed him at me entrance teasing him. When he growled against my lips I fully sheathed him inside of me. His hands went to my hips and I placed mine over them as I broke the kiss.

"Not this time Jazz. Let me." His eyes were hooded with his desire for me. He only nodded in response before bringing his hands back up my sides cupping my breasts. I stayed still on top of him as much as I could. Though I was doing something new. I contracted and released myself on him several times before moving my hips in a slow circle around him.

"Damn, Bella!" He moaned.

I raised myself slightly on him then forcefully slamming myself back down.

"Fuck, Baby." he groaned.

He bent forward and captured one of my pert nipples in his mouth flicking and tugging at it while he pinched and caressed the other. I continued my gyrations on him when he began to purr and growl once again. I wanted to take this slow and make love to him after he told me his heart wrenching story. I leaned back and braced my hands on his knees while moving my body in waves against him. I felt one of his hands come down and start caressing my clit, pinching and twirling it between his cool fingers. The coil within me was returning quickly and he sensed this and started rubbing my clit faster. Soon my orgasm over took me. His hand latched onto my hips and he began thrusting forward hard and fast. His grunts moans and groans where only intensifying the sensation.

"That's it baby. Cum again for me. I want to feel your tight pussy throb against my cock." His words sent me over the edge again and he followed with me. I felt his cold seed fill me and it was euphoric. When we came down from our high he pulled me against him once more in a loving Embrace. I didn't realize but the water was now frigid and I shivered slightly.

"C'mom baby, let's get you out before you catch a cold. The others are waiting for us still."

I looked at him in shock. I was so lost in him I forgot they were out there. We were in their hearing range no doubt. I began to panic slightly. I wasn't ashamed of our relationship but I didn't want to throw it in Alice and Edward's faces. Much less I couldn't imagine what Carlisle would say. I could see him turning this into some medical study. I leaned my face in to his chest and groaned. This is going to be one hell of a night. Jasper chuckled at my response.

"Did someone forget they were still here?"

"Ugh!" Was my intelligent reply.

"C'mon baby." He pulled us out of the tub and dried me off with one of the towels before wrapping one around his waist. God even dressed he was sexy as hell. He caught my shameless gaze. I just sighed in response. He chuckled darkly before walking over to me

"You are insatiable, Darlin'. Don't worry your lil heart though I feel the same about you." He kissed me sweetly and exited the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** well there ya go, hope that satisfied your thirst *winks* Much more to come. Working on the next chapter but things are kinda jumbled at the moment, Hopefully I can get my train of thought organized for it ; P

**Anywho, a lil recomendation:**

I found a great pack fic out there by **KK8806** called _'A New Family_'

Lots of things are happening in it and I am hooked honestly hooked! As far as pack stories go, its great! Check it out sometime. :D

As well as the lil fic that I am Beta for, _'Unbreakable Road_' by **MaitresseStAndrie.** Both are amazing fics and worth the read!

thanks for all your support, Your reviews honestly help keep me motivated to keep this going. It started as just an errant thought, than turned into this fic. Tons more to convey still and we are already on chapter 31! Over 200 reviews and I count myself lucky! Thank You!


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**_ Okay this is a bit of fluff and more or less a filler but with some key elements to it, hope you like it. Its a bit longer than I expected but I just went with it lol. Two songs are mentioned in this chapter. This is not gonna turn into a songfic by any means, I just thought it kinda fit the moment. Both are my Tim McGraw. The first is _'Best Friend'_ thought it was some what fitting and the second is _'Real Good Man'. _I thought both kinds fit Jasper at the moment. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think of so far. R&R :D

Thanks to all of you who take the time to read this and let me know what you think, all of you make me want to make this the best I can. Your kind words and support mean so much.

Many thanks as well to my talented beta, _**Jasper's Darlin Kathy**_. She is amazing, be sure to check out her fics if ya haven't yet. She definately knows what she is doing, they are amazing.

On to the fic, hope you Enjoy. _**There is a **__**slight **__**lemon at the end.**_

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I walked over and grabbed a pair of black yoga pants from one of my bags and a simple pair of black ballet flats. I saw the new red victoria secret angels red lace demi bra and matching thong. I put on the bra and thong than rached for my pants. As I bent over to pull them up I felt him come up behind me.

"Damn, Bella. If I thought you getting undressed was sexy, this is just as erotic. That lil' sway in your hips will be my undoing, sweetheart." I looked over my shoulder still bent over and shook my ass at him. He smacked it roughly and I couldn't help the squeel that came from my mouth. I pulled my pants up and glared at him. He was chuckling at the extremely girlie squeal that came out of me.

He just sat on the bed in his khakis still chuckling as I searched for a shirt ot go with my yoga pants. Unable to find one I went into his closet and found a white dress shirt. It was simple cotton and silk blend and his scent was fresh on it. I couldn't resist. I knew the bra I was wearing would show through but to hell with it. I put it on, leaving a few of the buttons at the top and bottom undone. It just barely showed a bit of cleavage and the bottom allowed more movement. I rolled the sleaves up slightly and exited the closet.

What I saw almost made me drop to my knees. Jasper was standing before me in his khakis from earlier. they hung perfectly on his hips and perfectly snug on his ass. He paired them with a tight plain black t-shirt, black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. He was sex on legs. He looked over his shoulders and smirked at me before adjusting his hat. He walked over to his dresser and was placing things back into his pockets. He chuckled to himself before speaking

"I saw you eyeing my hats and boots Darlin'." He said in all seriousness.

"Damn" I muttered to myself before walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he turned in them His eyes went wide. Looks like he just noticed what I was wearing. I smirked at his stunned expression.

"What are you wearin' Baby?" he finally asked once he brought himself out of his stupor.

"What you don't like it?" I asked feighning innocence. I could feel he liked it all too well. The evidence was pressing into me firmly. He reached down inbetween us and adjusted him self. I had to stiffle a laugh at this.

"I think I like it too much Darlin'. Go ahead and head down I'll meet you down there in a minute." He kissed my nose and swatted me on my ass as I walked to the door. I looked at him and winked as I stopped briefly at the door and walked downstairs and out the back. It was starting to get a bit dark but I could make out the rest of the Cullen family I made it to them quickly and safely.

I noticed that they had gathered a pile of stones and some logs from the near by forest. The logs were placed in a wide circle while the stones were in a smaller one in the center. Were they really going to have a fire?!

"We figured a night by a calming fire would be fun for you, Bella. A chance for us all to rekindle and strengthen our realtionship with you. I hope that is ok?" A small tinkling voice said from behind me. I knew she felt down still about something. I turned around to her and embraced her as firmly as I could.

"That sounds great, Alice. I can't wait." As I said this I felt some one pinch my hip. I released my hug on Alice and looked over to her. Rosalie was standing there, a bit closer than normal with a hand on her hip. She had a knowing smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. Amara was behind her looking on with approval.

"My, my Bella who knew you had it in you? Just wait till the guys see you" she gestured to my outfit and nodded her approval than walked away laughing lightly. Amara winked and walked away with her. It was then that the Guys returned from the woods with limbs and kindling for the fire. They were laughing amongst themselves. Even Edward looked like he was having a good time despite what happened earlier. What happened next suprised me the most. They all looked up, and dropped what they had in their hands. Gasping and looking stunned. I glanced quickly around to see what had Calisle, Edward and Emmett looking like fish out of water. It was when Emmett noticed they were all like that, he spoke up.

"Damn baby bells. You look hot as hell!" it was then I realized, that they were still getting used to the bolder me. I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow at Carlisle and Edward. They both looked a lil ashamed.

"Don't worry boys. It was harmless. I'll take this as a compliment."

It was then I felt Jasper behind me.

"What's a compliment Darlin'?"

"Nothin, Cowboy" I smiled softly at him

"Mmmhmm..." he trailed off looking at they other men in the family. Finishing it with a glare to Edward. I smacked his chest in a silent plea for him to knock it off. I ignored the slight pain that came with it. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You gotta learn not to do that Darlin'."

"Whatever you say Jazzy. Just watch yourself, cowboy."

I moved to sit on one of the logs. I noticed the men following the movements. Emmett tilted his head to the side slightly. Jasper growled and sat beside me and placed a possesive arm around my waist.

"Bells think you could wear tighter pants?" Emmett asked. Rose glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head. He turned to her and shrugged, "What? Its like they are painted on. I have only seen you wear shit like that Rosie. I didn't think Bells had it in her. Obviously shes borrowing Jazzy's balls right now." I glared at him

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I asked. While I glared him down. Rose and Jasper were growling at him and Edward looked like he was about to go for the kill. Amara just sat there and smirked with Alice. Carlisle was some what shell shocked. I didn't know where Esme was.

"Shit bells, I didn't mean nothing by it... I.. Ju..Just meant ...that..uh... you had balls to wear that. Im just not used to seeing you dress soo..." He stammered out.

"So you aren't trying to imply that my Jasper, Isn't man enough or that I control him?"

"N-n-never." He stuttered out again. I glared at him one more time and nodded. Rose smacked him in the back of the head before he took her onto his lap and was whispering in his ear. In a few seconds she was giggling like a school girl. Edward Joined Alice across from me and Jasper. It was then That I saw Esme approach us she had a couple skewers in her hand and a tray in the other. When she came up next to us I relized she had marshmellows, chocolate and graham crackers on the tray.

"I thought we could do something a bit traditional for you tonight bella" she said softly. I smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Esme. That was very kind of you." she smiled in return and patted my shoulder before joining Carlise on our left. Each of the couples took a second to have a moment to themselves. I didn't want to intrude on what I was seeing so I glanced up to Jasper. There was so much love and desire in his eyes, that if I wasn't sitting my knees would gave out.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a wonderful guitar. I gasped.

"Jasper, you play the guitar?"

"We all have so much time on our hands that we all have learned to play an instrument or two. Would you like to hear something Darlin'?"

"Yes, please Jasper." Was it insane that I found this a huge turn on. He picked up his Guitar and noticed it was a Fender. An american Delux stratocaster FMT HSS to be exact. It was gorgeous. The edged were dark but the wood grain showed in a wonderous honey colored stain. He placed it in his lap and started to strum a few notes. Everyone looked up at this point and I heard a light intake from everyone. I was curious to why everyone would react to him doing this. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I don't normally play for anyone, Bella." He said in response to my curiosity.

"I have only heard him play once myself Bella." Alice chimed in with a sad smile. Emmett looked like the cat that ate the canary, Rosalie was smiling sweetly at me, Edward had a scowl on his face. Esme and Carlisle looked on with pride at their pseudo son. I nodded my head at this info.

"Here is something you might know darlin'." He said with a wink.

He started playin a familiar tune. When he started singing, I almost cried.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
Ive been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin  
So tired of searchin  
til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin  
Id never known  
And for the first time  
I didnt feel alone_

His voice was almost baratone and the velvet sound of it soothed me. His eyes were closed, he was feeling so much of the song. I knew he was talking about his life in this song. It represented so much of him. He was expressing so much. Towards the end of the first verse he opened his eyes and looked into mine when he sang _'til you walked into my life'. _He continued on not looking away from me.

Youre more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I dont know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
Youre my best friend  
Youre my best friend, oh yeah

I couldn't believe he was singing this to me. I was touched by the sentiment of the song and how it related to us both. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

_  
You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
Youre right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  
_

I knew he was speaking about the trust I have in him. It was ever more evident now after what happened earlier. I would always trust him. I hope he realizes that. The last few lines touched my heart when he expressed that I have as much effect on him as he has on me. That each time its not just our lust and desire that brings us together but our love.

_  
Youre more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I dont know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
Youre my best friend  
Youre my best friend_

Youre more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I dont know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
Youre my best friend  
Youre my best friend (my best friend)  
Youre my best friend (my best friend)

When he finished the song, the tears in my eyes were silently falling. He expressed so much in the song. I could feel his love from me and I knew that he was projecting so everyone could experiance what we were feeling for each other. He reached over and cupped my face, his thumbs wiped away my tears.

"That was so beautiful, Jasper. Thank you so much"

"I figured the song fit us so well, sweetheart. You are everything to me. You are everything that makes me half the man I am. I love you"

"I love you too, Jasper." we kissed passionately but it was brief. I longed to hear his melodic voice again."Sing me another, Jasper?...Please?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me for a second before he leaned over to his right and whispered something to Emmett. Even Rosalie looked at him wary. Obviously what ever he said, he said it low enough for no one to hear but Em. Em's smile grew ten fold before he whispered something to Rose. She stood from his lap and sat beside him. Jasper handed him the guitar and took my hand in his.

"Em is gonna help me with this one Darlin'.", then Emmett began to play. He stood with me in his arms. Jasper was tapping his boot against the log before he began singing again for me.

_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
_

At his line when he sang _'I may be a real bad boy' _he grabbed my hips pushed me harder into him as we swayed lightly to the music. He got close to my ear when he sang real good man and I could tell there was a huskier aspect to it. It sent shivers down my spine.

_  
I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man  
_

Emmett decided to sing a bit with him when he sang _'yes sir , yes ma'am'. _His voice was a pleasant bass. I wanted to laugh at the fact that he was insinuating the cullen family as a rough and rowdy crowd. I can only imagine. I rolled my eyes as he started the next verse.

_  
I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man  
_

When he got to the line talking about a wild ride he grinded his hips harder into me. I had to bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping them. Than he took his hands and raised them up my body, grazing the sides of my breasts when he sang _velvet hands_ before he moved his hands to embrace me tighter. He held me close with both arms securing me to him, as he sang the last line in the verse he sang it huskily in my ear than placed an open and sensual kiss just below it.

_  
I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am

He sang the last verse with me in a loving embrace. He swayed me slightly to the music. When it was over my desire for this man was only heightened. God, how did I get so lucky. I realized that during the whole song I had my eyes closed taking in everything he was doing to me. I slowly opened my eyes and met his gaze. Within seconds his lips crashed to mine. I was so lost in his touch, his kiss, that time didn't seem to hold us. It was when a throat was cleared that I remembered we were not alone.

I tucked my self into his chest as I felt that all too familiar blush creeping up. He had not only mentioned in one song that I was his lover and best friend but I knew the last song could be taken so many ways. Jasper chuckled lightly at my actions and no doubt my emotions. I lifted my head and gave him a glare.

"I love it when you think your fierce Darlin'."

"Keep laughing it up Jasper..." I trailed off as I rolled my eyes and sat back down on our log. He followed my lead then grabbed me from my spot sitting me on his lap. I leaned back into his embrace. It was peacful for a moment, I closed my eyes and took in the comfort and serenity of it all. My family was back and I had this amazing love with Jasper. I could only bask in that quiet moment, for I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Ok, I have an Idea." I heard the pixie proclaim in her over excited tone. See i knew the peace was too good to last. I opened my eyes and looked at her dreading what she might come up with.

"Tonight is about all of us getting to know Bella a bit better. So... lets play a game of 20 questions and after each question that is answered the next person gets to ask."

"I don't know about this, Alice..."

"Don't worry, if the question is too personal you dont have to answer." She glared at Emmett knowing he would try to use this to his advantage.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at her knowing I would never win this "Who wants to go first."

Esme's eyes went wide. Carlisle just smiled at his wife. Emmett looked mischevious, while rose smiled sweetly. Alice looked hyper and Edward gave me his crooked smile I used to love so much. I decided to play it safe. "okay lets start With Esme and work clockwise?" that would mean the questions would come from Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmett Rosalie and finish with Jasper.

"I know the perfect question, What is you favorite flower, Bella" Esme asked.

"I quess it would either Roses or Lavender. I like what they represet. While roses are a common symbol for love lavender is one of peace, meditation, & charity. A genuine calm. I love the scent of Lavender as well. I don't normally like floral scents and prefer spices or fruity scents. Most of them seem to powerful. Those seem more calm and sensual to me than a strong floral scent. They are both beautiful flowers." as I mentioned prefering spiced scents Jasper pinched my hip slightly letting him know he caught on. His spiced scent drove me insane and he knew it.

Esme smiled at my knowledge of this and nodded her head " I would love to plant some lavender. You are right about its scent, It is heavenly"

I looked over to Carlisle for his question

"hmmm... ok I how about this If you could go anywhere in the world to live where would you go?"

"I haven't really thought of that, there are a couple places I wold like to go. Austrailia or Ireland are on the top of the list. I would love to see the historical aspect to Ireland. With Austrailia its more to do with all nature there." He smiled at my answer and alice took her turn to ask.

"What is one piece of apparel that you can't live with out" I laughed her question. Hell so far none of these questions were of anything important but more or less all in good fun. I sat there thinking for a moment. Fashion in general doesn't matter to me. I know Jasper would like me in a burlap sack it i chose to wear it so I couldn't go off that. Than it hit me. I reached behind me and grabbed it off of Jasper placing it on my head as I spoke

"This" I tapped the brim,"I can live with out it but dont want to" I finished with a smile towards Jasper. His smile grew ten fold at this. I knew he loved his hats and boots by the care he took with them. I knew alice didn't always see this and always tried to force him into her ideas than what he really liked hopefully he understood this gesture.

By the intimate kiss that followed my actions i have no doubt he did. When the kiss broke I looked toward Edward. He looked pained before he asked his question.

"Bella, I..." he trailed off when Jasper growled at him. He must of read something off him and not liked where he was headed with his question."Fine" he sneered at Jasper," Can I have a hug Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at his question. Jasper first growls at him and now this when it had nothing to do with me but more his wants. "I don't think that would be a good Idea, Edward." I said politely, but he looked even more broken and hung his head. "Can you keep it brotherly?" His eyes met mine and I could tell he had some hope.

"I swear to you, I will be a perfect gentleman" I nodded my head and went over him. His embrace was tight and a bit awkward. It was more like a lovers embrace than familial. I broke it quickly.

"Edward..." I said in warning, he cut me off before he could continue.

"I understand Bella. I just want you to be happy. Are you happy, Bella?"

"More than I ever thought possible"

He nodded his head. Emmett was next.

"Okay lil' sis, what is your favorite memory so far? That is if you can share it with us." he wiggled his brow than winked at me. I laughed at his antics before I thought about everything. Than I thought back to what occured at the house not so long ago with the rose and Jasper. I looked Jasper in the eye and took his hand in mine.

I brought his hand up to my face and placed his finger in my mouth. It was the identical hand and finger that the thorn pricked. I wrapped my tounge around it like he did mine sucked on it relishing in the sweet taste of his skin. I never broke eye contact with him. I watched as his eyes darkened and became hooded with lust.

He was lost in the experiance as was I, until we heard a vicious snarl. His hand dropped from my mouth and we turned toward the noise.

It was none other than Edward. He looked similar to how he was when he rescued me from James. He was ready to kill. The rest of them looked alarmed at Edwards outburst.

"You drank from her?!" he accused. My eyes widened as Jasper stood and placed me behind him, out of Edwards path, "How could you do such a thing? You claim to love her and did that, you are vile!"

"Edward, you don't know what the fuck you are talking about. I suggest you stay out of my damn head. You are accusing me of doing more than what happened." Jasper snarled in return.

Carlisle moved forward toward Jasper and looked him in the eye, than gasped.

"Son? What did happen if he is not telling the whole story. Your eyes show hints of this not being a complete lie." he confronted Jasper.

Emmett looked conflicted but went towards me, he was in full blown protective brother mode. Jasper quickly countered his move. Rosalie looked shocked while Alice looked like she was trying to force a vision of these events. Esme looked ready to sob and was watching me closely.

"After I told her my story. She was so accepting and loving. I never felt her response after telling the story of my life. She said she wanted to have a moment. While she did I went and cut her a Rose from Esme's garden. I heard her yelling for me and returned with it before I got a vase for it. She took it from me. I didn't think to remove the thorns from it before I brought it in, I only thought of returning to her. One of the thorns sliced her finger tip. She felt no fear when her blood formed a thick drop on the tip of her finger. She only showed love, desire and curiosity. I took he finger and licked the wound clean. She offered that to me. I didn't bite her or drink. I tasted. It was an intimate moment between the two of us. Happy?" Jasper explained.

"Are you saying you took some of her blood but stopped." Amara stepped in.

"Yes, I guess I am." he replied to her, a bit wary at what she intended with the question. she came over and took our hands before speaking. Looking in reverance and awe at Jasper.

"I think you all have to give Jasper some credit here. His control has improved greatly in such a short amount of time. Something has changed within him. That change was brought on by Bella. He has done nothing worth condeming. Most humans do the same when knicked or cut. The only difference is what we are."

"That is the only important thing in this whole issue, Amara. He could of killed her." Edward snarled as he was stalking closer to us.

"Enough" Amara roared, the wind blew fiercely and her eyes glazed over pure white. Edward froze in place as well as everyone else but me and Jasper. I could see the panic in everyone's eyes. I too was a bit stunned at this.

"See, I didn't want to do this like this. Now you all know. This is part of my power. The cellular connection I spoke of earlier, this is an example. Now, back on subject. Jasper is a powerful being like each of us. The connection he has with Bella is unlike any other. That connection as well as her feelings toward him. Her trust more importantly helped in the situation. You all lack trust when it comes to Jasper. You underestimate him greatly. He tasted her in a intimate private moment between lovers. Between soul mates. It is no one elses buisness." with that everyone unfroze from their spot. Edward snarled at Amara and ran off. She only rolled her eyes at him and returned to her seat. Everyone else gave us an apologetic smile and returned to their seats.

We were silent for a while before Emmett broke the silence.

"Man, that was intense. I'm stoked for ya, Bro. Can I ask you a question tho with out you ripping my head off?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes in warning but nodded his head. I snuggled close to Jasper and he kissed the top of my head and closed his eyes. Emmett was silent for a minute eyeing us, contemplating his question no doubt.

"So..how did she taste?" Both of our heads snapped to him. He was wearing a sheepish grin. I couldn't help but laugh at him and roll my eyes. Jasper laughed lightly with me. He pulled me back some to look me in the eyes before he answered him. His eyes never broke away from me as he spoke to his brother

"Her blood was divine but there are other things I rather taste than that" he growled lightly as he placed a kiss on my neck. Emmett broke in hysterics while Esme and Carlisle shook their heads at him the rest of the girls just smirked. I knew I was going to be quizzed on that later.

"C'mon hun, Its getting late. Time for the human to get her rest" He sighed.

I knew why, I felt the same. I wasnt ready for this day to end yet. I felt like I was losing time with him. Things were going so well, as far as they could be expected to anyway. I had a strange feeling this wasn't going to last. Either way I would take what time I hade with him and make the best of it. I nodded towards him and he picked me up bridal style.

Quicker than I relized we were back in jaspers room. He set me on my feet and I went into the bathroom to get ready. I had my human moment and changed into the silk chemise I had waiting in the bathroom. I opened the door to see Jasper in nothing but black silk pajama pants. God I was a lucky woman.

His eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought. When I got closer to the bed he opened his eyes. They instantly raked over my body before meeting my eyes.

"You look sinful, Bella"

"You don't look so bad your self Jasper"

"Come here darlin'."

I closed the distance between us and climbed in next to him. We layed on our sides starring into each others eyes. His hands roamed my sides lazily. He moved in closer to me and kissed me slow and sensually. It was only a matter of seconde before it grew in intensity. I felt him hover above me, slightly letting his weight rest on me.

I caressed his back and shoulders with my hands. He broke the kiss to let me catch my breath but his lips never left my skin. He trailed them over my jaw to the crook of my neck and to my collarbone. He was purring in delight as he moved. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. I could never feel close enough to him.

"I need you, Bella. I need to feel you. Please" He finished whispering against my collarbone and looked me in my eyes. I reached up to close the distance and kissed him just as sensual as before. I pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips.

"Take me Jasper. I am yours." and kissed him again I could feel him move slightly above me before I felt his fingers at the straps of the chemise. I heard him rip them and trail it down my body languidly, relishing the moment. His lips captured mine and I felt him enter me slowly yet powerful. We both gasped at the moment we bothe became completely joined. He made love to me slow and steady. Worshiping my body with his hands in synce with each thrust. We both reached our highs at the same time. When our breathing slowed he rolled us over and laid me on his chest. The last thing I remembered was him whispering his love for me before I fell into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Okay here is the next chapter, thank you all for your reviews so far. Like I said earlier to some of you in my review replies things are gonna get interesting now. This chapter is similar to the original in new moon, in concept, but still different in many ways. There is a reason for this lil' twist. Many thanks once again to my AMAZING beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy! I owe you so much hun! thanks for everything...

Sorrry I haven't updated in a while, things are a bit hectic on my end... Despite it all and the longer wait between chapters I **_will_** keep this going, _**Promise**_ :D

Enough of this boring stuff you all know I don't own Twilight or anything related, so on to the story... :P

Enjoy!

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I slept in a dreamless slumber all night. I was perfectly relaxed when I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I started to hear a bit of a commotion going on downstairs. I wonder what could be going on. I hope that it wasn't anything to do with Edward and Jasper. Edward was taking this well as could be expected I guess, but he had a lot to realize. He left me and wanted me to move on. I have and no he has to accept that. As much as it infuriates me that he is acting this way, I don't want him to hurt like I had. No one deserves that kind of heartache even him.

I slowly let my eyes open and noticed the noise quieted some. I realized then that Jasper wasn't in bed with me. I went to get up out of bed and realized I was still naked. I could feel my blush spreading, just thinking about the events last night with Jasper made my body react in ways I could never have imagined. I wrapped the sheet around my body and grabbed a dark pair of flared jeans and a fitted white baby tee. I went to the bathroom to shower and then made my way down after fixing my hair and adding slight makeup.

When I got downstairs everyone was there. Jasper met me at the bottom step looking rugged in his dark wash jeans, white button down top and the cowboy hat from last night. God, just looking at him made me want him. He smirked at me and kissed me briefly before taking my hand and leading me to the Sofa. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Amara met my eyes and I gave her my best curious look everyone was acting strangely. She looked slightly annoyed that no one would speak up. Jasper looked like he was about to say something but she beat him to it.

"Bella, sweetheart, ever since last night no one can find Edward. He won't answer his phone and no one can catch his scent anywhere. We think we have his trail one moment than it leads to nothing..." She trailed off desperately.

I thought for a moment, then it hit me. I had an idea of where he might have gone. If he is there than that would give me a moment to talk to him privately. This could be for the best. I nodded towards Amara and stood up. As I stood Jasper grabbed my hand a little tighter and I knew to turn to him.

"I think I may know where he is. Give me some time if he is there, I need to talk to him anyway. This whole thing has gotten out of hand. I need this closure as does he." I smiled sadly at Jasper.

I knew this was going to trouble him. His features went stoic but he nodded and smiled a small smile back. I hated seeing him like this. He had to know my love for him. I bent down to him and took his face in both my hands his eyes closed and he nuzzled into my touch. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him passionately pouring all my love and desire for him in the kiss. He returned it whole heartedly.

"I love you and only you, Cowboy. I'll be back soon." I whispered against his lips and gave a chaste kiss against them to finish the statement. He opened his eyes and stared into mine for a moment before giving me the smile I have come to love. Too bad it was also the smirk that turned me on so. I could feel my desire for him rising and so did he. He quirked his left eyebrow at me and I just rolled my eyes.

I walked out the front door to my truck and got in. As I was leaving the driveway, I couldn't help but feel something was off. That something or someone was close and it was very foreboding. I shook that thought off quickly and I made my way to the parking area in the national park and turned off my ignition once I was there. I couldn't shake this feeling I had, but knew if he was here that it would be beneficial that I did this. I took a few calming breaths and steeled my nerves before I got out.

I made my way into the dense foliage of the forest, tripping and stumbling along the way. I couldn't help but think that the last time I was here it was so much safer for me being carried by Edward. In all reality though, I guess it wasn't. A vampire was taking me out here and I thought nothing of it. Call me crazy, I still wouldn't have changed a thing. I knew what was in there nature and the blessings that come from just knowing them outweigh any negatives that could come from it.

It took me longer than expected to reach the meadow, but I made it there. I could see that the flowers were still just as beautiful. The smell was fresh and pleasant. It was a whole 'nother world here. However the memories of what was shared here are now bittersweet. I noticed an indentation in the flowers and tall grass that I could only assume was from Edward. The spot was cold to the touch. Cooler than the surrounding ahead and it only confirmed my thoughts.

I sat there playing with the blades of grass that were pressed down from him lying there. I knew he was hurting and I was the cause of this. I was happy with Jasper but only wished that he could see this. I really didn't want him to hurt as well, despite my feelings of how he went about things. I knew he had the best intentions, but sometimes the worst things in life are done with the best intentions. I saw a tear drop on my crouched knee and realized I was crying. I didn't stop them. I just cried for everything that has happened. The broken hearts, the betrayal, the pain. It all came at once. I cried for all its worth.

Moments later I heard a twig snap and my head shot up. I quickly wiped away the tears, though I know it would be useless. Their trails would still be visible to some. I hoped against hope that it was Edward and he wouldn't fault himself for my tears. I was sadly mistaken. The being that came from the shadows was not Edward. I rolled my eyes and looked back down. Last thing I wanted was to be joined by anyone but Edward. Then it struck me.... What The Hell?! I looked back up at him and he approached me cautiously, checking his surroundings. Odd?

"Laurent?" I asked dumbfounded to both his actions and presence here.

"Ah, Bella. So you do remember me?"

"Yes, how could I not?" I paused and chuckled darkly at myself before continuing, "What are you doing here, I thought you were in Denali?"

"Yes, I was there for a time being. The _family_ there was a quite nice. I grew quite fond of one of the sisters, Irina. She really is quite something. The whole _family_ concept is quite something to one like myself though, I must admit the _diet_ lacks a certain _something_." He spoke calm and soft at first but he sneered at the end.

I took that as my cue to look at him. He was somewhat crouched and I could tell he was in predator mode. What the hell was I going to do??? .... Talk to him…I followed my gut feeling this time and talked more.

"I can understand that. Jasper had a hard time with this as well. After the issue on my birthday, something changed in him though. He is more driven to fight that side of himself. It is what allows us to even be together. I don't know what I would do if it weren't that way." I responded to him, not really looking him in the face.

"Jasper?" He asked and quirked his head slightly to the side.

"Yes, after my birthday and the following issue, the Cullen family left me. Edward broke off our relationship and left with his family. Jasper and two others, Rosalie and Emmett, came back. Jasper and I have been a couple ever since." I looked at him fully now and noticed his stark red eyes. I gasped and he smirked.

"Ah, I see. She is gonna be quite distraught to know her plan wasn't as full proof as she thought..." he looked in deep thought for a moment and smirked again "You see, dear Bella. I went to Denali with hope that things could be better. When I got there I fell in love as well, but when push came to shove it wasn't enough. It was taxing really. I played my part well enough but from time to time I cheat." He finished with a smirk.

My eyes widened a bit at his statement and posture. I knew the combination all too well.

"You, see Bella. I couldn't handle that _diet_," he spat, "I had to get away from time to time to feel free once again. I would get a hold of an old friend and join her for some fun. It was the last time I met up with her that she told me the ideas that have been floating in that little head of hers. Everything she has done so far to make her little plans come to life. She isn't very happy about everything that happened. She will be very disappointed that I got to you first my dear" He smiled a predatory smile and walked closer to me.

I backed away slightly from his advances before my mind got the better of me. It would be of no use to try to run or escape if he really wanted me he could have me. After everything started looking good again, I was going to lose it all.

"Please, think about this. They are all here again, Laurent. They will now what you did. They will find you and her both and this won't go unnoticed." I wasn't above pleading with him. I knew all too well the friend he was referring to. Even with my death, I wouldn't want my family to go after them. No need to risk their lives as well.

"Now, now, Bella. Begging is beneath you. Don't lower yourself to that. It won't be long until it rains in this god forsaken town and any trace of you ever being here would be gone." He looked toward the sky the clouds rolling in, "They would have no proof it was me. I wasn't planning on this but I must say you caught me mid hunt. Be thankful I found you and not her. For her sake I will embellish on this moment, make her think I tortured you for her. She will forgive me in time, though she is quite taken with you herself. I must say, I never quite understood the fascination with you. Now that I am here though, I must say you smell divine!" His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his nostrils flared. He closed the distance quickly and I closed my eyes waiting my impending doom.

I felt his hands on my neck and shoulder, his cold breath against the side of my face. I was stunned into silence. Nothing could help me now. I said my mental goodbyes quickly. I hoped both the men in my lives would move on and live a better life because of the short time they knew me. I had to hope that my demise would not hinder them from the wonderful life they deserved. I cried silently for my new love. Jasper. Our time together would be short lived. That thought made my heart ache. I sobbed full heartedly then.

"Shh, don't fret my dear, I promise this will be painless as possible for you." I could feel his hands tighten on me and his face lower. I squeezed my eyes tightly. It was then that I heard his gasp.

"It can't be!" He growled and threw me a few feet. I landed hard on my back, I sat up through my pain and tried looking for what stopped him. I saw nothing at first. Just when I thought he lost his mind I saw five horse sized wolves step into view from the meadows edge.

My hand flew up to my mouth as I tried to muffle my sobs. I saw Laurent enter into a crouch and the wolves copied his position. They all snarled at him. I watched in horror at them. They were massive and I thought back to what Angela and Amara had told me. I quickly inspected each one. It was when I saw the large russet colored one turn to me and gave me a wolfy grin that I knew it was Jake. My eyes widened in horror at the thought of him fighting Laurent. It was then that the large black one nipped at the russet wolf and they all faced Laurent once again. Laurent ran off and the wolves followed. I sat there in sheer shock.

What the hell were they thinking? Why the hell would they chase after a vampire? Jake was just a boy. It wasn't fair for him to have to go up against a vampire for me. I stumbled to my feet. I knew despite my thoughts to get the hell out of dodge. I scrambled back to my truck blinded partially because of my silent sobs and tears. I climbed into my truck and drove off. Within minutes I was coming up to the hidden driveway that led to the Cullen house. I was terrified and knew nowhere else to go. I parked my truck on the side of the road trying to calm my nerves. I knew Jasper could feel my emotions and I tried to reign them in some before seeing him.

I started the truck back up parked it in front of the drive. By that time I felt myself hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm once again nothing was working. I felt myself starting to panic more and knew if I didn't calm I was going to pass out. I faintly heard my door creak open.

"Bella whatcha doin' out her for..." Emmett's bass voice boomed out and offered a little comfort to me but it still didn't soothe my nerves. He trailed off his statement once he looked at me.

"Shit," he muttered, "Carlisle!" he yelled.

Within seconds I felt the familiar breeze and a gasp. Then I heard him.

"Carlisle, Em what's going on?!" Jasper was panicked no doubt feeding off my own emotions as well.

"Jasper, we need to get her inside." Carlisle, soothing and yet firmly responded.

I felt myself being lifted out of the truck in Jasper's arms. I felt his artificial calm slowly creeping up on me, but it didn't help ease my fears. I clutched onto him firmly and buried my head into his chest. My tears kept falling and soaking his shirt.

"I swear, if Edward did something to her... _I'll. Kill. Him_." Jasper gritted through his teeth.

"Just lay her on the couch, Son. I need to look at her. We'll see what happened soon enough."

I felt Jasper try to lower me onto the couch and I clutched at him tighter.

"No, please. Don't let go, not yet." I said trying to make my voice sound strong, though it came out more of a whimper.

He sat down on the couch with me stroking my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Darlin' please speak to me." I could hear the concern in his voice. Everyone was stark silent. The only sounds I heard was my own heart beating rapidly. I tried to take even breaths and still my voice."No rush, Sweetheart. I just want to know you are okay..." I could finally hear the clacking of heels on the marble floor before I heard her speak.

"Oh dear?! What happened? Carlisle?" Esme sounded close to sobs herself. She no doubt let my appearance affect her. I knew I felt frantic but did it show that much. I concentrated on my love's scent and began to focus more. I steeled my nerved and looked up into the amber eyes I thought for sure I would never see again. I reached my hand up to his face and held his gaze.

"Oh god, I thought I lost..." My voice broke mid sentence. I could feel the tears once again trailing their way down my cheeks. I felt the couch give a bit and saw Amara there with a cup of Ice water. She handed it to me and I drank it greedily. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Bella, I know you are still trying to cope with whatever happened...If you don't mind dear, what exactly happen?" Carlisle asked as he knelt down and looked me in the eye pleading me to explain.

I got up from Jaspers lap and walked to the glass wall overlooking the forest line. I let my eyes gaze and inspect it all. I kept my focus there as I replied.

"Vampire." I spoke hoarsely.

I heard a collective silence, than Carlisle spoke again.

"Vampire?"

"Yes, Carlisle." I sighed and began rubbing the scar on my arm absentmindedly, "I was...I went to find Edward... I thought he would be there. He was but not when I got there. I sat there collecting my thoughts when I heard him."

I heard several snarls and growls. I shuddered and resumed.

"I called out to him, I didn't notice...I wasn't paying attention. I knew there was nothing I could do he was too close," I closed my eyes and saw the scene again "We talked, I asked him what he was doing here. I thought he would surely still be there, not here. He told me....Oh God." I shook with sobs and felt cool arms surround me. I turned to see a pained Jasper.

"Go on, Darlin'." He coaxed.

"He told me he cheated on the diet purposely. He hated it. He would meet up with her and do this. Then he began to divulge that recently her intentions were more sinister than ..."I gulped. I was stuttering and a nervous wreck. She was after me. That is all my brain wanted to process. I took a deep breath and continued.

"He said she had plans for me but I was lucky that he found me. My death would be as painless as possible. He approached me and was about to.... When he stopped he muttered a few words and threw me back. It was then I saw them. There was five total. They chased him off and I ran back and drove here." I had tears again in my eyes by the time I was through.

"You act like you knew this Vampire? Did you know them, Bella? Who else did you see there?" Carlisle asked as Jasper tried to soothe me without his gift.

"Yes Carlisle, we all know him." he looked at me pointedly and I continued."It was Laurent, apparently he is working with Victoria. Her mate was James. She wants revenge I take it and planned on this with me. The others I saw were the wolves. If it weren't for them I would be dead by now."

Growls and feral snarls erupted from the room. I glanced up and saw each being there truly looked like a vampire. Even calm and collected Carlisle had a certain glint to his eyes, despite his calm facade. Esme looked animalistic which was strange to see. The others had the same curled lip and dark eyes and it screamed danger, if I didn't know them so well I probably would have run. Jasper was beside me still stiff and wasn't breathing. I turned myself around in his arms and reached up to stroke his cheek. He relaxed slightly and nuzzled into my touch. He picked me up bridal style and in seconds we were in my room. He was laying us down in the bed and tucking me into him.

I laid there taking in his scent and presence and he continued rubbing circles on my hip and placing soft kisses into my hair.

"I can't believe I almost lost this today. I can't lose you too Jasper. Not now, not after all this..."

"Darlin' there is no need to worry I am here for you, always. As long as you want me I am here."

"I know but what about fate, destiny and all that crap. I can't lose you Jasper. Even death would be a loss of you. I want more. Need more time with you, I feel like there is never enough." I started sobbing. I didn't mean to trail the conversation there but that's where it headed. He stiffened at the subject and once again I felt like this was with Edward all over again. He didn't want that with me. Was I really only a passing thing with him?


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: _**Thank you all for your continued support and reviews. Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long getting this out to ya :) Many Thanks as well to those of you who have checked out my O/S for the _"Home For The Holidays"_ contest hosted by _Jasper's Darlin's_. They will be taking entries until November 15th. Check out their page for details or my O/S for more information (links to everything are available in the A/N there). If you haven't read it yet check it out and let me know what you think, but beforewarned it contains graphic lemons ;)

Many thanks as well to my inspiring beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy!

As always I own nothing, but god do i wish I did lol! Only the OC is mine now onto the chapter and remember to R&R!

Tish

* * *

_**Amara POV**_

I watched as Edward provoked Bella after my story was told. I could tell he wasn't expecting what happened next but I was. She confirmed so much for me when she went through the room calling Edward on his bullshit and revealing what it is she sees in this world. Her family. Is it too much to hope that this could be my family as well. I explained to them my past and all the evils in it. Jasper reacted sorely to one of them, but I expected that.

I watched as Bella consoled the vampire which she loves like no other and knew soon would be her time to talk to him privately. I took my chance to speak up.

"Let's go out back for a bit, give them some space. I can answer any questions you may have as well." I spoke in a hushed tone too low for Bella to hear, not wanting to interrupt their time.

We made it out side quickly and I ran to the far side of the clearing. Being much faster than them, I waited a few moments before the joined me. Edward looked quite distraught that I was faster than him. Good. He needed a challenge. He also needs to see that He made his bed and now has to lay in it when it comes to Jasper and Bella. If only he could do this than he could learn and love again. I know this is hurting him. As much as I don't wish anything bad where it concerns Jasper and Bella, I wish for him to have a reprieve from this hurt. His heart was in the right place despite his wrong actions. When everyone met back up it was quiet for a few moments before Alice spoke up.

"So, you are the first of our kind... I don't know how to take in this information. I'm stunned really."

"I completely understand it is a lot to take in. Even more so for you my child."I looked over to Carlisle as I spoke this and then out to all of them, "I must say though to each of you. I couldn't be more proud to know that my existence has not been in vain. It bothers me so too see and know that I am the cause of this world with so much carnage. You all bring my life so much pride. I see you all and know that It isn't me that makes most of our kind so twisted. It's their life and choices that bring them to this, not me. I know that with this life comes certain downfalls and I regret that. However I can't over look all of you and the humanity in you all."

"I must say, Amara, this is so much to take in. I know from my time on earth to not dwell on those things which we cannot change and strive to better ourselves is all we can do. Learn from others as well as our own mistakes to make a difference in our lives as well as others. When I awoke from the pain, I knew right away what I was. I fought so hard to not be a monster. It was that one deer that changed my life. When I realized I could survive off of them instead of humans. This fact alone doesn't completely ease my worries though, Amara. I know all too well of the pain so speak of. I question myself daily." Carlisle spoke, ending his statement glancing carefully at Rosalie and Edward. I saw the brief moment and nodded my head. I knew all too well the longing for a child. I myself went through it a century or so ago. As well as the loneliness. I have compassion for Rose and Edward. I know all too well the pain.

Edward of course heard his inner monologue and spoke up for the first time since Bella's outburst inside. "Carlisle, you mustn't think like that. No one here blames you for anything. Please don't be hard on yourself like this. Some things in life we cannot help. These are one of them. Being immortal does not change this."

"I know Edward. It is hard still to see all that and still..." Carlisle trailed off and sighed

"Carlisle, despite everything, I know this life and hope for better. You have brought us a second chance no matter the consequences that came with that. We at least have that chance. Find comfort in that." Edward spoke again and Carlisle only responded with a nod in his direction. Emmett took the chance to liven things up a bit.

"So, Amara... What exactly is you gift? Can you show us?" He asked excitedly and wary at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly before I spoke," Well, I know now that my venom is highly potent. I have to control the flow of it if I were to change some one. It is also potent in other ways. I can pass down traits of myself into the being I bite. Now you see why Lucas and Melia troubled me so. I am connected to the natural world on a cellular level. As well as each of you. My will is finite. I have the ability to will the connection into...well anything I desire really as long as it has that natural connection. I can't make clothes appear or things like that. I have come to realize as well that I can foresee the strength of one's soul. After what Happened with Carlisle, I learned to hone in on that ability. I can see the nature of the soul, the connection it has with others and the depth of it. The purity of the soul is what the key is when it comes down to it. The natural love that the soul exudes." I turned towards Carlisle to speak to him," My child your compassion is a part of your strength, that is my gift to you. Do you think that it is simply fate that Esme, your soul mate, is the perpetual mother. Her unyielding and unconditional love that she no doubt had as a human was strengthened by your venom. The same venom that flows through me. That is no coincidence, my child." I paused letting them take all that in.

"I can will the natural things of this world to my will including our kind. You have free will true, your thoughts I can't change but I have a connection to the physical and natural elements that make us what we are. I will explain this more in time with a demonstration but now is not the time. I am in constant connection with my environment. I have yet to come across a gifted vampire that had a gift that could affect me in any way. My gift could be used for destruction or creation. My gift is almost limitless. Hence my trepidation on getting close to anyone before now. I will demonstrate for you later but now is not the time. I suggest maybe doing something to strengthen this family as a whole again, now that you all have returned. Bella isn't the same girl she was when you left. She has a newfound strength and confidence, though there is still a need to reinforce this. She needs all of you to help her with this."

"I have an Idea. I know she used to go to bonfires with her father as a child down in La Push, maybe we could do something similar for her?" Alice asked

"That sounds wonderful, I'll go inside and get a few things. Boys, why don't you gather some things for a fire and girls, could you arrange some seating for all of us?" Esme asked

We all went to work to gather everything and soon we were joined by Jasper and Bella. He had brought with him a guitar and sung to her. The first song was a sweet symbol of their newfound connection and love. The second was quite entertaining to watch. It symbolized his desire for her and a promise to keep that desire going strong. I noticed Edward getting restless during the song. I only wish he could let go.

Once the song was over, Alice suggested a human game to get to know the newfound Bella. At first the questions held an ounce of symbolism. Getting to an understanding on how she thought about the world, her answers were well thought out. Edward had to ruin this with his asked her for a hug and it seemed even to me it was far from Brotherly. Em stuck to his naturally suggestive self with his question which led to another confrontation. He was not only verbally attacking Jasper, and Bella in the process, but he was getting ready to strike him physically. The family was questioning the action and placed themselves in the way to protect Bella. I could see their doubt in Jasper's strength and I stepped in right before this got out of hand.

I didn't intend to use my gift quite like this in but it was inevitable. Their bodies froze in place just like the pack's and I stressed to them all their wrong doings and unjustified actions towards their family members. I could feel Jasper's gratitude and nodded to him when I was done speaking. He said his piece and Edward ran off. We called it a night then. I could tell Esme was disappointed in the nights' events. She had gone to the trouble of preparing a traditional campfire snack for Bella as well. Shame that her efforts were in vain.

We all went in and Jasper took Bella to bed. We waited for hours and Edward was still not home. Carlisle and Esme got somewhat worried about their pseudo son and Decided to call him. After several calls, we all tried tracking him down to talk to him. None of us could find him. Every time one of the others were on his trail he evaded them easily. He avoided me. He knew I could catch him if he ran into me. We came home a few hours later and It was already getting to be daybreak. Soon Jasper came down feeling the strain in the emotional climate and sent out a calming vibe.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's got everyone so worried? There are almost too many emotions going on that If things didn't settle I would have to leave to prevent amplifying that." he said

"Son, do you have any idea where Edward would have gone. He seems to be evading us all and for some reason I have a bad feeling about this." Esme asked.

"Sorry Mom, I have no clue. We were never that close to each other to know anything like that. Alice? Do you see anything?"

"No things are still somewhat blurry I only get flashes here and there, though I too have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps we should ask Bella if she would have an idea." Alice said.

Jasper wasn't thrilled with this idea, but when we told her after she awoke she offered to help. She asked to go alone and we weren't thrilled by this. Jasper more so. We all agreed though with her. After she left the feeling that something was wrong was thick in the atmosphere. Jasper had to leave. He went for a walk as Carlisle went to his study with Esme. Rose and Emmett went to the Garage and Alice went to shop online. Always predictable. I stayed in the lounge and kept a watch outside before going on a hunt.

Not too much later I returned home to find everyone over a visibly shaken Bella. I got her a glass of water and sat beside her. She stumbled through the events and we were all rather pissed. I myself was pissed that one of my kind came after her, the fact that Bella said they all knew this man and woman almost enraged me. I'm sure Jasper felt it all and whisked her away. I was deep in thought when the front door opened. Edward walked in morosely and sat down on his piano bench. In a matter of second I heard his roar.

"No!"

"I understand your rage, Son. Please keep it contained as Bella has been through enough today without us adding to it."

"Is that everything though? They are after her now?"

"Afraid so." I replied.

"What do we do now? What is the plan?" he asked than sighed. No doubt in response to someone's mental conversation with him. I took the initiative and pulled out my phone. They will know soon enough my involvement with them. I thank the stars that I have been as well with these turn of events. I dialed the number and waited for a someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ a sweet feminine voice picked up.

"Hello, you must be Emily. This is Amara, is Sam there by chance?"

_"Yes he just got in, one moment please."_

I waited while I heard indistinct shuffling in the background as she handed him the phone.

_"Hello Amara."_ He sounded worn

"Hello Sam, it has come to my knowledge that someone tried attacking Bella today. Where you there? I assume the whole pack was there when she mentioned five wolves. Did you succeed?"

_"Nice of you to care." _He sneered, _"but, yes we caught him. We failed to catch his mate though. She had a couple of younger leeches with her as well. We have stepped up patrols and wanted to talk to the Cullen's some time as well." _he responded curtly than softened his tone. _"How is she?"_

"She is tough enough, she was quite shaken by it all though. That is actually why I am calling when can we meet?"

_"Well tomorrow being Sunday we can meet tomorrow, Some of the boys would like to see Bella personally to see how she is taking this. I take it she knows of us, or will that have to be explained as well?"_

"No, she knows more than most would think, she is very observant." I pulled the phone away and looked to Carlisle. Everyone was watching the conversation carefully. "Where do you want to meet them?" I asked him.

"Tell him to follow our scent; we will be at a clearing we normally occupy for our family gatherings. He will now the way by tracking us." He responded

"Did you hear that Sam?"

_"Yeah, I heard. Meet you there around 5?"_

"That sounds fine, Have a good night Sam."

_"Sure, Sure."_ with that he hung up.

I growled in frustrations with him, than disconnected the call on my end. I looked up from the phone to see everyone waiting in explanation. I sighed before I spoke.

"There is a lot you should still know..."I trailed off trying to figure out my wording. It was then we heard Bella's sobbing and all conversation halted as we waited for a sign that she would be alright.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: **_Thanks again for your constant support and reviews. They make my day!

Again many thanks to my Beta on this project, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. You are amazing hun! if I could, I would send you my rough and ready Jasper. ;) Enjoy darlin!

_**Forewarning: lemon in this chapter as well**_.

Hope you enjoy :D

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I laid there waiting for Jasper to respond for what seemed like forever. He was still in his stiffened state. I eased myself around in his arms and placed my hand on his cheek while staring into his eyes. He nuzzled softly into my palm and opened his eyes slowly. I saw so much love and awe in his eyes.

"Darlin', Is that what you are worried about? I would never let anything happen to you."

"It's not just that Jasper, I feel so helpless. I feel this amazing connection to you. I feel that I am constantly avoiding something and I just want to be 'us'. I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you while you were helping me. Just as I ache at the thought of our time cut short because of my mortality. I want forever with you. Even that doesn't seem like enough. Call me selfish, but It hurts to much to think of anything other than that with you." My voice broke several times during my rant and I was thankful when I felt that artificial calm coming from the love of my life.

"Bella," He sighed, "I love you more than words can express, Darlin'. I want nothing more than to have you eternally by my side." My hope spiked at this.

"As much as I would love to have this conversation with you, now is not the time, Sweetheart. With everything that has happened, you are stressed. You need your rest. Rest now Darlin' and rest assured knowing my love and desire for you is eternal." I sighed in annoyance at his change in topic.

He chuckled at this before placing a kiss on the crown of my head and I began to feel lethargic. I tried glaring at him but I am sure it looked more like a strange grimace from his apologetic smile and soft chuckle. I fell into a strange slumber. It was uneasy and I began to feel like I was being watched. It wasn't the same feeling I got from Jasper or anyone else. I succumbed soon to a dream.

_I was in a dark wooded area and heard strange voices though I couldn't make one out to be familiar. It was then that I saw the forest starting to move around me. It was as if I was riding on Edwards back, but it was from my own standpoint not as a passenger. It was as if I was watching from someone else's eyes. It was alarming to say the least. Within seconds it seemed as if things were blinking in and out. One blink, Deeper into the woods the next was coming close to a clearing and finally the last was what seemed to be at an elevated sight. What I saw next is what alarmed me the most. I saw through their eyes my own self alone on a bed tossing and sweating. It appeared I was having a nightmare. I started to hyperventilate and toss violently before I saw Jasper rush in by my side. It was then that the moon shown through and illuminated my surroundings. I saw Jasper shushing me and stroking my hair. I looked closer and saw the reflection of a man with the most evil glint in his eyes. They held Mischief and something dark. He began to laugh mirthlessly and Soon I heard a voice calling my name. _

"_Bella?" it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it._

"Bella, Darlin'? Wake up, Sweetheart, it was just a dream" He cooed.

I sat up straight in bed and the first thing I saw was the large window in the room. The moon was shining brightly and there was a rather large tree nearby. I had a strange feeling of foreboding from my dream. Jasper continuously stroked my hair and I clung to his shirt. I breathed in deeply, taking in his scent and artificial calm.

"Jasper, something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what's going on or what is to happen in the future, but I have a bad feeling about this all. There is more to everything than face value here." I paused relishing in the calm I was receiving before continuing, "By the way, Where were you?"

He paused and stiffened slightly before he spoke, "What …You knew I was gone from the room?"

I arched my eye brow in question for him to just answer mine.

"I was downstairs Darlin', It appears there is more going on and I was discussing it with the family."

"Oh… wait, what?" Things just keep getting better. Note the sarcasm.

"It seems that Amara has had and been in contact with the wolves. They are all concerned about you. They want to meet tomorrow around 5. Alice wants to have some sort of barbecue for them." He scoffed. I laughed, that was something that I am sure Esme and Alice would love. If I knew Jake, if he was still my Jake anyway, He wouldn't snub the offer.

"I am sure they would love that Idea, let me guess Esme cooks and Alice decorates for it?"

He laughed, "I guess that would be the arrangement." I could picture it all now. I only hope they would be civil. It was then that Alice burst through the door.

"Oh, Bella, its perfect!" She was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet and finally looked like the Alice I knew and love.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I saw it!" She squealed.

The rest of the family rushed up as well. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What do you mean you saw, Alice? Did they finally come back?"Asked Carlisle.

"Oh, yes, they did. Nothing major I just saw Bella coming to me for suggestions for the barbecue tomorrow. It was simple and short but I got one!" She exclaimed. Esme engulfed her in a hug and wore a proud smile.

"That is wonderful my dear."Esme cooed at her pseudo daughter.

Alice turned in Esme's arms and asked in a small voice, "Can I use your Idea Bella?"

I had no idea why she was asking consent, she never did before. I assumed she saw what I had pictured in my mind when Jasper mentioned it. I just nodded and laid back against Jasper's chest.

It was at this point that I heard a low rumble. I looked up and saw Edward. His eyes were full of pain. I knew this was going to be difficult for him to watch and I felt guilty for wanting this but at the same time I knew I had to be true to my heart. I love this family and my love for Jasper was infinite. He made his bed and now he has to lay in it. I forgave him and moved on from it all now he has to understand all of this too. I narrowed my eyes as I felt a low rumble coming from Jasper as well. I patted Jaspers thighs and his growl lessened before he spoke.

"I know this is great news but it is still late and Bella still needs rest for tomorrow." His tone was wise and loving. A small smile grew on my face as he poured his love into me as he kissed my temple.

"Sorry, dear. We will take our leave not. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Esme."

The others left and said their goodnights as they went. Once the door was shut I snuggled up to Jasper. He tightened his arms and I drifted once more to sleep feeling secure in his arms. I felt his cool lips once again at my temple as I drifted off.

I awoke the next morning with the feeling of cool lips on my neck, shoulder and collarbone.

"Hmmm, a girl could get used to this." My voice was still thick with sleep.

Jasper just chuckled and sat up from my collarbone to look me in the eye.

"The family has gone for a quick hunt before they need to start preparing for the barbecue, Darlin'. They should be home in an hour. Then I will go for my own. What do you say we do in the mean time?" His voice got a husky toward the end.

"Hmmm, what shall we do?" I asked feigning innocence as I placed a finger on my chin looking away from his face. I got a low growl in response as Jasper grabbed my hips in a hint. I circled them against him and felt his prominent arousal against my backside. He groaned at my actions.

"I think I have a good Idea." I purred as I turned in his arms and we kissed passionately. I noticed he was shirtless and in only a pair of loose jeans that hung on his hips nicely showing off his 'v' and the loose blonde curls below. I trailed my hand down his chest, paying close attention to the scars that I came across; Showing him my love and desire with each one before I reached the waist of his 'v'. I let my finger glide over it and back, teasing him before I grasped his waistband and tugged, in doing so the tips of my fingers drug across his curls. I earned a low moan and let my lips move in the same path my finger went. All the while I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His erection sprang free and a small moan escaped my lips at the sight of it.

He was perfection. I softly grasped him in my hand and began to stroke him languidly. He began to purr softly at my actions and I tightened my grip as my tongue darted out to collect the sweet moisture budding at his tip. He hissed in response and I moaned at the taste of him. He was sweet and I couldn't seem to get enough. I let my tongue circle his tip before I fully took him into my mouth. I let my tongue massage him as I relaxed my jaw and took him in my mouth completely. I reached down and started massaging his balls simultaneously. His hips bucked and he hissed.

"Shit, Baby. Keep that up and I…won't... oh God!" He panted and moaned for me.

I moaned around him as he was fully sheathed in my mouth and swallowed against him. I was taking pleasure in the sight of him.

I could feel him tense more and more as I bobbed on him and soon I was rewarded with a feral growl as he found his release. I watched as he panted, trying to catch his unneeded breath. I took the opportunity to sit back and licked my lips clean. I stood up and started off toward the bathroom for a shower. As soon as I reached the door I felt his arms surround my waist. His breath was at my neck and he placed several wet kisses there before he spoke

"Where do you think you are running off to, Darlin'?"

"Uhm…The shower?"

"I don't think so." He spun me around and held me tightly to him I could feel his erection once again against me. I let my handsclimb up his arms and around his neck. I twirled the hair at the base of his neck in my fingers.

"Where then, Cowboy?" He turned me once again and walked me over to the bed. When my knees came to the bed his hands grasped my hips tightly before trailing up my sides and onto my shoulders. He caressed my skin and trailed one hand down my spine, bending me into the mattress as he went. He trailed his one hand back up and then down my arms as her pushed his evident arousal into me from behind. His hands stopped at my wrists and pulled them behind me. Quickly he tore off my clothing and began wrapping something around my wrists. I twisted my body and put my weight on my shoulder as I gazed back at him.

As soon as I saw his dark eyes I could feel mine become hooded with desire.

"You see Darlin', while I enjoyed what you did greatly, you denied me my fun." He punctuated this by grinding into me roughly once again.

He wound his hand into my hair and grasped it with enough force to pull me into him. I could feel him against my slick folds and whimpered from the contact.

He eased me onto the bed more and with my knees bent, Head down I had a perfect view of him behind me. I watched as he trailed his tip up and down my slit pausing briefly at my entrance than teasing my clit. He was slowly coating himself in the process. There was something erotic in this single act that made me growl my self at his teasing.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

"Please." I whimpered.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Isabella. I live to please you and cannot do so if you do not tell me what you want." He growled at me as he pressed firmly against my clit than slid it back to my entrance teasing me with the tip.

"Shit, Jasper!" I moaned as I felt him enter me in the slightest amount.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes please… Fuck me Jasper… Take me I am yours!" I panted.

"With pleasure" He growled as he thrust into me roughly only to remove himself once again. I whimpered at the immediate loss.

"Please… More." I panted and moaned for him.

He wound his hands into my hair once again and lifted me up as the other held my arms and brought me to meet his thrusts. It was and incredible high. Pleasure and pain coursed through my body and only made my desire for him more profound.

"You like this don't you, you like it when I take you as mine." He growled.

"Yes!" I screamed through my panting and moaning. I was barely able to say more. He released my hair and wound his hand around my body till his fingers found my clit and they began to rub it furiously. The sensations together of him taking me so roughly and his strokes made my muscles clench. I knew I was close, so did he. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and grunted as he spoke again.

"You are mine, Darlin'." He grunted out a bit un even.

"Yes! Jasper I am yours! Baby, I'm…soo…" I moaned, unable to complete my train of thought.

"That you are Darlin'. Cum for me sweetheart, cum with me." He grunted roughly and pinched me as he thrust once more. The sensation of his cool seed with my heat pushed me over the edge. He collapsed against my back a bit panting for his unneeded breath. He quickly stood back and brought me to my knees with my back against his chest. He ripped the shirt that had me bound and rubbed my wrists up to my shoulders. I sighed against him and relaxed under his touch.

"You okay Darlin'. I wasn't too rough with you was I?"

"No, Cowboy! That was amazing. We have to do that again sometime." I said a bit too dreamily, still in a state of bliss.

He chuckled lightly while kissing my shoulders then spoke with a rough and husky tone, "Consider me rough and ready Darlin'." I shivered in response than made my way to the shower. I quickly got showered and dressed in a pair of fitted flare jeans with a white tank and made it down to the kitchen without incident.

Once I was down there I started to think of what to cook to help with the barbecue. It was then That I remembered that I knew Jakes mom's recipe for Potato Salad. I brought out a pot and found several large Potatoes. Why a house of vampires would have so much fresh produce when they know I could never in one lifetime eat so much is beyond me. I set the pot to boil and put the potatoes in I found the rest of the ingredients and began chopping up the green onions and gherkins. I found a smaller pot for the eggs and started to boil them as well. It was when I was chopping a gherkin that I heard him chuckle behind me.

"What are you doing, Bella?" God, did I ever mention how his southern drawl and my name coming from his lips was a huge turn on. He laughed again at me, this time it was more of a light-hearted, full out laugh. I put down the knife and turned around only to see he wasn't there. I glared at the now empty space and turned back only to see him perched on the counter top. I jumped no doubt a mile high, Before I glared at him. He hopped down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I only found your emotions to be refreshing, Sweetheart. I wasn't really laughing at you." I rolled my eyes and I am sure he felt my annoyance over it all.

"Alright Darlin' what do you say to you sitting down and letting me finish the chopping. We'll work together."

"Fine by me." I huffed still annoyed at him. Before I made it to the bar stool at the Island he grabbed me spun me around and kissed me sensually. The kiss quickly became heated as he picked me up and sat me atop the Island and stepped in between my thighs, but was ended as soon as it began by a booming laugh. _Emmett!_

We both glared at him as he walked off. Not a second later Esme entered the kitchen and looked like she was ready to scold us both but I could tell she was quite amused.

"Son, please refrain from such things in my kitchen." Esme scolded but began to laugh at the end. Soon the entire house was laughing and I too was laughing, not to mention ten shades of red.

Jasper set me back in the stool and continued chopping like nothing happened. If I didn't find humor in the situation, I am sure I would have been pissed at his dismissal. I could tell though that for once I was not the only one a bit bashful. I wonder why he chose now to be. I was broken from my musings by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Bella? Have you heard anything I said, my dear?" Esme asked.

"I am sorry Esme, I was lost in thought…"

She smiled a kind yet knowing smile, "I was asking you what you were making for tonight?"

"Sorry, It was a recipe that Billy passed onto Charlie. It was Jakes mother's recipe for potato salad. I remember going with him before she passed to the beach, she would always make this. I figured Jake would take comfort in this."

"That was very thoughtful of you dear."She said as she Tied on an apron and started on a project of her own. Once the eggs and potatoes were done I assembled the dish and placed it in the fridge. Jasper took my hand and led me outside.

I was taken back by how much Alice has done. There was lights everywhere. Chinese lanterns and rope lighting around the back deck and further out was the area where we last held the bonfire but it was a bit more organized. There was tables places everywhere and table ware. It was a lil' paradise.

"Wow!" I gasped as I took it all in.

"Alice has a way with these things." Jasper responded.

"Thank you, Jazzy" Her bell like voice responded from behind us.

"They won't know what hit em' Alice."

"You really think they will like it? I haven't seen anything since earlier, but I have a feeling something wonderful will happen tonight."

"I am sure!" Lets hope those boys don't prove me wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:**Okay I know this is a rather short chapter but I hope this helps clue some of you in on what's going on outside of the Cullen household. This relates to the last chapter and a few before that as well as some to come. I didn't want to give everything away so this is just a teaser.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta on this fic **Jasper's Darlin' Kathy** ( I didn't send this to her so please excuse any errors you might catch that I didn't; like I said it's just a teaser) If you like this fic so far check out my new fic Assassin's creed. Many thanks to **MaitresseSaint** for her help on that fic! Thanks for all the reviews and pm's about this and other fics you all make my day! If any of you want a rec. check out my profile. Tons of N/C and a few E/B :D as always read and review and let me know what you think, Ideas or whatever :D

and on a side note I want to say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to **JASPERS TEMPTRESS**

If you got the time check out the O/S I wrote for her, aptly named _The Perfect Gift_, its different but it fits her ( LOL Luvs Ya Rhoda! *muah*)

enough of this....

Enjoy the teaser :D

XOXO

Tish

* * *

**UKNOWN POV**

The time was coming to where I would get closer to our target, fulfill their wishes and I could finally have what I want. What they want exactly is their business after this I will take my pet and leave. I knew I could give D a run for his money, they will never find us. With my attitude for them, they could care less about me. I know my pet is a treasure of theirs and would cause quite the uproar but that too will pass and we could live like kings amongst men.

What those sick bastards wanted was no concern to me, do this and do it well and I will reap the benefits. The only concern to me in the whole plan was that bitch my pet took in. She is getting on my last nerve. She is nothing special really. Just a whiney bitch that can't wait to get her hands on the human. She has some sick vendetta against this coven what she wants to call a mate for a mate. _Whatever bitch!_

She seriously has to be fucked up in the head to try to go against a large coven like them alone with only the gift, if you can even call it that, for knowing when to escape. She is a mental bitch with a voice that makes my ears cringe. I can hear her in the other room talking with my pet and plotting with her. _Ugh! _Most of our kind is supposed to have divine beauty and presence but she looks like she fell down the ugly tree hitting every damn branch on her way down. Add that to the fact that she looks like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket for a month and you got this bitch.

If she doesn't shut the fuck up soon I will kill her myself. Why met pet took on this beast is beyond me. Maybe she wanted a pet herself, she seems to love torture and mind games enough to make my pet happy as well as her willingness to play for hours. Thank god I am not included in their playtime or I think I would actually get sick. I hear their voices getting closer to the door of my study.

"That stupid bitch will never know what hit her!" the cunt then had the nerve to cackle while my beautiful pet laughed. Her laugh was dark and sinister but oh so lovely to my ears. I couldn't wait to get some time with her away from this fire crotch that has been following her around like a lost puppy. At this the door swung open and my Pet made her way into my lap as the bitch stayed in the doorway. I took a quick glance to her before returning my eyes to the red glowing orbs of my love.

"Go hunt!" I ordered her and she rolled her eyes before leaving

"That wasn't very nice Loki." My pet spoke and she sounded like heaven.

"I can't stand the bitch and I really wanted some time with you my pet." I purred as I nuzzled myself into her neck randomly placing wet kissese over her neck and jaw line.

"You say the sweetest things Loki! She will be gone shortly, and with this mission over we can start anew"

"Soon, my pet. After this last recon I have to do, I will have everything I need to present to them and we will be free from them. You will be mine forever my pet. How does that sound?"

"I will forever be yours just as I am now. Let's go have some fun Loki." She purred.

"You read my mind little one!" I took off towards our room know that after I get closer into their coven and got proof of everything I heard I could present that to them. I would be rewarded nicely and would take off with my pet and forever be free from those bumbling idiots.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Sorry on the delay, lots of things going on with family and dealing with my upcoming birthday (I turn 25 on the19th) but here it is ladies and Gent! (shout out to my twi-guy and jasper loving "fan" I know your reading this hun lol)

Few things I want to mention real quickly....

MaitresseSaint, KittyCullen, and myself are working hard to bring you Les Femmes de Twilight. A blog focusing on the ladies we all know and love. we will have weekly Rec's, Reviews, news on the Saga and much, imuch more! Check it out at

** http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com**

For those of you that have requested some more Jasper and Bella lovin' rest assured that there will be some soon but a few things have to take place first and foremost...If you can't wait check out my two one shots, one of which is for

The** Darlin's HFTH o/s contest **called** _Not so Silent Night_**

Now on with the Chapter..._Enjoy! _; D

xoxo

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It was almost five and we were all expecting the boys to be here any minute. I was happy that they contacted them and agreed to meet here instead of the field. It seemed too weird to meet there. Too cold, I see it this way, more inviting. Add in the barbecue and it seemed more like a family than mythical enemies joining to discuss this or that. I looked up to see a strange sight, Amara looked sad instead of her normal strong and confident self.

She seemed to be shying away from the family a bit and I could only wonder what had happened while I was having that dream. It pains me to think that any of them would look down on her for trying to conduct anything peaceful with them. I walked out of Jasper's arms and went to her. I placed my hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. She looked over at me as I did this and gave me a small sad smile.

"Amara?" I asked quietly.

"I am fine Bella."

"I know better. I may not be an empath but I can read it all in your eyes. Please, talk to me."

"Just so much has happened. I feel bad for hiding so much. I did not do so in animosity, I truly meant what I said. Knowing me is a risk. When it came to the pack, I knew about them from day one. The day Sam found you, Bella. I was there I saw and heard everything. I know all too well what you went through that day and what you went through after. The difference between us is that you have a chance for new love. You have this family. I-"

I cut her off quickly, "You do have a family as well. I am your family. I always will be. Just like I will always consider Jake a brother you will be my sister. Nothing can change that."

"I know Bella, I couldn't be more grateful for that. What I was trying to say though is that I knew a great love once. When I was human we were betrothed. I knew he was the one for me, I felt so sure about that. We shared a love deeper than I thought possible. When he changed so did that love, our love. Where your love left you by breaking off the relationship mine did too but at my own hand. He changed from the loveable person I knew him to be to this monster of a being. It came down to me or him…." She trailed of sobbing lightly.

"Amara I am sorry to hear that."

"That's ok, I am ok. What I was getting at was that you have a chance at love and a wonderful life be it as immortal or not. I did what I did with the pack not as betrayal to anyone here but as a means to an end. I knew my presence would not go unnoticed and if I planned on finding him, helping you along the way, I needed to be here. I met with them and formed a treaty of my own with them. There are several things that I have discussed with them. I hold no disrespect towards them and ask the same from them. We are not friends per say but we are civil. Please understand this."

"I am afraid I am somewhat lost here. You formed this bond with them for me, for the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Then what is the matter?"

I could see over my shoulder some of them were looking at her quite disapprovingly. The pieces fell into place. She wanted nothing more than to help our cause and theirs, yet they seem to be harboring some strong feelings on the issue. I turned toward them all.

"Can you all not see what all she has done? Is it not any different from what you all did so many years ago? Can you hate her for forming a bond with them that is a bit stronger than your treaty? Now is not the time for this discussion but I expect you all to take this time to think on what all has happened and what will happen shortly."

I hugged Amara and sat down on the back steps that led off the deck to the surrounding land. I could tell Jasper was somewhat hurt by this, but if he has anything to do with this issue he needs the time to realize his wrongs. I sat there for a few minutes fuming over all this when I heard a light howl in the distance. Soon I saw them come into the yard; a couple of them were joking around while Sam looked weary and was steeled for what may come. You could see the leader in him. I spotted Jake quickly and bounded off the porch to him.

He caught me effortlessly in a massive hug.

"Jake…Can't…Breathe…" He chuckled and placed me on the ground.

"God Bells you had us all scared." He said checking me once over and I swatted his hands away.

"I am fine Jake. Thank you!" I looked at all of them surrounding me, "All of you, thank you. I mean that with all my heart!"

"It's no problem Bella, It's what we do." One said looking quite smug. I looked on at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, names Paul." I shook his hand and nodded. Introductions were made all around for those I did not know and we walked towards the deck to meet to rest of the Cullen family. I noticed Jake had stopped a few steps back. I turned to look at him and wave him on. It was then that I heard a few gasps from those around us.

"Jake, snap out of it man," Sam shouted in an authoritive voice. Jake shook his head and looked at me pleadingly. What is going on?

"Jake, is everything alright?" I asked as I took his hand walking slowly with him.

"Yeah, perfect." His voice was just barely above a murmur. I looked again and saw his glazed over eyes and noticed he wasn't blinking. He had this weird smile on his face. I followed his line of sight and saw just what had captured him so.

_Alice Cullen?!_

What the hell?! WOW! I don't even know what to say to that. I looked at Alice and saw her looking somewhat sheepish and shy.

I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him along, not an easy task mind you. The boy is almost seven feet tall to my average five foot four stature. Alice looked pleadingly at me and I smiled. The rest of the family looked on at our exchange. No doubt in question.

Which is weird, why couldn't Jazz know from their emotions and Edward from reading their minds. I took Alice's other hand and placed it in Jakes. They both gasped at the connection but made no effort to move. I smiled and turned to the others.

"Well, guys, looks like you all have a lot to think about." I glanced around to look at Alice and Jake. They had the love sick look in their eyes and I knew this would be a bond that no one could question. I turned back to look at my family and they were obviously confused. I was about to state the obvious when each pack member as well as Jasper and Edward gasped and growled slightly.

"Easy boys!" I chastised them for the growl. They both had enough sense to look ashamed.

I walked back over to Jake.

"Jake do you know who this is?"

"Who? No. What? Yes. I can't even find it in me to give a damn." He smiled the smile that would brighten my day to Alice and she did the same. She was a bit calm, too calm. Normally she reminded me of a vampire with ADHD but with Jake here she was relaxed and looked even at peace.

"Well, Jake this is Alice Cullen, gifted vampire of the Cullen family. Alice this is Jacob Black. He is the grandson to Ephraim Black and a protector of La Push."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob." Alice said and a soft voice. Her tone was full of bliss.

"I am afraid the pleasure is all mine." Jacob countered and raised her hand to his lips as he kissed her knuckles. She sighed at the contact; I rolled my eyes and went over to Jasper.

I entered his waiting arms. I was still mad but missed his touch.

"Looks like the family just got that much bigger huh, Cowboy."

"What do you mean Darlin'?"

"Can't you tell?"

He looked confused. Before I could answer, the boy named Paul spoke up.

"You imprinted on a fucking _Leech_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me because I made Alice and Jake a couple _*runs and hides* LOL_. Some of you will love this and I am grateful. Some will not care and some will hate this. It all has meaning I assure you. I know this chapter is a bit short compared to what I have normally written for chapters but I wanted to leave it there. If you haven't caught on yet there are simple things that are showing up in Bella's corner, so to speak, that will hint to what is to come later with her.

Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Your support makes my day!

Many thanks to my amazing Beta, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy as well!

Love it, Hate it, have Ideas? let me know by clicking that review button :D


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**: (11-21-09) first off I want to thank you all for the many birthday wishes and if you haven't checked it out yet check out my new fic Assassin's Creed.

Also, the _**Home for the Holidays o/s contest**_ hosted by the _**Darlins**_ is going on now. Voting Started on Friday and if you liked my o/s _**Not so Silent Night**_, please vote for me. There are several Entries and you get two votes each so even if you dont vote for me _please vote! _There are many amzing authors and fics there that you are sure to find something you like...=) Link is in the second chapter in NSSN

Also too be sure to check out the blog that MaitresseSaint, Kitty Cullen 03 and myself have up now at **http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com**

Thanks for all tha amazing reviews and alerts! they make my day and inspire me to write faster for you all! If you are looking for contests or know someone that is PM me and I know of several that are looking for entries :D

and finally a few recs for this chapter:

** Fate Had Other Plans by 2TwilightBitche****s**: This is an amazing C/B fic! AH-Mazing...seriously who doesnt like a dirty bad boy doc and and the artsy photog Bella? I LUV IT

**The War Inside by Sparabella**: this is an amazingly written J/B fic with a tortured soul Jasper. His character is raw in this fic and Love they wrote him as such. GREAT READ

**You'll be mine by Jasper's Naughty Girls**: Yep another Darlin Collab with Darksper and Bella and a hint of Darkward... NOTHING HOTTER THAN DARKSPER!

**The sex adventures of Edward and Bella by LoveIsEdwardBella**: THE ONLY HIGHLY CANON FIC you will _ever_ see me rec! lol SMUT galore and the last chapter had me squee'n like a fan girl at the thought of dirty Jasper .... I still say you need to write more of him Morgs! lol xo

Enough of all this, on with the Chapter, ENJOY! and as always R&R!

xoxo

Tish

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I heard Paul scream out towards Jake and he was visibly shaking. My family immediately took their positions and Jasper placed me behind him. I could only roll my eyes at them all. The situation seemed lost on both Alice and Jake. Their eyes were only fixed on each other. Sam and another boy tried to pull Paul back a bit, so to avoid starting a war. It was once Paul got free of Sam that he charged towards Jake. Jake sensing this turned quickly with Alice behind him. He had one arm twisted around her and the other was shaking as he clenched his fist repeatedly.

Jake looked at his brother and a menacing scowl formed as he spoke tightly.

"Enough!" His tone left no question for argument. The pack looked visibly paled as if they had been struck. I only heard that tone from Sam.

"Tribal law states no harm will come to an imprint or their family, especially by the hands of a brother." He sneered the last word to Paul just as Sam approached cautiously.

"Jake? What have you done? Is this really what you want?" I could not decipher the undertone he was using with Jake. I knew well enough though he wasn't referring to Alice.

"Sam, I am not doing anything, the pack is still yours but I will not allow anyone, including a brother, to destroy what we stand for. Are we not protectors? Do we not guard our imprints and families fiercely? Why is my imprint any different?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" He scoffed but continued. "I understand what you are getting at and while this is unconventional in every way. That is still our laws and we" he paused and glanced over to Paul with a hard glare before he continued, "will uphold them. I am not sure how the elders will take this news but know that I am on your side brother." He nodded to Jake in a sign of respect; a gesture that Jake returned with a bright smile before turning back his attention to Alice. They were both lost in each other as Sam turned back to us.

"I will call a meeting with the elders and discuss these new events. Besides the four vampires we have been tracking this is a top priority. I will call again and discuss the new terms to our agreement. This changes everything," He whispered the last part mostly to himself.

I felt Jasper stiffen next to me briefly before he talked.

"What do you mean _four_ vampires? Laurent wasn't alone?!"

"No, He wasn't. We have stepped up our patrol greatly, which is something we were meaning to talk to you about as well. The town is blaming us but the missing people are because of them. We always find ourselves a little too late or chasing after them to no avail. There was another male and two female. The male from Jared's description had long dark curly hair almost black while the female who we took as his companion was young looking. She has stark blonde hair, a sadistic smile and shockingly bright red eyes. The one we disposed of, Laurent, was constantly around the other female. She is rather tall and cat like with fiery red wavy hair. She and the male are the ones that have given us the most trouble."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. I knew right away that he was speaking of Victoria. What troubled me the most was the man he described was similar to the man in my dreams, the vampire I felt was watching me. I felt the world around me getting dark and Jaspers face was in front of me immediately. I could tell he was speaking but nothing he said got thru.

When was I going to have peace of mind? Why when things are going so well was some psychotic vampires chasing after me?! I heard a labored breathing and realized soon it was my own as I finally heard Jasper call out to me.

"…Bella. Please Bella, what is it? Talk to me Darlin'."

"Why?"I choked out. Next thing I knew he had me in the living room of the Cullen home and in his lap stroking my hair. I leaned into his chest and sobbed. He didn't use his gift on me and I was thankful. I needed to work thru this and I knew the effects of his gift would only cover my state of panic temporarily.

When I finally got my tears and sobbing under control I glanced up and into his golden eyes. I knew my emotions were getting to him as I noticed the circles and darkening of his eyes. I found myself wondering why he would even go thru all this for me. What is it about me that attract vampires so? Either they love me or they hate me. I don't think I ever had a chance.

I could see his eyes darkening at myself loathing before he leaned in and captured my lips in a heated kiss as one arm linked around my waist and the other threaded its way into my hair holding me to him. After several moments he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Darlin', but I will never stop. You. Are. Worth. It! This whole family isn't a family without you. You have changed us Darlin'."

"I know what you are saying but I still can't help but think why me? What is it about me that attract your kind to me so? First I fell for Edward. I become such great friends with Alice. Em is the brother I never thought I would want, but know what I was missing because of him. Esme is the mother I could only dream of. Rose is the big sister I aspire to be like in so many ways. Carlisle, well hell what is there that isn't inspiring about him. Then I attract James and his coven. Then Edward leaves. I gain a new friend and sister in Amara and form this amazing bond with you. I don't see how… why I of all people…a silly human girl could attract so much attention from your kind. Blood out of the picture I would still call to them. What makes me so special?" I ranted off. I stopped there knowing I was in fact doing just that, ranting.

"You do have an uncanny link to the mythological world," he chuckled, "but if you didn't we would of never met. I can't say I am proud of all I have done but would change nothing. Everything in my existence has led me to you. Led our family to you. You are now our family too. Never doubt our love for you Bella. My love for you. I don't know what to say about your power of attraction, sweetheart, but I am certain that no one in our family would change anything." He growled slightly as he said this and I couldn't figure out why. I looked up a bit more and noticed Edward had entered the room. I looked over to him warily before he spoke.

"Bella... do you mind if we spoke for a moment?" I narrowed my eyes slightly before I saw Jasper nod slightly and he placed me onto the cushion next to him. I looked up at him quizzically but he only kissed my lips sweetly before walking out of the living room. His departure left me and Edward there awkwardly.

"Bella…" He sighed raking his hands through his hair and tugging at the ends slightly.

I was about to talk when he rushed to my side and held up a hand to silence me.

"Please let me say this before I don't have the courage to say anything. I heard what you were talking to Jasper about and I understand. I am not here to try to win you back, so to speak. I have already thought through that. I want you to know that besides your serious lack of preservation, there is a heart of an angel in there. You are an old soul with the biggest heart and wondrous mind that I have ever encountered. Our kind doesn't change readily and you have managed to change us all. You have within you something so pure that heals and strengthens at the same time. You have done this to all of us. Our family wouldn't be complete without you. I see this now more than ever. I know you remember James, I want you to think now of what compelled you to run to him instead of away from him." He looked at me pointedly and I knew then what he was getting at.

"You offered yourself up to him to save us as well as your mother. Seven Vampires make up this family, Bella. We could have easily controlled the situation. You offered yourself to him in hopes that no one in this family would suffer in the slightest. You see the humanity in us, not just the charade. You also know of the monster in us and think nothing of it. Your best friend is a werewolf. Your mother is flighty and your father…" he trailed off with a slight chuckle.

"Despite all this in your life you stay grounded, open and loving. Those of our kind that are open to love can see the wonders in you; those that aren't will never understand and will use you and this fact as a game. A sick one at that I might add. I have no doubt in my mind that whatever and whoever you come across you will impact their lives for the better as you did mine, as you did with this family. I know I did horrid things to you and while I cannot say that I am 100% happy about this whole thing I can say that I only want your happiness. While I may not be able to have you the way I wish, I will take what I get. If it means that you are only family to me, than I will take that. I will never know if I will be able to love you like a sister, but you will be family of sorts. I need you in my life, as does my family. I can only hope for your forgiveness when I know I deserve no such thing."He finished speaking looking almost contrite and I was in awe by his devote speech. He has never opened up to me in this sense.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I doubt I could ever come to terms with everything, but I can forgive you. While I can't say I love you romantically, I do have a love for you and our bond will forever be more than that." I said as I leaned over and embraced him as he kissed the top of my head as he always did.

It was that moment that Amara walked into the room. Edward noticed and got up giving me his signature crooked grin and walked away. As he was passing, they both stopped briefly I knew they were having a quiet conversation. She smiled at him kindly then she put a hand on his shoulder and they both gasped. Soon he glared at her and growled lightly before storming up to his room. I looked at her trying to read what was going on but her eyes were closed tightly. She shook her head before joining me on the couch. She placed one of her hands over mine while she met my gaze kindly and just smiled.

Her smile said it all. I could tell she was about to talk but she stiffened momentarily. I couldn't quite read her expression and before I could think too much into it, the look was gone. I couldn't help but feel somewhat wary about it. It was then that Jasper was downstairs and by my side. He looked at me and Amara raising her brow in a silent question. True I was alarmed but unsure as to why. Everything felt off. Edward soon joined us as well.

"Amara…" I questioned, she only winked in response.

She stood up and began to pace the room. I looked at the two vampires that were sitting with me now on the couch both seemed to be in a protective mode. Their expressions were unreadable but it bothered me greatly.

"What…are…"I trailed off as I realized Amara wasn't pacing but secretly sniffing around the edges of the room. Something was seriously off with this whole situation. She stopped momentarily in a far corner of the room and turned to us.

"You see Bella being what I am and who I am comes with certain heightened abilities. You remember the night I first met three of the Cullen's, the night you became acquainted with Jasper?" I nodded in response, unsure at what she was getting at.

"Do you also remember what Jasper had said to me that night after meeting me? What I said to him?"

I thought back carefully…

_They all froze and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at them and turned in Jasper's embrace to reply to her. He kept his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as I faced her._

_"Remember when you said you first saw me? The guy I was with then was their brother for all intents and purposes."_

_She leaned into me and said warily._

_"They are a part of the coven that left you like that?"_

_I rolled my eyes once again and nodded. She responded with a growl that was cut short and she stood stiff appraising them all. Jasper was eyeing her up. No doubt her emotions were all over the place. But what he said shocked me even more..._

_"What are you doing here and with her and secondly why are you blocking my gift?"_

_Stunned I looked frantically between Jasper and Amara._

_"Don't worry your lil' heart about that, no powers of our world work on me. As far as why I was here; I came looking for someone and saw what was happening to Bella. She reminded me too much of my own self and I couldn't let that spirit break."_

It dawned on me then. _No powers of their world work on her._That was the most important statement that I could connect to what was happening now. I looked at her and she saw the recognition in my eyes no doubt as she nodded before speaking once again.

"You see, Bella, while most powers have no effect on me, there are exceptions and limitations to those. Things can slip by unnoticed, but not for long." She growled out the last bit before spinning around and I saw her clutching what looked like air against the farthest corner.

"Reveal yourself, NOW!" She said with a feral roar. Of course hearing this, the rest of the family entered the room. Soon I saw a man come into view dangling above the ground with Amara's had around his throat, her nails were slightly puncturing his skin. He looked shocked at first about it all then became terrified as both men beside me along with Emmett and Amara growled at him.

I allowed myself to get a closer look at him and noticed his face shape his daring eyes and his long flowing curly hair and I felt my body tremble in fear and recognition. Jasper felt this and tightened his hold on me as I gasped.

"_You!"_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is somewhat shorter then the rest but that was the best place to end this lol... I hope you all had a great Thanks Giving. Many thanks once again to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for all the help being the wonderful beta on this fic!

If you haven't checked it out yet, **http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com** is the blog MaitresseSaint, Kitty Cullen 03 and myself are working hard on, this sunday we will have Jane up and coming up will be Rosalie!

Also If you havent read my One shot "**_Not so Silent Night_**" check it out and be sure to vote in the _**Home for the Holidays contest hosted by Jasper's Darlin's**_, winner will be announced December 1st... voting is in the poll...

**_Round Mound of a Beehound_** is also going on and the last day to enter your cracfic is Nov 30th... I will have a collab with Jaspers Temptress in this as well :)

Enough of this stuff.... on to the chapter as always R&R =)

Enjoy!

xoxo

Tish

* * *

**BPOV**

_I allowed myself to get a closer look at him and noticed his face shape his daring eyes and his long flowing curly hair and I felt my body tremble in fear and recognition. Jasper felt this and tightened his hold on me as I gasped._

"_You!"_

I couldn't believe my eyes. That ominous presence that kept occurring in my dreams was here in the Cullen's living room with his throat in Amara's grasp. I could feel the nerves in my body reacting as I was beginning to shake. Who was this man and what the hell did he have to do with my dreams.

"Shhh…, Bella, Sweetheart, calm down. It's going to be alright nothing will harm you in this home. I swear to it." Jasper cooed into my neck as he had moved me into his lap. I felt his gift working on my but some of the panic remained. It was then that Amara yelled at him again.

"Who the, _fuck,_ are you, answer now or regret it." When she spoke her voice was ominous and I could see the flesh under her fingertips begin to singe and crack.

His only response was the chuckle darkly and smirk at her. HE didn't see her as a threat. She growled and slammed him into the wall and he effectively shut up but the smirk was still there.

"Em, come here and search him."Amara called.

He left Rosalie's side and made his way over to him. When he got close he flinched slightly at his side and glared at Emmett before he started going through his pockets. Em soon pulled out several small belongings of mine as well as some of Amara's. Amara and I both gasped. He had several small pieces of Jewelry as well as a small red sweater I had just recently bought and was at my house. He had a small hair clip of Amara's as well as a ring. It was obviously one of the stone pieces from her past by how it looked.

"Are you going to explain this?" She hissed in his face.

"Nope." he chuckled darkly after popping the p.

"I think you need to rethink your answer" she roared. And with that the tips of her finger glowed brightly and a purple smoke started to escape from where her fingers touched his skin. He let out a heart wrenching screech before he wailed in agony.

"Fine! Whatever you want just stop this please." He begged her.

"Who are you?" she asked again in a hiss.

"You can call me Loki." He spoke with a slight Scandinavian accent but there was a hint of something else there as well.

Her eyes narrowed at him

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I came at the request of others."

"Who's request?" she asked

No answer followed again.

"Who's request?" she roared.

His hands dropped and went inside the neck of his cloak to pull out a long gold chain. The resounding gasp from all the Cullen's made my eyes widen in fear. What was this that they were seeing?

"There are rumors of a human associating with a coven of vampires," Jasper tightened his hold wound my waist as he spoke this, "and while that was a concern to the brothers there was something that interested them more." Loki spoke. I immediately knew what he was getting at when he said this. Only a creature a wondrous as Amara would hold interest over the damage I had done already to my family.

"Stop feeling guilty, Darlin'. This is not your fault; we all knew the risk of having you in our lives as did you. You are worth anything that comes our way. We will fight for you if we must. We all love you. I love you."Jasper whispered in my ear.

"What is their agenda, Loki?" Amara asked.

"I report to them with everything and what they do is there business. I could really care less." He spoke flatly

"Care less? This affects how many lives and you could care less? Just so you know the feeling is mutual!" she roared and her hand tightened around his throat as her fingers resumed their glow and more smoke came from his skin. With a final scream things turned bright and there was a pile of ash on the ground next to the wall.

The surround shocked faces of the my family could of made me laugh if it weren't for the fact that this man that called himself Loki was here because of Amara and myself. She opened the nearby window and dusted his remains out onto the bed of roses. She closed the window with a sigh and turned towards me.

"Bella…"she started by trailed off. For such a powerful being this situation was pulling her down. As much as her sadness aches me I feel determined to make this situation better for once it seems my family need me instead of the other way around. I opened my arms to her and she quickly came to me. We embraced each other for what seemed like hours. When I pulled back I kept eye contact as I spoke to her softly

"We are family Amara. You are just as much my sister as Rosalie or Alice. Whatever may come from this know that, trust that and find strength in it. I may not have the perks that come with being an immortal but I definitely have the heart and courage to face whatever may come as long as my family is beside me than I am beside them."

She gave me a weak smile and sat on the couch opposite of Jasper where as I climbed onto his lap.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Knowing this family something was already in the works.

"Obviously there are several factors here. This man must have been the one that the wolves mentioned and if so that means that he has connections to both Jane and Victoria. If Jane was his mate then I am sure the news of his demise won't go over well… They will either come after you two by themselves or bring in the Volturi earlier than they had planned. Unsure how they will react to this, I can't tell you a definite answer. As the most vulnerable target in this, I suggest that you have constant protection by at least one of us." Carlisle pause before he began again directing his attention to Alice, "Can you keep an eye out for them?" She nodded.

Carlisle looked over at Jasper who was stiff behind me, "Son, you have to remain calm. I know your connection to Bella is strong and I doubt if the situation was reversed that I would act much differently than you but she needs you just as much as we need her. Be there for her. I take it you will be the one who has her by your side more often than not.?"

"Of course, Carlisle." He replied. Even with the Looming threat I found comfort and excitement at this. Having more time with him couldn't be a bad this. Sensing my excitement at this, Jasper looked down at me and raised a perfect brow while his lips form his signature smirk. I couldn't help myself when I stretched up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips taking his plump lower lip into my mouth grazing my teeth over it slightly. I was rewarded with his delicious purr and as sound similar to a low moan almost a growl then deepened the kiss with a moan of my own. It was then that someone cleared their throat and broke the bubble that surrounded us. I looked back to see a clearly amused Carlisle.

"I suggest that when you have to hunt or need time away for any other reason that Amara or Edward be the one to take your place…" his suggestion was cut off by a low growl from my love.

"No… I don't like that Idea in the slightest." It was obvious that Jasper still didn't trust Edward with me and I was slightly uncomfortable with it as well. Though I did see why Carlisle asked this. With their powers and speed that would be my best bet for safety.

"It's fine Jasper." I spoke softly to his placing my hand on his arm lovingly, "That sound fine to me Carlisle." I nodded at him in agreement.

There was a long and rather uncomfortable pause while we all went through everything mentally preparing ourselves for what was to come. It was Emmett who finally broke the silence.

"What else do we do, just sit here?"

"The only other thing we can do is prepare, Jasper can you help us with this?" My love nodded and Carlisle looked toward Alice and her new love, my best friend, "Inform the wolves please Jacob. Alice is watching for things to come and after that all we can do is live our lives like normal. Do you still want to talk to Angela?" Carlisle asked. Jacob grew more alert at this.

"What do you need with Angela? Embry isn't going to like this."

"Jake she came to me she knew of them from school. She needs this for her own sanity. Please just let this go." I pleaded

"I didn't mean it like that, Bells; I just meant that Embry isn't going to like his human imprint around this bunch. Maybe if he and I were present he would have fewer fears about it?"

"That sounds like a plan." I said with a small smile.

"Sure, sure; I got to go now I need to talk to the elders about my own imprint. I have a feeling they aren't going to like this." He chuckled lightly at the whole situation.

I hugged him briefly before making my way back to Jasper where the family continued to plan out everything. I tried my best to remain in the conversation but with all that happened I found myself curling in tighter to Jasper's chest as he stroked my hair placing soft kisses against the top of my head occasionally. With my eyes drooping I heard him whisper softly

"Sleep now Darlin', tomorrow is a new day for us." He sealed his words with a sweet kiss and I felt waves of serenity flow over me before I finally succumbed to sleep

* * *

**OMJ! there is NO CLIFFIE!! lol... more to come promise... **

**Did any of you remember Westley from Volterra early on inthe fic?**

** Anyone remember the three vamps the wolves talkes about?**

**More is to come because of all this, can you figure it out ?????**

**As stated above review and let me know what you think =)**

**xoxo**

**Tish **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**: I wanted to give a quick thank you to all of you who showed me support in the HFTH contest as well as to those of you who are voting for me in the RMB contest :D The constant Reviews and support mean so much to me! I am working on Back logging for this to bring chapters to you quicker.

A little news on my Side of thing Is that there will be **3 NEW COLUMNS** coming to **LES FEMMES DE TWILIGHT**! **Tantalizing Tuesdays** will offer you your general smut fix from Keira and Kitty as well as our lovely guest bloggers While **Wicked wednesdays**, brought to you by yours truly, it will offer sex talk/tips and Eye candy in the form of the men we love from this saga and a speacial smut shot rec to go with it all :D

Also there will be **Character Corner** brought to you by none other than the fabulous **NCCHRIS**!

Soon the blog will have a whole new look thanks to the one and only **Catonspeed**! So many thanks to her as well as **Beth** at **Spiffy Customs** who is making some amazing images to go along with the Wicked wednesday blog column :D

So be sure to check us out at http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com where you can soon find all this and our affiliates

Many thanks to my beta for this chapter Jasper's Darlin Kathy. I wouldn't know what to do with out my wonderful Beta's :D

This chapter goes out to those of you who requested some more luvin' Enjoy

xoxo

Tish

* * *

**JPOV**

The light of the day was starting to make its self known and I knew I would have to wake her up soon, but I couldn't find it in me to do so. She had fallen asleep easily last night and finally had a restful sleep. The warmth of her body had seeped into my own and as I closed my eyes while lying with her in my arms I could almost imagine I was sleeping with her. It wasn't until I heard the annoying voice of my ex that I knew I had to wake her.

"Jasper, she does have school today." Alice reminded me in a tone too fast for humans to hear.

"I know, just give me some time." I answered begrudgingly; my only answer to this was Alice's tinkling laughter. I didn't want to know what that was about.

I slowly untangled my arms from around her and let one hand caress the length of her side while I peppered her neck and jaw with kisses hoping to wake her gently and lovingly. What I didn't expect was the amount of lust and desire rolling off her in waves. If I was standing it was sure to make my weak. I let my kisses trail once again up her neck and jaw till I finally met her lips. I touched them lightly at first, but she wove her hands into my hair and pulled herself tighter into me making the kiss more passionate.

I couldn't help but deepen it as her desire was only amplifying my own. I couldn't help but to nibble and suck on her lower lip; grazing it lightly with my tongue. Her responding moan allowed me entrance and I took it greedily. Our tongues didn't battle for dominance as she gave herself to me freely. This only spiked my lust for her as the animal within me rejoiced, but I quickly pushed that part of me down. Now was not the time to fuck her senseless, she did have school today and it would only hinder her more if she walked away from this sore.

I let my hands trail over her body feeling and caressing her curves. With each stroke on her sides I let my hands graze softly over her chest and she would arch into me. I loved nothing more than to feel her curves against my body.

"Jasper." she whispered softly as I trailed my kisses back down her throat flicking my tongue down the length or her life giving vein and down to her collarbone placing wet sensual kisses there. I could feel the new level of love that she was sending to me; the strength of it left me in awe. I couldn't help but look up into her eyes at this moment. Her smile was soft and her gaze looked as if it was searching my soul. I slowly, gently, and sensually kissed her lips before looking into her eyes once again.

Her hair was splayed across her pillow and her skin was slightly pink from me and her sleep. Her eyes were bright and loving and her smile shined. She simply glowed.

"I love you so much, Bella." I whispered almost afraid to break this moment.

"As I love you, Jasper" she spoke in a hushed tone to match mine while bringing her hand to my cheek letting her thumb caress my lower lip. Her other hand caressed my shoulder lowering its self till it reached the hem of my shirt. She tugged on it gently before I leaned up sitting on my calves and took it off for her. She leaned forward on her elbows to where she was almost sitting up with me and let one hand caress its way down my chest and abs.

"You are such a beautiful creature, Jasper. I am in awe of you daily." She spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her.

I was humbled by this information. _I_ awe _her_. Didn't she see that it was the other way around? Carlisle was a being to be in awe over, hell so was Emmett and Rosalie. Not myself. As if knowing what I was thinking she spoke once again.

"Don't sell yourself short Jasper. You are just as awe inspiring as Carlisle or any other being in this world. The things you have seen and went through could have been far worse for a lesser man. You have risen above it all and though you have had issues and may still from time to time you fight. You may see yourself flawed but there is nothing anyone can say or do, that would make me love you less."

At the end of her speech I brought her up to me and kissed her passionately. I am a strong man, but I too, have my moments and she just proved to me once again that she is my other half. Without her I am not whole.

I slowly broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "You are everything to me, Darlin. It is you that inspires me to be a better man. It is you who should be revered. Let me show you?"

"Make love to me Jasper." Was her hushed reply and I slowly brought my hands up her sides taking her top with them and removing it before I slowly laid her on the bed once again. With a flick of my wrist I broke the thin piece of fabric that was centered in her bra effectively freeing her from its confines.

She was glorious. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty that lay before me. This did not bother her as she seemed too engulfed in caressing my own body with her delicate hands. I leaned forward and kissed her collarbone once more before trailing my kisses south again. My hands were working with my movements and as my mouth reached her pink peak my fingers reached the waistband of her pants and flicked them off similarly to how I had with her bra.

I loved her breast while caressing the other with my free hand, her moans and whimpers spurring me on to more. I hastily removed my pants like I had with hers making the only barrier between us her lacey boy shorts.

I leaned back up letting my hands flatten against her sides as I trailed them to her hips hooking them inside the boy shorts; bringing them down her legs as my hands caressed her all the while.

Soon she was completely bare with me and her desire mixed with my own making it impossible for me to wait another minute. I looked into her eyes once more; searching for her okay. As if feeling this as well she opened her arms to me as I lowered myself to her.

I let one hand caress her hip as the other wove into her hair once again holding her to me as I kissed her reverently. I moved my hand around to test if she was ready for me and I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my lips. She was more than ready. I languidly stroked her clit before positioning myself at her entrance. I pulled away from her kiss and looked her in the eye.

"I love you more than my own life, Bella" I spoke as I slowly pushed into her. Her back arched as her hips met mine making me sink into her heat completely.

"As I love you, Jasper! As I always will." She spoke as she continued meeting me thrust for thrust. I was soon panting for breath as was she. I knew with our emotional high I was not going to last long. I leaned back to my calves and lifter her up to meet me securing her with one arm as I brought the other hand to caress her clit once again, all the while thrusting into her deeper than before. I kept my thrust even, but deep and this new angle seemed to enhance it all.

"Oh, God! Yes." She cried out at this; the rest of her words were incoherent.

"Fuck…" I grunted out as I felt her muscles clench against me, "I won't last much longer, sweetheart; cum with me."

"Oh…I…Love…You…" she moaned. Her release finally hit her as she brought me along. It was the strongest I have ever felt and I knew in this moment we connected in a way that I have never before had. I collapsed against her all the while still conscious about my weight on her and nuzzled her neck whispering over and over my love for her before rolling off to her side laying on my back and bringing her to me; holding her for all its worth.

About fifteen minutes later there was a light knock on the door and by the smell of things I knew Bella wouldn't like this.

"It's almost time to leave for school Bella, if you don't hurry up and get dressed I am coming in there after you myself. Decent or not!" the evil pixie threatened and I couldn't help the growl that escaped as she said this.

"Don't even try that with me. It isn't like I haven't seen either of you before." She huffed off once again leaving me and Bella alone.

Before I could say anything Bella took her chance.

"But you don't have that right anymore, Pix. I think Jake would have a fit if he heard that as well. I will be down shortly!"

I couldn't help but smirk at her possessiveness of me.

"Possessive much, Darlin'"

"Damn straight I am, this," she reached in between us and grasped me firmly, "Is all mine and only I have the privileged to see it in all its glory." She smiled somewhat smugly before leaping off the bed and walking to the bathroom to shower. I couldn't help my lingering gaze as she walked away from me. Damn, I love her. Today is going to be a long day without her.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**: WOW I am one review away from 400 that makes my day, So thank you all for your constent support on this fic, Its my first ever written and being my baby it makes my day! More will come with Amara soon as well :D

Many thanks to my wonderful Beta on this, **Jasper's Darlin Kathy**! I am working hard on Back logging for this so I can provide you all with updates quicker and more often...

For those of you reading Assassin's creed I will update that soon as well... I am just focused on so much right now that finding time to write at all is hectic lol

Also too! Don't forget to check out my new column **Les Femmes de Twilight** called **Wicked Wednesdays**! there will great smut shot recs, sex talk and tips, eye candy of the boys we love and other wicked things I am sure you will love! :D

so check it out and let us know what you think of what we are doing. What you are looking forward to and so much more. We love hearing from you!

Many thanks to **_Beth_** from _**Spiffy Creations**_ for all her amazing work on the images that will accompany the post!

Les Femmes has Character corner (with the lovely NCChris), Tatalizing Tuesdays (the Ladies who Lemon), Weekly recs/Reviews, will have Author interviews soon, Fan art, and of course eye candy! so check it out at **http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com**

Many props to **_MaitresseSaint_** and _**Kitty Cullen 03**_ who work so hard at making this blog possible :D

okay enough of my ramblings on to the chapter, Enjoy and as always R&R :D

xoxo

Tish

* * *

**BPOV**

I hurried with my shower knowing that I had limited time due to the amazing man still lying in my bed. I brushed through my hair and toweled off before walking back into the room and into the closet. Hearing a groan from in the room I couldn't help but smile.

"It's going to be a long day for me too, cowboy."

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with white contrast stitching and a long white Henley woven sweater and white Ed Hardy flats. Walking out of the closet I noticed Jasper was still lying there naked. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Don't you think you need to get up and get dressed, Cowboy?" he pursed his lips mockingly and I couldn't help but kiss them once again. Doing so only led me to be trapped in his strong arms. I tried to lean out of them but it was futile.

"No." he said softly

"No, what?" I laughed lightly.

"Nope I don't think I need to do anything but lay here." His grip around me loosened and I took my chance and stood up. His expression was that of if I had hurt him in some way.

"Oh get up," I laughed at him, "You probably would want to take a shower as well seeing how you probably smell like sex."

"Who said I didn't want to?" He replied while standing up and his eyes held a certain mischief to them.

I made my way to the door as he walked behind me to the bathroom and I turned quickly and smacked him firmly on his ass. Laughing, I ran out the door before he even realized what was going on. I could hear his growl as I descended the stairs and met the overactive pixie.

"About time, Bella." She teased and I narrowed my eyes at her.

She only laughed and walked out the door. I grabbed my bag and went to follow, but I was lifted by a pair of strong arms. I knew by his spicy scent whom it was immediately. His arms lifted me evenly with him, my back against his chest as he nuzzled my neck. I also noticed him taking in my scent as I was him.

"You'll pay for that later, sweetheart." He growled out slightly and I only laughed.

"I am looking forward to it, Cowboy." I purred as seductively as I could to him and he spun me around kissing me feverishly and placing me back on my feet before his lips disconnected with mine.

"I am sure you are, Darlin. Have a nice day at school, as we talked someone will always be there. If you need me just call. I love you." He finished with a peck and turned me around pushing me lightly to the door, but not before swatting me in return for earlier. My yelp in response only made him laugh and I rolled my eyes as I walked outside.

What I wasn't ready for was the fact that Edward himself was there too in his Volvo with Alice. I can see the rumor mill going already. I climbed in and remained quiet the entire ride there.

The school day was somewhat uneventful till lunch when Angela came into the cafeteria. I could tell by the unsure look in her eye what was going on in her head. I stood from our table and walked over to her.

"Hi, Ang."

"Hello, Bella"

"Want to sit with us today?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't know…" I could only laugh lightly at her weariness.

"They don't bite, Ang." I spoke before my mental filter could register and we both froze than laughed at the lame pun.

"Alright, Bella." She spoke and shook her head. She grabbed her tray and filled it with a Caesar salad and a bottle of root beer and walked with me over to the table.

"Hello Angela." Edward spoke softly with a small smile.

"Edward." She replied with a nod and a smile still somewhat weary.

"At least she has some self preservation Bella." He joked and I maturely stuck out my tongue.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Ang gently taking her hand in hers.

"You have to come over today and meet the family." She spoke kindly with an unthreatening smile, "Esme really wants to make you and Bella a great dinner and of course the others would be willing to answer any questions and such. Oh and I could do a makeover. I just got a new pair of Christian Louboutin's and several new designer outfits I can't wait to see you…."She was ranting and I knew she was going overboard a bit with Ang as her eyes widened. Before I could speak though Ang found her voice and to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Do you have any Jimmy Choo's as well?" she asked excitedly.

Oh god… here we go… me and Edward both groaned then laughed with each other.

Angela and Alice were talking animatedly about all sorts of things and before we knew, it the bell rang to signify lunch was over.

Angela and Alice rose from the table first and as Alice flitted off she turned around and spoke loud enough for us to hear, but not quite shouting.

"I'll see you at our house around six, Ang. I can't wait!"And then turned and walked off to class. Edward just shook his head and followed his sister out of the cafeteria.

Angela turned to me and asked, "Is she always like that?"

"Sometimes worse!" I replied with a laugh as I ignored the stares and gossip mongers of Forks High.

The rest of the day flew by and I met Angela at the doors.

"Would you like a ride?"

"That would be great. Just let me call my dad." She replied and walked over to the bench and made her call. I waited for her and when she was done we walked together to the Volvo. As I was walking I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched once again, I pushed it aside as me being delusional and it was most likely a Cullen watching from the side lines.

"I have to run home first so Edward will drop us off there and then we will come over to their house in a of couple hours." I explained as I saw her confused expression.

She nodded and got in as we made our way to my house. When we got there I was quick to get out as was Angela. I needed to do some things around the house as well as prepare something for Charlie tonight since I will be eating with my other family.

I unlocked the door and waved to the car as they sped off.

"I figured you would like some time to gather your thoughts. I have to clean some and fix a quick meal for Charlie to heat up, but we can talk while I do so." I spoke out to Angela as she sat on our couch.

She nodded once again.

"I must say that I am still somewhat unsure of it all, but I know they are good people. I can't harbor ill will to them like Embry does."

"Yes some of the pack's prejudices are unfounded with them. They are all good people. Did you hear Jake imprinted?"

"No!" she gasped in surprise, "On whom?"

I smirked as I spoke, "Alice!"

"What? Aren't they supposed to be mortal enemies and isn't the imprint supposed to be for the passing on of the wolf genes?"

"I suppose so, but they Cullen family is different among their kind; they hold more humanity than most mortals do. And as far as the imprint gene thing goes, I am kind of relieved to see that it isn't just that. That it truly is about the souls other half not just which womb can carry the pup." I joked but in all seriousness as a I loaded the washer with clothes.

"That does make sense and kind of makes it even more beautiful than it already is." I stopped and looked at her closely.

"You love him already don't you?"

"I do. He isn't as bad as some of the others when it comes to everything and has a kind soul."

"He is a good guy. I am happy for you." I said as I closed the lid and walked to the sink to start prepping the veggies.

"I am happy for you as well, Bella."

"Thanks. I thought I found what love could be with Edward, , but with Jazz I see so much more, feel more. It tends to leave me speechless really and I am surprised I can say anything at all. We have similar interests and can be at peace with each other or rowdy and playful at the same time. I feel equal yet adored and cherished."

"In other words he is your soul mate."

"Yeah, he is."

We sat there and talked more about trivial things and soon enough Charlie's dinner was ready. I covered it and placed it in the fridge with a note on the door for oven temp and time. Then grabbed my purse and we walked out the door. As soon as I opened the door I was met with the golden eyes that were once a pain in my neck and knew that Angela was already in for it.

"Damn it Emmett." I groaned and he only smirked.

"You know you love me Baby Bells!"

I rolled my eyes and Angela made her way over to the passenger side of the truck and I started her up.

"I'm gonna run… it's faster than that piece of junk anyway." I couldn't help but yell out to him as I pulled out of the drive.

"Don't knock the truck!"

Angela just laughed at our antics and looked somewhat relieved as we made our way to the Cullen house. I had faith in my family and knew that if Em behaved this would turn out great and would only serve to connect us all more.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**: *DUCKS AND COVER* dont kill me lol...I have been SUCH a fail at updating and being on here and I apologize....I had so much trouble with EM *headwall* and if i made him seem like an idiot that was not my intention just wanted him to be a bit on the silly side to break the ice with Ang...no there isnt a Lemon in this chapter but I will be updating again soon with one for you all *winks* might be short but its the least I could do from my epic fail lol...

this chapter has not been worked over by either of my amazing betas JaspersDarlinKathy or MaitresseSaint...so please forgive any errors here, I will send them it soon just wanted to get you all something...To all my reviewer thank you SOOOOO MUCH! your encouragement and love of this fic means more than you know!!

**_ON A SIDE NOTE:_** I WAS REC'D BY JASPERS DARLINS THIS FRIDAY!! I am still in such shock and awe by this ladies and am honored to be on that list...maybe a lil domsper in the lemonade as a thank you *winks* This fic is my baby, my first fic and chance at writting after so long...and for it to be such a leap with the OC and still find a spot there im more than honored...k im rambling now lol here is the link if you want to check it out *smiles brightly*

http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com just click on the friday fic review image on the right side of the blog if it doesnt show as the first post *winks* and you shall find mine there easily

one thing I have gotten into recently is RP on TWITTER yes someone *coughs* claire *coughs* talked me into it and i got hooked...line and sinker lol I love ya sugar *winks*

but this chapter goes to my fans and friends I have made there and here! much love to you all and I hope you enjoy...just know that if I fail again at this Im sure GodOfWarJasper will kick my ass into gear *giggles* wont keep you waiting this long again lovies

xoxo

Tish

* * *

**BPOV**

Em had run off into the woods and was most likely already home by now. We still had a mile to go at least before we made it to the house and she would meet them all for the first time for who they really were. I managed a glance toward Angela and she looked somewhat peaceful and strong. I couldn't help but think that maybe she is going into this a little braver then even I did at first. She glanced at me and smiled, I couldn't help but return it and turn on the radio in the truck.

Classic rock was on the station and we hummed along quietly. She was definitely the only human I knew that had a soul like my own. She was shy and kind, but I knew somewhere in that shy shell there was more to her. I couldn't help but wonder if this meeting will bring that out in her. I knew my family did that with me. I was lost in my thoughts when Ang suddenly turned down the stereo and looked at me biting her lip.

"What's up Ang?" I asked.

"What do you think I should expect? I mean…" she paused briefly, "I know about them from school, the boys and we have had one on one talks about them, but I barely know them. I don't know what to do…say…think… I hope they like me, I really don't want to put them out in their own home or make any of them uncomfortable by my presence," she spoke quietly.

I laughed lightly at this. Wasn't my thought to meeting them for the first time similar to this? I answered her quickly and as honestly as I could.

"Ang, they wouldn't have agreed to this if they didn't want this as well. True, they were shocked to hear that you knew of them, but once I reminded them that all the imprints knew about them, things settled down. As far as each member of the family goes…" I paused to think out how to word this next, "Edward is the brooding one and in many ways stereotypical in the emotional aspect, Rosalie will seem distant at first, but she really is a good soul, Carlisle and Esme are young at heart and compassionate. They are truly what most people dream of when it comes to parents. Alice will be Alice. In other words be prepared for makeovers and at her pace. She is a proverbial whirlwind when it comes to that. Jasper will most likely be attached to my hip and Em…well let's just say he is the prankster of the bunch, if you have anyone to worry about it is him. He will try to embarrass you relentlessly. I know he usually does me." I laughed at this and Ang joined in with me before I spoke again, "Everyone has warned him about this though, so you may get lucky with a few innuendos and euphemisms, he may even make a crack at the pack being dogs; things like that may change though seeing as how Jake and Alice are now a couple."

She just looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded her head in understanding before asking me another question. One that actually made sense for a human to ask really…

"Should I be worried about anything or someone for that matter when it comes to...my blood?" she asked quietly. The last part was barely above a whisper and I knew she was still getting used to that fact. I thought to myself careful to what I would say before I spoke again.

"I won't lie to you, since I know you will handle this situation better with honesty. They are a great family and I am not worried about this with them, but if the situation arises where you do for some reason bleed, go to Carlisle. When a vampire is struggling with bloodlust or just plain lust their eyes darken considerably. They are all pretty disciplined when it comes to this though. The only one to really ever struggle was my Jasper," she gasped at this, but I continued, "however, things are much better with him. Even that is putting it lightly when it comes to describe the changes he has made to become a better being." I ended my speech with a smile towards her and it was returned kindly.

"So does this mean that you and he have…" she trailed off, blushing similar to how I do and I knew what she was implying.

"Yes and often. There are no words to describe the level of intimacy we have found with each other. It is not just physical, but emotional as well."

It was quiet for a moment and she had a dreamy smile plastered on her face when I glanced at her again.

"What about you, Ang?" I asked. She turned ten shades of red. I just laughed lightly and nodded. I wouldn't torment her for any more information as I was sure Em would do enough. With that said and done we were pulling into the drive and as the house came into view she gasped.

"Wow!"

"It's something isn't it?" I replied still in awe of the beauty that is their home.

I pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car only to find myself in the arms of my cowboy. His arms were tightly wound around me as if I would disappear if he let up on his grip. His face was originally buried in my hair, but he placed a kiss on the crown of my head and moved to bury his face in the crook of my neck. I could hear him taking in my scent.

I caught Angela in the corner of my eye looking on in confusion and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Don't ask." I spoke lightly. She nodded as if she understood this act and smiled at me. I returned her smile, grateful for her understanding.

I tried to move some, but was somewhat trapped in Jasper's arms. Luckily my arms and hands were not and I placed my hands on top of his biceps and caressed his arms to catch his attention. Thankfully this worked; he looked up from my neck and into my eyes. His golden eyes were smoldering with an emotion I could only guess as love and I smiled to him sending all the love I have for him on to him. His only response was a loving, yet passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and spoke softly.

"God, I have missed you."

"I missed you too, Cowboy." He smirked at me and before I knew he had thrown me over his shoulder; I couldn't help the squeak that escaped my lips. He started walking at a human pace to the house after chuckling at my expense. He was obviously making an effort for Angela and it meant the world to me. I glanced up and saw Ang barely holding in her laughter and as our eyes met I just rolled mine and signaled for her to follow. She did and just shook her head at us.

Thankfully Jasper set me on my feet at the door as Angela hesitated in the doorway. I looked to him for conformation to what I saw clearly on her face. She was slightly unsure of everything. That was until Esme came forward and embraced her in a warm and motherly hug. This act seemed to calm Ang completely and we all walked into the living room were the entire family and Amara were gathered, waiting for us. I just raised my brow at them. They looked way to formal about this whole thing.

"Guys, seriously," I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" Ang spoke

"Nothing really, this family I swear is stuck in the 17th century sometimes," I joked, being met with a unison "Hey" from the 'kids'.

Em walked up to us and slung his massive arm around Ang, she wobbled slightly.

"Damn, Baby Bells, I thought were tiny. Ang here mustn't weigh more than a piss ant."He grinned his lopsided grin and she blushed which made him laugh more since she managed to reach a whole new shade of red. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly in comfort and I couldn't help but internally do back flips at the gesture; he was comforting, but staying true to himself. Her smile was almost as bright as those belonging to the vampires in the room. Jasper grabbed me from behind and walked with me over to the love seat as Em took Ang over to the couch with Rosalie. Of course he had to ruin the moment and say something dumb.

"You know, you are really soft," he paused, poking her upper arm slightly. "Softer than most even….Ohh! I know I shall call you squishy and you shall be mine," he said quoting _Finding Nemo_ and I could only put my head in my hands. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Angela spoke up.

"Fine, I'll be your squishy as long as you remember humans are friends not food." She joked both about the movie with him and vampires. Angela 2, Emmett 0!

With that everyone laughed and once everyone got quiet again the big lug continued.

"Dude!"

"Totally," Ang responded, smirking in Em's direction. We all smiled as Emmett looked gobsmacked.

"If I am your squishy Em, what can I call you?..." She thought for a moment, " you'll be my squirt," she giggled.

"Squirt?!"

"Uhhuh!" She smirked and Em just pouted as Carlisle shot him a look that clearly said 'enough' before he spoke.

"I know this may be a lot for you to take in Angela. Do you have any questions for us…anything at all?"

"Uh, okay, I don't really know what to ask. I have asked what I could from Bella already and after the information that the pack has given me, I just really want to get to know you all." She smiled shyly at Carlisle before looking each of the others in the eye.

We sat there and discussed everything from their ages to what all they had witnessed in life. It was getting close to time when the food was ready and Esme politely excused herself to the kitchen to plate the food. With that the conversation died down and she joined me in the dining room for dinner. Esme had made wonderful lasagna, salad and bread sticks. Everyone joined us while we ate and thankfully Em kept himself in check. I was seriously surprised! Once dinner was over, we all converged in the living room and Ang had challenged Jasper to a video game. _Who knew Ang was quite the lil' gamer?_ This then struck me as odd as I realized Em wasn't in the room. I looked around and noticed him coming down the stairs with his arms behind his back.

The look on his face was quite innocent and that alone scared the shit out of me. I could only imagine what he had in store for Ang. He of course ignored my questioning glances and sat on the couch opposite of Rose. _Well there is clue #2 that he is up to something._ All too soon the game was over and Ang joined Em and Rose on the couch, sitting between them. Jasper just came to me and sat in between my legs as I watched Em.

As the saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'. No sooner did Ang sit down did Emmett pull out a rather large book about Karma Sutra from behind him and started flipping through it angling it so Ang could see. She turned pale, but didn't blush. I was somewhat shocked by this, but the blush appeared as she stood and walked over to me.

"I better get going, Bella. Dad is probably wondering where I am and god knows Embry is going nuts." I nodded and grabbed my keys as we headed towards the doors.

"What's the matter Squishy? Mutt got you in a rut?" he laughed at the joke no one else found funny. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking to the door. Once the door was open Ang turned back to Em and spoke boldly once again.

"By the way I would try the position on pg. 119. I know Embry loved it." She winked at him and walked out the door ahead of me.

All of us were shocked, but none more so than Em. He just sat there with his mouth open, gaping like a fish. Rose reached over and forced his mouth closed. Everyone broke into hysterics as Em whined.

"Damn, Rosie! Why won't you do that with me!"

At that I just closed the door and made my way to my truck. I really didn't want to hear that conversation or the acts soon to follow if she agreed.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and as a gift for that here is a shot of hard Lemonade *winks* A special thank you goes out to NCChris, MommyBrook, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Jaspers Darlin' Kathy & MaitresseSaint (my lovely Beta's), Clurrabella, CourtHale, and a few friends from Twitter that aren't mentioned above: GodOfWarJasper, Emotive_Jester Jaspers_Hope Pia_Volturi *hugs and kisses to you all* Hope you have a wonderful Valentine's day *winks*

**WARNING: LEMONADE** is present and if you aren't old enough to read… Don't! If you are... Enjoy *winks*

**ALSO** this has not been to my beta's and is probably rough but I wanted to have it out today for everyone…but it will be soon

Xoxo

Tish

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but watch Bella from the corner of the room as we were all meeting Angela. I have to say she handled Emmett rather well even if he did act a bit like a moron with her…I couldn't help but laugh when Em whined about karma sutra to Rose and that sweet, innocent lil' Ang, wasn't very innocent. Angela had us all Laughing but the only one I could see was Bella. Her mirth and Joy filled my soul and damn, if her flushed face and demure smile didn't make me want to claim her right then and there. The urge for her to be mine was overwhelming as she left the house with Angela. It didn't help that Em was radiating some serious sexual tension. I waited for as long as I could before groaning and standing. My need for her was too great …

"I have to go." my tone clipped and tight from my need, it was primal and animalistic. The room grew silent from my sudden outburst. It was at that moment that Edward chose to make his self known from upstairs. He quickly showed up in front of me as a low growl resonated in his chest.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About going to her with that in mind, Jasper!" His voice was tight as he was trying to be calm. I couldn't help but smirk defiantly.

"Just how are you going to stop me, Eddie?" I sneered, "Or do you forget that I already beat your ass once over her…" I trailed of glaring at him.

It was then that Carlisle stepped in and calmed Edward as I was too pissed to do so myself. I was too focused on her and he was trying to stop me. Honestly I didn't even pay attention to what was said. I nodded my head to my family and was headed to the door when Carlisle grabbed my arm and spoke softly.

"Just be careful with her son, she is after all still human."

"I would never hurt her, Carlisle…" I spoke firmly though I was unsure what I would do if I didn't see her soon.

He nodded to me and I left, running quickly through the woods to her home. Not many lights were on and Charlie's car was gone. I jumped quickly up to Bella's window and landed gracefully on the sill. I was instantly assaulted by her sweet scent, I closed my eyes as I inhaled and a low growl left my lips. I exhaled slowly letting the feeling linger before I stood in her dimly lit room looking around. I couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on my face when I saw the satin lingerie lying out on the bed. I could hear her in the shower and see the steam rolling out from under the door, carrying with it her sweet scent. I couldn't help the moan that came out as I licked my lips and tasted her in the air.

My need for her was growing and I had to know if Charlie was going to be coming home as I made my way to the stairwell. If so, I was going to have a difficult time; quite possibly be the first vampire in history with blue balls. It was then that my phone beeped with a text

'_J, Charlie is working a double shift. I just called him. Be good to her.-A'_

Smirking, I walked back into her room as I pocketed my phone and sat in the chair in the corner and turned off one of the lights, effectively darkening the corner of the room that I was sitting in. It was then that I heard a soft moan come from the bathroom and a growl passed my lips. That should be me pleasing her.

I heard her gasp lightly before she turned off the water and she mumbled incoherently something about vampires. I chuckled slightly at her emotions and fumbling as she hurried to leave the bathroom. She entered the room quickly a towel wrapped tightly over her bust and her damp hair clinging to her face shutting the door behind her softly. Her skin was flushed, pink from her hot shower and her scent did nothing to quell my arousal and I had to bite back another growl as I wanted to watch her more.

She fumbled with the knot in her towel as it loosened and revealed more of her delicate thigh, hip and stomach to me. This time the low growl did escape and she gasped turning to where I was and dropping the towel in the process.

Before she could say anything I took control of the situation and spoke.

"Darlin', I knew you were surprised to see me but," I raked my eyes over her flushed skin and perfect body with a lazy smirk, licking my lips, "I didn't think you'd be that surprised…" I trailed off a low purr resonating in my chest.

"Jasper, I just didn't think you would meet me here…" she trailed off bending to pick up the towel.

"Leave it, Sugar" I spoke, my tone low and husky as I stood and made my way over to her as she dropped the towel back down quickly and stood there looking into my eyes. Her eyes already slightly hooded and the scent her arousal filling the air. I smirked crookedly and reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear before trailing my finger down her neck, collarbone, and chest. Letting it linger and circle her pert nipples her breathing hitches and she closes her eyes as a new wave of her arousal hits me hard.

I lean in and whisper into her ear.

"Did you," my finger lowering quickly to her already moist lips, ghosting over them, "Enjoy your shower, Sugar?" My drawl thick, as my fingers teased her.

Her fingers gripped onto my upper arms as she gasped. I let my finger slip teasingly between her folds as one arm circled her waist; my finger circled her already swollen nub. A dark smirk graced my face as she whimpered out and her legs went slack.

"Ye…Yea…Yes…" She stuttered.

I chuckled and withdrew my fingers bringing them to my lips and purring from her taste as I released my hold on her. I kept my eye contact and backed up to the wall, crossing my arms as I leaned back.

"Show me." I tone firm and commanding. I was fighting what I really wanted.

"Wh…what?" she replied.

"Go to the bed, lie down, and spread those beautiful legs… Show. Me."

She swallowed loudly and made her way to the bed, slowly she laid back. Her heart was beating frantically and if it wasn't for the scent of her arousal and her lust, one would think that she was frightened. I knew better though.

I walked over to the edge of the bed, leaning over and letting my hands run up her legs to her knees, easing them apart as I let my eyes travel down to her glistening folds.

"Hmmm," I hummed before licking my lips, her scent so thick I could taste her, "absolutely beautiful, Sugar…" I mused softly and a bright blush spread over her body.

I chuckled at her reaction to me and spoke once more before she could, "Show me what you want me to do, Darlin'."

She looked up in my eye defiantly and let her hands graze over her breasts and nipples, before palming them roughly. All the while biting that plump lower lip of hers as a light moan escaped them.

"You like that, Bella," I smirked as she turned ten shades of red, "You want me to suckle on those perfect lil' rosebuds, letting my teeth graze against them…" I trailed off reaching down and palming my cock firmly.

"Yes, Jasper…" she moaned my name and I felt my dick grow harder from it.

"What else, Bella?" My tone husky as she trailed her other hand down her body, palming her wet mound; her back arching slightly away from the bed as she rubbed herself vigorously.

"Fuck, Sugar." I moaned lightly unzipping my jeans and releasing myself stroking firmly as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jasper." She whispered lightly as she let her finger twirl over her swollen bud, spreading her legs wider for me.

"Mmm, Damn. Darlin', you are dripping for me." She moaned at my words.

"You like that, Sugar. What else would you like, hmm? I know what I want," My eyes caught hers as I licked my lips and her eyes rolled. I smirked stroking my cock harder, "Hmmm yes you do." I mused before teasing her more, "I would love to fuck the sweet lil' pussy of yours with my tongue, lapping up that sweet ambrosia."

Her loud responding moan drove me wild and I couldn't tease her and myself anymore as I dropped to my knees and pulled her by her ankles to me; throwing her legs over my shoulders as leaned in and did just what I said I would. My tongue licking slowly back to front, twirling around her pulsing nub before pressing on it harshly; All the while sending wave after wave of Desire, lust and passion. Effectively throwing her over the edge and she screamed my name sharply.

"Jasper!"

I purred with satisfaction and held her to the bed as I thrust my tongue into her tight heat. Lapping up all she had to give me; my purr turning into a low constant growl from her sweet taste. Her body trembling as I sucked, licked and nipped at her.

I slowed slightly when her hands wove into my hair and I looked at her, our eyes meeting. Hers were heavily lidded and by her emotions I knew she wanted more. Hell so did I.

I leaned over picking up the sheet that had fallen from the bed and tore strips from it without her noticing before standing with her legs still over my shoulders and leaning over her body. I nipped at her lips before trailing kisses down her Jaw and nuzzling her neck. My hands reaching out to grab hers, pinning them above her head as I ground harshly into her, Hissing at the contact.

Groaning as I pull back I quickly bind her to the headboard. My eyes trailing over her bound form. Her body on full display for me as I stand and ease out of my clothes making her wait as she watches my body closely before walking to the side of the bed and looking down at her with a devilish grin.

"You should have waited from me, Sugar." I teased as I stroked my cock, her eyes focused on it hungrily. I growled at this and her desire spiked.

"You want this don't you, Bella," I mused, "You want to put those beautiful lil' lips around my hard cock?"

Her eyes clenched and she bit her lip nodding before I quickly straddled her body. My hand making still stroking my dick as I let the tip graze her mouth and she gasped.

"Open your mouth, Sugar. I'm gonna fuck it"

She whimpered and did as she was told and I couldn't help the moan as she leaned up and took me in deeply.

"Damn, Bella."

She moaned around my cock and I bucked my hips lightly before placing my hands on the wall and started thrusting into her hot lil' mouth.

"Shit!" I hissed as she sucked hard on my cock. Her tongue and teeth were driving me insane as she took me deeper with each thrust of my hips. If she kept this up I was going to look like a one pump chump.

No sooner did I think this that she took me fully into her mouth and let her tongue flick out, grazing my balls before biting down around my base and moaning loudly.

The combination sending me violently over the edge as my fingers dug into the plaster and I roared her name.

"Bella!"

My eyes clenched shut as I came hard into her mouth. Wanton and excited she took it all, licking me clean. Feeling her tongue on my tip I looked down and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. She was feeling quite proud of that shit and I had to solve that.

I was off of her and at the bottom of the bed in a blink of an eye stroking my still hard cock as I kneel between her legs. My motions making the head tease her clit.

"Please Jasper" She cried out as her back arched.

"Please what, Darlin'?"

She lifted her eyes to mine and I growled as I felt her need for me.

"Fuck me, Jasper. Fuck me like only you can," Her tone low and seductive.

"With pleasure, baby" I spoke through my growl and slammed into her. My hands holding her thighs firmly as she cried out and I lifted her as I rocked into her teasingly.

"Oh, God!" she moaned loudly

I lifted her legs over my shoulder and started thrusting into her. I had to quell myself as the animal in me wanted to take over completely but I couldn't help the powerful force of my thrusts. The headboard was banging on the wall and her beautiful breasts were bouncing with each powerful thrust.

I leaned down and captured one of her pert rosebuds in my mouth, my hands bracing myself on either side of her body as I moaned from the new angle; as did she.

"More, Jasper…Harder…Faster," she groaned and I obliged, thrusting harder and deeper into her moaning as I raised a hand to her other breast caressing it firmly as I fucked her as hard as I dared. Her arms pulling at the restraints as she arched into me and I felt her pussy start to clench around my cock.

I trailed kisses up her chest, over her collarbone and up her neck, growling with pleasure into her ear.

"Cum for me, Darlin', I want to feel that sweet pussy of yours clench around my cock…"

I balanced myself on my knees as I let both hands grip her hips tightly as I drove into to her harder still. My face buried into the crook of her neck relishing in the warmth and the sound of her flowing blood; moaning from her ecstasy as she fell over the edge.

"Oh….Jasper!" She cried out as her body trembled in my hands. Thrusting a few more times, I soon followed pressing the front of my teeth into her skin, fighting back the need to bite as a feral growl escaped my lips as I came deep inside her.

Panting still I slide my hands up her body and release her arms, rubbing over her wrists before groaning as I pull out and turn us so she is laying on my chest. One arm lazily rubbing up and down her back as our breathing settles.

"One day Sugar, I'm not going to have to hold back and when that day comes you better be ready" I speak in a hushed tone.

She looks up to me from my chest. Her eyes searching mine and I know she understood.

"Really…" she trailed off.

I lifted one hand and dragged the back of my knuckles over her cheek and down her neck, her pulse calm and her emotions holding nothing but love and wonder.

"I want nothing more than forever with you, Bella" I spoke while showing her just how much I loved her. She gasped and leaned up capturing my lips before whispering against them.

"Then I'm eternally yours, Cowboy."

I wove the hand on her neck into her hair and kissed her back passionately.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered while staring intently into her eyes.

"I love you too, Jasper."


	44. Chapter 44

**Amara POV**

After Edward's barbaric display, something in me, dare I say ached. After everything that has happened so far, did he really think that he could stop Jasper from seeing Bella? He was in need for his true mate; I doubt anything could have stopped him, especially jealousy. Carlisle was still trying to quell Edward's emotional outburst. Rose was busy being occupied with Emmett and vice versa. Esme was speaking with Alice about all that had happened. My mind was elsewhere, however. I couldn't focus on anything that was said. The dull ache in my heart, the intense atmosphere…It was all too much.

I stood suddenly breathing heavily with my eyes closed. I could hear the room still. I took a calming breath opening my eyes slowly. I ignored everyone's worried glances…all but one. I stared into his eyes and I could feel my own narrow as I projected my thoughts to him…

_"Do you really believe after everything, that he has not shown his control, that he would place her in danger intentionally? Are you that blinded by your own jealousy and pain that you can't see how your __remarks__and__ quirks cause them more pain than needed. You made your choice now you must deal with that decision__,__ just like I have had to do each and every time I see someone embrace another, touch another with a love and tenderness I fear I will never see again," _I let my thoughts drift as I berated him for his actions, to a time where I had to end the life of my mate for the betterment of man and vampires alike.

I didn't hesitate showing Edward all of that either. I remembered the cave I took refuge in with a precise clarity. My body curled into the cave wall as I wailed in agony hearing people scream from the village below. Lucas and Melia were creating a macabre massacre. We were becoming a legend and looked upon as Gods and Goddesses. Where I only wanted to live and experience this new life, they fed off the power and fear. Not only killing for the need to feed, but to instill fear in others.

It was when I heard Lucas chasing a little kid, taunting the poor child that my sobs ended. I steeled myself for what I had to do as I dug my hands into the cave walls pulling my emotionally broken body up from the muck on the floor, exiting the cave. The moonlight would have been serene were it not for the agony heard below and the smell of death in the air.

Soon enough the child came into view and his voice was clear as he too stepped into view. He was alone and getting a thrill of terrifying the poor child. The child ran into my arms begging me to save her from the monsters. Lucas only grinned sadistically as the child did this. I kept my eyes on him as I kneeled to the child, forcing him to stay still with my gift. The innocent child kept calling me a goddess of light.

"Run! Run as far as you can from here and never return…" I spoke evenly to the child before she hesitantly ran away from us and her village. I was never more thankful than that moment for being different than Lucas and Melia. Where one would see them as dark vengeful monsters, my physical and gifted differences made me appear to be a being of light and goodness. The tragic reality was not lost on me.

I could be their guiding light or their worst nightmare with all that trust. Lucas snarled at me as I approached him slowly. I circled his frame taking in every inch of him into my memory, knowing and accepting what I had to do. As I appeared in front of him once more, I couldn't help, but to cup his face envisioning the man I once knew and loved. His snarl turned into a growl distorting the image I held so dear. It broke me that I created this thing…

He was no longer the man I knew and loved. He was a monster. I leered in anger and agony at him as I spoke my final goodbye to him in our native tongue. His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing.

The pain in Lucas' eyes as I held him with my gift and ripped him limb from limb; sobs racked my body to the point of exhaustion. The ache in my heart was so deep that the Marianas Trench would have paled in comparison. The pain he felt was only physical and short lived while the pain I felt from his betrayal could never mend. Lucas wasn't only my betrothal, but someone I had grown to love deeply. I had tried reasoning with him at many points during his escapades. Longing for the man I knew to come back to me. He would only laugh off my efforts.

I held kneeled before his dismembered torso cupping his face in my hands once more as I let up on my gift and kissed his lips tenderly in which he responded and I sobbed harder, yet. At this he snarled and bit into my lip. I didn't hesitate ripping his head from his body with a sickening screech and pop. I closed my eyes as I piled his limbs and placed a hand over them, focusing on part of my gift once more, igniting them all in a flame before me.

I collapsed back to the ground as purple smoke filled the air, pulling my knees to my body, sobbing tearlessly into them wishing tears would come and take with them as they leave my body some of my pain. There I sat for a day, long after the flames burned out and he was nothing more than ash. Knowing I had to find Melia soon if I was to end this once and for all, I pulled myself back together and stood before walking senselessly toward the village, never looking back at the pile of ash behind me.

The village was desolate. The carnage and smell was almost too much for even me to handle. Melia and their newborns left it as such as a warning to any who dare cross their path, only feeding into the legends. It took me only a matter of hours to burn the village to the ground.

I was seething by the time I was done re-accounting my past as I am sure my eyes were showing it as I focused back on Edward. He cringed back as the low snarl left my lips while I spoke to him internally once more.

"_You gave up your so called love willingly. You threw that chance that so many in this world never get __away__. She would __have__ loved you endlessly. You didn't love her like you think you did if you could just throw that away for whatever reason you have given yourself to justify what you did to her. You broke her just as I was broken. I helped her to heal but __it is__ JASPER that has made her whole. You are so blinded by your jealousy that you can't see that or anything else right in front of you. Let go Edward. If you don't it will consume you, you will be too focused on the loss to see the potential gain. If I can let go after all that I have been through, so can you! Until you realize this, stay away from me , Bella__,__ and even Jasper. I won't let you stand in the way if you want to play the fool."_

He closed his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath as I left the house silently and headed out toward the back. Once halfway through the vast yard I broke into a run. I just kept running as fast as I could, with no real destination in mind until I came upon a small valley adorned with a wondrous waterfall and wildflowers of all kinds. It radiated peace and romance. It reminded me of everything and before I realized it I dropped to my knees sobbing. Leaning toward the ground I gave in one last time to the pain that came from all I have done, lost, and will never have. My hands clutched into the earth, needing to hold onto something, for I felt weakest in this state; despite all that I have and am. The one thing I would give it all up for, I do not have and may never have again. I kneeled there past twilight sobbing until a voice broke through.

"You're right…"

I looked up into his amber eyes in disbelief and awe. He followed me out here, but why? The confusion and shock must have been written on my face as he only chuckled and smiled crookedly. He knelt down before me taking my wrists in his hands and brushing the dirt and grass from them before pulling me into his arms as I tried to push back.

"What are you…?" I asked in disbelief.

He cupped my face in his hands as we stood up, trailing his thumb along my jaw before speaking in a hushed tone.

"You are right. I was being a fool. I was so blinded by everything, even my own self-hatred, that I failed to see what was right in front of me. What I should have known all along. Jasper is perfect for Bella and while she will always hold a piece of my heart, she does not own it. I have been fighting what I really feel because I didn't want to lose what I thought I wanted. After seeing that back at the house…Your pain, your loss, your anger toward me…it cut deep, but made me realize I cared more about what you think and feel than I realized. It made me see that I was avoiding what could be for what was." His voice was hushed yet urgent as if he was going to fall if he did not say what he had to in one breath.

"Are you trying to say what I think you are?" I replied, completely confounded by his sudden declaration, searching his eyes as he spoke. Could this really be happening?

His only response was to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer still to him. One hand trailed up my back, his fingers lithely tracing up my spine before cupping the back of my neck and pulling my face merely inches from his own…

"I don't know what this is, I'm in no rush. I only know what this could be and what I want." Edward spoke softly his scent wafting over me…

"And that would be?" I whispered, our lips feathering against each others.

"You, simply you." His voice was raw with emotion before he crushed his lips to mine as he pulled me even closer molding my body to his. I gasped into the kiss and he took advantage of this, deepening it and I was consumed with a passion I never felt before. The kiss was brief, but held more tenderness and passion than I have ever felt before. He broke the kiss slowly as he spoke once more.

"I finally see what's right in front of me; I can't tell you where this might or might not go, Amara. I just want to try…" I opened my eyes in awe at his sudden change in demeanor. I knew what I just felt and despite my reservation about this whole situation I knew we could at least try…

"If you are willing to try, to fight for this." I pulled back slightly motioning between us with my hand slowly watching his eyes smolder towards me, "than so am I, Edward…"

"If anything is worth fighting for than it is you, Amara." He reached up and tenderly stroked my cheek with the back of his knuckles. I closed my eyes and relished in his tender touch as day broke through the trees. His touch warmed my heart as the sun began to warm the rest…

"Well, isn't that sweet…"

A low growl broke from Edward as he quickly pulled me to his side upon hearing the voice. I watched him carefully gauging the situation unsure of just who this young woman was, until he spoke a name I heard once before, a name that was well known to our kind.

"Hello, Jane…" Edward snarled.

* * *

_**A/N**_: _Mwahahahahaha!_ Yes that's it and a cliffe too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if its Amara/Eddie based, but as promised this fic will have a HEA and that's part of it all. I didn't want them to just fall but I wanted the connection, hence them taking it day by day. I know things got a little dark and deep there but I tried to express what would drive Amara to her breaking point being so different from the rest of her kind. I have hinted at her pain with Lucas but wanted to give you a bit of her story and insight into her. As promised some Amara and Bella time will come soon as well and that big important change too…

As always let me know what you think, I love hearing from you ;)

Now if you will excuse me I need to go buy some brain bleach to wash Eddie out of my head,

xoxo to you all.

Tish


	45. Chapter 45

**_A/N: MANY apologies for keeping all of you that have been waiting for my update. I do plan on updating sooner if I can AND I WILL finish this story. In fact there might be 4 or five chapters left at most. Life has been hectic for me and I thank u all for understanding and still being such avid readers of my baby. The reviews I have seen make my heart swell and I appreciate them all! This chapter is NOT beta's and for that I apologize but I will be sending it there as soon as I get this posted lolz. _**

**_I want to thank my muse, My darling Aussie and they know exactly who they are. With out you... 3_**

**_and To one of my good friends I wish a belated happy birthday! there is one more SURPRISE for you, Darlin'! -winks- Hahaha!_**

**_As always I own nothing but my Orignal Charries i threw in the mix to stir things up, SM owns the rest, I simply enjoy to play with them a bit..._**

**_as always much love to u all_**

**_Tish xoxo_**

* * *

**Amara POV**

I couldn't help the menacing growl that fell from my lips. Damn Jane. I knew with the discovery of the guard in the house that others were surely here as well. All of which meant my new found family was being threatened. Jane simply smirked at Edward and soon he fell to his knees in agony, crying out loudly. I rushed to his side when she turned her evil glare on me.

Sure it may have been cocky of me, but I couldn't help rolling my eyes. If she was here, than surely the brothers and Lucas's prodigy would be on to my existence and location. I wasn't foolish enough to think that there were not others in this very wood. I quickly scanned the area with my senses bringing up nothing. She snarled and brought my focus back to her.

"Abominations…" I looked behind me and saw a few wolves emerging from behind me. From what I could tell, it was Paul, Sam and Jared. They must have caught on when they heard Edward's initial cry. I kneeled before him and blocked Jane's connection. His breathing was labored but he was fine. I looked up to the wolves and used my gift to convey my message. Edward needed to get out of here. If I was going to do this, than I wanted their focus on me. Not on the Cullen family. Sam simply nodded his head and dragged the weakened Edward away with the help of Paul and Jared. Luckily he was disorientated enough otherwise I doubt they would have been able to do this.

I slowly stood from my crouch leering at Jane. She was momentarily speechless and you could see the fire in her eyes at what she just saw. If she was to live and tell the brothers of the wolves, Caius would surely want to hunt them down just as he did to the pure children of the moon.

"Why are you here, Jane?" My voice was cold and menacing. Even I haven't heard myself speak this way.

Jane was one of the Kings pets for a reason. Not only did she have an incredible gift that Aro used without a care, she was a top notch fighter. I would have to be on my toes, her gift may not be effective against me but her training very well could be.

"I would think that is obvious, or do u need me to spell it out for you?" Her snide comment only fueled my Anger and a feral growl rolled from my chest.

"Aww, is that the best you could do, Sparky?" I goaded. "Tell me Jane, Is your bitterness from a lack of ….stimulation… or do u have daddy issues? Stimulation well, that's easily solved as there uhm... tools for that sort of thing and well, "I wiggled my fingers, "_These_ work out as a decent substitute. Now, as for the daddy issues… Aro's a poor substitute don't you think?" I smirked and that set her off…

She lunged at me with a growl mumbling incoherently about someone. Her eyes filled with venom as tears formed that would never fall. Then that's when it hit me, she too had a vengeance just as Victoria did. Only this time it was I who ended her mate. Loki was hers.

I threw her harshly from my body as I began to piece together things. Victoria would die by my hands too for this. I know she had to have tipped off the Kings, painting the peaceful Cullens as the villains.

"You know little one, it was sad to see a creature like him be sent against _me_. You and Victoria are fools. Aro should have taught you that if you play with fire you will surely get burned." She was holding her arm and I could see where our little scuffle on the ground had caused her many slashes on them as they oozed venom. One in particular, the one she was holding, looked fairly deep. She staggered to her feet backing away. I stopped my advance, looking over her carefully before speaking.

"Jane, don't make me do something I really don't want to do. You can have a better life than the one you lead. I'm going to give you an option; one I didn't give Loki, One I _won't_ give to your so called masters or Victoria…. Leave now. Leave all of this and the kings behind you…And never come back."

She knew then that I was the reason Loki didn't return to her and she growled violently charging me. I sidestepped her move and used the same ability that I had called on with Loki focusing it on her feet. A purplish smoke began to rise as her legs burned from the inside out and she fell to the ground.

"I will never leave you or the abominations alone. Aro will avenge me if I die here today." Her voice was pitched as she tried to avoid the pain I know she must have felt, the pain she induced on so many for so long.

"You're right. Luca's prodigy very well might come looking to avenge your death, once Victoria finds your ashes, that is…" I knelt beside her and followed through with her hands letting the fire slowly build, I wasn't going to rush this. I was sick over my choice but a part of me knew this was, in a way, karma for her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Now, little one, you shall feel the very pain you inflicted on so many over the years, the pain you caused simply because you were too stupid to open your eyes to the tyranny of the brothers. I want to feel sorry for you, child, but I can't find it in me to be. Your terror on my children ends today. The brothers will soon meet the very same fate." I stood and simply walked away letting her burn.

I'm sure the Cullen's would have something to say over this. It's not exactly the kind thing to do and I myself was warring with my decision but it wasn't going to back down from this. She was going to suffer the pain she has caused so many and the world would finally be rid of her. She would threaten no more of my kind.

I would have a lot of Explaining to do later…

~*~*~ Bella POV ~*~*~

{{ The difference between "like" "love" and "in love" is the same as the difference between "for now" "for a while" and "forever" saw that and felt it worth sharing… }}

I lay there, curled into Jaspers cool side. I had experienced Jasper's more _prima_l side before, but this most recent experience was something entirely different. Something more was building behind our love. I couldn't fathom half of what I felt let alone put it into words to express to him, to question him. It was a deep seeded longing, something rooted in the depth of our souls. I couldn't help but mentally roll my eyes. Even in my inner monologue it felt strange to say.

"What's got u so riled up this mornin' Darlin?" Jasper's smooth southern drawl filled the silence beautifully; I couldn't help but smile up at him. The look in his eyes said it all I didn't need to explain. True, he was empathic and could guess what I was feeling but the look in his eyes told me he felt it too.

He leaned in, softly placing his hand under my chin and lifting my face to his and kissed me. I felt everything in this kiss. His emotions, my emotions…. The depth was almost overwhelming. I took it all in, treasuring the moment. It was easy to tell that he wasn't using his gift to manipulate what was going on, but letting the emotions themselves speak loud and clear. The kiss was slow, sensual, tender and erotic. It all ended too soon. It felt like the kiss lasted hours when in all reality it lasted only a few minutes at best.

"Wow…" came my breathless and oh so witty reply. Sometimes I wondered if my brain lacked any kind of filter to my mouth…

Jasper simply chuckled and tucked me further into his side, kissing me once on the crown of my head. I melted into his embrace and closed my eyes.

"C'mon sugar, we better get up and ready," I looked up at him to see that at some point he had pulled out his cell and was reading a text. I couldn't see what it said but I knew all too well who it was from. _Alice_.

I then groggily looked over to the clock and saw the time. In shock I rose from the bed, one foot tangling with the other and went to fall face first into the corner of my dresser. Of course, I didn't and Jasper's arm was my savior as it tightly wrapped around my waist and pulled my back flush against his chest.

He dipped in his face closer while letting his other hand sweep my hair to the side. I felt his nose lips gently graze along my skin as he followed the path of my vein and take a deep breath. I wasn't worried in the least bit not after everything we have been through, I was curious however until I remembered Edward doing something similar…

"Are you really sniffing me, Major?" I couldn't help but smirk

"Maybe…" He drawled out lazily, and I felt him smirk as well against my skin. I really didn't know how to reply to that so I simply glared at the wall. He eased back and swatted at my backside just hard enough to leave a bit of sting. Something muted only by the soothing temperature of his hand as he let it linger a second after contact.

"Go get ready, Sug'" He grinned and I couldn't help but return it. People said that Emmett was the one, what with the boyish charm and dimpled grin, which u couldn't help smiling around. I however saw that Jasper too in his own right had his own warming smile.

I grabbed the toiletry bag and a towel from the closet and entered the bathroom quickly. Just as quick, I managed to shower and scrunch up my hair lightly. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body before leaving the bathroom and entering the bedroom.

Jasper was sitting in the window sill, looking as if he was contemplating telling me something, showing me… and I was struck breathless for a moment…

I have seen them all sparkle in some fashion but Jasper, well he just had an ethereal glow, on that left me breathless. I was broke out of my daze, when I heard him chuckle. Aries himself was just a few inches from me now and wearing that damn smirk of his…

"Awe, Isabella?"

"Aries…" The light was still surrounding him and I had to blink a few times before I realized just what I said and could feel the blush rise. He just kissed my cheek and sat on the corner of my bed. I couldn't help the sigh as my skin and soul already was missing the feel of him. I turned to my dresser and quickly pulled on a pair of lace cheeky shorts which led to a growl coming from the bed. I ignored it but I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips.

I grabbed the matching bra that I had gotten with Amara and slipped it on dropping the towel and walking over to the closet finding a short sleeved sweeter dress in royal blue and a pair of black leggings. I dropped to my knees searching for my knee high boots. They were black and flat soled and just what I wanted today. Comfort. Within second of me falling to my knees Jasper came up behind me and wove his hands into my hair…

"Only an Angel like you, Isabella could ever tempt the devil…" He spoke in a tone I so rarely heard.

"I'm no Angel, Jasper." I smirked and noticed a low humming purr coming from him as his hand traced down my neck as he lowered himself in a crouch trailing his hand down my spine. My skin was on fire from his cool and sensual touch, leaving only a trail of Goosebumps where I swear there should be more.

"…then what are you, Darlin'? "He whispered huskily into my ear, tracing it with his tongue before gliding his nose down the side of my neck. No doubt once again taking in my scent…

"A Wood Nymph..." I smirked as he leaned back looking at me dumbfounded…

Seconds later the room filled with what I could only describe as mirth and I fought back a grin… Jasper merely smirked…

"You think that's funny, don't you…"

"Um… I do?" I meant for it to come out stronger but the mirth I was feeling was making my voice shake as I fought to hold myself together…

He looked as if he was about to pounce when suddenly he received a text, he pulled out his phone and his brows furrowed together tightly…

"Bella, I better head over their sooner… would u mind if..." He sighed...

I smiled softly at him whatever was going on there, they needed him. "Go on, Jas. I'll be ok I just have to finished getting dressed and hop in my truck. I'll be there soon."

"I don't know Bella; I should just stay then…"

I held up my hand and closed my eyes, "Don't please. I know everyone is worried about the weak little human, especially after everything that has happened but it's only a few minutes. It would only take you a few seconds to get there yourself. I'll be fine. Really. Go."

He took a deep breath and kissed me fiercely whispering his love for me before he pulled back and leapt through my window. I simply rolled my eyes and stood to finish getting ready.

Less than five minutes later I was walking down the stair with my bag in hand, I grabbed my keys from off the hook and took out the new cell phone I had dialing up the station. Some new deputy answered and patched me through to my dad

"Bells, you ok? I'm on my way home now…" I could hear him rustling through things and I was a bit taken back by his urgency…

"Charlie, I'm fine, I was just calling you to let you know I'm heading over to the Cullen's house for the night…What's gotten into you?"

He sighed, "Bells, there have been a lot of animal attacks in the area. Seattle. Port Angeles. Not to mention other small towns in the area…There are a total of 6 so far, the most recent was found behind a dumpster near a small Italian restaurant call Bella Italia…." He trailed off in thought and the memory of the place made my breath catch in my throat.., "Bells, that's not the worst part. I don't know if anyone else has noticed this but I have being your father…."

"Dad… please… just spit it out." My voice weak and shaking fear what he had to say.

"Bells, Hunny, It uncanny just how much each girl looked like you. Young and Old; none of them are older than 20 or younger than 6…oh bells…" It sounded like my dad's strong resolve was about to break. I didn't quite see why though. We had no connection to the girls. Most of any kind of family I had in forks was my dad and the guys on the rez. Otherwise they were all in Florida or phoenix.

"I'm sorry Bells, this is just hitting far too close to home. These poor girls…." He sounded so worn and I wondered if I should go at all, "The only connections to each other, is the locations, the profiles of the victims and well…. They all have wounds over their chests. Looks like an Animal clawed into them, it's too scratchy to make out for sure but it almost appears to say… For James….."

I lost it. I couldn't breathe nor could I hear anything else of what he was saying. I knew now the connection and my father truly had a reason to worry. They were Bella substitutes. I was shaking and dizzy as I told Charlie that I had to go and would call him later tonight to check in.

I didn't hesitate running to my truck, and rushing out of the drive. As I glanced once more in my rearview mirror before pulling out of reverse I saw her.

There in plain daylight, in the middle of the road stood, Victoria. Her eyes were bright red but full of hatred and fury. I heard a low grade rumble and snarl echo off the trees as I began to panic and I gunned it down the road never looking back as I forced my truck to go as fast as she could. She protested the entire time and I prayed she wouldn't fail me. She was the only thing in-between me and the threat outside. Not that she couldn't take my truck and toss it, with me inside no doubt at any given moment.

Not soon enough was I pulling into the Cullen drive. I barely got the truck in park before I was falling out of my door and stumbling to the main door. Inside I could hear low humming and harsh growls. Only one thought crossed my mind. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…_ I threw open the door and stumbled in almost falling and the whole house went still.

Esme caught me in her arms and I let her guide me to the nearby ottoman.

"What happened dear, you are as white as a ghost…?" She shot a concerned look to Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper was knelt before me in a moment and cupping my face, using what he could to calm me. I took it in great full and closed my eyes and relishing in it. I heard everyone's voice but nothing was clear. No one's but Jasper's that is.

"She's here, Jasper… All those innocents…" I was breathless and floating in a drug like calm…

"Who, Bella?"

"Victoria…" Once her name fell from my lips, I heard a collective hiss and Jasper's distinct growl before I succumbed to the darkness that was longing to take me…


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N:**_** Ok soo… you all are getting this sooner than expected too, lol, Once again sorry for my massive update FAIL but after this… 2 more chapters left to write, maybe 3… and my baby here is finished *sniff sniff* Again thank u all for taking time to read this, all of the reviews mean so much. **

**Like the last chapter this has not been beta'd as of yet, but it will too be sent off for that later. So I hope you enjoy =]**

**And as usual I own nothing but my oc's and sl. Sm has her charries and just graciously lets me …play with them…**

**Lots of love**

**Tish xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Victoria POV

I let the body of my latest victim fall from my hands and looked down at her disgusted. Even to my eye's she looked more like _her_ than others. I couldn't help how my smirk grew as I saw her mangled form at my feet.

"Soon, sweet Bella, your fate will be worse than hers…" I spoke to myself as I let my hand tangle into her matted and blood soaked hair.

I stood quickly and turned from the mangled form feeling a bit better. I could feel the pull to avenge my mate even stronger than before, and it felt as if I was going insane. The venom in my veins would be boiling if it could. Each day that passed without vengeance took a piece of me with it. My … game… would be one my dear James would be proud of. It didn't soothe the ache, but it allowed me to keep up with that devil child and her crazy mate. If I had it my way they would have been ash by now. I could feel the rage within begin to surface once more.

The measly game was doing nothing to quench its thirst and I let out a feral roar as I fell to my knees; my hands woven tight in my fiery waves. Only bringing back a memory from so long ago…

_I was sitting on a small bench in our latest victims house running my fingers through my hair, Times were changing for James, Laurent and I. I couldn't help but wonder if in some way I should change with it. I knew my hair wouldn't grow back if I chose to cut it, if I could find a way too that is when James walked up behind me sweeping my hair to the side and kissing his mark on my shoulder._

"_We're about ready, Kitty. Got all that u need?" He stood up behind me, my fingers still running through my hair languidly. And I sighed looking at his reflection. He was wearing some of our meals clothing and I was simply thankful that this time they did not mask his natural scent as this family had a sweeter scent to them then our normal… meals... Laurent had convinced us to try a different route in our feeding patterns as there were things we would need…and he was right so we followed his lead as he lead us to park where a family reunion was held, and thus leading us here, into these pitiful human's home that thought we were some long lost relative.._

_James' eyes caught mine and it was like he knew, he knew something was brewing in my head and his own eyes softened for just a moment as he brought his hand to my hair smoothing it over and effectively pushing my fingers out of it. He leaned closer and whispered huskily into my ear._

"_You know what one of my favorite things about you physically is, Kitty?" I stayed silent but raised a brow at his reflection. He only smirked, and raised a brow in return. His features grew dark and sensual and I know he was making me answer him but I was speechless and just shook my head 'no'. James chuckled and stood up slowly; fisting my hair roughly and pulling me back into him. My first reaction was to growl but I was able to keep it minimal. His smirk only grew darker. _

"_Your locks, Kitty... Your hair is like the very flames that brought me into this life and they match the very passion and fire within you…." He pulled back a bit harder craning my neck back before leaning down and kissing me deeply._

The sound of a wolf padding along the forest woke me from my memory, hunched on the ground in tearless sobs. I knew the beast was scavenging for a meal and could smell the blood of the girl. I stood quickly and scooped her lifeless body in my arms taking her to a place that Laurent told me would hold sentimental value to her. A book store in Port Angeles…

I arrived there in no time and threw her body into a nearby alley, carelessly. I looked around at the pathetic humans in the area, none of which noticed my presence as they went on with their pointless lives. I briefly wondered if it was so bad, that irony would or could be so cruel that a mortal life would give me respite from the pain in this one. I shook my head and growled lowly at myself. _Insignificant and foolish, _I thought to myself before running back toward our simple backwoods home to find it empty.

I walked over to the couch and threw a few logs onto the fire before letting my head fall back against the couch. The warmth of it flowed thru me soothing me slightly. It was then that I heard an agonizing cry carry throughout the woods and sprang to my feet. I knew it was that Cullen Boy and part of me was relishing in the sound of his agony, while another knew that it had to have been Jane that caused it and I was furious. Without a second thought, I ran from the home quickly picking up Jane's trail. When I got there however, neither he nor she was to be found. Her scent was strong and so was the purple smoke that filled the area. My flight instincts that James loved so much kicked into gear as I walked closer to the smoldering ash below the purple cloud. The scent filled my nose and made me cringe. I kicked around what was left, when I realized who had been the ashes I was now standing in.

I lifted my boot slowly, careful as to not lose what the tip of my boot had caught back into the now dying flames when I saw the crest. JANE….

My fury blinded me as I roared. They were all gone now. That horrid coven had not just taken my coven from me but from the kings as well, and for what? That Human Girl that wasn't worth more than the blood in her veins was worth as sustenance to our kind. I gripped the rope of the chain that carried Jane's crest so tightly it snapped and I ran, pushing myself as hard as I dared following my instinct and fury.

My vision was red as I hopped into a tree when I realized where my feet had taken me. I could hear her talking to her father and could smell another was recently in the area. That fact surprised me for a moment as it was not the mind readers scent at all, it was sweeter... like apples and cinnamon but it held a much more masculine undertone as well. I pushed that thought back to later as I heard her heart race and grinned...

Like my little gift do you Bella? I thought to myself and watched her climb into her truck, stumbling as she went. I hopped down from the tree and eased out of the tree line as she backed into the road. I couldn't help easing in closer. I could smell her fear as it pumped through her veins. It was when her eyes caught mine that I couldn't help the feral growl that came from my now empty chest. The very spot where her life, her love, took mine from me. I was crouched and ready to take her out when she gunned the groaning truck down the road at the same moment the only phone I had ever owned rang.

I clenched my fists knowing I had to answer as there was only one person who had this number, and only one reason he would call.

"Hello, Master Aro." I tried hard to keep the sting in my voice down as I spoke.

"Lovely to hear from you, child… Tell me, why haven't Jane or Loki answered their phones?" He knew. I know he did…

"There would be only one reason I'm afraid, Aro." I watched her truck fade more and more into the distance, knowing just where she was headed. If I didn't do something soon, I would be severely outnumbered and dead myself. Not that I wasn't already…

"I see, and do you perhaps know what or who is to blame for this…"

It was then, I realized, I had something on my side even that horrid coven couldn't fight.

"I can't give you a direct answer there, Master, for I do not know for sure… However, I can lead you in the right direction as there is only one coven around that would have had the ability at all to do such to two of your most talented guard…"

"Tell Me, child!" He was starting to get angrier as he growled out his words, losing his picture like calm…

"I think it's time for you to visit an old friend of yours, my liege."

"Ah… I see…" His voice was eerily calm and darker than normal. I could hear the faint buzzing sound and even a few words as he spoke to his brothers and a few more of the guard.

"Victoria, my brothers and I have spoken and we think that it is our best interest to… investigate… this further. We do implore you however to not engage with them and meet us tomorrow at the airport. We will charter a flight to Washington, you will meet us there…" His voice was ominous and I swallowed the pooling venom in my mouth.

"As you wish, sir." I responded dryly.

"Wonderful, see you then." He hung up quickly after that and I gazed back down to my phone…

"Just _Wonderful_…"


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N:**_ Well, here it is one of the final chapters. This has been such a blast to write and I have to thank the people who kept me inspired. The muse and love of my life, for all that you are and all that you have done I thank you and love you. For my sistah from another mistah, you know who you are. You have been there beside me through so much in my life, this journey and even RP. You have been this grounding force and kindness that has helped keep me going. I adore you babeh and hope you know it. To all of you wonderful readers, many of you are writers yourself and some I know I have looked up to and enjoy your writing as well. Your help in all ways has been truly treasured by me. I have met some amazing people one this road and can look back at even the worst of times and know the impact it has had on my life. The kind words of all you wonderful reviewers are touching to say the least. I never imagined this little fic (well it's not so little now, cuz damn I can be a wordy beetch lolz) would have interested so many. This is my baby, my first piece I have written in years and now I'm setting out on a new journey in life come what may, and this will always be my pride and joy; The fic that started it all for me. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. To My sisters, my love, and the amazing writers I have come to call friends. This Hellion loves ya! Thank you all.

Tish xoxo

**Bella POV**

"What do you think is going to happen now?"I heard Esme speak quietly as I slowly came to from the darkness…

'_What does she mean …?'_ I thought to myself when it all came back to me… Victoria… I could feel my heart beating wildly within my chest. If I wasn't accustomed to hearing it, I doubt I would have heard the hiss.

"Carlisle, what's wrong, why is her heart beating so frantically?" Jasper asked and I soon felt his cool touch as his hand traveled over my cheek.

"Don't worry Jasper, she's coming to. I suspect she is remembering why she fainted is all." Alice said with conviction. "I believe she can even hear us now…" Though I couldn't see her I could hear the smug smile in her voice.

"Darlin, come back to me..." Jasper whispered into my ear. His cool scent wafted over me and my eyes fluttered open.

"Jasper…" Slowly he came into focus and I saw his sad smile. Carefully, I took in the room and noticed all were looking somewhat distraught. All, that is, except Amara. She had her head down her ebony hair cascading over her shoulders to hide herself. Something I recognized all too well.

Ignoring the glances of the others I carefully made my way over to her and sat beside her on the ottoman she had taken up residence on. Weaving my hand into her's and offering a smile. For once a real smile was filling the room. If it wasn't for the sadness in her eyes then, I would have believed she was truly happy.

"What's going on, Amara?" She sighed deeply and was about to respond when Carlisle crouched next to me.

"Bella, something has happened that while we can't tell you what it will bring. We just know, however, the repercussions they might be, well they won't be good."

"Carlisle, stop being cryptic please... Will someone anyone tell me what's going on…" I was getting annoyed with the spare Bella because she was human routine. This time it was Edward who spoke up as Jasper slid behind me and lifted me to his lap. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Do you remember your birthday last year, when I showed you the painting in Carlisle's study? The vampire that was here not too long ago, he was a part of that same group, Bella…" He raked his hand through his bronze locks before continuing, "And while you were with Jasper, Amara and I were ambushed by another guard member, Jane…"

All I could do is blink as Jasper finished his train of thought.

"Darlin', Jane was like Aro's pet, the closest thing to a child I guess a monster like him could have…"

"Okay, but you both are fine, I don't understand the problem here, guys" I felt like I was missing something, as if a bomb was about to be dropped.

"Bella," Amara said taking my hand, "Things could have easily turned out bad," A low growl resounded behind me and Jasper tightened his grip around my middle, "In fact, it very well is… Jane like all guard members to the Volturi is gifted. Her and her brother's gift is well known by our kind. She brings the worse pain imaginable with her gift." I couldn't help but think of the pain I felt when everyone left me and doubted even she could hurt me as much, "She used that gift on Edward when he tried to protect me. Luckily, I was able to distract her long enough for Sam and another pack member to get Edward out of there…" _Wait what? "_It was then that I got ahead of myself, Bella. I did things that I'm not proud of…" She looked down for once looking almost as forlorn as I was when she found me. Where did that strong badass vixen of a vampire run off too?

"Tell me you burnt the bitch…" I smirked and the whole room looked at me wide eyed. Amara chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"That Bella is why I adore you sometimes." She grinned at me and her eyes once more held their sparkle. Jasper merely chuckled as he buried his head between my shoulder blades and I couldn't help but wonder why…

"This is not a joking matter, Bella. Jane was a high member of the guard. Aro will not let this go unturned… and if sees you…"

I looked up at Carlisle as he spoke and narrowed my eyes.

"Then I guess it's time, right?"

"NO! " I jumped a bit at the resonating sound of their combined voices.

"Wow guys, way to make me feel welcomed into the family…"

"It's not that, Darlin', we all want you with us forever," I scoffed at that, and he squeezed me tighter kissing up my spine making me arch into him and I almost forgot where I was. He chuckled once more, "I was simply hoping to do so in a more intimate setting not under some threat. You aren't forced into this life you get a choice, sweetheart."

I turned on his lap and kissed him tenderly, hoping all my love for him was conveyed in this one kiss.

"I know Jas, but I choose this no matter what. I choose you."

He simply grinned and kissed softly over the apples of my cheeks, I was about to lose myself in him once more when I heard a throat clear. _Fucking Edward… _

"There is still something in the air here besides the fact that Amara has now single handedly taken down two high powered Volturi guards…" He looked pointedly at me.

As I soon noticed, so was everyone else.

"What?"

Carlisle who was still by my side placed a hand on my knee and his comforting smile was one no one could ignore.

"Bella, when you got here you were frantic. So much that you blacked out."

"What happened…?"

They had to remind me… I could feel the blood in my body sink to my feet and I felt nauseated and dizzy momentarily before Jasper's gift calmed me, and his arms wrapped around me. With each one of my breaths he enveloped me, holding me closer still. I felt love drunk off his southern comfort and couldn't find it in me to care. If he hadn't had that effect on me, I don't know how I would have been able to think about what happened. All I had to do was to close my eyes to see Victoria's intent glare for vengeance trained on me…

I swallowed thickly before I spoke, "Victoria," I heard someone hiss, "She was waiting for me outside my house. She could have very well taken advantage of the moment and it looked as if she wanted to but something was holding her back…"

I looked up to see even Carlisle's gentle demeanor was gone and even he looked like a vampire. Fierce and unbridled power crossed all their faces. Any normal human would have shrunk back at this. Then again, I never was normal. Something about the intensity in their features and eyes was beyond what they were. It was a need to protect a child, a sister… Even something in Edwards's eyes changed when he looked at me after hearing my news.

"Uhm, guys, not that I don't appreciate the sentiment… It is a little odd being stared at like that…" I looked down and chuckled at myself as I found myself doing something that I just called Amara on with my subconscious. I raised my head and they all had enough sense to smile sheepishly at me.

"Nothing will happen to you, dear. I swear my life on it…" Esme spoke as if she knew something I did not. She was adamant in her tone but her voice was nothing above a soft coo. The rest of my family all nodded in agreement.

Somewhere between Esme's words and the brief silence that followed as everyone let everything sink in I had zoned out. My eyes were closed and I was simply content to be in the comforting arms of my southern gent. That was until I heard something familiar…

"_Bella, do you mind joining me for a walk? I would like to talk with you about some things before things get too serious around here…" _Amara's smooth and harmonious voice was clearer than my own thoughts and broke me from my southern stupor. I chuckled at that. Only I would come up with something so ridiculous…

I nodded minutely when our eyes met and twisted in Jasper's lap.

"I'm going to go for a walk with Amara, Jas. I won't be far…" I added when I noticed the finest of changes and his eyes tense. I raised my brow at him and he only smirked.

"You know me so well, Darlin'… Have fun and please," He turned to Amara, his eyes spoke volumes even though he said nothing. Amara smiled softly and nodded. In a flash I jumped what felt like ten feet as Jasper swatted at my ass.

"Jas!"

"Have fun sweetheart."

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I walked out. So much had happened recently, I found myself falling more and more in love with that man. He was raw in so many ways, but there was softness to his edge. Something as smooth as that southern drawl he spoke with but hidden to so many. With him, things felt balanced. He was a dominate personality, but he was also tender. He knew me in ways I didn't even know myself sometimes.

"What has you zoning out so much, Bells?" Amara chuckled.

"Oh, what... uhm... sorry. Just a lot on my mind…" I smiled sheepishly as we reached the forests edge at the back of the Cullen property.

"C'mon Bells, I want to show you something," she crouched slightly and I climbed on her back chuckling under my breath.

"Now, this seems familiar…" I trailed off remembering the day when everything changed.

"Don't I know it." She grinned back and something was different about it. Though it held the same intensity as always… Though, I didn't have too much time to think about it before she took off like a lightning bolt. She was headed towards La Push.

Soon enough we came to a clearing and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It looked like something out of a horror movie or something. It was eerie, true, but there was a beautiful quality about it. The trees looked like old souls as the fine misty fog rolled into the area. There wasn't much sunlight or green in this area. Matter of fact, it was almost barren but it looked as if life was about to spring forth too; as if the fog was about to breathe into this place. I couldn't help getting lost in the blue hues, the beauty of the place as I slid from Amara's back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is, but it's also kind of eerie... Amara how did you find such a place in a land of green?"

"I don't really look for places like this... I just find them. I've always been one to look at the beauty in the darkness, Bella…" She turned to look at me as I sat down on a tree that had fallen. "We can go somewhere else if you like, we are in a no man's land at the moment. In an area that is neither Cullen territory nor the packs…" she said as she started kicking dark leaf covered ground.

I shook my head. "No, no, this is fine…" I smiled softly at her, tucking some hair behind my ear wondering what Amara had brought me out here for.

She crouched where she was. "This area once was as green as the others until a storm came and disrupted everything here," She traced what looked like scorched earth beneath her fingers, "Lightning struck here." She looked up towards me ominously.

"What are you trying to tell me, Amara? You know I'm not good with cryptic." She just chuckled, shook her head and stood before walking over to a large based tree in the area and pulled out a bag.

"Bells, I'm a force of nature. I know this. And I'm sorry for ever getting you caught up in the mess of my life… I feel bad for the things I have brought onto this family, my means to change things. I hope you do know just how much I care about you though. In fact," She pulled out a box I had only seen once, "You are just as much family to me as Carlisle is. I have warred with myself for a while now, for I would like a part in your change. I also know the territorial nature of our kind and Jasper wouldn't take too kindly to my venom running in the veins of his mate…" She wove her hand through her locks and they flowed back like dark waves of water. Her whole being exuded something dark but natural, beautiful and it was hard not to notice.

"You want to bite me?" I said clearly, a bit in shock.

"I want you to share in something that I haven't wanted anyone to in a long time, Bells. Ever since Melia and Lucas…. I have been weary of my choices. I know the venom in me is more potent than any other. A single drop could do what five bites could do. If I was to force enough venom into someone the change could only last a day but I haven't tested that out fully…" She looked down to the earth.

"You want me connected to you like Carlisle…" She smiled at me as it all started to make sense. She wanted a stronger connection, a place like she once had, "What if I turn out to be like…" I trailed off not wanting to say her name.

"A part of me is closely tied to even Jasper, Bella. There is a reason his power is as it is. There aren't many Empathic powers in our world. His light, passion and fire… All things that were once in Melia and myself. The Cullen's are a rare breed themselves as they all share a bit of my venom in their veins… only a few have ever held such a high concentrate though, such as Carlisle. I have found more out about myself in those I have created. How much power I have and how it is both a blessing and a curse. You Bella are a genuine soul. Just as Carlisle is…" she trailed off.

I couldn't quite process the fact that she was comparing me to Carlisle, What more, she wanted to have the venom that quite possible gave Carlisle his superior control and compassion, in me… I could see and understand the blessing here and the curse. What if I turned out like the others? Melia, Lucas, Maria, Aro… the list goes on. What if she was wrong?

"You know, Bella. Aro changed his sister…" She looked at me from the corner of her eye before looking back at the spot at her feet, "She too was a rare breed. He changed her in hopes that she would hold some sort of mighty power just like him. She didn't though. Nothing like he expected or wanted... She did however have a heart and capability to love like no other. Irony here is she was Marcus' mate. The moment they met they felt the pull that so many in the world wish they would feel. Their relationship was one of the strongest I have ever seen. She changed Marcus in a beautiful way. Her heart warmed his, gave him reason. After that he wanted nothing of the world Aro brought him into. They planned on leaving the Volturi," she glanced at me as I tried to take this all in. "Aro was just as jealous and power hungry as Lucas was though, and he chose to stop them the only way he knew how…"

"Stop it why, how..." I was reeling in the information she was giving me.

"He himself asked her out for a stroll, a bonding if you will. It was one of the few times I associated with them. I had grown to appreciate Didyme's company and soft wisdom, love of life. I was out feeding myself when I came across them in the garden. His voice was so controlled and at the same time darker than I have even heard Lucas' tone to ever be… It was then I couldn't help the gasp as she showed me the scenes she saw that night.

_I saw a woman who could only be compared to Helena of Troy or Aphrodite herself walking with the man from the painting. Their relationship was something like night and day. Aro walked with her down a small path outside the castle. It appeared as if they were miles away from it in a lovely and quite large garden. Several workers scurried about as dusk began to settle. The fear in their eyes was unmistakable when they looked at Aro but when their faces fell on the young woman their eyes softened as she smiled._

"_Sister dear, why must you always do that?" He chastised softly almost as he was joking but his grip on her arm tightened._

"_Do what, brother? You still have a lot to learn, Aro…Hasn't anyone ever told you that you will attract more flies with honey than vinegar?" She scoffed and her voice even then tainted with agitation was melodious. "Must you really rule these people? Can't you see how easier it is to co-exist? You can find harmony just as easily as you can find darkness in the world..."_

_Aro growled then, he looked truly frightening as he turned to her. A grim and dark expression was etched on his face. Something truly murderous... His hand reached out and connected with her cheek. She stumbled backwards catching herself as she fell onto a stone bench by an apple tree. The look of surprise and shock on her face was one that will forever be burned into my memory._

"_You foolish woman! There is nothing in this world but power to be had," he sneered and crept closer to her, "This world thrives on it. I will have it all, dear sister. No one especially you will keep me from it. These beings are nothing more than potential servants or cattle. We are the higher species of evolution. We are the true deities of this world. Beauty is only a guise to control. Music, Art, Sciences… all this will lead to a higher level of power dear _sister_," he spat the word. "Something you are so willing to take from me…"_

"_Aro, what are you speaking of?" her voice was now shaky as she tried to show some semblance of hand around her strength as he towered over her menacingly…_

_Aro ran his fingertips along the line of her jaw, forcing Didyme to look at him,"You think you could come between my brothers and me, take from me? I will one day show the world just what power truly is and you won't be here to stop me.." With that her eyes widened and he leant in tearing her head from her body with his teeth. Servants scattered with her deafening wail._

I saw as Amara slumped behind the mighty oak she had been hiding behind. I was feeling all her pain as her body shuddered as she sobbed quietly not to alert him to her presence. I could feel my own body start to shake as she wrapped her arms around me I finally broke from the vision.

I now understood her reasoning and her cause. So often good had shown itself in her life but was taken away by darkness. She needed that again, that light just as my human body needed air to breathe. And, the only way she was going to succeed was to remove that which had haunted her. The only way she saw that happening was with her having one more shinning light in her life. Something she saw in me.

With tears in my eyes I looked up at her and cupped her face. Her eyes welled with venom that would not fall she was fighting and had been fighting for so long to not succumb to the darkness. I knew that feeling and was determined to help her as she had helped me.

"I have to talk to Jasper. I hope you understand. I do…" I trailed off and she smiled gently looking intently into my eyes for a moment before embracing me tighter as she saw whatever she needed to see in me.

"Thank you Bella, for everything…" She whispered into my hair.

If we would have been paying attention we would have noticed we weren't alone anymore.

"Isn't that sweet…" A velvet voice I had heard before, it seemed like it echoed around us. A deeper resonating voice merely chuckled. Amara and I both jumped and came face to face with two vampires, one of which I knew well.

"Victoria." I greeted, surprised my voice wasn't shaking.

"I thought you said this girl would be terrified of you, Vicki. She seems like a kitten wanting to play with us instead," the male commented crossing his arms. He reminded me so much of Emmett in his stance, his eyes penetrated me. It's said that everyone in this world has a twin of sorts, if this is true this creature would surely be Emmett's evil twin.

"Look into her eyes Felix. Can't you see," she crouched low, her form nimble as she crept closer; she always did remind me of a cat, ironic. She was trying to play cat and mouse with me. Sorry bitch, I'm not the kind of girl to play games, "It's all a front, and she is terrified. Aren't you Isabella…? Too bad your family isn't here to save you this time. They will all pay for what they have done. You though Isabella, you are just the icing on the cake, excuse the human pun..." She leered. Frankly she was sounding like she had one too many screws loose.

Felix walked to her and pulled her up from the ground, "And you, woman, are getting on my last nerve. Is this the human the Cullen's have taken in? And, who is this other person? She isn't human but doesn't smell as if she is one of us either." Amara stood and pulled me behind her protectively. I couldn't understand why she was suddenly being so defensive. No one had made a threatening move. More like inquiries, "You, what's your name?" Victoria nodded to Amara taking in her stance with a hiss, "And I suggest you be careful girl, you do not know who you are dealing with."

"Oh I know quite well who you are, Felix. Guard of the Volturi, servant under Aro, The son of Lucas, child of the Ancient. A pawn in his tyranny. The muscle of his little outfit and farce." Felix's eyes widened at this. I couldn't help the breath that left me. _The Volturi_. "And that Red headed medusa with you is Victoria, former mate of James. The very being my family killed to protect the girl behind me innocence. Don't threaten me, boy. You don't know just who you are messing with." Amara snarled.

"It can't be…" he took a slight step forward and Amara growled louder.

"As I offered to the others, leave now and you shall be spared. Engage and you will not live to tell the tale of meeting me…"

"So the legends are true, The Ancient has resurfaced. Aro will be pleased." His grin grew smug. "Come, my lady. I believe its time you met with my master." The way he worded it, was if we had no choice but to follow him.

"You of all people do not order me around. Neither do your lords or their laws…" Felix roared.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Everything that happened next was a blur He crouched before Amara as Victoria circled around. Like the cat on a hunt, she saw her opening and was going to take it. At the same moment, Victoria and Felix leapt towards us. Amara tried to push me out of the way but it was too late. I felt the impact as what felt like every bone in my body turned to dust. I screamed in agony before my world went dark.

**JASPER POV.**

The whole family was gathered in the living room discussing strategies and I would offer what I could but my mind was elsewhere. Something felt off and there was a foreboding feeling sitting stagnant in the air. It was then that Alice's gasp broke me from my thoughts.

"Jasper. Run. She needs you. NOW!" Alice roared and it didn't take much thought to rush my feet out of the house following only what I could see for a moment before a sense of pure agony. One that almost made me fall to my knees. I fought it and pushed on faster as I heard her cries somewhere off in the distance. I could hear the tell tale signs of a battle waging and my instincts pushed me harder as the sound of metal tearing and thunder crashing filled the forest. I broke the treeline and staggered to a stop at the site before me. Amara was engaged with a large male almost twice the size of Emmett and I could tell he was a part of the Volturi. I would of rushed to her side to help had it not been for the fire I saw near the love of my life. Victoria was crouched above her ready to take my very reason for living from me and I leapt to her from Bella. Knocking into her like a freight train we went rolling , she gripped at what she could on me. Within seconds, I had her pinned beneath my feet as her body skidded on the ground. A tree in our path splintered as we crashed into it slowing down our momentum. As we came to a stop I already had my fist wound in her hair and my teeth at her throat. With one last sickening wail she was silenced for good. I tore her limbs from her body and pulled out the dark metal butane lighter from my pocket, stepping back as she went up quickly.

The purple smoke filled the area and swirled with the misty blue fog. If it wasn't for the situation I could have appreciated the beauty. All that was on my mind was the threat at hand and getting Bella to safety. I looked over my shoulder and saw Amara lighting up the brute just as she had done to the spy and perhaps Jane. I couldn't help but snarl as I thought about it all. What the hell has this woman brought down on us? She clearly had power and strength but wasn't relying on half of it and was obviously a very sought after being. Trouble, that is exactly all she was. The moment the male was engulfed in flames she rushed over to Bella as she too was going to bite her. I snapped and brought her to submission just as I did with Victoria. Only when I looked in her eyes I could see the pain, the battle with in.

"She's Dying Jasper. Why are you fighting me? Save HER!" She pleaded with me and I knew she was right I rushed over to her, kneeling at her side. If she was broken before from Edward, she was now just as broken physically. Her skin was losing its warmth and color; her limbs were hanging loosely around her. Sadly, it was her heart that alerted me to just how serious this was. I looked into her pleading eyes. All she could do was whimper in pain as I brought her wrist to my lips. "Forever, Darlin'..." I kissed the spot above her vein before sinking my teeth into her butter-like skin.

Her warm sweet blood pooled into my mouth. I was lost in the sweet ambrosia as I pulled from her veins letting her very essence fill me with her warmth before pushing the pooling venom into the wound and retracting my teeth. Slowly I licked over the wound and sealed it before curling her broken body into my arms. Sweeping her hair off to the side kissing the main vein in her neck I spoke against her skin. "My love for you is Eternal." I glided my teeth over her supple skin, placing one last wet kiss before sinking my teeth into the vein there and repeating the process.

I was so lost in her after I was done that I didn't hear Amara approach. Instinctively I let out a growl. No one but me was coming near my mate in such a weakened state. She held up her hands and took a step back before whispering to me.

"Jasper, her heart is failing. Listen…" I looked up at her and her eyes held tears that wouldn't be shed as she fell to her knees succumbing to despair. I wanted to sob as I did what she asked. She was right. Her heart was erratic and frail. She had suffered too great of an impact. It took all of me not to squeeze her closer as it felt I was losing her. I let go then of every emotion and roared up at the sky. I was slowly losing myself...

"It doesn't have to happen this way, Jasper," Amara's voice was like a whisper on the wind as she hesitantly crawled to me, "She's a rare and beautiful soul. I can help her Jasper. We don't have much time. Please…"

"Haven't you done enough? And please pray tell just how you can help any of this…" I couldn't help the harsh tone to my voice as I refused to take my eyes off the dying beauty in my arms.

"Jasper, my venom…"

"No, Fuck NO! No one's venom is going to run through her veins but mine." If I could have been more furious, she just invoked that.

Suddenly I felt as if I was truly frozen, not able to help what was going on around me and Amara sat looking smug.

"Jasper, you are truly an idiot sometimes. Let go of your pride, your anger. I know you don't want to hear it but it's the truth. My venom is potent; ten times the strength of yours at least. Even you dear boy have some of me flowing through you," She knelt beside us pushing back Bella's now damp hair from the cold sweat she had been enduring, "You are a part of me and she can be too, I can push enough of my venom into her to shock her system much like a bolt of lightning. The change will be intense and fast but it won't let heart give out before it runs its course. Please Jasper. Let me save her. Let me save you both…." She spoke ominously.

My eyes strained with hatred for the woman before me as she inched herself closer to Bella. I knew she had a point. After All she created Melia and Melia created Maria. I was one of the few survivors of that bitch, one of the few that had Amara's venom flowing through me. Sense or not this is my mate. I couldn't fight the urge to have her as my own. I closed my eyes battling with myself focusing on her heartbeat. With each pressing beat, it got weaker. Strained. I couldn't lose her.

I opened my eyes and stared at Amara pleading. _'Don't let me lose her, lose my life…'_ I thought.

She didn't hesitate and sunk her teeth into the mark on her neck where mine once was. Her eyes glowed brightly and lost focus as the weather around us picked up. All I knew in that moment was that the winds of change had certainly picked up, and tossed me into some weird fucking version of Oz. This time though, there were no ruby slippers to take us back to how things were. Everything was changing.

I sat there in complete awe both women before me. Bella's eyes were already changing growing brighter and it would have been subtle to a human but she was positively glowing. Her eyes held so much emotion and pain that it took everything in me to not breakdown with her in my arms. Amara backed off after five minutes and not a trace of blood was on her lips. That too shocked me.

"I don't have to pull from them to push my venom into them; she now has twice as much venom flowing through her veins. It's going to start breaking her system down soon. I suggest we take her back to the house before it gets too much worse for her." Lost for words I stood slowly with Bella in my arms and nodded.

"Run ahead for me. Will you make sure a room for her is prepared? I want her as comfortable as possible…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, Amara took off towards home.

I looked down to the woman in my arms, frail and broken. If my heart wasn't made of impenetrable stone it would be breaking at the sight. I clutched her closer to me, desperately.

"The only thing that will never change is my love for you…" I vowed to her before taking off praying to whatever deity was out there they would not take this wonderful girl from me.

**A/n pt 2:** One more chapter then Epilogue. Once this is done I will finish working on TAC hopefully lol. Hope u all enjoyed this chapter. Hit that button below and tell me what you think. =P there is certain clues in here that are homage to some I treasure dearly. Wonder if they can pick up on them lol. Lots of luv

Tish xoxo


	48. Chapter 48

JPOV

I rushed home with my Angel in my arms. She was quivering in pain but so silent. To anyone that may have been on looking, she would have appeared to be in a restless sleep. But my family and I knew better. The closer I got to the house the more the emotional climate became strained. My gift was already in full force to help ease my girls suffering as much as I could, If the family couldn't calm themselves It was going to be harder for myself and her in turn. I skidded to a slow stop in front of the main door at the very moment Carlisle opened it for us.

"Amara and Esme have made the 2nd guest room on the 3rd floor hers…" He spoke softly. I could see why Esme would have given that room to my Angel for the change. It was the one room in the house that was the most structurally sound. The smallest wall of the room was the only one that had complete glass and opened much like Edwards wall did. The décor was soft neutral tones and with her change happening so rapidly it would allow her a peaceful and tranquil transition. I nodded my head toward Carlisle and Rushed up the stairs taking those three at a time but holding my girl steady in my arms. The last thing she needed in her state was to be jostled about more than necessary.

Emmett and Rose were waiting at the end of the hall as I made my way down toward the room. Emmett's usual jovial and childlike face was somber and held so much concern as he stepped forward and opened the door a bit for me. It was times like these that Rose let her façade down and her heart really show. My twin was so similar to me in that aspect. We both had our walls, our layers, but deep down we were a whirlwind of emotion and thought. Her often cold mask was replaced with a depth in her eyes that none could deny upon seeing that she wasn't as vapid and shallow as some often thought. She preferred it that way though. She had her reasons.

The past few months Rose and Emmett had grown closer to my girl. She was in every way their sister and I didn't have to be an empath to see the worry etched in their faces over the whimpering girl in my arms. I kicked open the door with the toe of my boot and slowly glided over to the four post, high rise, canopy bed and kneeled with one knee onto it to gently lay her down in the middle of the bed. Hesitantly, I let my arms ghost out from under her. I didn't want to leave her in this state but with as much as they had readied the room there was still things I could do to comfort my girl besides using my gift.

"She's gonna be remarkable, Jazz…." Her soft voice caused me to spin around and crouch protectively. She simply smiled softly and motioned a bit with her hands. A large steel mixing bowl with a small hand towel draped over the edge occupied her hands and sloshed slightly with the movement. She didn't take her eyes off me as she flitted over to the small table in the corner of the room and sat it down before walking back to her spot, did I rise slowly from my crouch. I glanced back over to my girl. She was so still and any sound, if she made any at all, was only a slight whimper.

"She already is, Alice."

"Just wait till you see what I have, Jasper… She will astound us _all_…" She said cryptically before walking out of the room and closing the door. She didn't go far. I could tell Alice had not sat in one of the chairs at the end of the widened hallway as I heard her slide down against the wall near the door and sigh. I knew what she was doing. She was looking as far into the future as she could or recalling her apparent vision of Bella. I could hear the furniture creaking slightly as more of the family gathered outside her room. They were all still so deeply concerned for Bella. This was the first that we knew of that Amara had so intentionally changed someone so drastically. She may have sired Carlisle but in no means did she push as much venom into him as she did with Bella. Their emotions were strong but thankfully they were now trying to control them, themselves, as I had enough on my mind and heart concerning Bella.

Raking a hand through my hair before shaking my head in an attempt to shake all thought of my family away, I focused on the girl before me. Her hair was damp as her forehead was now beaded with sweat.

"Thanks Alice…" I whispered quietly as I walked over to the large steel bowl and soaked the towel thoroughly before walking over to the edge of the bed. I sat down a few inches from her not wanting to jerk her if I moved and wrung out the towel before softly reaching over and letting it rest against her forehead. She took in a shaky breath at the contact and sighed slightly. This wouldn't work through the whole change but it could help now, no doubt. "You're welcome, Jazz. " Came her even softer reply. Seemed no one wanted to disturb Bella's silence.

I pushed out with my gift all the calm and tranquility I could muster and I could visibly see the shift in her body. I lightly trailed the wet towel over her now heated skin. If she was hot before she was now an Inferno. She had to be suffering more than I could imagine and I didn't want to test her emotions as it would take enough strength to give her a tiniest bit of respite. I had to choose how to use my energy wisely or be taken in by the climate of things. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave my Angels Side.

I couldn't help but lean in and press my lips softly to her now swollen and red ones.

"I'm here Darlin', I going to help you through this. I won't leave you…" I whispered against her lips as I heard her heart start an irregular beat, "Please don't leave me…" I whispered softer, a plea. I was Major Jasper Whitlock; I had lived a life of hell for so many years to finally find my heaven in her arms. The thought of losing her in any way made me feel…

I stopped all train of thought there. I wouldn't even give those thoughts grounds over me. Not right now especially. I leaned down gripping her shirt with my teeth as my hand lifted the towel back to the bowl and effectively ripped her shirt. She was getting far too hot; hotter than I have ever witnessed any new born go through. The shirt shredded around her before I did the same to her jeans. I couldn't help the loud hiss that escaped my lips at the sight of her red skin blotched with dark bruising from the impact she had earlier. I had to look away and shut my eyes tightly from instinct. Despite my efforts, my mind would never let me forget this image. It was at that moment that I heard a light tapping on the door and it creak open.

"Jasper, may I come in?"

"I think you may want to but …" I opened my eyes and met his. His eyes held more worry than he was letting on. He truly saw her as his daughter.

Carlisle, himself was caught off guard as he stepped into the room and saw her.

"My god, Jasper… Just what happened out there?" He asked as he sat at the bottom of her bed. I couldn't help but look at him in confusion. Had she not informed them…?

"No Jasper, I hadn't said anything to anyone…" She slowly approached after closing the door. A small box in her hand," My main concern was to help have things ready for her, not to tell her story. That was for you and her to tell, not I." Amara's voice was softer than ever. She slowed her approach even more, "May I," She gestured towards the opposite side of the bed that I was sitting on. I simply nodded as I couldn't find the words to speak to her. A part of me was still seething at the fact that her venom was flowing freely through my mate and not my own. On the other hand I knew that had she not done what she did, had I not let her, I could have very well lost my angel tonight.

"She will make it through this Jasper, although I must warn you I do not think she will be able to stay silent through the rest of the change. So much of my venom was pushed into her…" As if on cue of Amara's words Bella's body Arched from the bed. Her agony spiked on a whole new level and I couldn't help but feel the weight of it as my whole body sagged and a ragged sob escaped my lips. The door flew open just as Bella screamed. It took everything in me to crawl over to her. The family's pain for her as well as her own was making me shake as I took my angel into my arms.

"Don't be afraid, Bella, We are all here. Let it out if you feel you need too but never think you are alone, Darlin'…" At that very moment her eyes flew open and her hands gripped my arm, her nails now longer slightly breaking the fabric easier. The whole family gasped loudly and I was breathless. Her Eyes were now the brightest red I have ever seen. They glistened in the dim light of the room brighter than any ruby.

"Jasper…" Her voice… changed so early too… it was softer smoother but had a slight deeper aspect to it.

Not a second later she was silent. Eyes closed and body still. If it wasn't for her now more rapid heartbeat, one would have thought… And then it hit me… I was getting no feeling from her. I clutched her tightly to me wondering if I had lost her in some way. It was then I heard someone fall behind me. Edward…

The whole family turned toward him and Amara rushed to his side. His back was against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Why now, Why…." He expressed, his voice pained.

"Edward, what's going on?" Amara asked her tone ever so concerned.

"I hear her… "And that was all he needed to say. I looked down to the angel in my arms wondering what was going on with her. It wasn't a second later that Edward was at my side taking her hand in his.

"Oh Bella…" He was obviously lost for words. I never wished more than at this moment that I had somehow been blessed with his gift to know what was going on between them. Strangely enough though, I couldn't feel threatened by it. The emotions emitted from the two were pure and there was something else, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew deep down, whatever it was, was coming from her. The family sat around me silently as I held my girl in my arms. I was growing ever more anxious to find out just what was going on.

Hours seemed to pass in silence as we all waited for what was to happen next. None of us knew exactly how long this change would take. Her changes though were becoming more and more noticeable. Only hours into the change and her skin had started to change as did her eyes and her voice. Her strength in the moment hours before was also sooner than we had expected. I didn't want to trust her so much after everything but it was the most hope I had. I had to believe that Alice was true in what she said. That Bella would astound us all. However the way she said "all" was still in question… and rather foreboding.

The family had left the room an hour ago to hunt. All but Amara had left the house. She had been coming in and out of the room to check on Bella for the past 3 hours. She too was anxious as it was dawning on the second day of her transformation already. Carlisle had mentioned earlier that he too was slightly concerned. Anyone with the amount of venom in their bodies would have normally suffered from some sort of failure but our girl was strong. His clinical side was fighting with his paternal side but all in all he was forever the eternal father to us all. That would never change no matter how intrigued something made him. It was more out of protection that he started to wonder at all…

"How is she?" Once again, someone had caught me off guard while I was with her.

"As best as someone in her position could be…" I replied dryly.

"It's weighing on you." She stated, I couldn't help but look at her wondering where she was headed with this, "Don't let it though, Jasper. We all knew she was destined for this life, she's strong, and she's different, special. You know this better than any of us." She laid a gentle hand on my shoulder as I buried my face in the crook of her neck taking in her softly changing scent.

"She is. She is also everything to me. She is my true mate. It can't be helped but to be concerned for her," I lifted my head to gaze down at her face; she was coming into the change beautifully so. She was still herself but every aspect of her natural beauty was heightened already," You love someone as deeply as one loves their mate, knowing their strength and intelligence doesn't lessen the care you want to show them. The inspiration and help you long to give them. I would never underestimate her. I couldn't. She has shown her strength through everything so far. She has grown into this amazing woman and I fall in love with her more and more every day. She's so much stronger than most of us, Amara, but she often doesn't see it as so. Knowing her strength doesn't quell the care and concern for her. As proud of her as I am and as much as I know she will be okay. It doesn't change how much I care for her. How much I long to see her smile once again."

Amara simply chuckled lightly, "I know Jasper. I know…." She walked over to the dresser next to the table in the far corner and grabbed the wooden box she carried in here earlier on and walked back over to me.

"In this box I have two of the three most treasured possessions I have. One I already gave to Carlisle, One is my own, but the third," She paused and opened the box slowly and pulled out a dainty but intricate and strongly forged bracelet with a greenish gem in the center. She held it up to the light and it was as if the gem took in the light, consumed it only to radiate it out in a warm glow, "This is hers..." She reached over and took her hand and I had to bite back a growl. I was so much more protective of her in this state than I had ever been. Amara smiled apologetically at me but didn't halt her movement as she fastened the bracelet to Bella's wrist, the gem falling perfectly over the tiny bite mark on her wrist.

"It will help her now…" She said and she walked out of the room without another glance. I couldn't help but to question her actions and words. She was still such a mystery to most of us. The only one who seemed to be able to get into her head at all was my Angel. I looked back to Bella and cupped her cheek as I let my thumb graze over her lower lip. I was lost in her for a moment as nothing but her immense love started to pour through her to me. The moment it took my breath away, is the moment I heard it.

Her heart stopped and everything went silent. I was still looking onto her. Her features had changed completely, but was it too soon? I held my breath for what seemed to be hours looking down at the angel in my arms. _Please wake up, look at me, smile… something_, I thought.

No Sooner had that thought crossed my mind was I suddenly pinned beneath her. Her ruby Eyes glistened and shined so brightly I was held captive by them.

"Does this count as something Jasper?" She purred softly, and rolled her body into mine as she leaned down and kissed me with more passion and vigor than she ever had. Her desire was flowing and overflowing through me I couldn't help as my hands raked down her bare body pulling her close. This only seemed to make her growl and the sound went straight to places it shouldn't at the moment. I took what little energy I had left to pull back against her now newborn strength. I cupped her cheek and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Bella…" I was at a loss for words. I knew what I had to say, I knew that she had to be feeling so much at the moment, but I was truly lost in the angel above me.

Her fingers traces the hollows below my eyes softly, "You went through a lot to be beside me through this. You need to hunt." She stated.

"Hmm…As should you, but first, how are you feeling?" She simply leaned down and kissed me, pouring all her love into the kiss.

"I'm with my mate, how do you think I am Jasper?"

"that's not what I meant, Darlin'…. I…"

"It's all so new, I thought I would be different, felt differently, but Jasper, it's quite the opposite at the moment. It's all… a bit disorientating to be honest but nothing I can't handle. .." She soothed.

"You must be Thirsty Darlin'…"

She simply shrugged and sighed furrowing her brow. At this I couldn't help but test her emotions. She was a peace a little excitement, wonder and curiosity, but no pain that would lead me to believe she was feeling any sort of discomfort or burn.

"Bella, is there nothing as far as thirst goes?" I couldn't help but be straight forward with my question once realizing that.

"What am I supposed to feel Jasper?"

"Burning, dry, itchy feeling almost, in the back of your throat, but even that lacks the proper description for it…" She stood up quickly and gasped at her movement still trying to find her footing to her new found speed and agility I couldn't help but chuckle at the awe that poured from her.

" Well," She paused opening the top drawer to find a box wrapped in red paper with a note attached to it to her in Alice's elegant script. " Uh-huh…" She opened the box and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Henley top with a smile. The smile slowly faded as she saw the price tag. "Only Alice could find a designer Henley top, "She shook her head then dressed slowly, carefully, before turning back to me now focused on what I had asked her. Her actions comforted me slightly. She was obviously finding it faintly difficult to stay focused as a typical newborn should." I feel fine Jasper. Better than. As for my throat, No real burning really, dry scratchy yes. Uncomfortable but not painful really and I think I know why too…" She trailed off wringing her hands.

I stood up and took her hands gently into mine, careful of my movements. She may have been showing amazing control so far but she was still a newborn and I wasn't going to make it harder on her. "What's on your mind, Darlin'?"

She looked up at me and her eyes were glistening with tears that she wouldn't shed, "I know what you did for me Jasper, I know how hard that must have been on you. I may not have been able to say much or do much but I heard everything. The only thing I can think of at the moment for any of my coordination is that it has something to do with Amara and her venom. Maybe we should ask her and Carlisle later but everything in me tells me it has to do with that and partially because I was prepared for this long ago. I knew this was where I was destined to be Jasper. I was more prepared than most that come into this life. That has to have some effect, right?"

I had no Idea how to respond to that, She had so many valid points and it was obvious she had thought some on this subject while going through all that she did. I simply hummed and nodded softly kissing her lips. "If you like we can speak to both of them soon, but, to be on the safe side do you mind if we hunt first?"

She laughed lightly, and it was beautiful. "Of course, but what's on the menu tonight?"

"Wolf?" I joked.

"Jasper no way in hell, it would feel like I was eating off of Jakes cousin or something… Bear?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Sure, but Emmett won't be pleased I took you out to hunt a bear as your first meal without him there to witness it…"

"Well he can show me his tricks to that later, the sooner we are back the better. " Smiling in response I lifted her into my arms earning a surprised soft squeak and laugh then jumped lightly out the window. Setting her down, she simply scowled at me.

"I could have done that myself, ya know…"

"Yes, but I got a chance to hold you in my arms again, Darlin…" I smirked.

"Oh? Is that so… Well then… let's see you get me into those arms again, Major…" And with that she dashed off with a laugh leaving me standing there with in awe of my beautiful mate. She reached the forests edge at the back of our property only to turn to me, smirking and whispering huskily in a tone only our kind could hear.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." And she dashed into the darkness…

I growled and chased after, her taunt and tease waking me from my dazed stupor. If she wanted to play the mouse I was gonna show just how _feral_ I could be…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well there it is another chapter. Forgive the late Update, still much going on irl for me. I know I said only a few chapters left and as I initially started writing this one way, Jasper spoke to me more and I did a complete re-write lol. So as far as any questions go, the next should hold the some fun and be the last before the epilogue =] As always I hope you enjoyed this and as far as grammar goes, please forgive the errors. I had some of it looked over and over again but not all yet... Many thanks to all who are still reading and enjoying this fic, as well as my muse and love. xoxo Tish

Ps. Anyone looking to find me, I am also on twitter occasionally as _Hells_Bells_ =P

Pss. Many thanks to Shirley007 for blog mention not too long ago. It means alot more than I can express as does all the amazing reviews so far. Im very touched.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 BPOV

No sooner had I passed the edge of the forest did I hear Jasper growl out and the barely audible but swift falls of his feet as he chased what he wanted to claim. _Me._ I couldn't believe this was real now; my mind was and still is reeling over each miniscule detail. When I woke, even the dust motes held to them a bit of light and everything seemed to shine in ways I could never have imagined them to be. I couldn't help think suddenly of Charlie and where he would come into this. He couldn't now… I never got to say goodbye but still somehow I was going to make sure I did. I had to give Dad closure. I might not feel much of what I am supposed to but my strength and speed alone could be a danger to him even if my thirst was not. I certainly was not going to risk finding out if I had the strength there.

Easily, I glided over rocks and fallen trees, occasionally looking back at the amazing man that claimed my heart so completely. The look in his eyes as he narrowed in on me made me lose my breath. If I was still human I would have no doubt blushed, tripped and gone spiraling onto the forest floor. I couldn't help but smirk knowing that clumsy girl was no longer me though. I had grown in ways beyond physicality with the change. I hadn't lost myself like I wondered if I would. I just became a more defined version of who I was. I became who I was meant to be. Able to live my life how I wanted. That thought alone was so freeing.

Before I knew it Jasper had caught up with me and actually knocked me to the ground smirking, "Hello, Darlin'…" He smooth southern drawl elongated his playful greeting. I looked up at him batting my lashes, and put on the best Scarlett O'Hara impersonation I could. "Well, I do declare…" His smirk only grew as he chuckled softly. "Makin' fun of me and the south now?" He raised one perfectly sculpted brow as he waited for my response. Using my strength I quickly turned the situation around wrapping my legs around his waist as I threaded my fingers into his hair and with a swift movement of my hips I had him pinned beneath me. Slowly I leaned down and whispered against his lips, "Now why would I do that, I love that you're my good ol' southern Boy. No one else could know their way _down south_ like you, Jasper…" I purred out seductively, earning me a growl from him that reverberated through me and straight to my core.

"Believe me sugar, I'm far from some wet behind the ears little boy," He growled out, rolling his hips into mine as he leaned up trailing his lips along my jaw, "besides you should know that already Darlin'."

I hummed, before responded as I lolled my neck to the side granting him better access, "I don't know maybe you could remind me…" The next thing I knew I became breathless as I felt his gift wash over me. Ecstasy, Desire, want, need, but most importantly his love was flowing into and overflowing through me rendering me weak in the most pleasant of ways.

Just as I was able to catch my breath, a growl escaped my chest as I felt the vibration against my hip. Annoyed with the disruption, I leaned in once more capturing jaspers lips with mine, passionately, while digging into his pocket and tossing out the annoying piece of technology. The strange beeping noise and snap of plastic made me break momentarily from his lips, "Oopps? " He just smirked and pulled me back to him once more rolling us over. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as I felt his lips trail down my body, with a sudden jerk my shirt had torn straight down the middle and his lips were ghosting over the swell of my breasts as my back arched up to him. My hands tightly into his hair as his hips rolled once more into mine. His hand on my thigh lifting it over his hip only to create the delicious but teasing friction I wanted. I wanted more.

'_Broken hearts and torn up letters, girl you just can't dance forever, if you want to make it better, times like these don't last forever'_

Broke through the fog of our desire, as my pocket vibrated. He growled fiercely and the sound sent a chill down my now cold spine. The things this man did to me… Jasper huffed and dragged a hand through his flaxen locks tugging roughly at the end as his brow furrowed as he reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone gliding it open to read the text.

"Jas?" I spoke softly as I sat up with him still between my legs, my knees now bent and my hands reached out slowly to his hips.

"I'm just a bit confused, Darlin'." He said lightly but even I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Confused about what, Jasper?" I asked as I tried getting a glance at the phone. It was a text from Alice but all it said was _'JASPER!' _

Something about the message did not bode well with me either. But as I could see it weighing on him I crawled to my knees before him and slowly kissed up his neck and jaw to place a soft kiss on his lips. Trying to offer him some semblance of comfort and get his mind off the strange text from Alice.

"Isn't that just lovely, brothers? Just lovely…" A strange but menacing voice reached my ears just as my lips reached Jaspers the same second we kissed, Jasper had pulled us up and was crouching before me in defense, a warning growl constant. Whoever this voice belonged to it was obviously a threat. One of which I never met…

As quickly as I could with my new found sight I scanned the forest in front of us to find three cloaked figures stepping forth from the wood. Long dark velvet robes cloaked most of their form. A over sized hood hid their faces. All that was visible was a crest of some kind blazed both upon the robes and around their necks in gold and rubies. A large 'V' the center detail for each. Within seconds a large group of Vampires followed in their path behind them. Their Army so it seemed.

The crest once again drew my attention as it glistened in the sun. The familiarity of a memory from my humanity passed before my eyes, the sound of Amara's Voice resonated within my ears a single word.

Loki….

Images flashed wildly of the past as a memory I almost forgot came to the forefront of my mind. The Volturi. They were finally here, after everything they chose now to come. But did they come as friend or foe? Something in me and certainly from Jaspers standpoint, his guard over me, showed he too doubted the pleasantries of their sudden Visit.

Slowly the three men in the front lowered their hoods and before us stood the three kings of our kind. Each of my newly acquired senses was shouting out Danger_. Danger. Danger! _I couldn't help but glance at the phone I had tossed aside a while ago, wondering if this was exactly what Alice had foreseen, and felt like a fool for acting so rash.

The king's eyes were intently focused on me and it made my skin crawl. I couldn't help but growl as my head snapped back to them and my newborn temper rose.

"What? Why do you three keep staring at me like I'm the mouse on the string hung up as a treat and you three are the hungry kittens waiting for their snack?" I immediately regretted the response as they laughed lightly as if I was some joke. I guess I would have laughed at my 'oh so cleaver quip' myself if I was in their shoes…

Un-amused by my own comeback, and yet still annoyed by their laughter, I couldn't help it when my lips curled and a soft growl escaped them.

"Silence child, there is no need to feel threatened, certainly not with me…" The leader with the straight black hair said softly but something was amiss in his voice. His voice held an almost child-like excitement but within a hidden sense of danger that had me swallowing back venom as all he got from me in response was a hiss.

"Not yet anyways," One with white blonde hair quipped back ignoring my presence, "Aro, let's be done with this, find out what you want and let us focus on what brought us here, shall we." His voice though bored with Aro's tactics was smooth and threatening all the same. He surely would be the one to watch for when it came to something out right, Aro though, I had a feeling he would be the type to plot...

Aro simply nodded to his brother without taking his eyes off me and Jasper, with a tilt of his head he took a step forward causing Jasper to crouch further and growl ready to spring, my own lip twitched.

"Don't worry children," he sneered, "My brothers and I are not here for you, not yet anyways…" He spoke ominously toward us before looking back toward his brothers. They nodded and another hooded figure stepped forward shadowing his every step, the form was small and I knew it had to be a female though their entire appearance was cloaked.

"Tell me children, what are your names." His tone commanding, I wanted nothing more than to tell him to fuck off but Jasper beat me to the punch.

"Aro, you know who we are with. There is no other family claiming this area but that of your –dear-," He emphasized the word, "friend, Carlisle Cullen."

The man, Aro, simply chuckled as he clasped his hands together, "Ah yes, my old friend, I figured as much, but was hoping to place you two as I know of his family well. How is he, hmm?" He paused circling us for a moment as he spoke and looked me in the eye while taking a step toward Jasper.

"I am Jasper Whitlock, Hale is the name I go by for cover here; and this is my mate Isabella." Jasper answered begrudgingly for us, his tone was short and monotone. Something was off about it. It didn't seem forced, but as if he had to none the less. I looked at him curiously, taking my eyes off of Aro and Jaspers eyes met mine. I don't know what I was searching for, what answer I would get, but the look in his eyes said so much at that moment; a longing for hope, for strength and trust, but above all an undying love. It was easy to see the hint of fear within that longing the need for strength. I knew it and Jasper knew it; Aro Marcus and Caius being here alone with us was not a good sign. We were separated from our family and even with Jasper being as skilled as he was, I was the weak link. That little fact alone was completely open ended. So much could happen, was highly likely to happen, and none of it good…

"You know old friend, if you wanted to visit a simple call would have been nice. After all there is no need to frighten my children…" Both Jasper and I turned toward the woods behind us as Carlisle came into the clearing. His tone wasn't threatening but his words were clear. Papa bear was out, and he meant business.

"Dear Friend, I hope you were not implying that my intent here or with Jasper and, " He turned to look at me eyeing me carefully, my name rolling off his tongue oddly, "Isabella, was or is malicious in some form?"

"Not at all Aro," Carlisle quickly replied and adjusted his earlier statement, "Simply that your presence here is one that effects us all. For one our lifestyles are different and we have a cover to hold here. And you must admit that a visit from someone such as yourself and your brothers is not one many of our kind would not feel intimidated by, especially a newborn such as Isabella…"

Aro simply chuckled, "I was curious as to what a woman as beautiful as she," He stepped closer to me as he spoke, Jasper gripped my waist pulling me into his side as Aro's advance didn't lessen, "A woman with eyes brighter than any ruby, and smile whiter than any pearl, a woman with a rarity about her, her scent…" He turned to Carlisle, "One I have known so very few to hold, she is quite –special-," He sneered the word, "Isn't she Carlisle…" In a flash I was out of Jaspers arms, my back pressed to Aro's chest. Jasper Growled loudly, his eyes were pitch as I felt One of Aro's frail and paper like fingers trail from my temple down my face, neck and shoulder.

"Aro…." Carlisle warned and questioned simultaneously as he held Jasper back from making a move. Even I knew if Jasper would react at this moment, it would be worse for us all.

"There were only 6 with such a pleasant scent, Carlisle. Only six who held within them the sweet traces of power that I have sought since my creation. The very same lingering scent still within your very veins, Carlisle..." Aro Growled softly and his hands turned me in his arms and his bright eyes bored into mine, as if he was looking for something, "Tell me old friend," He started not letting Carlisle speak from his earlier statement, " Have you figured out your newest daughters gift?" One hand still gripping one of my own, his other reaching up and trailing down my cheek. I couldn't help but snarl slightly and jerk away from his touch.

"Firstly old friend, I don't know to what scent you are referring or to what power. As for my daughter, this is her first feed…" Carlisle was trying to play dumb, but from looking into my captors eyes, I could see even he didn't buy it. Amara had told us of Carlisle's special ability, he was only too modest to believe it himself.

"Do not play dumb with me _Stregoni Benefici_, your far more intelligent than you are trying to let on. You cannot say that all those years with us so long ago, all those years that you studied within our libraries that you haven't become a scholar. That you don't know of what I speak."

"That was a long time ago, old friend. Please friend, let my daughter come back to her mate…If your intentions are not as malicious as you say, then surely you are not meaning to frighten and hold her against her will there beside you…"

Aro's grip on me loosened at Carlisle's words but he didn't releases me. "I'm sorry dear child; I didn't mean to frighten you. You see, you intrigue me. Tell me, how much has your," his voice trailed off slightly, "Father, told you about my brothers and I as well as his time with us?"

"Honestly, I know very little about you and your coven. Just our laws." I responded curtly.

Aro tsk'd and looped my hand over his arm and began walking, more like pulling me along with him as he walked toward his brothers and the guard behind them. I couldn't help but glance at my father and mate as I was pulled along, needing to find a way out of this and now…

"You see young one, there is so much more to our kind, our world than our laws. Carlisle knew this very well. So few have had access to our histories and knowledge like your fathers has had. I don't think there is one book in our collection that he himself didn't revise in some form for us over the years that he was with us. He knows of our sciences and tales better than most would. There is one in particular, that I am not sure he knows more on. You see child, our kind had an accidental beginning. There was one special mortal that was blessed with a gift for immortality. A foolish human's discovery, that leads to our kind being born. She was, _is_, our mother. For year's child I have been searching for the one that created my creator. Within her lies everything our kind will need to grow in these changing times. I have tracked her over centuries, coming close but never having her within my grasp. It wasn't easy but there were simple faint signs you see… One of which lead me to find your father…"

"Carlisle?" I questioned as I looked up at him, Aro had stopped us in the very middle of the clearing and signaled for a couple of his guards to come forth from his regimen behind his brothers. Two of them held a chest ordained with jewels and gold. Two others carried a large bag while the remaining one walked over to the tree line, and struck a large oak with all his might, sufficiently knocking it over. Trimming it quickly her lifted it as if it were nothing but a feather and carried it over to us, setting it down on the ground behind Aro. The ones with the bag opened it quickly, withdrawing from it woven tapestries that held inlayed silk and gold. All of which were monogrammed with the Volturi crest. Lastly, the two with the chest, set it at Aro's feet as he sat down on the ornately covered tree.

"Please, join me…" Aro asked but I knew I had no choice in the matter at the moment and sat a foot from him on the log. Aro pulled out the Crest from around his neck and slid the 'V' to the side letting a small but ornately carved key drop from the crest's hidden compartment. Aro leant forward, his fingers tracing the old carvings of the bejeweled chest. The carvings similar to the stitching on the bag I had seen Amara carry around from time to time. The same bag to which she pulled her gifts to me and Carlisle from.

"This chest, dear one, belonged to my mentor and creator. Lucas was his name, he was everything our kind could of asked for in a leader, strong physically as he was willed. But you see, even as old as he was, was not the first of our kind. Oh no. That title my dear went to his love, his mate, his best friend." I gasped. This was new… Why hadn't she…? I don't...

Aro looked at me and I nodded for him to go on… hoping he didn't catch on to why I gasped exactly.

"She was truly a goddess in all lights; she was the essence of our power. Her venom was stronger than any other and her will would have easily defeated armies. Did you know child, that it was actually her who caused the fight in troy, not Helena." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"It was The Ancient, not some goddess who blessed Helena with beauty. Mortal men are dumb but not so bluntly so to fight for another mortal woman. Well, no fight that spanned civilizations and worlds that is. Helena was turned by my creator, but he had failed in some aspects, the ancient had to step in to save the poor woman's life. Lucas wanted her as a mate but Helena was crafty, she was drunk off the power her new found abilities gave her. After troy started to fall, Amara slipped in and cleaned up after her. Disposing of her and any hints that would give away too much of our kind."

"That's where you based off your "cleansing" principles, Aro. A legend…" Carlisle asked.

"Oh it's no legend, dear friend, as you can see," Aro held up an old but pristine vase, if the inside wasn't dyed from the wine it once carried, it would have been like new. On the front and center of the vase was a raven haired Goddess like image, the face a bit different but the eyes, the piercing blue stone that was used for the eye told me who it was supposed to be…

"The Ancient…" I murmured.

"Exactly little one, this is she, and believe me she is something, you see all the different details dear?" He held the vase out to me and I took it within my hands. Immediately I inspected each aspect surrounding her portrait, the rolling smoke or fog, the fire, the lightning. All things I knew of Amara to hold. On the back, I spotted two other portraits one of blonde woman darkness in her eyes and a male who fit the tall dark and handsome category all too well.

"And this, my liege?" I asked playing along.

"Ahh, that my child was Lucas and Melia. Her soul mate and best friends. The same ones she too soon destroyed..." He growled out. I looked at him puzzled.

"Lucas was my creator, he helped me devise and rule in the beginning. He constituted much of what the Volturi stand for today. She didn't like his hunger and disposed of him much like she burnt troy and any evidence of her to the ground…"

"And Melia?" I asked.

"She is another story, little one, one you might find as a useful read, hmm?" He asked as he handed me a leather bound book that was wrapped in the finest of silk. I took a moment to toss the precious piece of history to Carlisle before Aro Continued.

"That is both Melia and Lucas' journals. I find the need for one tedious but they rather enjoyed keeping log of their conquests and such." He sounded bored with the topic.

"I don't understand, Aro. Why are you showing me all of this…giving me this?" I asked.

"Simple child, as you see, The Ancient is the key to our kind, the key to order and structure; to our power as your kings," The moment those words left his mouth, I knew the game he was trying to play, what he was after, "We need her to help preserve our kind's way of being. There are those out there that would live to see us fall, to see all of us weakened and destroyed as a new age for us dawns. As I mentioned before we have come close to…approaching The Ancient, but she has always evaded our grasp. The closer we got to her, the more potent her lingering trail was. While she has no scent she does have a calling card, and I can see it in your eyes. A younger soul may not but I can. Her venom flows through you as we speak, strong and powerful. Shining in your ruby eyes like flecks of molten platinum beneath the crimson current…" He stood over me and gripped my throat tightly lifting me to my feet. His guard was snarling in the background Anxious for a fight.

"I can smell the purity of her power running through you Isabella! I know you know where the mistress mother is, I can see it in your eyes you may hide your thoughts from me but you can't hide this. Not now!" He was losing his patience I knew, but I couldn't tell him…

"I don't know what you mean Aro, My mate bit me, No Ancient…" I well… kind of lied.

"LIES!" he roared, "You would do well if you would only tell me the truth. You had your moment let's hope your precious family learns from your mistake…" He growled as he leant in close his breath wafting over my neck, and I couldn't fight him. Not even scream for jasper as his grip on my neck and body never loosened, I closed my eyes and giving in, for my family, I thought of my love for Jasper, our passionate pure and true love, our connection. Hoping in some way he would feel this with his gift, know that in my last moments if this was it (and it certainly looked to be), that I was thinking and loving him as strongly as ever.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Aro scream out and was suddenly dropped stunned to the ground.

"You evil, wench!" He growled holding his now marred hand, I looked at him curiously, "You will pay for ever harming your king!" He yelled and two beings stepped forth from the lines hurriedly toward me and Aro. I couldn't help but be confused at what had happened, but as the two approached I noticed something around me, a bright glow started to emanate from my hands and surround my body. I felt warm again with its light, and something told me deep within that I had nothing to fear anymore. I stood in my newfound faith of myself and whatever this gift was and faced the two with a smile as they lowered their hoods.

"Dispose of them now!" The blonde brother known as Caius roared out distinctively. One a small figure of a male, light brown sugar colored hair and an evil cold and distant glare.

"Something tells me that you are the reason behind my sisters disappearance, for that I will enjoy this." The other, a smaller woman but still taller than the boy, glanced over to my love and father, "Chelsea, break them for me, I want her to suffer before I show her what it's like to have nothing and be … Nothing!"

"With Pleasure, Alec." She crouched and leapt for my family.

"_Quello è abbastanza miei bambini!_!" A female voice I had never been so glad to hear echoed throughout our clearing. ( that is enough my children!)

Quickly, I ran to Jasper and Carlisle as the rest of my family emerged from the tree line and an eerie fog rolled in. The sky darkened and thunder rolled. Lightening struck close to the kings and they fell back with their army.

"_Chi sono voi, attacare la mia famiglia? Chi gli ha dato la destra dire che cosa i miei bambini potrebbero fare o essere? Chi ha morto e gli reso il re?"_ She roared. (Who are you to attack my Family? Who gave you the right to say what my children could do or be? Who died and made you king?)

"Show yourself, Ancient! Your questions will be answered soon enough!" Caius roared into the wind just as Alice came up beside me and locked her arms with mine whispering softly, "Don't be afraid of who you are Bella, you won't hurt us. Couldn't hurt us. Never doubt my words" She kissed my cheek then placed my glowing hand into jaspers. I didn't know what I was or what I did but she was right in the back of my mind I was concerned. If I was able to harm Aro in some way with whatever this gift is, I could potentially harm my love, my family. I was afraid of myself.

"She's right Darlin'. And come what may, I still hold what I said to you all those months ago. You are worth it!" His lips captured mine quickly but not lacking any passion as he poured his love for me into the all too quick kiss.

Just as his lips left mine, Amara appeared in front of our family's stance.

"So, the beautiful ancient is finally making herself known. It's a pleasure, Amara."

"I wish I could say the same Aro, but please answer my question." Her voice was strained with what I could only imagine as anger for them attacking me.

"Was Lucas not our king, mistress? Were you not our Queen? When you burnt him to ash, it was I who took his place." His voice began to rise then, "I am the rightful heir to our kind. Now that you are here, you are needed to step into your rightful place by my side." He reached out his hand to only have Amara laugh at him.

"You are joking, right? Aro you have used my past against me and my children for the pursuit of power, greed, and tyranny. You are no king of mine and certainly not by my side. You took the twisted story Lucas told you and twisted it more to suit your own selfish needs. Lucas was my mate, but he was also dark and truly a monster if there ever was one. Anything I did in the past was to keep those rare few who remained in the shadows, who wanted a life safe from persecution for being merely what they were. The same thing I have done for you. But enough was enough. Lucas failed to learn his lesson as have you!" She growled gliding forward swiftly, as if she wasn't walking at all. Aro stood his ground as his brothers shrunk back. The storm only grew with her intense emotions.

"You have failed your people, "Oh mighty king", as you have failed to learn. While we may be stricken as a kind to live off of another, a parasite, there are ways to peacefully do so. What we are does not make us monsters!" She called out as she turned toward his army, "There are other ways then forcefully doing another's bidding, if a just and peaceful life is that one that you truly want, think past your lusts and look to the future my children, look at one path a brave and compassionate soul took upon himself, denying himself for ages his natural instinct and found a way to truly Live Forever. Not just merely exist. Your," She looked disgustedly at Aro and his brothers before reaching out a hand and by some force pulling them to her, her voice demanding respect and attention. Every cell in my body hung to her every word, "Masters, have betrayed you my children. In fact, they have even betrayed themselves…" She fell back and suddenly appeared behind the one named Chelsea.

Whisking her hair gently to the side, "Tell me, Chelsea is it? Tell me of the ultimate betrayal of your lord and King!"

"I'm sorry malady but I do not know of what you speak." She trembled as no doubt she could feel Amara's breath on her neck. Amara whipped her head toward Aro and asked, "Lord Aro of the Volturi, Answer me know or face my judgment, do you have anyone in you services capable of wiping out ones memory?"

"No Mistress mother, why would you ask such a thing?" His voice condescending but the bitten back growl at the end of his statement showed how much he was struggling with Amara challenging his power and in front of witnesses no less.

Turning quickly back to Chelsea, Amara's hand winding tightly into her hair while craning her neck back, "Young one, I know how your master used your gift on another close and supposedly dear to him, I know you just lied to me in front of all these witnesses. Now tell me, on whom were you forced to use your bond breaking gift on within your leagues?"

"Massster Maaaarcus." She whimpered out while the guards growled. Marcus rushed back from his brothers, as if a flame had jumped up from his very spot trying to burn him. Aro Snarled and looked truly like the monster that Amara had claimed he was for the first time. His eyes were pitch black and the wind was making his hair whip around behind him like blackened blades. Caius looked like his lighter counterpart, but was almost foaming at the mouth in his rage. Both men were crouched and ready to strike out toward Amara.

Amara shook her finger tauntingly and almost motherly toward the two now feral looking beings in front of her, "It gets better though doesn't it Aro?" Turning to Chelsea once more, "Why did your liege summon you on that day, what is your side to the story, my child. Fear not in telling the truth, it shall set you free…" She spoke regally.

"I… was called to his chambers in the dark of night; I was supposed to be hunting with Heidi when Jane was sent for me. When I entered there was a man, a vampire, but I couldn't see who. He was clothed in only a velvet robe and bag that was placed over his head. No sound was coming from the man but he was thrashing violently. Aro spoke to me asking me in so many words to reach out with my gift, find the two bonds this man had, the one that bound him to us, the Volturi was to be strengthened, while the other no matter how strong or fait was to be broken immediately. I did what he said, I used my gift to reach out and find that mans binds. The bind to the Volturi was faint, extremely so, but it was there, the other was shining vibrantly but it was jagged and indirect to something I couldn't place. The strength of the bond is only one of which is like that between mates. I severed the connection and the man stopped thrashing but kept breathing heavily, something was off about the man the moment it happened. I knew I should fix this but I couldn't." She spoke out quickly, her voice laced with fear as she trembled from Amara's hold.

"Why couldn't you child?"

"No one defies Aro and lives to tell about it."

"For your honesty today, and your future co-operation," Amara eyed her carefully," you will."

Chelsea wasn't sure but accepted the offer and whatever terms Amara was going to lay out as even to me the statement held open provisions to her surviving tonight. Amara's gaze turned back to the brothers.

"Caius, you know what bond Chelsea was forced to break. Tell me now in front of everyone here, witnesses both from your coven and non, whose bonds she broke."

Caius growled out something unintelligible for any of us Italian or American to understand.

"I'm sorry Caius, I didn't hear you." She stood before him crossing her arms her eyes bright white and burning with light, a glow within them similar to the light I emitted a while back.

"_Una sorella e un compagno allineare"_ Caius growled out.

"AGAIN! For those of us who don't speak Italian!" Amara roared right back in Caius face. His form held by her power was itching to strike out at her for it.

"I said, A sister and true mate. A soul mate." His voice was monotone with his anger toward her.

"So my friends, my children can you place the pieces together yourself. Your own lord KILLED his own sister, the mate to his brother than used you to hide this from him. Is that your kind of leadership. It is one thing to be feared but it is another to be feared for the wrong reasons. Only the unjust and foolish should fear the just and wise. Even then each situation deserves its own consideration. Do you want to stand in this tyranny or finally be free. The choice is yours tonight my children. Stand with me, learn, and live. Stand with them and you shall meet their same fate. You have a choice, my children… I hope you make the right one…" Amara stood back toward Caius and lifted him by his neck much like she did Loki.

"I am Amara, Mistress mother and The Ancient of our kind. The first and the last. You have been caught in your wicked ways with a soul as black as your eyes are now. Do you have anything to say in your defense, Master Caius?"

"Fuck you!" He spat in her face. Amara closed her eyes and in seconds he was lit from the inside just as Loki was. His body crumbled to the floor in smoldering ash.

This set off a hailstorm of events. Marcus dropped to his knees sobbing as things became clear. Chelsea ran to him hoping no doubt to make amends for the past. The guards that were loyal to the Volturi ways ran forth toward Amara piling on top of her all at once. While she was strong and held control this was more than just a small handful of men this was hundreds of powerful vampires chosen by the former rulers of our kind for their powers alone. Only a select few members stayed behind the lines not moving. I moved to rush to her aid only to be pulled back by jasper, his look was silent but he wouldn't let me go out there without him. Alice placed her hands on both of our shoulders at the moment our glances met and spoke confidently.

"Now, Bella, Use it now. Trust in yourself, in your family, your love…" And was back beside Edward as if she hadn't said anything at all.

I closed my eyes and hung my head battling what way this gift would help my sister, my creator, my friend. I thought back to the emotions and what I felt when it first made itself know. When Aro had been burnt and I felt a tugging and stretching in my mind. Almost like a rubber band, I tugged at it and pushed it till I covered myself in what looked like a white ethereal glow, pushing it out more I encased my family and finally I opened my physical eyes and saw us all within this white shield. Jasper Carlisle and Esme smiled proudly. Edward and Alice were a bit smug looking and Emmett was poking at the edge as if he was enthralled with what it was. Rolling my eyes at his childlike curiosity I focused back on Amara and pushed my shield out around her.

The Vampires around her bubbled off of her one by one, each one letting me see more of my friends damaged form. She was always the picture of strength and looked far too weak. Something in me screamed at me to help her, heal her, and take her enemies down. I stepped forward and jasper grabbed my arm.

"Bella, wait…" I laid my hand over his stopping him in both his tracks and speech.

"No Jasper, sometimes you can't wait or things will be too late. Let me go, I will come back to you Jas."

He nodded slowly and glided his handoff my arm , his finger tips lingering for a few precious moments before I took off in a full run toward my friend. The moment my hand touched the first incoming vampire he turned to ash, very much the same way that it worked for Amara. Glancing back at my family once I continued on till the minions were all now scattered piles of ash around the meadow. Only those who chose not to fight against Amara and the remaining two kings were left. Amara Held him with her gift as she went to Marcus and picked him up from his knees.

"Marcus, more than most of our kind, it is you who have been betrayed the most, hurt the most in this tirade. You have found what life you were leading to be a lie, and just how manipulative your brothers were. Tell me child, what's on your mind."

"Honestly, Mistress. So much has happened for so many ages in which I thought I was helping to set up a proper existence for our kind. Keeping some sort of peaceful semblance and example to our people. So much has been lies I am afraid. I am for the lack of better words at a loss and ashamed. Nothing not even my death can bring justice to those I helped wrong all in the name of my brother, and betrayer." He growled out brother as if it were a retched word and I joined him on his other side, at a loss on what to do, I turned him to me and hugged him. Amara was right, it was as if he had been drugged into a fog by his very brothers, deceived and tricked into doing something to many. While blood may be on his hands, he did not put his own hands in it. His hand was forced.

Not expecting it I assume he slightly tensed up before wrapping me in his arms and sobbing into my hair.

"Lord Marcus, what has been done cannot be undone. Justice can be sought however. I hope you find peace in that.." I spoke softly into his ear, " You are not a monster like your brothers, you loved and purely so before your brothers took that purity from you. You have a chance to take that back now." I looked to Amara as I spoke and she nodded her head.

"Lord Marcus, I believe it is your right to cast down what is to be done to the one who wronged you. To the one who wronged our world just as he did with you, whatever your choice Marcus, I shall uphold." Amara spoke softly.

"Brother Aro, Master of the Volturi, the Former leaders of the Vampire race. You have committed crimes of tyranny, not just against your people but against myself, your brother, in pursuit of power. You have committed an unspeakable crime. A crime similar to Lucas and Melia's themselves. While a form of bond to you and love for my brother shall always remain, the love of my lost soul mate does as well. It is my choice that you are given the same fate that she was given by her own brother. The fate you so unjustly gave to her. Death."

Amara walked over to the trunk that laid open and broken in the middle of the field and pulled forth a sword edged with the same stone that was embellished in the bracelet on my wrist, the ring on Carlisle's finger and within Amara's pendant.

"This was one of the very reasons I took it upon myself to rid the world of my mate, Something changed within him, something dark dwelled within the loving and fun natured boy I once knew. He was just as power hungry as you Aro, if not more. A weapon of this caliber in the wrong hands is too much of a risk for even the just to hold. Tonight it will perish with you." She held up the blade and struck, the green pearlescent edge taking off Aro's frozen head as if it was cutting through something as soft as butter instead of a Ageless and changeless Vampire. Amara leaned down to Aro's now still and hunched over body touching his shoulder and within seconds his body was engulfed in flames.

Emmett being a smartass ran out to the field and kicked Aro's head as if it was a soccer ball right into the flames that were building. "SCORE!" he screamed and mocked a crowd cheering. Rosalie chuckled softly at his antics but slapped him none the less for the action, only causing him to grin mischievously her way.

Jasper came up behind me wrapping me in his arms as Amara talked silently with Marcus and Carlisle. Alice rushed off to find Jacob and Edward walked slowly even for a vampire towards Amara after seeing her off. I took a breath after what seemed like not being able to breathe for hours, leaning back into Jaspers arms was like heaven for me. I couldn't imagine finding him only to have someone I trusted to take him from me in such a violent way as was done to Marcus. To have everything good and bright in your life suddenly disappear by no fault of your own. I had a new respect for the man and life in general. As I looked onto my family sans one, I didn't see monsters in us. I saw people, good people, making the best out of what life had dealt them. I could find monsters in both human and vampire kinds alike. What form we took didn't make us monsters, there was no set good or bad but there was good and bad choices. Choices with cause and effect. Everything we did, as an individual, effected those we loved. I vowed in that moment to find a balance between being true to myself, and considering those I loved. I would never make the mistakes of those that had perished today. I wouldn't give in to whatever my new power was nor would I give into my bloodlust. I was more than that and I was confidant in my worth.

"C'mon Darlin', let's go home for a little R&R…" Jasper purred in my ear, " I could have easily lost you today, and lost myself along the way…" he murmured.

"You will never lose me Jasper, For even death could not separate us for long. I will and could only ever exist in anyway by your side. Death is not an end, but a beginning for a whole other journey…" I spoke as I turned in his arms cupping one of his cheeks lightly with my hand before lifting myself onto the balls of my feet and kissing him lovingly.

Jaspers hands went to my hips and pulled me closer as my arms linked around his neck loosely. I gasped when I felt his tongue trace the cupid's bow of my lips and he took advantage of this, deepening the kiss. I was just about to jump into his arms lost in him once again as a throat was cleared, breaking us from our loves trance. Jasper and I both had enough in us to be somewhat bashful from our display though neither of us felt guilty or wrong for it. Looking up I noticed it was master Marcus who had interrupted us.

"Do you really believe that, Miss Isabella?" He asked.

"Believe what, lord Marcus?" I was confused at what he meant.

"If death is too just another journey, even for our kind…"

"I do," I looked up at jasper lovingly before returning my respectful gaze back on Marcus, "Nothing could keep me from joining him, even in death. Something of us lives on even if our bodies do not. I was never really religious mind you, my father never practiced though he was born Lutheran, and my mother was so flighty that each month brought a new philosophical or religious study, but one thing each thing she studied held in common was that something even if it was minute in detail lived on about us. I have always believed that love conquers all, death including sir. Why do you ask?"

" I too am a man of many studies Isabella, none more important than those of love and like you, I believe in the same principles. Its why I ask you now for a favor…" He said a bit gloomy.

"Anything, master Marcus, if it will help."

" I want to join my love, Didyme. It's been far too long since we were separated, living here without her, being so old, what little family I have had now gone, everything I have known gone with it… It's a new age and it's the right time. I do not ask to impose or weigh on you this request, but if anyone was going to be able to do this for me it would be you."

"Me? Why Me?"

"Dear child," he took one of my hands within his two and held them as he spoke, " Have you ever heard of the poet Frost? _'__Some say the world will end in fire,__  
__Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire.__  
__But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice.' _ I have seen and experienced all that I am meant too young one. My life before her was ended by the fire of our passion and love, and the life without her, the one that knew destruction beside my brothers it's only fitting to have your light be my final farewell."

I looked from each member of my family, slowly taking in their eyes at hearing his request, while some shown mourning for losing what we all saw as a victim to his brother's crime we all in some way understood his request. But why did it have to be me…

"Only in you do I see the same purity and love that I saw in my Didyme only you do I know will be able to carry this task out and not carry with them any burden after. Only you have the strength for this Isabella, only you know love strongly enough for this."

I simply nodded and Amara handed me the sword she had used on Aro and I denied her offering with a shake of my head.

"Farewell, Master Marcus. May your love guide you home…" I whispered to him before taking him in my arms and embracing him in a hug, slowly my light grew to a quick intensity and flash, and the very next second he was but ash at my feet. "With love there is always a way…" I whispered as I looked down.

My family gave me a few moments with myself following that, so that I could adjust to the task that not only was just requested of me but that I acknowledged. I let myself fall to the ground in the weight of the emotions of today's acts just as Amara tossed the sword into the still brightly burning fire of Aro's remains.

"_Due percorsi hanno cerchio completo ora ora venuto, due scelte fuori per tutti da vedere. Dove uno di nerezza si è concluso oggi, una di speranza comincia. L'antico si trasforma in in reborn e guide chiare più luminose il suo senso."_ Amara spoke softly into the wind that kept the fire going.

Taking Jaspers Hand in mine and pulling myself up off the ground I tugged him to me playfully.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go home. It's my first day as a vampire and there is so much is still want to do…" I smirked making it obvious to look him up and down.

Jasper just adjusted his invisible cowboy hat and rushed to me lifting me into his arms bridal style causing me to shriek in surprise. Earning a playful smile and laugh from Amara and the family. He didn't stop till we got home. It was one simple long fluid movement on his part and was somewhat endearing till he unceremoniously dropped me on the bed.

"Jasper, what…" His lips cut off my sentence as he crawled over my form kissing and nipping his way up my body. In seconds he had me writhing pleasurably beneath him, moaning for him. "Jasper… oh… don't stop, don't ever stop…" I begged so close already as his hands wandered over my flesh leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

Suddenly, he hopped from the bed and adjusted his clothes.

"Sorry sugar, as much as I want to continue this I just remembered you owe me something…"

Crawling to my knees before him I let my fingers dance over the buttons of his shirt, "Oh, and what is that Jasper?" I couldn't help but purr my words in the state he had brought me to.

"A new cell phone, Sugar." With a playful wink he slapped my ass causing a soft whimper to leave my lips and ran out the room before I could catch on…

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I screamed and was only answered with his sexy little chuckle he knew I loved."C'mon Darlin', there is one other shop I wanna get to before they close." I groaned and hanged my head hoping off the bed and stomped down the stairs completely frustrated as it was now twice he started with me only for something, and something trivial in my eyes, to hinder our progress so to speak.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs he swept me in his arms and kissed me passionately, "No pouting sweetheart, believe me we are going to have plenty of time for that later…" He slid me down his body and I felt his muscles and…. Rigid against me. I couldn't help tucking my lip between my teeth as I thought of what that meant, something I hadn't thought much on. Jasper smirked and walked out toward the car leaving me to my thoughts for a moment.

Jasper and I had forever.

I was living proof of something I always held dear and true to my heart.

True love Conquers all, even time, even death.

"Hey Jasper? " I called out a bit playfully.

"Yeah?" He peaked in from the garage.

"Will you love me even when I'm Ancient?" I played off, pouting a bit before he stepped back into the house, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my pout away.

"Forever Darlin'."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well this is it, the last chapter of my first fan fiction, and my longest. It has taken a little over a year to complete and I can't express how touched I am that it has received such wonderful words from so many. Even those who have not enjoyed this I have respected their concrit and help. This has been an amazing journey. I want to give a special thank you to someone very dear to me, Someone that I couldn't have done many things during this year with out. Jessica sweetheart, ILY babe! Xoxo to my sisters Ry and Mandy, for being more than friends to me to being family through so much including putting up with my craziness when things got tough lol. To my Twinneth, thing one, the Salt to my Pepa TheFeistySwan on twitter. I adore ya Hun! To my bub MoreThnMuscles, I adore ya as well and miss ya! To those who have inspired me along the way not just on this story. To get out there and do, not because I want recognition but for myself. I thank you.

People can say what they like about FF and the fandom, and while on some aspects I agree, there is one thing that they will always find in some way. A home of sorts. A place where beautiful bonds and friendships can be made, and anyone can grow. Best wishes to all this year. And thank you once again, all of you, from the bottom of my heart! Xoxo Tish aka "At Symbol" _Hells_Bells_ { twitter }

_**FYI:**_ (Amara's words toward the end: {loosely translated} "Two paths have now come full circle, Two choices now out for all to see. Where one of darkness has ended today, one of hope begins. The Ancient becomes reborn and a brighter light guides her way.")

_**ALSO!**_ This is the last chapter but not the epiloque, if you are interested in one shots and what not of scenes that I have not covered as much as you would like to have seen, drop me a PM or leave it in review of what you want to see And I will do my best to get that out there to you. Got Ideas just in general that you would like to see from me, those are welcome to. I'm a busy girl but I will try to respond to all asap.

Once again, thank you for everything, my loyal readers. I am beyond touched and joyed by your kind words and support. This has been an amazing year with you.

Xoxo Tish.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Amara POV**_

For so long, I had spent my life on the edge of nothingness. I wanted nothing out of fear of who I was. Of the past repeating it's self. I had always been a passionate being, even as a young girl. Some to this day will ask me what made me go from that nothingness, to longing. I always give them the same answer. Passion… Something only as bright and burning as passion for something better, something just, something honest, something pure… could inspire what had happened to change my life in its entirety.

Funny thing, change, it is all around us. Some of us fight it. Some of us go along for the ride and others embrace it, making the best of it. After all isn't that really what life is? Change...

Even for me and my children, change is inevitable; more so than most of my kind might think. We might be frozen in one state on some levels but on others we are still able to grow. We move with life not against its grain.

For most, this life was not what we wanted, nor its circumstances and attributes. As the saying goes, _"the grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence."_ But, there are positives, and a means to embrace those qualities. Make the best of what the fates had dealt us and prosper.

I never would have thought I would have seen a better example of all this than my family.

To see abundance of beauty in them is in many ways something only romantics could believe possible but more and more, it is out there. Each of the beings holding that beauty, more rare than the stone that I wear around my neck and more changing than it could ever strive to be.

My dear Carlisle, the patriarch of my family and the flame in my heart, my Child… He alone is an inspiration to so many now. After the battle it was evident and imperative that order be in place before chaos ensued. I finally took my spot in Italy, though that wording makes it seem as if I "rule". Such a terrible word really… I took the spot to help govern but not rule over my children; to help maintain balance. I strive even now to do so with love and not an Iron fist. That being said, is it any wonder that the man holding my right hand would be anyone other than, Carlisle? He took the spot wearily, a part of him knowing that any respect would be hard considering his lifestyle choice. I had faith in him and he proved that faith time and time again. When one unruly bunch came forth, challenging both me and those within my family, or coven as they call it… He showed true leadership and fatherly love, even to his opposition. Striking down any doubt with irrefutable truth and knowledge, but it was his love of all creatures that gained him respect. Caused those in doubt to look deeper and find peace.

Sweet Esme, she is still very much the homemaker of the family, though she has taken to a few new projects and charitable functions both for humanity and Vampires alike. We still remain in the shadows but the darkness we hide in isn't so lonely anymore thanks to this wonderful woman. She has founded countless shelters for women looking to escape abuse; helps promote funding for research of illnesses especially those ailing children. For my children she has helped promote means for those searching to find a greater calling, something more meaningful and corresponding with their given "_qualities_". She aptly named the service, 'Evan's Son Foundation' . A bit of a shock to us all, knowingly, but we couldn't deny her this when she told us that it was time that something good come from that name, that the one child she would never know, could finally be more as well; a symbol for something good and beautiful. Something he would have no doubt become himself. We all supported her in this, though, Rosalie was a bit harder to come around to the Idea. That was until Esme suggested something a year after the programs were created. Rosalie of course jumped at the idea.

Rosalie and the rest of the 'children' all went back to school, though this time they went to college. It was no surprise that Rosalie went to major in law, and in turn used that knowledge and everything prior she had to become legal advice for one of Esme's shelters for abused women. She graduated on the dean's list, full honors, with a psychology minor. She uses both degrees to help women internationally in some way find steady ground. In turn, not just helping others but helping herself to heal as well. To say that Rose has less attitude would be a lie. She is just as bold, beautiful and fierce as before, if not more.

Emmett , well he had to be a smartass… to say we were all shocked would be a lie, poor Alice was lost in a fit of laughter for days before we found out he signed up for a performing arts school, majoring in interpretive dance. It was an ongoing joke within the family that he would be lil' John in tights and a tutu… But there was his serious side, and all that he did, he did well. His size only added to the way he would capture any audience. Every performance was dramatic and moving. When he left, I had to ask him why he chose that out of everything he could have done. His response was that "You only live once, you might as well do it all," Typical Emmett. Besides his schooling, he too helped when it came to more important matters. His brawn was useful and to this day he helps train those who want to hold a job with me, as guards and soldiers.

In the beginning there were many within the original guard that wanted to remain. Honestly, I was torn on the matter till Jasper offered his assistance here as well. His time in the south gave him ample knowledge and skill, and his gift aided him with this. He was more than willing to use his gift to determine the honest and willing of the old guard. Some are still out there, loyal to the old ways of our kind and the fallen. While some welcomed the change, It was in this very fact that I based many of my works on. That we are not as different or condemned or above humanity… That while our shell might have changed, within there is more to us than meets the eye. As for Jasper… well there is more…

After the battle, it was evident Jasper love for Isabella had grown tenfold. The transformation had not lessoned but strengthened their bond. A few months later they were wed. It was the most romantic ceremony I had ever witnessed, Even if it was somewhat untraditional.

Bella refused to where white on her wedding day. No matter how hard Alice tried to persuade her, Bella was adamant on it. She didn't know exactly what style or color she was going to wear, until one day while strolling down the coble stoned path of an old rural town did she find the dress that called to her. A red hand sown and appliquéd Red silk dress. Her comment was that it reminded her of the rose Jasper had given her from Esme's garden so many months ago… Alice was beside herself till she finally got a vision of certain details.

Alice took over from there, and the ceremony was performed at twilight, just off the shores of a tiny unnamed island a few kilometers from Sicily. There were black iron lanterns, and torches made of twisted wood and candles marking the path to her alter. Italian marble in the finest of ivory interlaced with flecks of gold in the pillars made up the gazebo like alter. Fresh Lavender, Red roses and white tea roses trailed up each pillar. There were not many in attendance but those that mattered to her were. Even Peter and Charlotte were able to break away from things and surprise them both. Of course, Alice wasn't surprised by this.

Alice … It took some getting used to for her, but being with Jacob (while Odd I give you that) was probably the best thing for the sprite. She had to learn to trust more without her visions being so readily available. She learned how to live again through it all though. With less reliance on her gift, she was able to understand a part of humanity that was taken from her when she was changed. She lived each day as a new adventure, never knowing for everything, but also too able to be thankful for the brief glimpses of what life would reward her with or needed her to be prepared for. She eventually found a way to bypass the shape shifters and find balance in the gift and the lack there of. Her and Esme took immediately to redoing the old castle in Volterra, and from this gained quite the following and the eye of many in the fashion and design industry. Of course the name they associated with her was an alias, Cynthia Whitlock, and aptly named of course. No doubts she had her reasons for that being the name she chose to use and be her representation. To this very day she is working to restore many manors, castles and designing a clothing line after it got out that she was the stylist of a princess…

As for Jacob and the pack, our people are unfortunately still at odds. However the bond between my family and Jacob's has never been stronger. As far as I see it any being ready to defend and protect ones family, at all costs, out of justice for what is noble and right, deserves the upmost respect. Sam and Emily a year after the incident were blessed with a beautiful little boy. Elijah is now four and looks up to Jacob like an uncle. Paul and Jacob's sister married as well, and go figure the hot head of the pack was blessed with a daughter. Neveah, their daughter, is a full year older than Eli and the eldest of the new generation. Not much unlike her father, she is rough and ready for anything! Vibrant, jovial, and her eyes hold such light. Rarely do you see her in a dress or blushing. Well, that is until the young Makah boy, Darren, shows up… The first time her father saw how they interact … well let's just say the Black's went without a couple doors for a week! Jacob was not pleased to say the least! Angela has yet to have children, though it seems she and her love are still within that puppy love stage. At Bella's insisting they are traveling around the world seeing and learning new things, all of which has never made either of them happier to be able to do it together. All in all, it's quite charming and gives one perspective to see how the new blends into the old. How everything is connected…

I knew the day that I met the poor nameless girl that there was something about her that called to me. Not her blood or body, but her spirit. I may not have realized then, but I see now how something as simple as a moment, a person, a kind thought or curiosity can give way to paths in life that we never thought possible I may have been searching for the door, but Bella was the key. She was the connection that allowed so much to open for me, she was the mean to an end but it wasn't a goodbye. Her love with Jasper, their relationship, brought a part of me back to life. Gave me hope not just in the world but in myself. While I want to say I helped her, in all reality it was she who helped me.

While Bella may be traditionally gifted, she has many more wonderful gifts that led me to the decision that would be announced today. For years I had hoped that Bella would join the family's efforts in a more hands on approach. While every other Cullen had somehow and some way involved a very small part of their lives with governing, Bella remained recluse about it. She wasn't opposed but wasn't for things either. To this day, I don't know why… A part of me believes that in some way she was like me. Comfortable in the shadows, nameless…

All that changed the day we had a visitor. The woman, one of my children, refused to give her name until the last moment. She simply requested an audience with The Ancient and her council. Consulting with Carlisle prior then getting the families opinion we all agreed to give the woman her moment to speak, but to be on our guard. Bella took her side by Jasper and both stood to the left of me while Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and rose stood to my right. The woman came in off the streets wearing a cloak reminding us that it was once again St. Marcus' Day in Volterra. She began talking about an ancient family tie. A _bloodline_… One in which great power stemmed. Some regrettably were not pure enough for the power given to them, others too pure to and noble to grasp what they had, giving way for the power to corrupt the weak. As the story unfolded she told of days of darkness where the corrupt would all but eradicate the only beings that could stop them. Those days would last for centuries until the mother found herself in the light of a star. A being whose light came from the purest of hearts, the hottest of passions and an iron will. The mother would create a new beginning by giving light to the world. Unknown to those around them, the star was the only thing destined able to return light to the world. For within this being lies the bloodline that the corrupt wanted to destroy. This bloodline was that of Didyme and Aro themselves. And the very reason Lucas sought out Aro, and the reason Aro looked so adamantly for me.

This woman then revealed that Aro, while studious, was also very superstitious. Aro knew of this prophecy and wanted to claim both beings as his own. He knew that the only way to get that light was to have within his grasps the mother of us all, me. When I asked her how she knows of such things, what was her proof? She then revealed herself, lowering the hood of the cloak to reveal to me what looked to be Didyme's twin. She simply smirked when she looked at me with her bright crimson eyes and knew what I was seeing.

"My name is Athea," she said calmly despite our obvious shock and awe, "I am roughly two thousand years old. I was the youngest of five children in my family. My eldest brother took my twin and ran off. It wasn't for years that I found what had truly happened to them. For you see, one night, so very long ago, my brother went missing while on a hunt. My family grieved for what seemed to be a decade. Just as poppa was about to arrange me for marriage, my brother returned but darker than he was before. I didn't know at the time, but he was there scouting. He wanted something and if and if the rest of us couldn't give it to him we were dead to him literally. I watched as my brother turned into a monster of sorts and one by one took every family member I had from me. I remember my mother's dying words the most. None of which was coherent at the time however, enough was noted that she was reciting an old family wives tale and superstition. He silenced her right after he took down father. The moment he touched my eldest sister he paused then turned to me and sunk his teeth into my neck. He would have killed me if it wasn't for Didyme stopping him, and persuading him to show her everything. He let me drop half dead and walked off sure that I would pass. Since then I too have been watching what my brother was doing but knew without two beings, nothing I did would matter. I gained hope when I heard that he was on the trail of The Ancient. I knew with the mother near by the star would be soon to follow… "Within a moment she had bypassed each of us and was standing mere inches in front of Bella.

"Don't be afraid of what you have been blessed with, child. Don't be afraid of yourself. You don't emit a light; you reflect what light is inside of you; the same light that comes from our foremother's blessing. Embrace it and let the world embrace it with you…" At that she was gone. The cloak drifted to the floor as if no one had been there at all. I had little doubt that at some point we would see her again, and if what she said was true, so many pieces now fit. The moment I glanced at Bella, I could see it in her eyes as well as she nodded toward my silent question.

She knew as well as I did where her light came from. That a light such as hers would only come from one thing pure enough to sustain all others: Pure Love. The nod said it all, both recognition and that she was ready.

That was merely three months ago to the day, and today I announce formally her to the world as the third in my council. The town and our kind have taken to calling her their princess. A name in which, Bella, has come to loathe but she smiles cordially through it all.

Signing the last of the formal documents for record, I leave my room and head down the hall to Bella and Jasper's suite. Knocking lightly on the door I call out to her.

"Bella, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

"May, I enter…" I ask a bit wearily, her voice sounding a bit strained concerning me.

She opens the door and I can't help but chuckle at the annoyance written all over her face.

"Amara, I know we have somehow turned into the royal family, but cut the bullshit…I'm ready and the show must go on as they say…"

"But why are you ready, Bella. Is this really what you want to do? There is no pressure despite what Athea or anyone else says for that matter. "

"Amara, there are but two things in this world that I am sure of. One is my relationship with Jasper and the other is that Love always finds a way if we let it. This is me letting it…" I had no words to respond, I could only smile at her, not just proud but thankful.

After all, she was right. Love is the most ancient power of them all and with it anyone mortal or immortal could move mountains if they tried.

_**A/N**__**:**_ So this is it, the epilogue! It's 110% complete. FINALLY! Lol. I hope this gives answers to all of you what if questions. I'm still open to suggestions for o/s and outtakes from this if anyone has any. Drop me a msg here or at my twitter in or dm. =] _Hells_Bells_ is me and I look forward to hearing from you all. Again, thank you for following this story on its terribly long journey. I never meant for it to be this long, but there was so much I wanted to tell. I know there are so many wonderful characters within the book and by creating my own I stepped out a bit from the norm of things, And in my eyes all my loyal and readers have made this worth it. I am currently working on the update for Assassin's creed if any of you are also reading that. (When my comp's hd got fried, I lost everything, so it's a complete rebuild of what I had for this and those next few chapters. Hopefully, more will come sooner rather than later with my work schedule now all over the place=\) Lots of love to my muse, Jessica, my best friend Sissy, My Tiger, and My Jester! My lovely beta for a majority of this, Jasper's Darlin' Kathy, the very reason I had the courage to actually try and write again came from your encouragement and kindness. It will never be forgotten. For the amazing readers who have left review after review, be it kind or concrit, you have done your part in keeping me inspired and smiling through it all. Thank you all, again, from the bottom of my heart.

Xoxo

Tish

_P.S._ I wonder if anyone catches certain things in this chapter… names, events… let me know if you catch on! *winks*


End file.
